¿Víctima o Verdugo?
by Inuky666
Summary: Una historia actual que involucra vidas pasadas. La reecarnación de un antiguo amor dará paso a la discordia entre dos mejores amigas...Sin embargo no todo es lo que parece ser. Quién es quién esta vez? Lee mi perfil antes de leer esta historia!
1. Chapter 1: Coincidencias

_¿VÍCTIMA O VERDUGO?_

Personajes de "Candy Candy": Mizuki e Igarashi.

Otros personajes e Historia: INUKY666

Según el Diccionario de la Real Academia Española:

VERDUGO.-

Ministro de justicia que ejecuta las penas de muerte y antiguamente ejecutaba otras penas corporales como azotes, tormento, etc.

Persona muy cruel o que castiga demasiado y sin piedad.

Cosa que atormenta o molesta mucho.

VÍCTIMA.-

Persona o animal sacrificado o destinado al sacrificio.

Persona que se expone u ofrece a un grave riesgo en obsequio de otra.

Persona que padece daño por culpa ajena o por causa fortuita.

Persona que muere por culpa ajena o por accidente fortuito.

En algún momento de nuestras vidas tenemos la desagradable experiencia de convertirnos en "víctima" de algo o de alguien; Sin embargo, pocas veces nos percatamos de que con o sin intención también podemos colocarnos en el papel de "verdugo".

Generalmente sufrimos, reclamamos y lloramos cuando somos la víctima…pero tratamos de justificarnos y endurecer nuestro corazón cuando nos convertimos en el verdugo.

Al parecer, en ocasiones el límite entre víctima y verdugo puede ser confuso y algunas veces, francamente difícil de ubicar…y es precisamente cuando sin siquiera imaginarlo hacemos daño a nuestros seres queridos…o las personas que tanto amamos o queremos, nos hacen daño.

Quién es quién en esta historia? Quién es la víctima? Quién es el verdugo? Podrás señalarlos y juzgarlos sin temor a equivocarte? Qué papel tomarías tú?

Inuky666

Febrero del 2011.

* * *

><p>"COINCIDENCIAS"<p>

-1-

"_Cualquier arzobispo, obispo o persona honesta, deberá inspeccionar una o dos veces al año las parroquias donde se sospeche que habitan herejes; y ahí obligar a tres o más varones de buena fama –o en caso necesario a toda la vecindad- a que indiquen bajo juramento si es que conocen a algún hereje, o a alguno que celebre reuniones ocultas o se aparte de la vida, costumbres y trato común de los fieles."_

-"Varones de buena fama" Vaya! Me pregunto cuales serían esos! –Se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa-

-Qué tanto murmuras? –Dijo otra chica acercándose con curiosidad-

-Eh?...Oh disculpa, hablaba sola. Estoy leyendo algo sobre la Santa Inquisición, es muy interesante todo esto! Imagínate que solo por caerle mal a tu vecino podrías terminar acusada de brujería y ser condenada a muerte!

Y una vez más leía el mismo párrafo pero ahora en voz alta. La otra chica pareció más bien horrorizarse ante tal suposición y con la lectura del párrafo confirmar su hastío por el tema.

-Pues no creo que resultara precisamente "interesante" para todos los que murieron injustamente en esa época. –Dijo con sarcasmo-

Finalmente salieron de la biblioteca, había muchas tareas pendientes debido a ser fin de semestre así que no tendrían tiempo más que para estudiar y trabajar…eso era justo lo que venían haciendo desde que se conocieron.

Ambas chicas abordaron un autobús. Eran muy buenas amigas y vivían juntas desde hace un par de años. Cualquiera que las viera pensaría que eran hermanas ya que sus rasgos físicos eran bastante similares.

Después de un trayecto de casi dos horas, llegaron a un departamento, no lujoso pero sí cómodo y agradable. Ambas habían elegido la decoración y los muebles. Era su espacio común e incluso dormían en la misma recámara pues ahí tenían unas camas gemelas.

-Al fin en casa! –Dijo una tumbándose en un sillón y extendiendo sus brazos y piernas-

-Señorita Suzette! Cuantas veces le he dicho que no suba los pies en el sillón?

-Tranquila Carol! Al menos no lo hago en otras casas o en la escuela. –Sonrió pícaramente-

-No tienes remedio, siempre serás una chiquilla! –Dijo alegremente-

Ya al anochecer decidieron ir a dormir, habían logrado avanzar buena parte de sus tareas y querían descansar un poco. Estando en pijama y cada una en su cama, apagaron las luces y la charla nocturna de siempre comenzó:

-Parece que sí podrás ir a la fiesta de mañana después de todo! –Dijo emocionada Suzette-.

-Sí, pero…-Carol dudó en decir aquello que le hacía sentirse insegura-.

-Pero qué?

-No sé si deba ir…Él estará ahí…

-Esa es una razón más para que vayas!

-Es que…no irá solo…su novia estará ahí también -Confesó con desagrado Carol-.

-Sigue con esa chica? Creí que ya habían terminado su noviazgo.

-Pues al parecer ella lo buscó y se reconciliaron.

-Ella? Debe quererlo mucho para ser ella quien vaya a buscarlo no crees?

-Eso o…que simplemente está encaprichada con él. Pero ese asunto no me incumbe…No quiero tener problemas –Respondió molesta Carol-.

-Él…ya no te ha llamado?

-No y cuando me enteré de su reconciliación entendí el porqué.

-Entonces lo dejarás así?...Qué lástima! Yo tenía ganas de conocerlo!

-Cómo? –Dijo Carol sentándose veloz sobre la cama-

-No te pongas así. Es solo que desde hace unas semanas me habías hablado maravillas de ese chico y…tuve curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba…Pero por lo visto me quedaré con la duda, ni siquiera su nombre has querido decirme! Está en tu misma clase?

-No y no. No te diré nada sobre él, es mejor así.

-Pero somos amigas Carol! Nunca me habías ocultado nada antes!

-No te lo oculto Suzette…es solo que ya no quiero hablar de él y si solo te digo su nombre, tú averiguarás más y después me estarás persiguiendo con todo eso! Además, te conté lo suficiente: que lo conocí en la cafetería de la escuela, que comenzamos a coincidir en varios lugares de la universidad y que me invitó a salir…Ah! Y por supuesto también te comenté que después me enteré que acababa de romper con su novia; Te dije lo de las llamadas a mi celular, lo de la fiesta de mañana…y que me acabo de enterar de su reconciliación ahora –Concluyó emitiendo un suspiro que más que enamoramiento, demostraba decepción-.

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes conmigo. La verdad pensé que esta vez si habías encontrado a tu "príncipe azul", a tu "alma gemela", a tu "media naranja", a tu "peor es nada", a tu…

-Ya capté la idea Suzette!...Pero no, ni príncipe ni alma gemela…ni nada. –Y se envolvió con las cobijas para comenzar a dormir-.

-Carol…-Y su tono de voz se llenó de cierta melancolía- no te desesperes…Verás que en cualquier momento aparecerá aquella persona especial que está destinada a estar a tu lado.

-"Persona especial destinada"…-suspiró profundamente- Suzette, tú crees verdaderamente que el "Destino" existe? –Preguntó con algo de nostalgia y también ansiada esperanza-

-El Destino? Claro que existe Carol! No puedes negar que en ocasiones ocurren cosas que ni siquiera tendrían porqué pasar…y pese a eso suceden!

-Sí…supongo que en nuestras vidas siempre ocurren justo las cosas necesarias para colocarnos en nuestro camino…

-Yo creo que el destino va más allá…

-A que te refieres?

-A que en algún momento, en algún lugar hemos tenido ciertos sucesos que se repiten una y otra vez en nuestras vidas…como un ciclo.

-Sucesos repetitivos?...Pues solo mi mala pata a la hora de enamorarme de alguien!

-No Carol! No me refiero solo a esta vida…sino a las otras vidas también.

-Y desde cuando eres un gato? Porque solo he escuchado decir que los gatos tienen nueve vidas! -Sonrió burlonamente-

-Pues aunque te burles, hay quienes aseguran que las almas renacen en cuerpos nuevos cada cierto tiempo!... Es que nunca te ha pasado que sientas que ya has vivido algo que en verdad te esta ocurriendo por primera vez?

-Eso se llama "Deja vu" y tiene una explicación científica perfectamente comprensible Suzette!

-No me refiero a eso; no es un simple "Deja vu", es algo más…intenso, más importante. Alguna vez te han preguntado algo y sabes la respuesta sin siquiera tú misma saber porque lo sabes?... O has tenido recuerdos de algo tan vívido, tan real, que podrías jurar que estuviste ahí, en esa época o en ese lugar aunque todavía ni siquiera nacieras?

-No, realmente no me ha pasado eso…Y el día que comience a pasarme entonces te avisaré para que me lleves al manicomio más cercano. –Concluyó Carol terminando de envolverse en las cobijas y cerrando los ojos-.

-Está bien, está bien… Buenas noches. –Dijo resignada Suzette ya que sabía que su amiga era bastante "cabeza dura" en algunos asuntos-.

El Destino…qué era en realidad el Destino? Una persona? Un ángel exterminador? Un mensajero? Una forma de vida? Un cúmulo de sucesos aislados? Una fuente inagotable de fe y esperanza de que todo puede ser mejor? Una decepción galopante tras otra? Cuántos tipos de Destino habrían? Sería posible modificarlo completamente?... O Suzette tenía razón en decir que había algunas cosas inalterables en él?

Esa noche, ambas chicas pensaron en todo eso, cada una en su propio mundo. Y entonces todo comenzó…o mejor dicho, reinició; Ese sueño nuevamente se hizo presente en una de ellas, se abrió paso entre la bruma del ensueño y logró salir a flote, con más fuerza que antes:

_Sentada frente al enorme ventanal que daba al jardín, una mujer bordaba con hilos dorados aquel nuevo vestido que tanto deseaba usar. Sin embargo, la paz que había tenido durante esas horas, súbitamente se tornó en gritos desesperados de dolor provenientes de la calle; inmediatamente se levantó de su silla y corriendo se dirigió a la puerta…_

_-No mi señora, por favor no salga! –Una joven mujer se interpuso bloqueando la entrada principal-_

_-Pero qué ocurre afuera? Qué está pasando? Porqué la gente grita de esa manera?_

_-Otra vez lo de siempre…Es terrible tener que vivir así…Pero nada se puede hacer mi señora, nada!_

_-No es posible que esto esté sucediendo! Debéis deteneros! –Le gritaba a aquella muchedumbre y nuevamente intentó salir-._

_-Os prohíbo que salgáis! –Intervino una voz masculina-._

_-Pero esa pobre gente!… Mira! Es nuestra vecina!...Debemos hacer algo!_

_-Querida, por Dios…Sabes que nada podemos hacer por esa pobre mujer…Cada cierto tiempo ocurre lo mismo…_

_Y aquel hombre se acercó a su joven esposa rodeándola con sus brazos y en tono más suave le recordó la situación real._

_-Sé que todo esto es injusto…pero nada se puede hacer. Incluso nuestro buen nombre, nuestro dinero, nada asegura que no llegue el día en que ellos vengan por nosotros y basándose en calumnias…nos ocurra lo terrible…_

_-Es insufrible esta situación! Es que acaso jamás tendremos paz? Cómo Dios querría que todo esto ocurriese? Cómo?_

_-Hablad en voz baja, si alguien escuchara lo que acabas de decir, sería suficiente para…No llores querida, por favor…Algún día ese hombre recibirá lo que merece…_

_Sí, "algún día ese hombre recibirá lo que se merece", tuvo que conformarse con las palabras de su esposo y soportar ver todo a través de la ventana, ocultándose tras las cortinas, ver que se llevaban a otra joven más, acusada por lo mismo: Herejía._

Súbitamente ella despertó, bañada en un sudor frío y llena de un temor indescriptible, esta vez todo aquello parecía haber ocurrido realmente, casi podría asegurar que si salía de la habitación encontraría aquella enorme sala con todos esos decorados antiguos y entonces…también descubriría que esa era la horrible realidad en la que actualmente vivía. Incapaz de volver a dormir, se limitó a permanecer inmóvil en su cama y sin saber porqué, derramó unas cuantas lágrimas en silencio. A la mañana siguiente…

-Buenos días!

-Buenos días Suzette…

-Te ves cansada Carol, no dormiste bien? Tuviste pesadillas otra vez?

-No exactamente…Tuve un sueño extraño…Dios mío es tardísimo! –Dijo al ver su reloj de pulsera, tomó rápidamente su café y se despidió de Suzette sin dar tiempo a que ésta respondiera algo.

-Yo también soñé algo extraño…muy extraño –dijo lentamente en tono triste ya estando sola Suzette-.

En verdad la amistad es un valioso tesoro…pero pese a confiar plenamente en nuestros seres queridos, es innegable que siempre guardamos algo para nosotros mismos…sin compartirlo con nadie más. Eso no necesariamente es muestra de nuestro egoísmo, o sí? Tal vez es solo muestra de nuestra necesidad de individualidad y privacidad dentro de nuestra mente y nuestro corazón.

* * *

><p>Caminaba hacia la estación de autobuses, iba cabizbaja, pensativa, distraída. Sabía que tendría que apresurarse para llegar a su trabajo pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba realmente.<p>

-Qué haré ahora?...Esos sueños…han vuelto…No es una casualidad…Deben ser por algo…pero…Porqué?…

Súbitamente sintió una sacudida y vio que inevitablemente su bolsa caía al suelo ya que había chocado con algo…o con alguien.

-Discúlpeme por favor! No miraba por donde caminaba, lo siento mucho –Y aquella persona recogió la bolsa y se la entregó-.

-Tú?

-Carol?

Había chocado justo con el chico que hace un par de meses había visto en su trabajo. No habían tenido otro encuentro y ahora, sin saber el motivo, coincidían por segunda vez:

-Vaya! Recuerdas mi nombre –Dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente- No pensé encontrarte aquí.

-Bueno, al parecer son casualidades del destino –Y le regaló una enorme sonrisa-.

-"Casualidades del Destino"? –Preguntó con cierto temor-.

-Sí, bueno…así les llaman comúnmente o no?

-Ah, sí claro…"casualidades"… -Repitió en voz baja-.

En ese momento, llegó el autobús que esperaban y ambos subieron.

-Qué pasa?... Dije algo malo?

-No. Es solo que…bueno…tal vez son tonterías mías, pero…

-Pero qué?

-Tú crees en la existencia de un "Destino" inalterable?

-Bueno, ciertamente en la vida hay sucesos que por más que uno quiera evitarlos, simplemente suceden.

-Eso mismo dijo Suzette…

-Suzette? Ah, tu hermana no es así?

-No es mi hermana, pero como si lo fuera: Es mi mejor amiga.

-Cielos! Se parecen tanto! La misma estatura, el mismo cabello rubio y lacio, la piel blanca! Tal vez las únicas diferencias son el color de ojos, las pecas…y el carácter –Agregó tímidamente el joven-.

-Qué insinúas?... Qué hay de malo con mis pecas y mi carácter, eh? –Preguntó Carol abriendo enormes ojos-.

-Nada, nada. Quiero decir, ambas son muy parecidas pero con algunas diferencias, eso es todo. –Y después emitió un suspiro de alivio-…Pero, porqué me preguntas esto del Destino?

-Últimamente he tenido sueños extraños…No comprendo nada! Hace mucho tiempo que aparecieron por primera vez…después dejé de soñar…y ahora han vuelto.

-Los mismos sueños?

-Sí, lo peor de todo es que me veo a mi misma…pero con otra apariencia…en un lugar muy distinto…Tal vez no debiera darle importancia, son solo sueños…pero la sensación que me producen es horrible.

-Freud no diría que son "solo" sueños. Él se dedicó a estudiar la mente humana y los sueños entre otras cosas e incluso una de sus obras más importantes está dedicada a ellos: "La interpretación de los sueños".

-Y entonces mis sueños podrían contener información valiosa para mi?

-Seguramente. Actualmente se sabe que los sueños son el reflejo de nuestro inconsciente y pueden tener varias funciones: la manifestación de nuestros deseos verdaderos, ayudarnos a solucionar problemas, mostrarnos nuestros verdaderos temores, prevenirnos sobre algo, recordarnos algo pendiente o algo del pasado…

Las últimas palabras de ese joven, quedaron grabadas en la mente de Carol, deseaba preguntar más, pero había llegado a su sitio de trabajo y no tuvo remedio más que despedirse.

-Aquí bajo…Gracias por la "cátedra" sobre sueños! –Y descendió a prisa del autobús-.

-Espera! Aceptarías salir con…migo alguna vez…-Dijo apagando gradualmente el tono de su voz al ver que Carol se había alejado tan rápido que era imposible que le hubiese escuchado y apenándose al ver que los demás pasajeros del autobús sí le habían escuchado con toda claridad.

Sueños, sueños, sueños…la gente no siempre les toma importancia e incluso en ocasiones ni siquiera recuerda lo que soñó la noche anterior! Entonces porqué ella debía preocuparse por un sueño tan "loco" como ese que desde hace algunos años le había perseguido y que ahora volvía incansable a hacerse presente en su vida? Y qué sucedió entonces con Suzette? Qué tipo de sueño tendría como para haberle hecho notar lo extraño de su contenido?

* * *

><p>En las afueras de la ciudad, sobresalía una casa grande y lujosa con un enorme jardín. En ese momento un auto entraba a ese terreno, de ahí descendió un hombre vestido de traje impecable, entró a la casa, subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia una de las piezas del fondo; al llegar frente a la puerta, se detuvo, dudó un momento pero finalmente dijo en voz alta:<p>

-Puedo entrar?

-Por supuesto. –Respondió otra voz masculina desde el interior-.

La habitación se encontraba a media luz, lentamente pisó la alfombra color marrón que cubría el suelo; escasamente se vislumbraban los grandes libreros y un par de sillas con cojines rojos aterciopelados, todo el mobiliario hecho con una madera exquisita, al fondo estaba un enorme escritorio; había una persona sentada detrás, pero se encontraba de espaldas al visitante.

-Creo que he encontrado lo que tanto has buscado… -Comenzó a decir el visitante-.

-En verdad? –Se giró rápidamente aquel que estaba sentado en el sillón detrás del escritorio-.

-Sí, se parece…pero no estoy seguro de que sea…

-Cualquier posibilidad es importante! Por favor! Mira una vez más esto y dime si acaso mi incansable búsqueda ha terminado!

Con ansiedad extendió una hoja que el otro recibió y sus ojos brillaron y se abrieron más al confirmar:

-Sí, así es. Pero cómo asegurarse de que no solo es el exterior lo que se parece?...Y si realmente en su interior fuera… diferente? –Preguntó dudando y colocando aquello en el escritorio-.

-Tengo que acercarme! Tengo que comprobarlo de algún modo! –Dijo desesperadamente-.

-Espera…Si no hacemos las cosas bien, quedarás en ridículo o peor: como un lunático. Deja que sea yo quien averigüe por favor…Y si en verdad es…entonces podrás decidir qué hacer después.

-Esta bien –Dijo resignadamente- Yo te diré lo que debes saber y lo que debes hacer.

Repentinamente el visitante cambió su semblante, sabía que no sería nada fácil la tarea que emprendería pero era necesario hacerlo; Con una mirada de tristeza se acercó hasta aquel que estaba en el sillón y poniéndole una mano en el hombro le dijo:

-Me duele verte así…Todo este tiempo lo has dedicado a esa incansable búsqueda…

-Lo sé. Y te agradezco que me ayudes…Solo espero que en esta ocasión finalmente lo logre…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…te diría que dejaras así las cosas…pero sé muy bien que no estarás tranquilo.

Y después de un par de sonrisas comprensivas, el visitante salió de esa casa y en el mismo auto en el que llegó, se alejó de ese lugar. Una sola cosa ocupaba su mente ahora: comprobar que la búsqueda había terminado. Sabía a grandes rasgos el objetivo y los motivos de dicha búsqueda…pero no terminaba de comprender porqué la otra persona se aferraba a todo eso, parecía que esa era la única razón de continuar viviendo cada día.

-Tal vez nunca he perdido algo realmente valioso y por eso es que no he logrado comprenderlo a él –Dijo en voz alta para sí mismo-.

-Cómo dijo señor? –Preguntó el chofer-.

-No es nada…Hablaba conmigo mismo. –Y se dedicó a admirar el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del auto-.

Lo cierto es que cada persona le da un significado distinto a todo, por eso es que el concepto de lo que es "valioso" puede ser muy diferente de persona a persona. Eso aún no lograba comprender claramente aquel visitante, pero seguramente en algún momento de su vida, descubriría lo que es valioso para él mismo…como a todos nos sucede alguna vez.

* * *

><p>Desde hace casi un año, Carol trabajaba en la misma cafetería que Suzette: El "Meijikan Café" pero sentía que su sitio no estaba ahí realmente; Desafortunadamente por cuestiones de tiempo no había podido cambiar de empleo. Era sábado y había trabajado durante todo el día, sus piernas le dolían de tanto ir y venir, sentía la piel del rostro estirada por tener que sonreír a cada cliente que llegaba y los brazos parecían habérsele entumido por cargar charolas; eran ya casi las 6pm y dentro de una hora terminaría su día.<p>

-El día de hoy fue duro verdad? –Dijo la dueña del lugar-.

-Así es, todo el día ha estado llena la cafetería! Pero supongo que es bueno, si de negocios hablamos –Dijo Carol guiñando un ojo-.

-Tienes razón. Alégrate porque mañana es tu día de descanso! Le toca venir a Suzette y a estas horas también estará diciéndome algo parecido a lo que me acabas de decir! –Dijo riendo la mujer-.

Carol iba a responder al comentario de su jefa pero en ese momento un nuevo cliente llegó y se apresuró a recibirlo:

-Mesa para uno? –Preguntó gentilmente ella sin mirar aún a su nuevo cliente-.

-Sí, pero que sea cerca de ti para poder continuar la conversación que dejamos a medias en el autobús esta mañana–Dijo sonriendo amablemente ese joven-.

Entonces levantó la mirada y vio que se trataba del mismo joven que encontró en la parada del autobús en la mañana, el mismo que le había hablado sobre los sueños.

-Tú otra vez?

-Esa pregunta debo interpretarla como fastidio por encontrarme hoy dos veces?

-No claro que no –Dijo Carol ruborizándose- Lo que pasa es que no te vi durante dos meses y hoy te he visto dos veces!

-Bueno…supongo que te has dado cuenta de que te he estado siguiendo –Agregó el joven con tono pícaro-.

-Es eso verdad? –Preguntó con desconfianza-

-Claro que no! –Soltó una carcajada- Bueno, es cierto que en la mañana vi que te metías a esta cafetería y recordé que la primera vez que te vi fue aquí mismo…solo que ese día no usabas uniforme.

-Ese día llegaste justo cuando yo ya me iba, saludaste a mi jefa y por eso creí que sería una grosería de mi parte no despedirme de ti…Pero lo cierto es que trabajo aquí.

-Sí, Greta me puso al tanto de eso –Dijo el joven mientras lanzaba una mirada de complicidad a la dueña del lugar- A qué hora terminas tu trabajo?

-En menos de una hora y como estoy trabajando no podré sentarme a platicar, lo lamento.

Carol rió de buena gana ante la cara de decepción de aquel joven al escuchar lo último, pero lo dirigió a su mesa amablemente y tomó su orden.

-Anda Carol atiéndelo bien que es mi mejor cliente! –Dijo su jefa desde el mostrador-.

-Puedo esperarte hasta que termines para acompañarte? –Preguntó el joven-

-Supongo que…sí. –Carol no acostumbraba aceptar invitaciones tan fácilmente pero este joven había despertado su interés y además por su aspecto parecía una persona agradable y amable-.

Después de terminar su turno de trabajo, Carol y ese joven salieron del lugar. Iban caminando mientras hablaban:

-Creo que no te he dicho mi nombre verdad?

-Pues no, aún no…pero supongo que tienes un nombre como todos los demás, no es así?...

Él se disponía a responder a la pregunta pero justo en ese momento un teléfono celular sonó: era el de Carol. Tímidamente sacó el celular de su bolso y al ver el número registrado de quien llamaba dudó en responder, pero finalmente…

-Sí diga…

-Vendrás a la fiesta verdad? Te he estado esperando…Quiero hablar contigo…-Dijo una voz masculina-.

-No lo creo, voy a casa ahora y…

-Por favor…dame una oportunidad de hablar contigo…Necesito hablar contigo…O puedo ir a tu casa?

-No es necesario…Esta bien, iré…Llego en una hora.

Y secamente cerró el celular. Su acompañante la miraba confuso y ella seguía con la mirada clavada al piso.

-Tienes que ver a tu…

-Discúlpame, lamento haberte hecho esperarme…Pero debo arreglar algo pendiente. Podríamos vernos en otra ocasión?

-Sí, está bien.

Y sin decir más, ella se alejó y tomó un taxi. Unos minutos después Suzette estando en casa, recibió una llamada:

-Hola Suzette, llegaré a casa más tarde.

-Así que finalmente decidiste ir a la fiesta. –Afirmó pícaramente-

-Sí, sí voy. Veremos qué pasa. En la noche te contaré…y quita esa sonrisita de triunfo en tu rostro!

-Qué? Pero cómo sabes que…-Fingió inocencia Suzette-.

-Porque te conozco!

-De acuerdo. Está bien. Hasta entonces.

Ya pasaba de la media noche y Suzette se sentía demasiado inquieta, era extraño porque no era la primera vez que alguna de ellas iba a una fiesta y llegaba hasta la madrugada o incluso poco antes del amanecer, sin embargo, por alguna razón, estaba convencida de que esto sería diferente.

Eran casi las 2am cuando escuchó la cerradura abrirse y se levantó del sillón como un resorte.

-Vaya! Pensé que no regresarías a dormir! Imagino que te fue muy bien con el fulano verdad? –Dijo tratando de ocultar su curiosidad sin éxito-

-Suzette! Me has estado esperando para decirme esto? –Dijo evidentemente divertida Carol-

-Claro que no! Me tienes con el alma en un hilo! Parezco león enjaulado, comiéndome las uñas por el ansia de saber lo que pasó! Anda cuéntame! –Dijo mientras jalaba a su amiga hacia el sillón más grande y se frotaba las palmas de las manos entre sí como si de un banquete se tratara-.

-Él llegó…pero sin su novia. Inicialmente lo ignoré, pero después se me acercó y me invitó a bailar, después estuvimos hablando y me dijo que no era verdad que se hubiera reconciliado con su novia; ella sí intentó la reconciliación…pero él la rechazó. Bailamos un poco más y luego…Me invitó a salir!

-Ahhhhh lo sabía! –Gritó Suzette con una gran sonrisa y levantando los brazos en señal de triunfo consumado-.

Pasaron varios días y al parecer todo entraba en la rutina habitual, excepto que Carol salía con más frecuencia por las invitaciones del chico que Suzette aún no conocía, pero se alegraba de ver a su amiga más feliz aunque ella se sintiera un poco abandonada.

* * *

><p>Los cursos apenas habían reiniciado y era difícil acomodar horarios: trabajar y estudiar restaba tiempo para estar en casa; Todo esto meditaba aquella joven solitaria en la biblioteca. Buscando un libro para sus tareas se encontró nuevamente en aquel pasillo donde antes leyó algo por simple curiosidad.<p>

Otra vez vio ese libro, ahora en el estante más alto, tomó un banco y subió en él, pero al ver que aún estaba fuera de su alcance, se levantó de puntitas tratando de agarrarlo; desafortunadamente el banco fue resbalando y le hizo perder el equilibrio haciendo que ella cayera hacia atrás!

-Aaaayyyyy! –Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que todo se hundiera en tinieblas-.

De entre toda esa oscuridad, súbitamente surgió un resplandor que gradualmente cubrió todo y entre niebla tan espesa como las nubes, se abrió paso una imagen:

_Una mujer usaba un vestido largo de color azul, decorado con algunos encajes y un amplio escote al frente; llevaba también una capucha azul marino que cubría su cabeza y gran parte de su cuerpo. Tal vez era media noche porque todo estaba en completa oscuridad y en silencio. Quiso detenerse y mirar todo a su alrededor, sin embargo sus pies se movían como si tuvieran voluntad propia y estaban dispuestos a llevarla a un lugar que no recordaba…pero que al parecer conocía muy bien._

_Después de caminar varios minutos, se adentró en el bosque que rodeaba aquella pequeña ciudad, y entre arbustos y ramas descubrió la entrada a una cueva. Sin tener nada con qué iluminar sus pasos, continuó su camino con seguridad…es que acaso tantas veces había recorrido ese sendero que ya no necesitaba mapa o iluminación alguna para recorrerlo?_

_Finalmente al fondo descubrió una tenue luz que danzaba: era la luz de una antorcha; Entonces una voz le dio la bienvenida de manera muy…familiar._

_-Por un momento pensé que no vendrías…Es más que evidente que él te interesa demasiado, no es así?_

_En ese momento descubrió frente a ella a un hombre alto, blanco y delgado, vestido completamente de negro, también usaba una capucha larga, parecía interesado en la respuesta de ella y se sorprendió a sí misma cuando su boca se movió contra su voluntad y pronunció lo siguiente:_

_-Sabes que lo amo más que a nada en este mundo._

_-Ah sí?...Y qué tanto estás dispuesta a sacrificar por ese amor?_

_-Cómo dices? –La pregunta de ese hombre le hizo sentir calosfríos y por alguna extraña razón, su corazón se llenó de inquietud-._

_-Sí. Quiero saber hasta qué punto llegarías para obtener la victoria final…_

_-Lo daría todo!...Quiero que él esté conmigo para toda la vida! –Respondió ella sin dudar-._

_-Entonces confía en mi…Si haces todo lo que te digo al pie de la letra…tendrás a ese hombre que tanto dices amar._

_-Qué tengo que hacer? –Preguntó sin ser capaz de tolerar ni un minuto más la espera-._

_-Deberás provocar que ella…_

Quiso quedarse, quiso saber qué más diría aquel hombre…Pero poco después escuchó una voz que le llamaba lejanamente, nuevamente todo se cubrió de niebla y luego…

-Enfermera venga por favor! Ha abierto los ojos!...Estás bien?

Frente a ella se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño, piel morena clara y ojos azules oscuros que la miraban con curiosidad, fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-Qué me pasó? Ouch, porqué me duele tanto la cabeza? –Dijo al tiempo que se tocaba la nuca-.

-Estabas en la biblioteca tratando de bajar un libro de la estantería más alta, vi que el banco resbaló y corrí para tratar de evitar tu caída pero no llegué a tiempo; te golpeaste en la nuca. Me pegaste un susto de muerte! Pensé que habías muerto pero solo estabas desmayada y te traje a la enfermería.

Al ver a ese guapo joven inevitablemente se ruborizó y con la mirada baja solo susurró un "Gracias". Enseguida el joven le entregó algo:

-Toma, traje todas tus cosas…y mientras estabas inconsciente, regresé a la biblioteca por el libro que vi que sujetaste antes de caer…Es este verdad? –Preguntó amablemente y le mostró un libro grueso con empastado negro.

-Sí es ese…

-Muy bien señorita, veo que ha despertado, solo le haré unas cuantas preguntas y podrá regresar a casa si quiere –Interrumpió la enfermera-.

El joven permaneció junto a ella en todo ese momento y ya al salir de la enfermería ambos se observaron en silencio hasta que finalmente él habló:

- "La Santa Inquisición" eh? Buen tema! Supongo que estás haciendo algún trabajo sobre eso.

-No…Solo leo por curiosidad… -respondió dudando-.

-Bueno, me alegra ver que no te ocurrió nada grave. Creo que…debo irme a clase…

-Sí...Adiós…

Aquel joven se giró y comenzó a caminar, ella sin saber el motivo simplemente dio dos o tres pasos hacia él: Sintió el impulso de ir detrás de él y detenerlo. Repentinamente se percató de lo que acababa de hacer y entonces fue cuando con voz temblorosa alcanzó a preguntar:

-Espera…espera…Cuál es tu nombre?

-Taylor…y el tuyo?

-Suzette…Gracias por ayudarme, Taylor.

-Bueno, no podía dejarte ahí tirada…alguien podría haberte pisado –Dijo en tono de burla y guiñando un ojo-.

El joven inmediatamente continuó su camino. Suzette permaneció ahí parada, viendo cómo aquel chico se alejaba y en su corazón surgió un chispazo de algo que no supo definir bien: ternura, nostalgia…esperanza?

Esa noche no pudo dormir bien; Todo el tiempo ocupó su mente la imagen de aquel muchacho y el recuerdo de todo lo que había sucedido…durante su caída y después de su caída.

-No le diré nada a Carol…Si ella tiene sus secretos…creo que yo también puedo tener los míos –Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro-.

Sin embargo, otro asunto también ocupaba parte de sus pensamientos y no podía evitar preocuparse:

-Qué fue todo eso?...Vi más de lo que había soñado antes!... Esa mujer era yo realmente?...En qué lugar estuve?...Porqué ese hombre habló de mi supuesto amor?...Provocar que ella qué?...Quién es "ella"?

Estas y otras preguntas más, se hacía una y otra vez…pero era incapaz de encontrar alguna respuesta y no la encontraría…al menos no en este mundo. Sujetó con fuerza aquel libro de empastado negro y observó su portada al tiempo que recordaba la verdadera razón por la que había comenzado a leer sobre aquel tema.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! Les presento el primer capítulo de uno de mis fics más nuevecitos, espero que le den una oportunidad y lo lean! La temática es un poco extraña y tal vez el principio parezca confuso pero si le dan seguimiento sin tratar de saber inmediatamente quién es quién, podrán poner cada pieza en su sitio respectivo después! Espero sus comentarios!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Encuentros

"ENCUENTROS"…

-2-

-Y bien? Será posible que hoy sí pueda acompañarte?

Carol dio un salto porque aquella voz la tomó por sorpresa: Era él, nuevamente el cliente favorito de Greta. Terminaba de hacer las últimas cuentas en la cafetería y pronto se iría, pero aquella voz le había sacado de concentración súbitamente y tuvo que reiniciar sus registros.

-Hola! Desapareciste mucho tiempo!

-Bueno, decidí tomar unas vacaciones…La última vez que nos vimos supe que estabas muy ocupada con tu…galán.

-Lo lamento… Sí, mi novio algunas veces…ocupa mucho de mi tiempo. Pero si me esperas unos minutos esta vez…podrás acompañarme.

Poco después ambos jóvenes salían de la cafetería y mientras caminaban conversaron más acerca de ellos pues recordaron que realmente no sabían nada el uno del otro.

-… Y he pensado que necesitaré buscar otro empleo para poder ganar más…pero sinceramente dudo que encuentre alguno que se ajuste al horario de mis clases –Dijo decepcionada-.

-Dices que estudias Historia del Arte verdad?...Bueno, ahora que recuerdo, mi padre tiene un amigo que se dedica a valuar y vender antigüedades: Pinturas, instrumentos musicales, objetos de colección, etc., todo lo antiguo que se pueda encontrar! Él es dueño de una tienda grande, tal vez hayas escuchado hablar de "Destello".

-Qué si he escuchado el nombre de esa tienda? –Preguntó escandalizada- Claro que lo he escuchado! Es una tienda de mucho prestigio y por supuesto, posee las mejores piezas que se puedan encontrar. Además su contenido es tan diverso que cualquier persona termina comprando algo en ese lugar!...Bueno, no cualquier persona puede comprar algo ahí…solo gente muy "nice". –Corrigió con un tono de burla-.

-Bueno, pues en esa tienda de gente "nice" como acabas de decir, están solicitando justamente una empleada de mostrador, solo que el dueño es algo quisquilloso…pero creo que tú eres perfecta para ese trabajo.

-Bromeas? Solo soy una estudiante y no tengo experiencia en eso de vender antigüedades!

-Pero estudias algo relacionado al arte, creo que ese trabajo tal vez iría más acorde a tus intereses que atender una cafetería no lo crees?...Aunque debo reconocer que con el uniforme de la cafetería te ves bastante bien… -Dijo en tono seductor-.

Carol guardó silencio, se ruborizó por lo último que dijo él, pero lo anterior sobre el tipo de trabajo tenía bastante coherencia. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de trabajar en un lugar así, pero, seguramente aprendería cosas nuevas que se acercaran un poco a lo que ella estudiaba.

-Toma, si decides ir lleva esta tarjeta contigo, de algo te servirá. Tengo que irme. Nos veremos después!

Y en seguida el joven se alejó corriendo, ahora era Carol quien se quedaba ahí parada. Ella trató de detenerlo pero iba tan deprisa que solo alcanzó a preguntarle en un grito:

-Oye! Y tu nombre? No me has dicho tu nombre!

-La tarjeta te servirá!

Carol tomó entre sus manos aquel pequeño trozo de cartulina color crema, vio sus bordes dorados y en el centro unas letras doradas:

"_Destello"._

_Tienda de antigüedades._

_T. J. Grant._

_Propietario_

La guardó dentro de su libro favorito y siguió su camino a casa; Sí, era algo extraño que ella ya hubiese hablado algunos aspectos de su vida con un muchacho del cual ni siquiera su nombre conocía aún. En su cabeza iban un montón de pensamientos: Sus estudios, el trabajo…y esos sueños.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo para la cena Carol! –Dijo animadamente Suzette-.

-Cocinaste? Eso sí que es una sorpresa!

-No tienes que ser tan irónica –Dijo Suzette haciendo pucheros-

-Bueno es que siempre me dejas con los quehaceres de la casa, por eso me alegro cuando me ayudas en algo! –Y sonrió al ver la expresión de su amiga- Quita esa expresión de tu rostro y vamos a cenar…Por cierto, he sabido de personas que duermen abrazando un osito…pero tú eres la primera a la que veo dormir abrazando un libro!

-Qué?...Ah, el libro… Es que estaba estudiando y… me quedé dormida! –Dijo tratando de no dar tanta importancia al asunto-.

La cena transcurrió sin novedad, ambas platicaban del duro día que habían tenido: Una en la escuela y la otra en el trabajo. Después de un segundo de silencio, Suzette finalmente mencionó:

-Ese chico que se despidió de ti…es el novio incognito?

-Lo viste?

-No alcancé a verlo bien, pero sí vi que venía alguien contigo por eso supuse que era tu novio.

-No, él es solo un cliente de la cafetería.

Suzette pareció desanimarse al escuchar aquello pero por otro lado inexplicablemente surgió en ella algo de inquietud y sin pensar el motivo, preguntó:

-Carol…si en algún momento apareciera el hombre de tu vida, me lo dirías verdad?

-Otra vez con lo mismo? Suzette me da la impresión de que deseas deshacerte de mi y por eso quisieras que ya me consiguiera un marido –Rió malévolamente-.

-No es eso…Es solo que…yo creo que algo cambiará pronto en nuestras vidas…Es como si cada vez que sales de casa…te alejaras de mi.

-Y desde cuando predices el futuro?

Suzette no correspondió a la broma, por el contrario, su rostro reflejó angustia y simplemente miró hacia abajo sin emitir palabra alguna. Al ver esto, Carol se acercó a su amiga despacio y tomándole una mano la miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-No te preocupes Suzette; Aún cuando yo me casara, tú seguirás siendo mi familia también y no te dejaría sola.

-Lo dices en serio? Jamás me abandonarás? Seguiremos siempre unidas como hasta ahora? Lo prometes? –Y los ojos de Suzette miraron insistentemente a Carol-.

-Claro que seguiremos siendo amigas…o mejor dicho, hermanas. Nada ni nadie podría alejarme de ti.

Y entonces una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Suzette que, tal como si fuera una niña de 5 años, se colgó del cuello de Carol. Pese a que ambas tenían la misma edad, Suzette siempre había tomado el papel de "hermana menor" y no era raro que la abrazara de ese modo…Sin embargo…esta vez, por alguna extraña razón, Carol sintió una punzada en el corazón y en vez de sentir la calidez del abrazo de Suzette, sintió una ráfaga de viento helado que le golpeaba las entrañas.

Más tarde, ya estando sola en la sala, sacó todas las cosas de su bolsa, Suzette ya estaba dormida así que tendría tiempo y tranquilidad para repasar sus lecciones. De repente, de su libro salió volando un pequeño trozo de papel.

-Y esto?...Ah la tarjeta! Lo había olvidado…

Al agacharse a recogerla pudo darse cuenta que algo estaba escrito atrás: un mensaje breve garabateado de última hora con un bolígrafo azul. Al leerlo supo que su duda había sido contestada.

-"Así que ese es tu nombre…"

Fue lo único que pensó para sí misma. Volvió a observar la tarjeta con todo detalle, recordando al mismo tiempo las palabras que él le había mencionado sobre la tienda. Inevitablemente cerró los ojos y vino el rostro de él a su mente: Su cabello y sus ojos castaños, sus cejas pobladas, sus labios delgados, su fina nariz…su rostro resultaba tan…varonil.

-"Si él hubiese aparecido antes de… No! No debo pensar en nadie más…él es agradable pero…ya tengo a alguien en quien pensar!" –Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja y al mismo tiempo sacudió su cabeza como si eso pudiera esfumar la imagen del rostro de aquel nuevo "amigo"-.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos días más; Una tarde, poco después de salir de clases, se dirigía al "Meijikan Café" pero sin darse cuenta sus pasos se volvieron caóticos y le llevaron en una dirección distinta a la de siempre, unos minutos después se detuvo en seco y…<p>

-Pero qué hago aquí? Cielos! Estaba tan absorta en mis ideas que caminé sin poner atención! –Y entonces echó a correr- No podré llegar a tiempo a…

Nuevamente se detuvo porque un letrero enorme llamó su atención. Sí, justo en ese momento vio aquellas letras doradas que antes vio en una tarjeta: "Destello: Tienda de antigüedades". Por unos segundos más, permaneció inmóvil ante aquel letrero, sin pensarlo, se dirigió lentamente hacia la entrada, suavemente deslizó la puerta y entró en aquel silencioso lugar. Había muchos objetos extraños pero que parecían sumamente costosos: Jarrones, cofrecillos, algunos muebles, estatuillas, joyas, pinturas…todo en perfecto orden y extraña armonía.

Tan absorta estaba en admirar todos aquellos objetos que no se percató de una persona que se acercaba silenciosamente y le colocaba una mano en el hombro despacio.

-Ahh! –Exclamó dando un brinco por el susto-

-Discúlpeme, no quise asustarla señorita. Desea usted ver algo en especial?

Entonces Carol vio a un hombre de mediana edad que usaba un traje negro y le sonreía amablemente. Sin saber qué decir, logró recordar que aún cargaba aquella tarjeta entre sus libros y buscando en su bolso finalmente logro decir:

-Vengo por el empleo –Y le extendió la tarjeta-.

-Ah ya veo. Usted tiene conocimientos sobre antigüedades?...

Y así, comenzó lo que Carol supuso que era una entrevista de trabajo sin previa cita. Al final, ella miró tímidamente a aquel amable señor diciendo:

-Disculpe, creo que me equivoqué al no haber solicitado previamente una cita, pero…

-No hay problema. En realidad pocas personas se interesan en trabajar en un lugar como este, pero, esta vez tuvimos la fortuna de que un interesado se presentara rápido. Y a juzgar por lo que me ha dicho…creo que es la adecuada para el empleo –Dijo satisfecho aquel hombre-.

Al despedirse del amable señor de la tienda, desvió la mirada hacia un cuadro colgado al fondo y se detuvo en seco.

-Veo que también tiene muy buen gusto –Dijo el hombre mirando hacia la misma dirección que Carol y percatándose de aquello que había capturado la atención de la joven-.

-Ese cuadro es muy bonito…

-Es una pintura al óleo, fue realizada alrededor de 1920. Se llama "Portal de rosas".

En aquel cuadro se podía apreciar un portal de rejas con un arco, todo rodeado por muchas rosas; Carol podría asegurar que alguna vez, en algún momento estuvo en un lugar tan hermoso como ese…pero cuando?

-Quién lo hizo?

-El autor es anónimo…Pero es evidente que poseía un gran talento no le parece?

-Sí…Realmente es muy hermoso.

Con pasos lentos salió de la tienda. Pronto olvidó el cuadro y ahora se dedicó a pensar que todo había resultado perfecto: Nuevo empleo y un mejor ingreso asegurados. Pero y ahora…cómo le avisaría a Suzette que ya no trabajarían en el mismo lugar? Que su horario de trabajo probablemente sería completamente diferente y que tal vez el tiempo que pasarían juntas sería menor? A decir verdad, desde que empezó su noviazgo ya no había pasado tanto tiempo con Suzette, seguramente ella estaba resentida pero no decía nada.

-"Siempre la veo sonreír y estar alegre, como si nada le importara…En cambio yo…he cambiado…algo dentro de mi está cambiando…y no sé porqué ya no siento la misma tranquilidad que antes…Qué me está pasando?"

Finalmente Carol había empezado a notar su creciente alejamiento hacia Suzette, trataba de evitarlo pero por alguna razón terminaba por sentir que se alejaba aún más. Algo parecía romperse entre ellas poco a poco…

Llegó a casa y descubrió que todo estaba en penumbras; Seguramente Suzette aún no volvía a casa. Sin encender las luces, caminó hacia la sala y descuidadamente puso su bolsa en el sillón, pero entonces ésta resbaló y varias cosas cayeron al suelo.

Aún sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre la relación con su amiga, levantó uno a uno los objetos caídos y entonces lo vio: Un libro grueso con empastado negro. Automáticamente lo abrió y leyó el título en voz baja: "La Santa Inquisición".

Como un autómata, Carol comenzó a leer las primeras páginas de aquel libro y continuó en silencio, sus ojos se deslizaban sobre aquellos renglones y devoraban cada frase escrita. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos perdieron brillo y su mirada se tornó vacía, permaneciendo fija en aquellas hojas, sin parpadear ni una sola vez; Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se volvió nada y entonces…

_España, 1490. Desde hace casi diez años había empezado todo: las persecuciones, las calumnias, las torturas, los asesinatos…y ese hombre adquiría cada vez más poder._

_Ella y él habían crecido entre toda esa crudeza, aún teniendo su origen en familias acaudaladas y respetadas socialmente, no podrían asegurar que ellos se librarían de lo que afuera sucedía, inicialmente un par de veces al año, pero actualmente cada vez con más frecuencia. Bastaba una mirada, una palabra, un susurro, una actitud distinta o sospechosa…y entonces vendrían por ti, te cazarían como un animal y te llevarían frente a ese hombre…Su nombre?_

_-Tomás de Torquemada! Él es el único culpable de todo esto! De tan solo escuchar ese nombre me dan calosfríos!_

_-Querida, de sobra sabes que ese nombre no debe ser pronunciado de ese modo!_

_-No me importa nada! Daría todo por ver que hicieran justicia al condenarle por todos los crímenes que ha cometido escudándose en el nombre de Dios!_

Carol seguía inmóvil y sin siquiera parpadear en aquel sillón, como si fuera una estatua; Sin embargo dentro de su mente parecía que un gran torbellino crecía alimentándose de todo aquello que en su memoria se encontrara. Súbitamente cambió el escenario:

_Caminando por una calle concurrida, su atención se dirigió hacia un bulto recargado en la pared, algo le hizo acercarse y entonces pudo observar que se trataba de una pordiosera:_

_-Mi señora! Piedad! Le suplico me regale un trozo de pan!_

_Fue en ese momento que vio parcialmente el opaco rostro de aquella persona: Era una mujer joven pero en deplorables condiciones. Ver a esa joven mujer sucia, vestida con harapos, tirada en el suelo y suplicando por comida hizo que su corazón se encogiera de tristeza y con decidida voz le dijo:_

_-Ven conmigo. Te daré un trabajo digno, tendrás comida y un lugar donde vivir si así lo deseas._

_Los ojos de aquella mujer se iluminaron y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa de gratitud; con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se levantó del suelo y siguió a la que ahora era su protectora. Llegaron a una gran casa, ahí aquella pordiosera fue bañada y vestida con ropas limpias, entonces pudo ver lo hermosa y joven que realmente era, especialmente por sus bellos ojos; Seguramente ambas tenían la misma edad. Le encomendó ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa y le asignó una cama en el cuarto de descanso que compartiría con la cocinera; Ya no tendría que volver a la fría y oscura calle._

_Aquella joven se arrodilló a los pies de su nueva ama y besando el dorso de su mano, le dirigió una mirada intensa y silenciosa._

Entonces todo volvió a ser lo que era: Carol estaba sola en la sala, sentada en el sillón, con las manos apoyadas en aquel grueso libro de empastado negro. Su cuerpo se sacudió como si acabara de despertar y sin poder comprender nada, sintió miedo.

Con manos temblorosas cerró el libro, se llevó una mano al pecho y con angustia se preguntó a sí misma:

-Qué fue todo eso?...Esa mirada…De quién es esa mirada?...Porqué no pude ver con claridad el resto de su rostro?...Pero esos ojos…

Prácticamente como sonámbula fue a la recámara y le sorprendió ver que ahí estaba Suzette, completamente dormida.

-Debe estar muy cansada…Ni siquiera me esperó para cenar…

Sin hacer ruido se metió a su cama y tratando de no pensar nada más intentó dormir; las noches anteriores nuevamente había sufrido de insomnio, sí, el mismo insomnio que hace unos 5 años había presentado. Pero qué lo había causado? Recordaba que había sido a causa de unos sueños extraños y creyó que sus sueños actuales se relacionaban con esos, pero…

-Aquellos sueños fueron…No logro recordarlos con claridad…Porqué no puedo recordarlos ahora que necesito hacerlo?

Con ambas manos sujetó su cabeza como si eso pudiera obligar a su memoria a recordar, pero nada sucedió.

-Eh?, debo tener cuidado, no quiero que se despierte. –Dijo al ver que Suzette se movía ligeramente en su cama-.

* * *

><p>-"Tengo que verlo! Tengo que verlo una vez más! Por favor Dios! Déjame verlo una vez más!".<p>

Esas eran las súplicas silenciosas de una joven que estaba cerca de la entrada a la biblioteca; realmente no había hecho gran cosa durante toda esa mañana, solo permaneció ahí viendo a los estudiantes entrar y salir…Pero ella buscaba a alguien en especial.

Después de un par de horas más estaba por rendirse e ir a casa, pero su espera se vio recompensada cuando logró ver que un joven alto y de cabello castaño se acercaba a la biblioteca, era él. Sin dudar ni un instante, ella corrió a su encuentro llamándolo a viva voz:

-Taylor! Taylor! Espera por favor!

-Eh?...Quién eres? –Preguntó confuso-.

-No me recuerdas? Fui la chica que tuvo el accidente en la biblioteca!

-Ah ya lo recuerdo… Susana, verdad?

Escuchar ese nombre le hizo sentir algo en el pecho; él la acababa de llamar "Susana", no era su nombre realmente pero ella no sintió que le resultara ajeno, por el contrario: Por absurdo que pareciera, unos escasos segundos guardó silencio, como si dudara en reconocer su propio nombre: Susana? o Suzette?

-No…Mi nombre es Suzette –Dijo finalmente como si hubiese tenido que tomar esa decisión-.

-Ah discúlpame! En ocasiones me cuesta trabajo diferenciar los nombres, sabes?

-Comprendo –y sonrió-. Qué casualidad que volvamos a encontrarnos! –mintió descaradamente-.

-Sí, claro, una casualidad…Bueno, tengo que ir a la Biblioteca. Vienes? –Dijo señalando la entrada-.

-Sí, por supuesto!

Ambos jóvenes entraron y se sentaron en la misma mesa. Él se levantó despreocupadamente y Suzette se inquietó:

-A dónde vas?

-Buscaré un libro que necesito. Tengo mucho qué estudiar.

-Te acompaño –Y se levantó como un resorte para inmediatamente caminar junto a él-.

Taylor se dedicaba a buscar unos cuantos libros y Suzette solamente lo seguía, casi boquiabierta como si frente a ella estuviese una estrella de cine. Él la sorprendió mirándolo y ella nuevamente se sonrojó. Entonces él comentó:

-No tienes libros qué buscar? O simplemente quisiste venir como mi guardaespaldas? –Dijo cruzándose de brazos-.

-La verdad es que... Solo quería platicar contigo un poco más. Creo que eres muy agradable!

-Y yo creo que ese día que tuviste el accidente te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza! –Dijo con sarcasmo- Pero… realmente me preocupé porque vi que tu caída fue muy aparatosa…Ya estás bien verdad? –Y ahora sí parecía sincero en querer saber el estado de salud de Suzette-.

-Sí así es –Y nuevamente sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Quiero…Quiero darte las gracias invitándote a tomar un café!...Aceptas?

Fue hasta ese momento en que Taylor reparó en la mirada tan especial que Suzette le dedicaba y en ese momento no supo qué hacer. Después de unos segundos, simplemente le dijo:

-No es necesario.

-Bueno entonces, quieres ir a comer algo?

-No, gracias…Debo irme. Hasta luego.

Sin dar tiempo a que Suzette respondiera, Taylor regresó a la mesa, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida. No comprendía qué había sucedido: Porqué ahora se comportaba tan serio con ella y el día que la llevó a la enfermería había resultado amable?

Un muchacho cerca de la salida lo esperaba, le saludo y se fueron juntos. Después de unos metros, aquel se atrevió a preguntar:

-Taylor, la chica que estaba contigo es preciosa! Quién es?

-Nadie –respondió cortante-.

-Vamos! No seas Egoísta! Seguramente es una más de tus admiradoras! Es que acaso quieres tenerla solo para ti? No creo que estés tan ciego como para no darte cuenta que es una belleza!

Ante la insistencia de su amigo, Taylor finalmente respondió:

-No. No estoy ciego James. Es muy bella realmente, pero…

-Qué pasa? Ya tiene novio?

-No sé si tiene novio…Pero es mejor que no me acerque mucho a ella…

-Porqué? No me parece que sea mala persona.

-No, tal vez no pero…Se puede hacer mucho daño a los demás aún sin ser mala persona…

-Cómo dices? –Preguntó James confuso-.

-Solo te diré que es mejor que no me acerque a ella. Tengo mis razones para estar convencido de eso…y hace unos segundos lo acabo de confirmar.

James no insistió en hacer más preguntas; Realmente le sorprendió el tono tan serio en que Taylor le dijo aquello, incluso le pareció preocupado por algo, pero porqué?

Suzette se había quedado sola en la biblioteca, Taylor ni siquiera había esperado su respuesta al despedirse y esto la frustró un poco. Sin tener más qué hacer por ahora, tuvo que resignarse a volver a casa, pero muy en el fondo no se desilusionó, por el contrario, tomó una firme decisión:

-Conseguiré que salga conmigo! No voy a detenerme ahora que he encontrado a un chico tan guapo! –Dijo levantando su mano derecha en señal de ataque-.

Al llegar a casa vio que una vez más estaba sola, Carol aún no regresaba.

-"Qué hará tan tarde? Supongo que está con su novio…Casi ya no nos vemos…Prácticamente siento que estoy viviendo aquí yo sola…Carol, últimamente casi no hablamos y las pocas veces que nos hemos visto te siento tan distante y fría…Acaso estás enojada conmigo?"

Sabía que no obtendría respuesta ya que estaba sola en ese momento. Entró a la cocina y se preparó un sándwich. Después tomó un baño caliente; Al estar así, sumergida en la tina llena de agua caliente, se sintió más confortada y entonces las palabras de Taylor hicieron eco en su mente nuevamente: "Ah, ya lo recuerdo. Susana verdad?".

-"Susana"…Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?...Me llamó "Susana"…

Y murmurando aquello se adormeció poco a poco. Después de unos segundos empezó a tener un sueño que más bien parecían trozos de una película:

_Caía nieve, usaba un vestido blanco y largo con encajes violetas; Abrió la puerta y se encontró a un joven alto, de cabello largo castaño que usaba una gran capa roja…pero sin poder ver más detalles de su rostro ni de nada más. _

_Una segunda imagen apareció: Una gran multitud de damas gritando emocionadas y tratando de abrirse paso entre ellas, iba una pareja; Era ella con un vestido rojo y él con un traje café sosteniendo un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Ambos sonrientes y felices subieron a un carruaje._

_Y luego otra imagen: Ella con un largo vestido rosa de mangas blancas, entrando a toda prisa en una habitación: otra vez él pero ahora recostado en una cama, con los brazos cruzados y fumando un cigarrillo._

_-Terry! Ya te enteraste? Felicitaciones! Tu eres Romeo y yo Julieta! Qué alegría! Si tu no eras Romeo, yo no hubiera aceptado!_

_La última imagen: Ahora ella con un vestido violeta y él con pantalones blancos y una camisa color crema:_

_-Me gustas Terry…Te amo._

Suzette seguía adormecida en la bañera pero su boca se movió lentamente y pronunció en voz baja:

-Tú eres Romeo y yo Julieta…Terry te amo…

Y entonces el peso de su cuerpo le obligó a sumergirse más dentro de la bañera. La sensación de ahogamiento que tuvo, le hizo despertar bruscamente asustada.

-Dios! Por poco me muero! No debí dormir aquí!...Pero…no siento que hubiese soñado…es que…Qué me está pasando?

Se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza ya que seguía escuchando esas ultimas palabras dentro de su mente_: "Tu eres Romeo y yo Julieta…Terry te amo…"_

Con manos temblorosas se cubrió el rostro y una sensación de angustia y nostalgia le invadió el corazón. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se preguntó a sí misma:

-Quién es Terry?...Quién es Terry?...

* * *

><p>Nuevamente aquellos hombres estaban en esa habitación con reducida iluminación; tomaban una taza de café y parecían hablar de algo sumamente importante pues el rostro del visitante demostraba ansiedad…pero el rostro del otro reflejaba preocupación:<p>

-Todo ha resultado tal como debe ser –Dijo el visitante complacido-.

-Eso significa que pronto podré…

-Te sugiero que te tomes tu tiempo…Ya te dije que si haces las cosas demasiado aprisa terminarás por parecer un lunático y no quiero que eso te suceda. Ahora hay otra cosa que me preocupa…

-Porqué? Tú mismo acabas de decir que todo salió de acuerdo al plan.

-Si todo lo que me has contado es así…entonces puede ser que estemos por descubrir algo más…y eso no será muy bueno para ti…existe el riesgo de que todo resulte igual nuevamente.

-Ahora nada podría resultar igual que aquella vez…la situación ha cambiado y lo sabes –Dijo el dueño de la casa, abandonando su taza de café en el escritorio-.

-No completamente…En una obra teatral puedes cambiar los actores pero el guión y los personajes siguen siendo los mismos –Dijo con firmeza el visitante-.

-Es verdad…Y eso me recuerda que hace mucho tiempo…

Y la mirada de ese hombre paseó por las paredes de la habitación: miró detalladamente aquel mueble que exhibía montones de libros con empastado duro, luego pareció delinear cada cuadro que adornaba la pared, casi como si con esa mirada tratara de pintarlos él mismo…

-Recuerdo que te empeñaste en buscar el mejor pintor para realizar esas obras. Todos son hermosos y perfectos…Nunca imaginé que los colocarías aquí –Interrumpió al que observaba aquellas pinturas-.

-No, no son perfectos porque solo son imitaciones…La persona que sirvió de inspiración es realmente perfecta…Los tengo aquí porque ésta es la habitación donde paso más tiempo.

-Lo que no entiendo es porqué tienes también ese otro…

Y al mismo tiempo ese hombre señaló otra pintura que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación y un poco alejado de los otros lienzos.

-Ese cuadro me recuerda cómo era ella… -Dijo tristemente-.

-Y para qué quieres recordarla si ella…

-No quiero que mis recuerdos sean borrados…Es necesario recordar todo bien para "prevenir".

-Prevenir qué? –Preguntó un poco confuso el visitante-.

-Prevenir que los sentimientos se confundan y sean depositados en donde no debe ser.

Al escuchar esto, el visitante sonrió pues recordaba que esa misma respuesta la había escuchado antes. Sin embargo, dentro de él se preguntaba si realmente una persona podría cometer el mismo error con sus sentimientos por segunda vez…Pero después volvió a sonreír para sí mismo al recordar que la pregunta adecuada era: "Una persona podría cometer el mismo error con sus sentimientos por tercera vez?".

-Anímate! Estamos muy cerca ahora…y después todo dependerá de…

-Enamorarse de la persona inadecuada puede resultar muy doloroso sabes? –Interrumpió el dueño de la casa-.

No hubo respuesta. La vida es extraña y las personas también: Quieren a quien no les quiere y no quieren a aquellos que les quieren…El caso es que en ocasiones parece ser que nunca quedan satisfechas con nada. Lo cierto es que aquellos hombres empezaban a sentir que la incertidumbre inundaba sus corazones pero por ahora nada podían hacer al respecto. La única opción que tenían era dejar que el tiempo siguiera su curso y que las piezas encajaran en el rompecabezas gradualmente…y entonces llegaría el momento de la verdad.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! Les traje el segundo capítulo! Espero que sea de su agrado, la historia va tomando un cauce gradual así que les pido por favor que tengan paciencia jejeje.<p>

Isacandy, Lupita Isais, Candycandy forever bienvenidas chicas! Ehhhh digamos que no han errado el camino en algunas de sus deducciones jejeje. Tienes razón Lupita es mucha trama ya que son tres historias en una, por eso les sugiero que se den su tiempo para acomodar las piezas que gradualmente aparecerán. Trataré de subir los demás capítulos pronto para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia. Mil gracias por leerme!


	3. Chapter 3: Destello

"DESTELLO"…

-3-

A medida que los días pasaron, Carol se dio cuenta que su trabajo en la tienda de antigüedades le resultaba más placentero e interesante de lo que llegó a imaginar; Pasaba cada vez más tiempo ahí y ya lo había bautizado como "El lugar perfecto" ya que esa tienda era el segundo lugar en el que se sentía tan tranquila y en paz como si estuviese en casa. La escuela ocupaba todas sus mañanas, de lunes a viernes, pero esa tienda era su refugio por las tardes y los fines de semana… Y este domingo sería especial...

-Buenos días Señor! Le puedo servir en algo? –Saludo alegremente a un señor que entraba a la tienda-.

-Buenos días! Sí, creo que usted puede ayudarme: Quiero regalar algo a mi nuera, pero no sé qué podría ser!–Respondió aquel hombre-.

-Recuerda algo que le guste a su nuera? Tal vez de una cultura en particular?

-Egipto!

-Excelente, entonces tal vez le agrade algo de lo que tenemos.

Unos segundos después le mostraba un brazalete. Aquel hombre pareció complacido inicialmente pero después miró a Carol con ojos interrogantes, por lo que ella explicó:

-Es un hermoso brazalete de oro formado por dos semicilindros, con incrustaciones de lapislázuli, decorado con jeroglíficos internos que fueron resaltados con cincel. Las imágenes muestran al rey y su descendencia en la parte derecha y el Dios Anubis, señor de la Necrópolis, en la parte izquierda.

El señor observó aquel brazalete y después con una gran sonrisa respondió:

-Bueno jovencita, creo que ha realizado una excelente venta!...Veo que no me equivoqué al contratarla.

Carol abrió los ojos como platos porque no comprendía las palabras de ese señor que, al notar la confusión de ella, comenzó a explicarle:

-Soy T. J. Grant, el dueño de este lugar. Mi asistente me comentó que usted había solicitado este empleo y le dije que la contrataría solamente si él consideraba que usted cumplía los requisitos. Y veo que hizo buena elección.

Se sentía abochornada por no haber indagado antes sobre el dueño de "Destello", pero recordaba ese nombre en la tarjeta que aquel joven le obsequió.

-Discúlpeme, yo no sabía que…

-Oh no! No hay problema!

Y Carol se sintió confortada al ver que el señor Grant sonreía alegremente. Ese día ambos estuvieron en "Destello" hasta la hora del cierre. Ella regresó a casa rápidamente. En cuanto entró a su departamento, una voz le saludó:

-Hola! Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veo!

-Suzette! Vienes del "Meijikan Café"?

-Sí, hace unos cuantos minutos que acabo de llegar.

Carol le contó inmediatamente la manera en que ese día acababa de conocer al dueño de "Destello". Suzette escuchó con atención y le entusiasmaba ver tan contenta a su amiga.

-Veo que el Sr. Grant te agradó mucho! Me alegra que tengas un buen jefe!

-Lo dices como si la Sra. Greta no fuera buena contigo…

-Claro que es muy buena conmigo…pero sabes que siempre fuiste tú su favorita.

Entonces ambas volvieron a juguetear y reír como hace unos meses atrás. Cenaron juntas, tuvieron su charla nocturna que hace mucho no realizaban y por un momento pareció que todo volvía a ser como antes…

-Ser como antes…Porqué nada puede volver a ser como antes?… -Se preguntó en silencio Suzette-.

Después de un par de horas en las que inútilmente trató de dormir, se levantó y salió de la recámara. Encendió una pequeña lámpara en la salita y comenzó a escuchar nuevamente aquella canción que tanto le gustaba. La luz de lámpara era tan tenue que inevitablemente daba un toque de nostalgia o melancolía al ambiente. Cerró sus ojos y solo se concentró en la suave música y la letra de aquella canción:

-"Si pudieras sentir lo que puedo sentir, entonces sabrías que su amor es real…La resurrección está aquí para quedarse y él regresará otra vez para reclamar todas sus almas y liberarnos…" –Repitió en voz baja para sí misma-.

Como si de un trance se tratara, una y otra vez repitió aquella frase en voz baja y entonces gradualmente su conciencia pareció hundirse en un profundo sopor, todo alrededor se desvaneció, simplemente se vio a sí misma como si flotara entre la nada, justo como aquella vez que tuvo el accidente en la biblioteca.

_Una mujer era sujetada por dos hombres que la llevaban a algún lugar. Ella gritaba pero aquellos hombres terminaron por arrojarla dentro de lo que parecía una celda._

_-"Es por ella que estás en este lugar y gracias a eso pagarás tus pecados" –Escuchó la voz de uno de aquellos hombres-._

_-"Dejadme salir! Dejadme salir por misericordia! Yo no he hecho nada malo!" –Gritaba ella con desesperación-._

_-"Solo saldrás para dirigirte a tu muerte!" –Sentenció el otro hombre-._

_-No por favor! No quiero morir! –Gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre uno de aquellos hombres que la habían llevado a ese lugar-._

_-Te dije que solo saldrás de aquí para tu muerte! –Y bruscamente le sujetó ambos brazos y después la arrojó violentamente al piso-._

Suzette abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio todo a su alrededor: Ya había amanecido. Lentamente se aseguró de que continuaba en casa y se dio cuenta de que lo único que había pasado es que rodó a la orilla del sillón y cayó al suelo.

-Que sueño tan espantoso! Esos hombres me sujetaban con tanta fuerza que sentí que todo era tan real!

Y acabando de decir esto, instintivamente se tocó sus brazos; Uno de esos roces le produjo un ligero dolor y al observarse bien lo que encontró le heló la sangre: en ambos brazos mostraba unas marcas violáceas que parecían las marcas de unas manos!

-Pero qué es esto? Esto no es posible! Es que acaso no fue un sueño?

Inmediatamente corrió hacia la recámara pero vio la cama de Carol ya arreglada: se había ido muy temprano y otra vez estaba sola.

* * *

><p>La Universidad parecía más concurrida de lo habitual y entre un montón de estudiantes, una joven caminaba tratando de abrirse paso. Súbitamente sintió que alguien le jalaba de un brazo y la sacaba de ese lugar.<p>

-Oye! Ten cuidado! –Dijo ella con cierto enfado-.

-Discúlpame pero no podía esperar a verte después!

Y acabado de decir esto, la sujetó por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso que inicialmente ella correspondió…pero después lo alejó suavemente al recordar algo:

-Lo siento mucho, tengo que ir a clase.

-Últimamente ha sido igual: Si no son las clases, es "Destello". Siempre tienes algo qué hacer y es poco el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Dime, a caso ya no te gusta estar conmigo?

Antes de contestar, inexplicablemente vino a su mente la imagen de aquel muchacho que recientemente se había convertido en su amigo y que, gracias a él, había conseguido el trabajo en "Destello". Pero en seguida, volviendo a la realidad del momento, vio de cerca aquellos ojos mirándola fijamente y esperando una respuesta:

-Me gusta estar contigo y sabes que hemos estado juntos casi siempre…pero es verdad que he estado muy ocupada en estos días…

-En ese caso…tal vez no te molestaría si salgo con alguna amiga mía ocasionalmente… -Dijo en tono provocador-.

-Mientras sea tu amiga creo que no tengo porqué molestarme…Eres mi novio, pero también eres una persona libre y responsable de tus propios actos –Le dijo sonriendo sinceramente-.

-Bueno, entonces si en algún momento salgo con una amiga, te lo diré –Dijo con algo de decepción-.

-Muy bien.

Ella se disponía a marcharse pero nuevamente se acercó a su novio y le besó en los labios para luego mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y decirle:

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Carol.

Pero él no se quedó muy tranquilo viendo cómo su novia una vez más estaba tan ocupada que no podría pasar tiempo con él. Después de unos segundos, sintió que alguien tocaba su espalda y escuchó una aguda voz detrás:

-Hola!

Era ella otra vez, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y la mirada rebosante de alegría, sujetando unos libros y esperando la respuesta al saludo.

-Hola –Inexplicablemente se sintió reconfortado al verla-.

-Estabas esperando a alguien?

-No. Me despedía de… -Hizo una pausa, no sabía si sería buena idea terminar esa frase-.

-Te invito a almorzar!

-Pero yo…

Se detuvo a meditar su respuesta; Qué diría? Que no tenía tiempo?...La verdad es que había planeado almorzar con Carol, pero…Ver detenidamente aquellos ojos con una mirada alegre, le hizo sentir ganas de pasar tiempo ahí, con ella. Sabía que no le interesaba aquella chica y que solo podría verla como una buena amiga, pero…

-Si tú tienes tiempo libre y yo también, entonces…vayamos a almorzar! –Insistió coquetamente ella-.

Instantáneamente una sonrisa apareció también en el rostro de él y sin pensar más, caminó con la joven a la cafetería, pero poco antes de llegar…

-Mejor te invito el almuerzo en otro lugar. Conozco un restaurante muy bueno!

Lo cierto es que en el último momento pensó lo que significaría ir a almorzar en la cafetería de la escuela: Seguramente alguien lo vería y preguntaría porqué estaba con alguien que no era Carol.

-"Te escondes como si estuvieras haciendo algo malo…O es que lo piensas hacer?" –Se dijo a si mismo en silencio-.

* * *

><p>Una tarde más en "Destello". La verdad es que Carol se sentía preocupada por haber cancelado nuevamente su cita con su novio y aunque estaba segura de que él trataba de comprenderla, también estaba segura de que…<p>

-Tarde o temprano se cansará…Me abandonará… y yo habré tenido la culpa…

-La culpa de qué? –Intervino una voz-.

Volteó hacia el fondo de la tienda, de ahí provenía esa voz que ya le resultaba bastante familiar: Era el Señor Grant. Por primera vez Carol vio detalladamente a aquel hombre mayor; Probablemente tendría unos 60 años de edad, pero realmente aparentaba tener 10 ó 15 años menos, era alto, apuesto, su voz muy masculina, en su rostro siempre aparecía una sonrisa amable, pero sus ojos…por alguna extraña razón no reflejaban alegría precisamente.

-De qué podría ser culpable esta hermosa señorita? –Preguntó nuevamente sosteniendo la mano de Carol y besándosela en el dorso-.

-De nada Señor Grant…La verdad es que he pensado que si no cuido mi empleo, entonces usted me despedirá…Y eso no me gustaría; Gracias a este trabajo he podido comprar mis libros y todo lo que necesito…Tuve mucha suerte al ser contratada por usted…

-Pero quién habla de despedir a alguien? –Y rió de buena gana- Yo fui quien tuvo la suerte de que aparecieras! Mi trabajo en el Museo de Arte resultó demasiado absorbente en los últimos años y de no ser por ti, seguramente ya habría tenido que vender este lugar…Por cierto, pronto será tu vigésimo cumpleaños no es así?

Carol se sorprendió ante el brusco cambio de tema y especialmente ante esta pregunta pues no recordaba haberle dicho algo sobre eso. El Sr. Grant le explicó:

-Lo vi en tu solicitud de empleo!...Sabes? Ese día te regalaré algo especial!

La sonrisa del señor Grant ahora le daba un semblante de nostalgia a su rostro. Carol sintió nuevamente esa calidez en su pecho que solo al lado de ese señor había experimentado. Era un hombre mayor, pero su aspecto era de un hombre atractivo y de menor edad…Eso lo acababa de notar, aunque, esta vez miró con atención el rostro de aquel hombre: Estaba segura de haber visto un rostro parecido en alguna parte, pero, donde?

-Puedes ordenar nuevamente los artículos egipcios? Creo que te hice desordenar todo al buscar ese brazalete que me "vendiste" –Dijo nuevamente sonriendo al ver que sacaba a Carol de sus pensamientos-.

-Sí, por supuesto Señor!

Carol decidió reordenar el área de joyería y se percató de un paquete que no abría aún, eran las nuevas adquisiciones que pronto estarían a la venta. Comenzó a sacar todo aquello de esa caja, mientras limpiaba objeto por objeto, le encantaba imaginar la procedencia de cada una de esas hermosas piezas y la historia que encerraban.

Cada uno de esos objetos era precioso pero algo en el fondo de la caja llamó su atención: era un empaque muy pequeño y entonces cuidadosamente lo desenvolvió; En su interior halló un hermoso crucifijo dorado con la imagen de una religiosa vestida de blanco en el centro.

Lo miró en silencio y con toda lentitud, algo en su pecho pareció oprimirse y sosteniéndolo en sus manos temblorosas, sus ojos derramaron un par de lágrimas y solo dijo en voz baja:

-Señorita Ponny, Hermana María…

Entonces como si apenas reaccionara y se diera cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba, se secó las lágrimas y terminó de desempacar todo.

Al volver a casa, Carol caminaba pensativa, recordaba aquellas palabras que se dijo a sí misma al sostener ese crucifijo: "Señorita Ponny, Hermana María" y se preguntaba quienes serían esas personas y porqué sus nombres le resultaban tan familiares.

Llegó a casa y encontró a Suzette en la sala hablando por teléfono:

-Sí, yo también la pasé muy bien!...Te dije que no te arrepentirías…Volveremos a salir verdad?...Nos vemos! Descansa!

-Se puede saber quién es la personita con la que hablabas? –Preguntó pícaramente-.

-Es un secreto! Si te digo algo tal vez mis planes no resulten como espero! Solo te diré que hoy no fui a trabajar!...Le pedí permiso a Greta de último momento…y me la pasé muy bien!

Ambas sonrieron y Carol prefirió cambiar el tema de conversación, conocía muy bien a Suzette y sabía que no le revelaría nada más sobre aquella llamada telefónica. Al día siguiente, Carol se sentía inquieta en clase, tenía deseos de ir a "Destello" y ver ese crucifijo de cerca una vez más.

Finalmente pudo salir de la Universidad y dirigirse a su trabajo. En cuanto llegó, se dirigió a la vitrina donde ese crucifijo estaba expuesto, lo miró con extraña fascinación y su corazón se llenó de alegría, entonces, en su mente apareció claramente una imagen:

_Una señora mayor, vestida de azul marino, peinada de un chongo y usando lentes se quitaba el crucifijo y se lo ponía en el cuello a una niña rubia de ojos verdes. Mientras, otra mujer más joven, vestida de monja observaba en silencio._

-Ellas son…

-Buenas tardes –Saludó una mujer, era un cliente-.

* * *

><p>Era un viernes, ya casi anochecía, acababa de salir de su trabajo y no tenía nada más que hacer por lo que pensó que podría ser buena idea ir al centro comercial. Caminó por las calles, sin rumbo fijo, llegó al centro comercial y vio lo mismo de siempre: un montón de parejas de enamorados, todos parecían tener a alguien especial en sus vidas…pero ella no. Ver estas parejas le hacía sentir cierta soledad en su corazón y se preguntaba una y mil veces si es que su Destino era estar siempre sola; Caminó en silencio y súbitamente se detuvo:<p>

-Será posible que sea él? –Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos para tratar de ver con más exactitud a lo lejos-.

Su corazón pareció darle un vuelco al ver que justamente a unos cuantos metros estaba aquel muchacho que tanto le gustaba a ella.

-Taylor! Taylor espera! Soy yo!–Gritó a viva voz en cuello-.

Cruzó con rapidez la calle y segundos después estaba frente a aquel muchacho; el corazón le latía con fuerza y en su rostro crecía una hermosa sonrisa de esperanza. Pero en cambio él no pareció alegrarse mucho, por el contrario, su reacción fue de…susto?

-Hola Suzette!...No pensé encontrarte por aquí! -Dijo nerviosamente-.

-Sí, es muy extraño verdad?...Pero tal vez esa es la señal de que estamos destinados a encontrarnos una y otra vez no lo crees?

-"Destinados a encontrarnos una y otra vez…será eso posible realmente?" –Se preguntó en silencio y después se limitó a decirle- En realidad…yo no creo mucho en el "Destino" sabes?…Disculpa tengo que irme, se me está haciendo un poco tarde.

Y nuevamente Taylor se alejó dejando a Suzette con la palabra en la boca; Simplemente no lograba comprender la conducta de él.

-Qué extraño es! Actúa tan frío! Simplemente como si me acabara de conocer!

Sonrió amargamente y quiso seguir caminando pero nuevamente se detuvo, volteó lentamente a su izquierda y quiso imaginarse otro tipo de encuentro: Ella corriendo hacia Taylor y él recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos. En ese momento, su mente le hizo una nueva jugada: Por unos segundos pudo ver algo especial que estaba fuera de aquella realidad:

_Nuevamente estaba con ese hombre joven y guapo, de cabello castaño y largo, bailando, bañados por una intensa luz, los ropajes de ambos eran extraños, posiblemente disfraces, posiblemente verdaderos. Ambos sonreían, uno muy cerca del otro, felices…enamorados? Sí, eso parecían, una pareja de enamorados moviéndose al compás de un vals dulce y dirigiéndose miradas de enajenación, como si solo ellos dos existieran en ese momento, en ese lugar. Súbitamente el ruido de los aplausos irrumpió en la escena y entonces el panorama completo se reveló: Era un teatro._

Finalmente la realidad: Ella a media acera, la gente pasando a toda prisa a su lado, parejas de enamorados tomados de la mano o abrazados y ella…sola. Decidió volver a casa, ya no tenía deseos de continuar ese paseo solitario. Al entrar al departamento, escuchó el agua de la ducha.

-Carol está aquí? Regresó más temprano de lo que pensé! Entonces tal vez podremos…

El timbre de un celular la interrumpió y descubrió el bolso de Carol en la sala. Suzette se acercó curiosamente y sacó el pequeño teléfono en cuya pantalla se registraba la llamada con dos letras: "T.G."

-"T.G."?...Quién es "T.G."?…

Antes de que pudiera hacer asociación alguna, la puerta del baño se abrió y Suzette se apresuró a meter el celular en el bolso y entregárselo a su amiga:

-Hola! Tu celular está sonando!

-Hola Suzette! Ah muchas gracias! –Dijo apresurándose a sacar el celular y contestar al tiempo que caminaba hacia la recámara para tener privacidad-.

Suzette se quedó en la sala esperando a que Carol terminara de hablar por teléfono. Es cierto que por curiosidad había decidido revisar el celular de su amiga pero pronto desechó la idea de seguir averiguando más por su cuenta.

-"Es mejor esperar a que ella me lo presente" –Se dijo sin pensar más en el asunto-.

En algún otro lugar, dentro del bullicio citadino, dos jóvenes se acababan de reunir en un bar y comenzaban una plática sobre cosas rutinarias; sin embargo en algún momento…

-Te lo tenías bien guardado eh?

-De qué hablas?

-No te hagas tonto Taylor! Vi que te despedías de aquella preciosa de ojos azules! Por eso es que no quisiste decirme nada sobre ella verdad? La querías para ti solo!

-No es lo que te imaginas James, no tengo nada que ver con ella, pero…

-Qué pasa?... Desde hace días te noto preocupado… Es por la rubia de ojos azules?

-Se llama Suzette…a decir verdad… últimamente la he encontrado en mi camino con demasiada "frecuencia"…

-No me digas que tienes miedo de que te esté "acosando"! –Y en seguida James carcajeó al punto de que casi caía del banco en el que estaba-.

-No es eso exactamente idiota! –Dijo Taylor furioso al ver a su amigo destartalarse de risa-.

-Ok! No te enojes!... Entonces qué pasa con la preciosa Suzette?

-Es como si nuestros caminos estuvieran destinados a cruzarse una y otra vez… Sí, ya sé que suena tonto y cursi…pero eso parece…

-Bueno, si ella se pone en tu camino una y otra vez…porqué no te "sacrificas" y le das lo que tanto pide a gritos?... Y si no quieres dárselo tú…yo podría… –Dijo con aire provocador y morboso-.

-Hablas como un completo estúpido!… -Dijo muy enojado-.

-Ok, amigo, disculpa… Hablando en serio, esa chica no te interesa?

-Es bonita y dulce…pero…

-Entonces realmente…sientes algo por ella, verdad?

-Claro que no!…Creo que me gusta…pero… sabes que yo…

-Amigo, si ella solamente te gustara no tendrías problema en divertirte un rato y hacerle pasar un buen momento!... Sinceramente te sugiero que te des prisa en decidir qué es lo que quieres…

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil!

-Solo tienes que abrir bien los ojos!... Tienes dos opciones, así que elige la más adecuada para ti!

Las palabras de James hacían eco en Taylor; Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, algo sentía por Suzette seguramente… pero no estaba seguro de lo que era. Tendría que definir sus sentimientos… Muy probablemente eso es lo que le hacía falta urgentemente, de lo contrario ocurriría un desastre… Sin embargo él ni siquiera podía imaginar en ese momento lo que su destino le guardaba.

Pero ambos olvidaban un pequeño detalle: En ocasiones nuestra mirada no es suficiente para observar las cosas aún cuando son bastante obvias. Sin duda de esto nos damos cuenta más tarde y generalmente eso nos produce un profundo dolor.

* * *

><p>Otro fin de semana, Carol decidió llegar muy temprano a "Destello" para limpiar y ordenar todos los artículos. Nuevamente no sabía por donde empezar y decidió cambiar de sitio un jarrón chino…pero al moverlo, inevitablemente tiró un objeto metálico más pequeño. Su rostro palideció al ver lo que había caído al suelo: Era una cajita musical en forma de un cofrecillo metálico, de cuadros azules y dorados, decorada con una rosa dorada en el centro de la cubierta. Al tenerla en sus manos se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que realmente era y temió que se hubiese roto. Con mucho cuidado la limpió y revisó: al parecer estaba intacta.<p>

-Solo falta averiguar si funciona…

La abrió lentamente y entonces escuchó una melodía que pareció provocarle la evocación de…recuerdos?

_Usaba un abrigo rojo con blanco y una gorra que hacía juego; Caminaba en el andén de la estación del tren acompañada por un joven de cabello oscuro y lentes. Una chicharra sonó y ella supo que tenía que abordar el tren, en ese momento, él le extendió su mano y…_

_-Candy…Este es un regalo, un invento especial…Es la caja de la felicidad!_

_-Es una caja de música! Qué belleza! Gracias!_

_-Cada vez que abras la caja y oigas la música te sentirás más feliz!_

_-Gracias Stear._

_-Tienes que sentirte feliz Candy._

_Y entonces el tren comenzó su marcha y el semblante de aquel muchacho alegre cambió y se llenó de angustia y con desesperada y dolorosa voz le gritaba "Candy! Adiós Candy! Adiós!"_

Las manos de Carol temblaban al sostener aquella pequeña caja y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sintió que su corazón recibía una punzada de dolor y con débil voz se dijo a sí misma:

-Esa fue la última vez que vi a Stear…

-Hablando sola otra vez?

Carol se asustó al darse cuenta que ya no estaba sola; El Señor Grant estaba detrás suyo y entonces se apresuró a secar sus lágrimas y mirarlo con una sonrisa para responderle:

-Estaba pensando en qué lugar guardar esta cajita!

Su jefe la observó por unos segundos y se acercó más a ella, en silencio y con un gesto dulce le obligó a verlo directamente a los ojos y de esa manera confirmó que aquellos hermosos ojos verdes se veían como un par de lagos amenazando desbordarse.

-Has estado llorando… -Y al mismo tiempo vio el objeto que ella sostenía entre sus manos-.

-No!...Bueno…Lo que pasa es que…al ver esta cajita, recordé que hace mucho tiempo me regalaron una igual pero se rompió y…

Torpemente trató de seguir explicando el motivo de sus lágrimas…Pero el Señor Grant comprendió que ella tal vez no quería decirle realmente lo que sucedía, así que no insistió.

-Está bien. No es necesario que me expliques nada…Debo salir y regresaré a la hora del cierre. Podrás quedarte sola sin problema?

-Sí, por supuesto señor.

Durante el resto de la mañana hizo un notable esfuerzo por suprimir la tristeza que aquella melodía le hizo sentir; Estuvo entre joyas y estatuas todo el tiempo, parecía que era interminable su labor y prefería que fuera así porque de esa manera no tendría tiempo para pensar en nada más; Ya a las 2pm, escuchó su estómago protestar y entonces…

-Vaya! A juzgar por los gruñidos de tu estómago, llego justo a tiempo!

Carol miró sorprendida a aquella persona; hace mucho tiempo que no aparecía y ahora, de la nada…

-Qué haces aquí?

-Sí, yo también me alegro de verte! –Dijo irónicamente él-.

-Discúlpame, me da gusto verte…pero sinceramente no imaginé que vendrías aquí.

-Bueno, yo te hablé del empleo y te di la tarjeta recuerdas?...Así que yo soy el responsable de vigilar que estés bien en tu nuevo trabajo!...Vamos a comer?

La sonrisa de ese joven resultó muy persuasiva para Carol; Era su hora de comer, asique sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su abrigo, cerró momentáneamente la tienda y salió con él. Entraron a una cafetería cercana.

Ahí, Carol comenzó a hablarle sobre la forma en que conoció a su nuevo jefe y lo bien que ha pasado estos días desde que comenzó a trabajar en "Destello". Él la miraba con alegría e interés y escuchaba cada una de las palabras que decía.

-… Y en conclusión, debo decir que tengo mucho qué agradecerte porque fue por ti que encontré ese empleo!...Gracias por ayudarme Travis.

Él se estremeció al escuchar que le llamaba por su nombre por primera vez! Sin duda alguna escucharla pronunciar su nombre le había hecho emocionarse, pero trató de ser prudente y con tono neutro le respondió:

-Así que ya sabes mi nombre eh?

-Lo descubrí poco después de la última vez que te vi…Escribirlo detrás de la tarjeta estuvo bien, pero…y si la hubiese tirado o perdido?

-Entonces esta vez te lo habría dicho!... –Despacio se acercó y en tono suave le dijo cerca de su oído algo más- No resistiría ser causante de tu insomnio al no saber quién soy –Y le guiñó un ojo-.

Carol sintió que se ponía roja como un tomate pero al mismo tiempo la palabra "insomnio" la sacudió. Quería contarle todo lo que había estado descubriendo a través de sus sueños…y de los objetos que en la tienda había encontrado hasta el momento…pero no se atrevió.

* * *

><p>-Te dije que teníamos que esperar un poco más! –Decía molesto el visitante-.<p>

-Ya te dije que no hay problema…Hasta ahora tengo todo bajo control…

-Si apresuras las cosas tal vez no obtengas lo que deseas!

Una vez más, aquellos hombres se encontraban en aquella casa, pero esta vez el visitante se veía notablemente preocupado…y por alguna extraña razón, también enojado.

-Lo dices porque tú si puedes acercarte!…pero yo…Ni siquiera tengo oportunidad de decir nada! No sé cómo reaccionaría si yo…

-Quieres protegerla no es verdad?...Quieres que ella sea feliz esta vez, no es así?

-Sí…pero yo… -Insistió el dueño de la casa-.

-Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez no puede amarte?... Que es obvio que su felicidad está ahora con alguien más?

Aquellas preguntas le hicieron hervir la sangre. Por supuesto que sabía de aquellas dos posibilidades…grandes posibilidades de hecho. Pero se resistía a tomar en cuenta la probabilidad de que ese gran amor le perteneciera a otro que ya no fuera él.

-Alguien más? Quién? Quién podría merecer más su cariño que yo?... Acaso me dirás que tú eres el más adecuado para estar a su lado ahora?

-Y qué si así fuera? Te olvidas de que yo sí podría amarla libremente! Qué piensas hacer?...Obligarla a amarte?...Obligarla a estar a tu lado como no lo estuvo antes? –El semblante de aquel visitante denotaba enojo e impotencia al mismo tiempo-.

La dureza de estas ultimas preguntas lo vencieron, aquel tenía razón, tal vez sería absurdo ahora obligarla a amarlo. Lentamente se sentó en su sillón y dirigió la vista a la ventana, el otro se sintió culpable al notar que se había excedido en sus palabras hiriéndolo al enfrentarlo con la realidad bruscamente.

-Perdóname… No quise decírtelo de ese modo… Es bastante grosero de mi parte venir a tu casa solo para decirte todo esto…

-Pero tienes razón… Es solo que a veces…me aferro a ella… Quisiera regresar el tiempo…pero eso es imposible… -Dijo mirando aquella pintura en la que se encontraba la imagen de dos personas-.

-No entiendo porqué mandaste hacer aquella pintura especialmente…sería comprensible que ella sola estuviese ahí…pero él?... No me has dicho mucho sobre él ahora que recuerdo! –Dijo el visitante cambiando de tema un poco-.

-Él es…el hombre que de alguna manera me arrebató su cariño…

-"De alguna manera"?... No comprendo… Fueron rivales entonces?

-No exactamente. Él fue un buen amigo mío…También cuidó de ella… A riesgo de sonar arrogante, te aseguro que él, al igual que yo, fue importante en su vida… La diferencia es que él…sí pudo estar con ella de una manera que yo no pude… Él sí pudo disfrutar con ella de lo que yo no pude…

La mirada del dueño de la casa se tornó triste y melancólica y el visitante sin decir palabra alguna se dirigió a una de las sillas; Pacientemente se sentó e hizo un ademán para invitar a aquel hombre a iniciar detalladamente el relato de aquella parte de la historia que aún no conocía.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola nuevamente! Decidí subir este capítulo hoy mismo y en un rato más subo el siguiente (aprovecharé que hoy tengo un poco más de tiempo jejeje). Ah, por cierto, la canción que escuchaba Suzette mientras se bañaba, es "The Resurrection" de Lenny Kravitz, aunque decidí solamente traducir una pequeña parte del coro ;) Recuerden que sus comentarios serán bienvenidos!<p>

Avances del cuarto capítulo: Dos personas se acercan cada vez más. Carol cumple años, será un día especial para ella...y para Suzette también! Castillos en el aire...y una dolorosa decepción. Un consejo entre amigas...que tal vez no resulte como esperaban.


	4. Chapter 4: Él

"ÉL"…

-4-

Los días pasaron y ella se dedicó a estar más cerca de él; No sabía cómo pero lo cierto era que aquel muchacho se había convertido en alguien muy importante y especial para ella. Se esforzó por coincidir en más lugares con él y aunque inicialmente él la rechazó, poco a poco terminó por aceptarla y acostumbrarse a su presencia. Sin embargo, para ella cada vez resultaba más difícil aparentar que todos aquellos encuentros eran solamente "casualidades", así que consideró que la opción más adecuada era ser directa finalmente.

-Hola Taylor!

-Hola Suzette!... Quieres ir a comer al terminar las clases? Yo estoy libre desde las 3pm…

-Sí, por supuesto!... Tienes algo que hacer el próximo fin de semana?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Taylor, aunque había frecuentado a Suzette últimamente y salían juntos después de clases, nunca habían salido en fin de semana. No sabía qué responder pero finalmente…

-Creo que estaré libre. Porqué?

-Te gustaría ir a un día de campo conmigo? Solo los dos…

-Mmm… Está bien, creo que es buena idea.

-Entonces esta tarde lo planearemos juntos! –Dijo emocionada-.

Suzette se despidió y le dedicó una sonrisa rebosante de alegría. Taylor no sabía si había hecho bien en responder afirmativamente a esa invitación, sobre todo si ella se preocupó en enfatizar aquello de "Solo los dos".

-Veo que todo está perfectamente ahora verdad?

Taylor se sacudió brevemente al ser tomado por sorpresa con una palmadita en la espalda; Era James quien le hablaba. Rápidamente jaló una silla y se sentó al lado de Taylor.

-Amigo andas en la luna!... Veo que ya tomaste una decisión eh? –Dijo James al tiempo que miraba hacia la dirección en que Suzette se había ido-.

-No es lo que crees… Hemos salido pero todo ha sido en plan "amistoso", sin compromisos… Vamos a ir de día de campo este fin de semana… Quieres venir?

-No gracias!... Si dices que todo es en plan de "amistad" creo que debes decírselo claramente porque veo que ella no lo toma así!

-Pero nunca le he dicho algo comprometedor!

-Taylor en ocasiones creo que exageras de "inocente"… y tú no eres precisamente "inocente"…

-A qué te refieres? –Dijo molesto- Si salgo con ella es solo cuando no tengo nada mejor qué hacer!... Además tu sabes que…

-Tendrás tus propias razones para hacer lo que estás haciendo –Dijo interrumpiendo a Taylor-… Y en realidad a mi no tienes que darme explicaciones de lo que haces… Lo cierto es que como amigo debo advertirte que mientras no tomes una decisión, estás jugando en terreno peligroso y tú lo sabes perfectamente… No me parece válido que finjas no tener responsabilidad de tus actos y que después te "laves las manos" diciendo simplemente "Yo no fui".

Taylor perdió los estribos e inmediatamente se levantó y sujetó a James de la camisa, parecía que en cualquier momento lo golpearía. Las pocas personas que estaban alrededor dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos. Los ojos de James permanecían fijos en los de Taylor…guardaba silencio esperando la reacción de él.

-Discúlpame James, no debí tratarte así… Tienes razón en todo lo que me acabas de decir… Me estoy comportando como un…

-Imbécil? –Completó James y ambos sonrieron más tranquilos-.

-Así es –Y esperó a escuchar todo lo que James tenía que decir-.

-Te dije que si querías divertirte con ella, lo hicieras, recuerdas?... Y sigo pensando lo mismo… siempre y cuando seas honesto con Suzette y le plantees la situación real; Deja que ella decida si quiere estar contigo bajo estas circunstancias… Aunque también te recuerdo que tienes otro "asunto" pendiente…y creo que eso también lo tienes que arreglar. Yo tengo hermanas Taylor… y realmente no me gustaría que estuviesen en la situación de Suzette…o de alguien más. Tú mismo me lo dijiste hace poco: "Se puede hacer mucho daño a los demás, aún sin ser mala persona".

Las palabras de James hicieron pensar a Taylor que realmente no tendría opción: En algún momento deberá tomar una decisión o arriesgarse a que todo se complique después… y de ser así, seguramente haría más daño del que imaginaba. Se prometió a sí mismo que entonces el próximo fin de semana hablaría sin rodeos pasara lo que pasara.

Ya en la tarde al reunirse con Suzette, ambos planeaban su "día de campo" sin embargo, hubo un momento en que ambos quedaron en silencio y entonces…

-Suzette… quiero hablarte de algo importante este sábado… así que por favor, no canceles nuestro plan por ningún motivo.

-Es curioso! Yo también quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante!

Los ojos de Suzette brillaron mientras emocionada le decía a Taylor que por nada del mundo cancelaría su plan del sábado. Él se sintió culpable al ver la reacción de ella; Era evidente que ambos querían hablar de cosas distintas y muy probablemente al término del "día de campo" alguno de los dos no tendría una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Hoy era un día especial: Carol cumplía veinte años! Era sábado y no tenía que ir ni a la escuela ni al trabajo puesto que el Señor Grant le había dado el día libre. Suzette había "preparado" un delicioso desayuno y un pastel para su amiga y de esa manera celebrar juntas.<p>

-Feliz cumpleaños Carol! –Dijo emocionada extendiéndole una caja-.

-Vaya! Gracias Suzette! –Y al mismo tiempo desenvolvió el obsequio; Era un porta-retratos-… Y esto?

-Bueno, es para cuando decidas poner una fotografía de ti y tu novio aquí en la sala!

-…Y de esa manera lo conocerás!... Eres una tramposa!

-No puedes culparme por ser curiosa! Ya han pasado algunos meses y sigo sin conocerlo!

Carol iba a responder al comentario de Suzette pero justamente en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Sorprendidas ya que no esperaban visitas, se acercaron a la puerta y fue Suzette quien se asomó por la mirilla:

-Se ve un poco viejo para ser un vendedor… Tal vez es de esos que predican alguna religión de puerta en puerta…

-Déjame ver… -Carol vio a través de la mirilla y se sorprendió al reconocer a aquel que estaba de pie ante la puerta- No lo puedo creer!... Es mi jefe, Suzette!

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y entonces Suzette pudo ver de cuerpo entero a aquel hombre mayor que vestía de escrupuloso traje y una bufanda blanca al cuello…

-Feliz cumpleaños señorita!

-Señor Grant, muchas gracias!

-Puedo abrazar a la cumpleañera?

-Por supuesto! –Dijo encantada Carol-.

Al momento de sentir los brazos del Señor Grant rodeando su cintura, sin saber porqué, ella sintió su corazón latir más rápido y correspondió con sincera emoción. Durante unos segundos, mientras él la abrazaba, a Carol se le antojo pensar cómo sería el Señor Grant si tuviese su misma edad.

Después se avergonzó de sí misma al tener ese tipo de pensamientos y rompiendo el abrazo, ella le sonrió feliz.

-Esto es para ti –Dijo él al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un pequeño paquete-.

-Para mi?... Un obsequio para mi?

Con manos temblorosas de emoción abrió ese paquete y descubrió que se trataba de…

-La "caja de la felicidad"!

-Así es como tú la llamas?

-Eh…sí… pero no puedo aceptarla, es un objeto costoso y…

-Quédatela! Recuerdo que me dijiste que tenías una igual y pensé que sería muy bueno que pudieras conservar esta cajita… No es la original que tú tenías pero, se parece. Cierto?

-Sí… así es. Muchas gracias por venir! Pero…cómo es que…

-Que estoy aquí? Bueno, me tomé la libertad de revisar tu registro en la tienda y así pude saber donde vivías… La verdad es que no quería esperar a mañana para darte tu obsequio –Dijo tratando de disculparse por presentarse sin previo aviso-.

Carol se sonrojó y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Suzette observaba todo en silencio y no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna. Muchas veces Carol le había hablado del Señor Grant, pero descubrió que aquella descripción se había quedado corta frente al hombre de carne y hueso ahí presente, sí era un hombre mayor…pero aún bastante atractivo. Después, en un intento por ser amable finalmente se atrevió a decir:

-Gusta quedarse a desayunar?

Entonces el Señor Grant se giró hacia la dueña de aquella voz; Al ver a Suzette, su rostro denotó sorpresa y no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a aquella joven de ojos azules. Carol cayó en cuenta de que no había presentado a su amiga e intentó hablar pero aquel hombre se adelantó:

-Carol no me dijiste que tenías una hermana! –Y caminó hasta Suzette hasta quedar frente a ella, la sujetó por los hombros y continuó- Es muy parecida a ti… Sus ojos azules son… hermosos!

La rubia de ojos azules sintió que la mirada de aquel hombre resultaba un tanto incómoda, sin embargo la sensación no era desagradable…más bien le producía cierto nerviosismo.

-Mi nombre es Suzette… Mucho gusto señor –Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él-.

El Señor Grant besó caballerosamente el dorso de la mano de Suzette justo como lo hiciera con Carol tiempo atrás. Los tres desayunaron y después él se despidió. Cuando ambas se quedaron ya solas, Carol corrió a abrazar a su amiga, se sentía tan feliz que inmediatamente Suzette lo notó; La escuchaba con atención pero le seguía sorprendiendo lo ocurrido…

-No te parece todo esto muy extraño Carol? –Interrumpió seriamente-.

-A que te refieres Suzette? –Dijo mientras sostenía "la cajita de la felicidad" entre sus manos-.

-Greta jamás ha venido el día de mi cumpleaños hasta aquí para darme un obsequio!

-Qué quieres decir?

-Qué no es obvio? –Dijo un poco desesperada al ver la ingenuidad de Carol- Es evidente que ese hombre tiene interés en ti!... Y a juzgar por tu reacción, creo que no te es indiferente verdad?... Oh por Dios Carol! No me dirás que él es tu…

Los ojos de Suzette se abrieron como platos y su boca pareció querer devorar a Carol, no quería terminar la frase y afortunadamente Carol pudo reconocer la sospecha que pasó por su mente en aquel momento.

-Mi novio?... No digas tonterías Suzette!... Él es bastante mayor para mi!

-Pero creo que ha tenido ciertos "detalles y cuidados" especiales contigo!… Digamos que tu jefe es demasiado…"espléndido" contigo y realmente tienes poco tiempo de trabajar ahí… Y si tú dices que no te has enamorado de él… eso no descarta la posibilidad de que él tal vez…

-Dime qué estás pensando pervertida!

-Si me estás llamando así es porque has entendido perfectamente de qué estoy hablando, o no?

-El Sr. Grant es un buen hombre! Creo que no tiene familia y supongo que quiere ayudarme porque ve en mi a…

-"La dulce nietecita que no pudo tener" blablablá…Solo falta la música de violín!... Carol, ambas estamos bastante grandecitas para entender que nada en este mundo se da gratis! Seguramente el "dulce abuelito" querrá después…sentar en sus piernas a su "dulce nietecita" –Dijo sarcásticamente al mismo tiempo que subía su vestido simulando una minifalda-.

-Pero el Sr. Grant no es como tú crees! Es un hombre decente! –Dijo Carol un poco enfadada-.

-Bueno, mi intención no es molestarte; Solo estoy preocupada…Quiero que tengas cuidado, eso es todo. –Finalizó Suzette en tono conciliador-.

-Esta bien, tendré cuidado, te lo prometo. Pero estoy segura que tú te equivocas… Él sería incapaz de tener ese tipo de interés en mí.

-Está bien. Tú lo conoces un poco más que yo… pero nunca descartes esa posibilidad!... Te fijaste cómo me miró?... Tal vez su fantasía es tener sexo con dos rubias!

Carol rió de las palabras de su amiga. Minutos después Suzette salía a toda prisa del departamento llevando una canasta mediana cubierta por un mantel.

-Me voy Carol! Este es un día muy importante también para mi! Deséame suerte!

-Está bien amiga, gracias por el desayuno y mucha suerte con tu galán!

* * *

><p>Fue a "Destello" pero se enteró que ella no había ido a trabajar ese día ya que era su cumpleaños; No sabía dónde vivía y tampoco tenía nada qué hacer y al ver que su reloj marcaba las 3pm, decidió ir a tomar un café.<p>

-Hola muchacho! –Saludó levantando la mano aquella señora-.

-Hola Greta! Puedo sentarme en la barra como siempre?

-Creo que sería más adecuado una mesa para dos! –Dijo señalando con una mirada hacía atrás-.

En ese momento, volteó hacia atrás y descubrió que ella estaba ahí!

-Hola Travis! –Le saludó con una sonrisa-.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños! No piensas darle por lo menos un abrazo de felicitación? –Preguntó Greta indiscretamente sin dar tiempo a que Travis respondiera el saludo-.

-Ss sí, claro… -Y dirigiéndose hacia Carol preguntó- Me permites?

-Por supuesto.

Entonces Travis rodeó a Carol suavemente pero cerró aquel abrazo con firmeza, al mismo tiempo se acercó más a ella y le susurró al oído un "Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa". Carol sintió que su cuerpo ardía e inexplicablemente sintió un poco de miedo…y felicidad. Entonces una luz cegó el lugar y a lo lejos le pareció escuchar un caballo:

_Ella bajó velozmente las escaleras para comprobar con felicidad que él había vuelto; En cuanto lo vio entrando a la casa, sus ojos brillaron de alegría, él abrió sus brazos y los extendió hacia ella para recibirla._

_-Finalmente has vuelto! –Dijo arrojándose a los brazos de él-._

_-Querida! Te extrañé demasiado! –Dijo al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de ella y la elevaba en un fuerte abrazo-._

Después de unos segundos, ambos se separaron lentamente y se miraron en silencio, siendo interrumpidos nuevamente por la impaciente Greta:

-Vamos muchachos! Pasen! Tomen la mesa del fondo que es la que tiene aire romántico! –Bromeó aquella mujer-.

Ambos se sentaron juntos y Greta complacida los veía platicar. Ellos se habían tornado un poco nerviosos ante la mirada de escrutinio que Greta les lanzaba de vez en cuando. Pero fue Travis el que comenzó a hablar:

-Supe que hoy es tu cumpleaños porque te busqué en "Destello"…Te habría comprado un obsequio si lo hubiese sabido antes...

Carol aún estaba asombrada por lo que hace unos instantes había visto…pero era obvio que solo lo había percibido ella dentro de su mente, por eso es que no podía preguntar a Travis nada sobre eso.

-Y no tenías ningún plan especial para hoy? –Preguntó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Carol-.

-No, a decir verdad, pensé que hoy tendría que ir a trabajar y por eso es que acordé con mi novio reunirnos más tarde; Pero ayer a última hora me dieron el día libre…

-Bueno y porqué no le llamas ahora? Así tendrían más tiempo para estar juntos o no?

-Lo llamé pero aún no termina un trabajo que debe entregar en la Universidad el próximo lunes, así que prefiero dejar que por el momento haga eso y ya más tarde vernos.

-Qué mal!... Si yo tuviera a una novia tan hermosa no la dejaría mucho tiempo sola!

La voz de Travis había adoptado nuevamente ese tono seductor, suave y aterciopelado, nada que ver con la conducta de él cuando recién lo había conocido Carol; Lentamente se inclinó hacia adelante quedando su rostro muy cerca del de ella y sonriendo, le guiñó un ojo y agregó:

-Puede aparecer algún muchacho más guapo que quiera robarle la novia…

-Sí? Un muchacho más guapo eh? Dónde está porque yo no lo veo? –Dijo con sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que fingía buscar a alguien alrededor-.

-No eres muy amable eh?

-Pero tú sí que eres arrogante!

Ambos intercambiaron risas y miradas y siguieron conversando. Travis preguntó si aquellos sueños le habían dejado en paz finalmente y Carol se limitó a decir que todo ya estaba bien. Pero era obvio que no era así, nada estaba bien y por el contrario, dentro de su mente todo parecía enredarse cada vez más.

* * *

><p>Suzette y Taylor se veían como una feliz pareja disfrutando de un día de campo, ambos sonriendo, felices, sin preocuparse por nada, parecía que el mundo desaparecía y que solo ellos dos existían en aquel espacio. Suzette quiso subir a uno de esos juegos para niños, pero al bajar estuvo a punto de caer, entonces Taylor que estaba cerca de ella en todo ese momento, se apresuró a sujetarla y abrazarla; Estando así, tan cerca uno del otro, se miraron en silencio y en un instante todo se llenó de luz devorando todo lo que ahí se encontraba…<p>

_Parecía estar dentro de una cocina. Las voces de un par de mujeres se dirigieron a ella avisándole alegremente lo siguiente:_

_-El señor ha vuelto!_

_-El señor? –Preguntó sorprendida ella-._

_Sin resistir la curiosidad, se acercó a la estancia principal en silencio y entonces pudo ver la escena: Un hombre alto, guapo, de cabello castaño estaba con otra mujer pero súbitamente volteaba hacia donde la joven estaba. Paralizada por aquella mirada no pudo ni articular palabra y entonces aquel hombre habló:_

_-Quien es aquella jovencita?_

_-Ella es Samanta…Ven para presentarte al señor de la casa. –Dijo alegremente la mujer que se encontraba al lado de él-._

_Pero pese a la orden de aquella mujer, Samanta no se movió de su sitio, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que aquel hombre caminaba hacia ella, tímida bajó la mirada y el hombre se presentó:_

_-Mi nombre es Terius de Grandchester y es un placer ver que mi linda esposa ha podido ayudar a tan bella jovencita!_

_Fue hasta ese momento que la joven se atrevió a ver fijamente a Terius y entonces el rostro de él quedó completamente descubierto: Un rostro de piel blanca, rasgos finos y hermosos ojos azules oscuros._

_-"Me llamó 'Bella jovencita', él me considera hermosa!" –Pensó en silencio Samanta y después dijo en voz alta- Es un honor conocerle mi señor. Agradezco vuestra misericordia al permitirme quedarme y servirles._

_Samanta le hizo una reverencia y se asustó al ver que Terius la tomaba de la mano y le besaba el dorso para después sonreírle al tiempo que le decía:_

_-Anda, vuelve a tus quehaceres que nada hay que agradecer._

_Entonces Samanta pudo admirar de cerca el rostro de aquel joven nuevamente y quedó prendada de él, bastó solo ese instante para que en ella se despertara el deseo de entrar en esos ojos, el deseo de ser ella la dueña de sus besos, sus caricias y sus pensamientos._

Sin embargo, todo aquello se desvaneció en la nada y solo quedó el rostro de Taylor frente a ella: Los mismos ojos azules oscuros… Eso la confundió un poco pero inevitablemente sintió el deseo de cerrar sus ojos y lentamente dirigir sus labios hacia los de él. Taylor vio la intención de Suzette y dentro de él surgió el deseo de corresponderle, cerró sus ojos y también dirigió sus labios a los de Suzette. Un breve roce entre ambos y una chispa de deseo que creció aún más, pero entonces…repentinamente fue él quién se vio obligado a romper esa feliz atmósfera y preguntar:

-Y qué es aquello importante de lo que quieres que hablemos?

Ella medio abrió uno de sus ojos con la mayor discreción que pudo y se sintió abochornada al comprobar que Taylor la observaba curioso, con una sonrisa burlona y además ya no la abrazaba tan estrechamente…más bien apenas si rozaba su cintura.

-Bueno… Lo que pasa es que yo… He pensado que llevamos varios meses saliendo juntos y…

-Y?... –Preguntó notablemente impaciente-.

-Pues que tal vez podríamos poner un nombre a nuestra relación…

-"Relación"? –Alzó una ceja y evidenció su incredulidad ante lo que Suzette le decía-.

-Sí… Bueno, me gustaría saber qué somos tu y yo?... Qué relación tenemos después de todo este tiempo compartido…

Taylor giró dando la espalda a Suzette, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó unos pasos alejándose de ella; Cerró los ojos como si eso le pudiera ayudar a elegir las palabras más adecuadas y el tono acertado para decirle aquello que James le había planteado con tanta insistencia antes.

-Suzette… Tú y yo somos amigos… Y la relación que tenemos después de todo este tiempo compartido es… amistad únicamente.

Ella palideció ante las palabras de Taylor, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Sabía que algo tendría que decirle, que era su turno de hablar…pero su boca permanecía paralizada sin siquiera poder emitir sonido alguno. Él había esperado durante unos segundos escuchar el reclamo de Suzette, pero al ver que nada de eso ocurría decidió continuar:

-Jamás podremos tener algo más que amistad… Te dije que no quería compromisos…porque yo ya tengo uno.

-Qué? –Los ojos de Suzette parecían salir de sus orbitas, había sospechado muchas otras razones para que él no quisiera "compromisos"…pero se había olvidado de la razón más obvia y probable-.

-Tengo novia y la amo. Es con ella con quien sí tengo una relación…y no pienso dejarla.

Nuevamente Taylor esperó unos segundos la reacción de Suzette pero ella seguía ahí, clavada en el piso y completamente muda. Él se dio cuenta que había sido duro con ella, pero ya no había nada más que decir así que…

-Lo lamento Suzette… No quería que pensaras en la posibilidad de tener algo más conmigo… Me he divertido mucho a tu lado…pero creo que será mejor ya no vernos más…

Volteó hacia la canasta, el mantel y la comida sobrante, recordó el verdadero motivo por el cual estaban ahí ese día, sonrió tristemente y finalmente agregó:

-Me gustó estar contigo hoy… La comida fue muy sabrosa… -Y se acercó hasta Suzette "regalándole" un beso en la frente para después irse y dejarla ahí, sola, inmóvil y en silencio.

No supo cuanto tiempo más se quedó ahí nada más viéndolo alejarse; Tampoco notaba aquellas lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas ni el viento que parecía empeñado en secarlas forzosamente.

Nada había resultado como lo esperaba, se sentía como una completa estúpida, avergonzada de no haber siquiera imaginado todo lo que finalmente sucedió. Ni siquiera reparó en aquella "visión" que tuvo cuando él la abrazó.

Podría alguien siquiera señalar a Suzette y reírse de lo que le ocurrió? Cuando en realidad y siendo honestos con nosotros mismos, todos o gran parte, en algún momento de nuestra vida hemos cometido el error de enamorarnos de la persona menos indicada, ignorando todas las señales de peligro que se nos aparecían y que por una u otra razón al final lo que nos dejó fue decepción…

* * *

><p>Había transcurrido casi media semana y no había podido ver a Suzette desde el sábado; Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que ocurrió durante su "día de campo". Al salir de "Destello" se dirigió a casa rápidamente con la esperanza de encontrar ahí a Suzette. En cuanto entró al departamento vio la luz de la sala encendida y a Suzette sentada en uno de los sillones viendo el televisor.<p>

-Al fin puedo encontrarte! Cuéntame todo lo que pasó el sábado! Quiero detalles!

Pero entonces se percató de los ojos tristes de Suzette, viendo el televisor sin siquiera poner atención a lo que mostraba y sin reaccionar a su comentario. Lentamente giró la cabeza en dirección a Carol y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente buscando consuelo en los brazos de su amiga.

-Suzette! Porqué lloras? Qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó confundida-.

-No puedo estar más con él… He encontrado al hombre de mi vida y no lo puedo ver más!... No debo!

-Porqué?... Suzette qué pasó?

Con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a platicarle lo ocurrido durante el día de campo y Carol sintió tristeza por su amiga; No sabía qué decirle, ni qué pensar de todo lo que ella le dijo.

-Me dijo que le gusta estar conmigo… pero que nunca podrá haber algo más entre nosotros… Me dijo que no quiere terminar con su novia!

-Novia?... Pero entonces… ustedes no eran novios realmente?... Cómo es que sin ser novios pasó mucho tiempo a tu lado?

-Ni siquiera sé lo que fuimos exactamente… Al principio me dijo que no quería tener compromisos, que le gustaba estar a mi lado… pero que no podría darme nada más… Y ahora entiendo porqué!

-Es un patán! –Dijo furiosa Carol- Es un vil patán! Dime quien es y enseguida iré a ponerlo en su lugar al muy…

-No Carol… Yo tengo la culpa… -Y en voz baja agregó- … Él no quería acercarse a mi y yo lo perseguí!

Carol no entendía a lo que se refería Suzette y entonces ella decidió contarle la manera en que lo había conocido y en que comenzó a acercarse a él.

-Así que solo yo soy responsable de esto que me pasó…y al parecer no tengo ninguna oportunidad de estar a su lado!

-No es verdad que solo tú seas la responsable de lo ocurrido! Él también es responsable! Jamás te dijo directamente que tenía novia! Y aún así siguió saliendo contigo!

-Sabes qué es lo peor de todo?...Que me enamoré profundamente de él! Quiero estar con él porque yo…lo amo Carol! Y seguramente mi amor por él es más grande que el que su novia dice sentir!

Le rompía el corazón ver a su amiga así. Desesperadamente quiso encontrar las palabras exactas para darle el consuelo que necesitaba o alguna manera de ayudarla y entonces comenzó a hablar…

-Tal vez…sí tengas una oportunidad de estar a su lado Suzette…

No estaba segura si lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su amiga sería el mejor consejo, pero lo que sí sabía era que ella merecía ser feliz, merecía tener a alguien a su lado. Eso la ayudó a terminar de decirle lo que pensaba.

-Dices que él ha pasado mucho tiempo contigo… Entonces muy probablemente él también siente algo por ti!... Pídele que te deje estar a su lado sin importar las circunstancias!

-Lo dices en serio? Tú siempre me has dicho que es mejor no meterse con alguien que ya tiene una relación! –Dijo Suzette con los ojos bien abiertos-.

-Bueno, tú y él han estado juntos ya desde hace unos meses… Si está más tiempo contigo que con su novia entonces… tal vez lo único que hace falta es ayudarlo a que tome la decisión definitiva realmente.

-De verdad piensas eso Carol? No me convertiré en la bruja malvada del cuento por hacer algo así?

-Eso no me toca juzgarlo a mi…Solo tú lo sabes… Lo que te digo es solo una opción… Tú eres la única que sabe qué tan dispuesta estás a hacer algo así…

Sabía que Carol siempre trataba de no juzgar a los demás, aunque eso en ocasiones le resultaba difícil. Sin embargo, su respuesta era muy sincera: No sería Carol quien le diría a Suzette lo que estaba bien o mal hacer, eso era responsabilidad solo de ella misma.

-Si lo quieres…lucha por él Suzette!

Generalmente es difícil dar un consejo adecuado, especialmente si vemos sufrir a nuestros seres queridos; Probablemente la mejor manera de ayudarles es ponernos en su lugar por un instante y de esa forma ver más objetivamente lo que les ayudará. Lamentablemente el afecto que sentimos por ellos muchas veces nubla nuestro juicio y nos impide ver una solución más realista e imparcial a su situación.

Carol no podía imaginar las consecuencias que tendrían sus palabras y lo que Suzette sufriría por ello… Pero quien podría reclamarle y culparla por tratar de ser buena amiga y dar un consejo que sinceramente pensó que ayudaría a Suzette?

* * *

><p>Estando solo en su habitación, permanecía recostado en su cama, en silencio y casi a oscuras; Dentro de su mente repasaba una y otra vez todo lo que le había hecho y dicho y entonces sintió asco de sí mismo.<p>

-Soy un… Lo que le hice fue horrible… No tengo perdón!

También recordaba cada momento a su lado, cada sonrisa y cada mirada compartida… Había sido feliz en todos esos momentos? Qué es lo que realmente había sentido a su lado?

-La verdad es que me gustas… pero yo la amo a ella… ojalá un día puedas perdonarme…

Tan absorto estaba en seguir culpándose que no había notado el sonido del timbre, alguien llamaba insistentemente a su puerta: Era James.

-Vine en cuanto pude… Me tuviste preocupado, todos estos días sin pararte en la Universidad y hoy repentinamente me llamas diciendo que no quieres salir de casa!... Qué ocurre?

Le bastó un instante para observar el semblante de Taylor y confirmar que era algo relacionado con Suzette… o con su novia.

-Un problema de "faldas" verdad?... Suzette lo tomó pésimo?... O tu novia se enteró de todo?

La última pregunta le hizo sacudirse y experimentar un escalofrío recorriéndole desde la cabeza hasta los pies; Hasta ahora no había considerado siquiera ese riesgo!

-No ella no sabe nada, ni lo sabrá… Nunca le he mencionado el nombre de mis amigas o de mis compañeras… y Suzette tampoco sabe quien es ella.

-Bueno, eso es una ventaja… Pero entonces?...

Taylor le contó con detalles lo ocurrido el sábado con Suzette y también dejó en evidencia lo culpable que se sentía por todo eso…

-Así que como te darás cuenta James, tu amigo es un perfecto ca…

-Taylor, sin importar la forma en que se lo dijeras, obviamente tendría el mismo resultado… -Dijo interrumpiendo a su amigo-… Me sorprende que no se te haya echado encima y que te dejara salir ileso… Generalmente cuando una mujer descubre algo así, le arranca los… ojos al que osó hacerle semejante jugada… Pero ella ni siquiera pestañeó; Creo que si le caló bastante la noticia… Pero algo bueno resultó de todo esto no es así?

-Qué cosa?

-Que finalmente tomaste una decisión y veo que elegiste seguir con tu actual novia… Tranquilízate, Suzette se olvidará de ti y ella ni siquiera se enterará de esto, te lo aseguro. Dices que ni siquiera se conocen, así que ni te preocupes.

James trataba de calmar a Taylor pero sinceramente no sabía lo que ocurriría cuando él asistiera a clases nuevamente. Le parecía sumamente extraña la reacción que Suzette tuvo; Le preocupaba el hecho de que ella ni siquiera reclamara nada – lo cual le parecía lo más lógico- y ver que en cambio se limitó a guardar silencio y dejar escapar tranquilamente a Taylor, le hacía pensar que no sería la última vez que su amigo vería en su camino a la "bella rubia de ojos azules".

-Si tan solo hubiera hecho lo que te dije en un principio de no acercarme a ella, nada de esto habría pasado!

-El "hubiera" no existe amigo… Así que… lo hecho, hecho está…

Obviamente James tenía razón: Por mucho que Taylor se culpara y se retorciera de dolor, no podría cambiar todo lo que ya había hecho. Había lastimado a Suzette y eso no se modificaría. Lo más extraño del asunto, es que comenzaba a preguntarse a sí mismo si había hecho bien en rechazarla y optar por quedarse con aquella chica que era su novia.

-Ahhh también tenías razón cuando me dijiste que tenía que tomar una decisión concreta! Si hubiera mantenido bien claros mis sentimientos… no estaría como ahora estoy!

-Quieres decir que entonces tú…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Taylor le miró fijamente y en silencio. Realmente ahora se arrepentía de lo que ya había hecho? O era simplemente que la culpa le impedía ver claramente lo que sentía? De cualquier modo supo que entonces él estaba metido en un lío porque no hay nada más difícil de resolver que las confusiones de uno mismo. Por mucho que James le aconsejara con la mejor de las intenciones, sería Taylor quien realmente tendría la última palabra.

* * *

><p>Como ven las cosas se empiezan a poner color de hormiga! Qué hara Suzette respecto al consejo de Carol? De verdad se atreverá a vivir de lo "prestado"? Qué sucede con los sentimientos de Taylor? Más recuerdos aparecerán y eso complicará aún más la postura de nuestros protagonistas. Estas respuestas y más preguntas aparecerán en el próximo capítulo. Saludos!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Préstamos

"PRÉSTAMOS"…

-5-

El clima seguía siendo frío y se acercaba el fin de año, pero ocasionalmente amanecía soleado y hoy era una de esas ocasiones. Esta vez quiso aprovechar la soleada mañana y salió a desayunar al jardín teniendo como única compañía a su mayordomo. Una hora después, un hombre vestido de traje se presentó; Con singular afecto le dio un apretón de manos y enseguida se sentó al lado de aquel que casi terminaba de desayunar.

-Veo que hoy estás animado! Me alegro mucho –Dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro-… Me gusta más el jardín que tu Estudio… deberías pedir que instalen todas aquellas pinturas aquí.

-Quieres algo de desayunar? –Preguntó con toda calma ignorando los comentarios del recién llegado-.

-No, solo un jugo de naranja estará bien, gracias. Ahora dime… qué es aquello tan importante como para pedirme que viniera tan temprano eh? –Le inquietaba lo que aquel pudiera responder-.

Lo que escuchó lo dejó boquiabierto. No sabía cómo reaccionar, aunque a decir verdad…

-Entonces yo tenía razón? –Y comenzó a dar pequeños sorbos al jugo cítrico-.

-Así es… Tu sospecha fue correcta… Lo cual significa que…

-Las cosas se complicarán seguramente!... Crees que en verdad haya un modo de evitar que todo suceda otra vez igual?

-Sí… He pensado en algo que podría servir… pero…

-Pero qué? –Preguntó impaciente-.

-Te involucra más de lo que hasta ahora has estado involucrado…

-Bueno eso ya lo sospechaba también… No podría permanecer solo como un espectador siempre o sí?

-Eso es lo que quisieras?

-Sabes bien la respuesta!... Con gusto me haría a un lado si todo marchara sobre ruedas… pero con lo que ambos hemos descubierto hasta ahora… Me temo que tendré que acercarme finalmente…

-No creo que realmente te sientas obligado a eso…

-Qué quieres decir? Crees que lo disfruto? –Preguntó con aire inocente-.

Aquel hombre se levantó de su silla y caminó unos pasos adelante, miró con curiosidad a su visitante y después sonriendo se giró dándole la espalda para decir…

-Te he visto durante todo este tiempo y he visto tu reacción: En un principio ni siquiera me creíste, luego te sorprendió ver que lo mío no eran cuentos…y así comenzaste a involucrarte más… Incluso hace muy poco discutimos un poco por ella…

-Es malo que yo…le tenga cierto "aprecio"? –Preguntó el visitante enfatizando la última palabra-.

-Sabes bien la respuesta… Yo creo que estás en todo tu derecho de sentir algo por ella… Tal vez en esta vida es ahora tu oportunidad… Pero a fin de cuentas la decisión final es solo de ella… Aunque supongo que tú tendrás cierta ventaja sobre mí, la verdad es que la rivalidad entre tú y yo sería completamente absurda esta vez –Dijo en tono de reserva-.

-Lo que es evidente es que ambos queremos evitarle ese sufrimiento otra vez, cierto? –Sonrió abiertamente-.

-En eso estamos totalmente de acuerdo –Y le devolvió la sonrisa-.

-Y cual es el plan? –Preguntó nuevamente impaciente-.

-Tranquilo. Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo… solo tenemos que esperar a que ocurran ciertas… "cosas".

Escuchar este último comentario le hizo sospechar que aquel sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba; Aquel sabía que había cosas en la vida que no se pueden –o no se deben- evitar… Sabía que era necesario que algunos eventos sucedieran obligadamente porque a fin de cuentas, esas mismas vivencias nos convierten en lo que somos o lo que debemos ser.

Por muy doloroso que pudiera resultar, probablemente por ahora no tendrían más opción que ambos ser espectadores de lo que aconteciera y estar dispuestos a ayudarla al menos a sostenerla frente a la tempestad que estaba por venir. Al parecer todos estaban viviendo con una tranquilidad "prestada"…

* * *

><p>Carol recordaba una y otra vez lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga. Realmente se sentía furiosa con aquel tipo que ni siquiera conocía y no comprendía cómo era posible que ella lo amara tanto.<p>

Una cosa era segura: Suzette francamente sufría por él y no sabía que sería lo peor: Que ella decidiera renunciar a él… O que decidiera y lograra estar con él pese a no tener un compromiso real.

Pero había algo más que la inquietaba y no lograba saber bien lo que era. Por milésima vez repasó con todo detalle la conversación que aquel nefasto día tuvieron ambas y entonces…

-Es eso!... Cuando Suzette lloraba, me dijo que…

Y entonces recordó claramente las palabras de Suzette: "No puedo estar más con él… He encontrado al hombre de mi vida y no lo puedo ver más!... No debo!".

El corazón de Carol se encogió de dolor repentinamente y entonces cerró los ojos al tiempo que dijo para sí misma:

-Yo…dije lo mismo…alguna vez, dije y sentí lo mismo…

Entonces en su mente apareció una imagen inmediatamente:

_Un hombre rubio de ojos azules y larga cabellera se acercaba a ella y le preguntaba:_

_-Candy…Qué ocurrió entre ustedes?_

_Ella vestía un camisón rosa con encajes blancos, observaba a ese joven en silencio unos segundos mientras comenzaba a llorar y después corría a refugiarse en sus brazos diciendo entre sollozos:_

_-Albert yo…yo rompí con Terry…Encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo y no lo puedo ver más, no debo…No debo!… Si Susana fuera más egoísta, una chica horrible, entonces yo podría…Trató de morir por mi y por Terry! No podía decirle: "No me lo quites" –Y ahora arrugaba con ambos puños la sábana de su cama, llena de impotencia-._

_-Yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo Candy…Terry te amó por ser como eres…_

_-Sí y yo lo amé por ser como era! Yo…_

Carol abrió los ojos lentamente, vio que sus puños sujetaban con fuerza la sábana como en aquel momento de su "visión", sintió la misma soledad y dolor de aquella vez y gruesas lágrimas silenciosas surcaban sus mejillas. Después de unos minutos en silencio, lentamente se dijo a sí misma:

-En aquel momento así debió ser…así debió ser. Pero…si nuevamente ocurriese algo así…qué haría yo?

Sintió miedo al tratar de buscar la respuesta de sí misma. Recordaba ahora más cosas que antes…pero prefería no decir nada todavía… Tenía miedo de que todo se repitiera nuevamente…

Pero entonces una nueva pregunta surgió en su mente: Qué pasaría si ahora los papeles se invertían? Aquella chica haría lo mismo por Carol? Carol sería capaz de exigir el amor de él?

Sin poder contener más el llanto, cubrió su rostro y dejó que aquel dolor la inundara hasta desbordarse, pensó que si no permitía aquello, entonces se ahogaría de tristeza, justo como aquella vez. La diferencia sería que ahora no estaba tan segura de poder soportar eso por segunda… o tercera vez.

Despertó y descubrió que ya era de noche, estaba sola en casa y no sabía si Suzette aparecería pronto. Se preparó un té y encendió el televisor, una novela era transmitida: En ese momento una joven pareja se abrazaba.

No puso tanta atención a aquella imagen, sino al recuerdo que asoció rápidamente: El momento en que Travis la abrazaba y había tenido ella otra "visión". Dentro de sí misma hizo a un lado aquel momento con Travis y se esforzó por recordar bien el rostro del hombre que en su visión la llamó "Querida" y después de unos segundos, dijo:

-Creo que cada vez mis sospechas se confirman… Pero y si estoy equivocada?... Y si no existe en este mismo tiempo? Si no es así…entonces todo resultará diferente…muy diferente.

No sabía lo que tener esta idea le hacía sentir: Se alegraría porque el Destino cambiaría su curso?… O sufriría el dolor de una pérdida total nuevamente? Al parecer, lo que Carol experimentaba era una especie de esperanza "prestada", por lo tanto, tarde o temprano se acabaría… y no sabía exactamente cómo ocurriría esa transición.

* * *

><p>Varios días habían pasado ya desde que lo había visto; Pensaba una y otra vez en la sugerencia que Carol le hizo y aunque inicialmente no estaba muy convencida, finalmente decidió intentarlo otra vez.<p>

Una tarde al terminar sus clases, corrió hacia el aula donde se supone que él tendría la última clase; Después de casi media hora él apareció y afortunadamente venía solo. Sin dudar ni un instante se plantó frente a él:

-Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Pensé que ya no querrías verme otra vez… -Miró su reloj y enseguida dijo- Está bien, de cualquier manera ya es un poco tarde para intentar entrar a mi clase… Vamos a tomar un café?

Y así, ambos se dirigieron a una cafetería que ella conocía bastante bien: El "Meijikan Café". Al verlos, desde la entrada Greta estuvo a punto de saludarla a su modo muy peculiar, sonriente y a todo pulmón; Pero en seguida vio la expresión de los ojos de Suzette y entonces por primera vez en mucho tiempo prefirió ser prudente y guardar silencio optando por saludar a Suzette solo con la mirada.

-Mesa para dos por favor! –Pidió aquel joven-.

Ya estando solos en la mesa, ella comenzó a hablar esta vez:

-Quiero que me des una oportunidad –Dijo simplemente-.

-Pero ya te dije que…

-Sí, ya sé! Ya me dijiste que tienes novia, que por eso no puedes tener un compromiso conmigo… Pero…también me dijiste que has pasado buenos tiempos conmigo, que te has divertido a mi lado.

-Y te aseguro que es verdad pero yo…

-No me amas. También lo sé…y no me importa.

-Cómo? –Se sorprendió al escuchar el tono en que ella decía aquello-.

-Taylor yo quiero estar contigo, quiero que me des la oportunidad de seguir a tu lado! No me importa que no quieras dejar a tu novia!

-Estás diciendo que estás dispuesta a estar conmigo en una relación de seudonoviazgo? No seremos solo amigos…pero tampoco seremos novios! Porqué me pides algo así?

-Porque lo único que me importa es poder estar contigo! Taylor yo te amo!

La mirada de Suzette se dirigió directamente a Taylor; No había duda, ella estaba decidida a todo y no le importaba las condiciones en las que tendrían su "relación", simplemente se conformaba con estar a su lado. Dentro de él también existía aquel deseo de seguir con ella…pero aún no se aventuraba a renunciar a la que aún era su novia y quedarse solo con Suzette. Quiso rechazar la "oferta" pero bien sabía que ella insistiría probablemente más de una vez, así que pensó y finalmente le dijo:

-Me gustas Suzette…y siento cariño por ti, pero no te amo. Mi novia es alguien a quien sí quiero y no voy a dejarla, ya te lo dije.

-Pero Taylor yo no espero que la dejes ni te exijo que lo hagas!

-Suzette…me gusta estar contigo y quisiera que eso siguiera, pero entonces solo yo sería el que estuviera cómodo en esta situación porque yo sí tendría a las dos personas que deseo: a mi novia y a ti!... Pero tú qué tendrías?

-Taylor… -Y la voz de Suzette bajó de volumen-… Para mi es suficiente lo que tú puedas darme.

Y lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Él tenía el deseo de abrazarla y… Verla así lo hizo doblegarse y entonces sujetó entre sus manos el rostro de ella, la miró fijamente y le dijo:

-La verdad es que yo también quiero…

Prefirió no terminar la frase y en vez de eso, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó dulcemente por unos instantes para después secar cada lágrima de ella con un beso suyo.

-Taylor! –Dijo emocionada- Esto significa que…

-Sí. Estaremos juntos y veremos qué pasa… Solo te pido un favor…

-No hace falta que me lo digas…nadie sabrá de lo nuestro!

A Greta se le antojó imaginarse la historia de lo ocurrido sin preguntar a Suzette: Ella y su novio habían discutido y ahí, en el "Meijikan Café", se reconciliaron. Le daba gusto saber que sus dos "niñas" eran felices ahora. No conocía al novio de Carol, pero al menos ya había visto al de Suzette.

Al parecer Suzette había obtenido lo que tanto deseaba, pero… por cuánto tiempo le sería posible tener el afecto "prestado" de Taylor? Cuando llegara el momento de renunciar a él, podría hacerlo realmente sin remordimientos ni ninguna clase de malestar o dolor? Prefirió no pensar en ninguno de esos "detalles" y disfrutar plenamente el momento.

* * *

><p>Era una tarde lluviosa y Carol salía de clases para dirigirse a "Destello"; Buscó en su bolsa y después de unos minutos…<p>

-Genial! Llegaré completamente empapada a mi trabajo! -Con enojo descubrió que su paraguas lo había olvidado en casa-.

-Hola bonita!

-Vaya apareciste! Ya hasta estaba olvidando que tenía un novio! –Dijo al ver que él se acercaba sonriente-.

-No digas eso ni en broma! Quieres que te acompañe a tu trabajo?

-Tienes un paraguas?

-Claro!

-Entonces vámonos! –Y enseguida se colgó de su brazo y caminaron a la parada de autobús.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que había una persona atrás de ellos pero un poco lejos, los observaba fijamente y al ver que ambos abordaban el autobús dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos.

Poco después ambos llegaban a "Destello" y entonces el Señor Grant aparecía diciendo alegremente:

-Carol! Al fin llegaste! Estaba pensando que tal vez no vendrías porque la lluvia comenzó de repente!

-No Sr. Jamás faltaría a mi trabajo!

El Sr. Grant reparó en aquel muchacho que acompañaba a Carol y lo observó con un poco de suspicacia.

-Y este joven quién es?

-Es mi novio –Y luego se dirigió a él para decirle- Mira, él es mi jefe, el Sr. Grant.

-Mucho gusto señor –Y extendió su mano hacia aquel señor-.

Con recelo el Señor Grant le respondió el saludo estrechando con más fuerza de la habitual, la mano de aquel muchacho y agregó en tono severo:

-Es bueno ver que te preocupas por Carol… Ella ha trabajado aquí desde hace varios meses y hoy es la primera vez que la acompañas, cierto?

Ambos jóvenes se desconcertaron ante tal comentario que a todas luces parecía un reclamo, pero en seguida el Sr. Grant sonrió tranquilamente y recuperó su amabilidad habitual:

-No la descuides muchacho! Debes venir más seguido por aquí!...Juegas ajedrez?

-Sí…señor.

-Bueno, pues un día me dará gusto jugar una partida contigo! –Y en seguida miró a Carol y le tomó una mano- Carol, voy a arreglar unos documentos en mi oficina, estarás bien?

-Sí, por supuesto señor.

Ambos esperaron a que el señor desapareciera de ahí y entonces en tono molesto, él le dijo:

-Vaya pareciera que en vez de ser tu jefe es tu papá!

-Por Dios!... Tú dices que parece mi papá y una amiga mía dice que parece mi novio!

-Qué? Ese ruco, novio tuyo?...Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, esa suposición puede ser mas acertada que la mía, tal vez el abuelo cree que tiene alguna esperanza, no?

-Baja la voz!... No seas grosero! Él es muy bueno conmigo! Y no es lo que te imaginas!

-Esta bien, está bien! No quiero que discutamos por un ruquito calentón… Nos vemos hoy en la noche?

-Eres incorregible!...Está bien, hoy saldré a las 8pm de aquí, así que te veo a las 9pm en el lugar de siempre.

Su novio salió de "Destello" haciendo muecas burlonas y fingiendo caminar como un anciano, Carol sonreía pero también comenzaba a recordar los comentarios previos de Suzette.

-Estos dos están locos de remate o son unos pervertidos!

Comenzó a limpiar los objetos que estaban en el área de música y así pasaron unas horas; Ya cuando estaba por terminar, un instrumento en especial llamó su atención: Una armónica blanca.

_En una pequeña colina un chico vestido de traje negro estaba recostado sobre el césped mientras fumaba un cigarrillo; Ella usaba un uniforme blanco, se acercaba a él y le entregaba algo:_

_-Esto es para ti_

_-Una armónica?_

_-Es mi instrumento favorito._

_-Así que tu favorito… Qué quieres? Que te de un beso indirectamente?_

_-Cállate Terry!_

_-No te enojes Candy…Era una broma, la tocaré si tu quieres._

_-Haces y dices cosas imposibles._

_Y entonces él comenzó a tocar una melodía; Ella se limitó a guardar silencio y después sentarse al lado de ese chico contemplando el horizonte._

Carol sintió su corazón latir más rápido y más fuerte al recordar a aquel muchacho. Sin embargo poco después la puerta de "Destello" se abrió: Era Suzette.

-Hola! Quise venir a visitarte y aprovechar para conocer la famosa tienda "Destello"!

Suzette dio un recorrido visual por todo el lugar y se maravilló de los objetos que ahí se encontraban; Luego miró a Carol y entonces notó que algo sostenía entre sus manos.

-Qué es eso? –Señaló con curiosidad-.

-Es… Es una armónica… La estaba limpiando…

-Es bonita! Déjame verla –Extendiendo su mano, agarró la armónica-.

_Subía a toda prisa al tejado de ese edificio, llevaba un vestido rojo y largo. Encontró a un joven solitario, vestido de blanco como si fuera un príncipe; Él tocaba una melodía triste utilizando una armónica._

_-Es tu costumbre?...Usar la armónica…Cada vez que te sientes solo o te enfrentas con algo que te disgusta te concentras en ella…Debe tener un gran valor para ti!_

_-Más que un cigarrillo._

_Y él siguió tocando como si ella no estuviera ahí._

-Es buena verdad? –Dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Suzette-… Aunque no se ve tan vieja… No sé porqué la tiene aquí el Señor Grant… Suzette me estás escuchando?

-Eh?... Sí… Bueno, tal vez alguien vino a venderla antes.

-Así es hermosa señorita –Dijo la voz dirigiéndose a Suzette-… Hace algún tiempo vino un joven y me la vendió, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de comprarla porque no es precisamente una "antigüedad" pero se veía necesitado de dinero asique terminé pagando por ella.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Grant… Entonces… podría decirme cuánto quiere por ella? –Preguntó tímidamente Suzette-… Es que…me gustaría comprarla…claro, si no es muy cara.

El Señor miró atentamente a Suzette y se percató de la emoción y ternura con que sostenía aquella armónica, pensó unos segundos y después despreocupadamente dijo:

-Veo que te gusta mucho… Puedes quedarte con ella si prometes cuidarla muy bien.

-Lo dice en serio?... Muchas gracias!

Y sonriendo se despidió de Carol diciendo que tenía una cita importante y no iría a trabajar; además probablemente la esperaría despierta en casa para contarle algunas cosas que recién habían sucedido.

* * *

><p>Suzette esperaba a Taylor en un restaurante, ambos habían planeado cenar… Pero realmente ella quería algo más…íntimo, así que en cuanto él llegó le lanzó la propuesta:<p>

-Oye, apenas son las 6pm… Qué te parece si mejor vamos a mi casa y ahí cenamos juntos y completamente solos!

-Ir a tu casa?... Bueno, creo que es una idea muy interesante –Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo provocativamente-.

Ambos abordaron un taxi y Suzette le dio indicación al chofer; A medida que se acercaban más al lugar de destino, Taylor se sentía cada vez más incómodo; Algo no estaba bien y no sabia lo que era. Después de unos minutos, llegaron a un edificio, subieron hasta el cuarto piso y Suzette abrió la puerta lentamente. Taylor se sentía como un ladrón, como si estuviera entrando a donde no debía pero trató de relajarse ya que no encontró explicación lógica alguna. Pasaron a la sala y ella le dijo:

-Toma asiento! En seguida vuelvo, voy a la cocina para ver que podemos cenar, de acuerdo?

-Claro –Y rió nerviosamente-.

Paseó rápidamente su mirada por aquella salita, le pareció un lugar cómodo y agradable. Sobre el televisor vio unos pequeños portarretratos caídos y entonces se acercó para levantarlos y colocarlos como debía ser. En ese momento apareció Suzette.

-No te preocupes por eso, déjalos. Vamos a cenar.

Con reticencia se alejó de aquellos portarretratos y se sentó a la mesa con Suzette; La cena era exquisita pero él seguía sintiéndose inquieto sin saber porqué. Finalmente llegó el momento de la despedida y salió de aquel lugar.

Ya casi a la media noche Carol regresó a casa, Suzette estaba aún despierta… Brevemente le contó todo lo ocurrido con su ahora "novio":

-Entonces finalmente él aceptó –Dijo con algo de decepción-.

-Así es! Soy completamente feliz!

-Ojalá sea duradero, aunque…

-Por favor Carol! No seas aguafiestas! Tal vez ocurra lo que me dijiste antes: Él termine dejando a su novia y se quede conmigo!

Carol no estaba convencida de lo que decía Suzette, pero tampoco quiso confrontarla; Al fin y al cabo ella había decidido querer estar con ese muchacho de esa manera…y él también había aceptado esa situación. Fugazmente pensó en la que era la "verdadera" novia, pero entonces Suzette cambió el tema.

-La verdad es que sería completamente feliz si una sola cosa dejara de molestarme…

-A qué te refieres?

En el último momento dudó, pero finalmente decidió mencionarle algo de lo que le había estado sucediendo últimamente aunque de una forma muy general:

-Desde hace un tiempo yo…

-Qué pasa Suzette?...Es algo grave?

-No lo sé…Creo que más bien es algo… extraño Carol… Desde hace un tiempo he empezado a tener sueños extraños.

Escuchar esto le produjo miedo a Carol, en los escasos segundos que Suzette permaneció en silencio, se imaginó un montón de posibilidades, pero…

-Carol, veo cosas, como si yo estuviera en otro tiempo, en otra vida! A decir verdad…es como si recordara gradualmente pedazos de otra historia, una historia que supuestamente también me pertenece…pero que no sé cuando ocurrió exactamente…

-Y si solo son simples sueños?

-Los sueños no suelen tener secuencia o sí?

-En ocasiones sí –Dijo aparentando no dar importancia al asunto-.

-Pero todo esto resulta demasiado coherente como para ser solo sueños! Incluso, cuando fui al día de campo con mi novio, tuve una visión Carol! Un hombre guapísimo que yo conocí antes!... Y sabes, lo más curioso del asunto es que de repente tengo la certeza de que ese hombre es…

-Tranquila, tal vez es solo que has estado muy desgastada por tantas cosas que te han pasado…

Carol la interrumpió e hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarla y minimizar aquello que estaba diciendo; Lo cierto es que dentro de ella sintió una fuerte necesidad de evitar que Suzette hablara sobre todo eso.

* * *

><p>-Así que finalmente cediste ante la tentación no es así? –Dijo decepcionado-.<p>

-Oye lo dices como si fuera el fin del mundo! –Trató de minimizar aquello que le había comentado-.

-El mundo en sí jamás termina; Se acaba el mundo que cada persona construye para sí mismo… Pero el mundo en general, nunca se acaba…

-Veo que estás molesto por lo que he decidido hacer –Y evidenció sentirse incomprendido-.

-El sufrimiento es resultado de la ignorancia y el apego… Pero en ocasiones me resulta difícil de entender que alguien acepte algo aunque sabe bien que al final terminará mal y entonces solo le dejará sufrimiento… Supongo que eso también es parte del ser humano…

-Hablas como si nunca hubieses cometido un error en tu vida! Además tú mismo me decías que podía "divertirme" con ella siempre y cuando ella también estuviese de acuerdo! –Dijo molesto-.

-Sí, es verdad…pero no es por mis palabras que tomaste una decisión, eso en realidad es responsabilidad tuya solamente. Así que, tranquilo, no es conmigo con quien debes enojarte precisamente…

-Ah no? Y entonces con quién?

-Tal vez contigo mismo…por ser incapaz de preocuparte por aquella otra chica que en verdad es tu novia y solo pensar en ti y en lo que deseas… Ni siquiera te preocupas por Suzette tampoco.

-Cómo puedes asegurar algo así?

-Porque si te preocuparas por ambas, habrías terminado por alejarte de alguna de las dos –Dijo directamente-… Yo confiaba en que podrías darte cuenta de ello.

-Quise alejarme de Suzette!... Pero hubieras visto lo mal que se sentía!

-Y eso fue suficiente para cambiar de opinión?... Creo que no querías dejarla realmente; Si así hubiese sido en verdad, tu voluntad habría sido más fuerte… Desde un principio le habrías hablado a Suzette con toda la verdad para evitar que ella se hiciera "castillos en el aire".

-Yo siempre le mencioné que no quería compromisos!

-Pero nunca le explicaste el porqué!... En ocasiones es necesario decir directamente aquello que queremos que la otra persona entienda muy bien!... Tal vez yo debí haber hecho lo mismo contigo…

Taylor empezaba a desear no haberle comentado nada a James sobre su decisión de tener una relación "oculta" con Suzette. Guardó silencio pues ya se estaba cansando del "sermón" que estaba recibiendo y entonces James continuó:

-Y respecto a errores en mi vida, claro que los he cometido!... Pero he tratado de aprender de ellos… Tal vez necesitas experimentar tus propios errores…en ocasiones no se puede aprender de experiencias ajenas…

-No necesito de tus advertencias o consejos –Dijo secamente-.

-Lo sé. He visto que tú solito puedes tomar decisiones. En fin… realmente no puedo hacer mucho, es tu vida, es tu mundo, es tu fantasía… Pero si en algún momento crees que te puedo ayudar, llámame.

Y dicho lo anterior James se fue. Estando ya solo Taylor se sintió frustrado al ver que no había recibido el apoyo del que suponía su mejor amigo, pero también recordó parte de lo que alguna vez le dijo: "Tengo hermanas…y no me gustaría que estuviesen en el lugar de Suzette… o de alguien más".

Las palabras de James resultaban ser bastante acertadas: Todo era una fantasía… pero cuánto tiempo Taylor podría vivir sumergido en aquel mundo de fantasía? Cuánto tiempo le sería concedida aquella satisfacción "prestada" en la que cómodamente solo se dedicaría a disfrutar del cariño de dos personas sin tener que "pagar" por nada de eso aparentemente?

Difícilmente todos podrían darse cuenta de que por ahora estaban viviendo de "cosas prestadas" y que en algún momento todo eso terminaría de algún modo pasándoles la factura con el respectivo precio a pagar.

* * *

><p>Hola nuevamente! Este fue el quinto capítulo, como ven las cosas se complican más dado que Suzette ha decidido continuar con una extraña "relación". roxyta grandchester bienvenida a mi historia! Me alegra que esté siendo de tu agrado! Bueno, ya subí este quinto capítulo, tratare de no demorar demasiado con el resto!<p>

Pasarán más días y se acercará el tan ansiado día de "San Valentín", ese día será especial y ambas planearán una "celebración" que no terminará como lo esperaban...pero bueno, esto y más lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo! Por el momento me despido.

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6:San Valentín,Amor y amistad?

"SAN VALENTIN"…

AMOR Y AMISTAD?

-6-

Pasaron un par de semanas y ambas se sentían plenamente felices; Ya no había motivo para sentir que la felicidad de una podría causar envidia o tristeza en la otra, al contrario, ambas ya tenían algo más qué compartir. Cada noche aprovechaban para platicarse mutuamente las actividades, planes o incluso discusiones sostenidas con sus respectivos novios; Y esa noche una idea especial surgió en Carol…

-Suzette, recuerdas que pronto será día de San Valentín?

-Así es… Será la primera vez que ambas salgamos con nuestros novios! –Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-… Aunque… eso significa que también será el primer San Valentín que no festejemos juntas amiga –Dijo con un poco de tristeza-.

-No necesariamente tiene que ser así… -Dijo enigmáticamente-.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Que podemos hacer una cita doble! Así ambas conoceremos a nuestros respectivos galanes y festejaremos juntas ese día también!

-En serio?... Es una gran idea Carol! Pero… crees que ellos estén de acuerdo?

-Nosotras podemos convencerlos! –Dijo Carol emocionada-.

-Sí, claro que sí! Es muy buena idea! Ese día será muy especial! –Dijo sonriendo eufórica-.

Ambas estaban seguras de que ese día sería muy especial porque entonces su amistad volvería a ser tan estrecha como lo era antes, al menos eso pensó Carol que ansiaba pronto poder dejar de tener secretos para Suzette… Sin embargo por otro lado ella sabía muy bien que a fin de cuentas seguiría guardando algo solo para sí misma, algo que ni siquiera su novio sabía.

-"Pero no hay problema, todos guardamos algo solo para nosotros mismos y Suzette seguramente comprendería… Además es mejor así para todos." –Pensó en silencio Carol-.

Al día siguiente, Carol salió muy temprano de casa y se dirigió a la parada de autobús, parecía que las calles estaban desiertas, aún hacía demasiado frío pese a que ya era fin de enero. En su cabeza comenzó a planear aquella cena de San Valentín y pensar en el mejor lugar para realizarla, ambas tenían que dar una muy buena impresión al novio de la otra para que se diera una buena relación de amistad… Pero inevitablemente pensó aún más allá de ese futuro cercano…

-"Sería maravilloso que ambas pudiéramos casarnos el mismo día! Seguramente Suzette también se ha imaginado la posibilidad de casarse con su novio… Ella lo ama tanto como yo amo al mío".

Aunque se dijo todo aquello solo en su mente, su cara evidenció una sonrisa soñadora y cerrando los ojos, parecía estar dormida ahí, de pie en la estación de autobuses. Inesperadamente sintió que algo estaba muy cerca de su rostro y abrió los ojos…

-Tr…Travis! Qué haces? Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí parado? –Preguntaba sorprendida y molesta al ver que muy cerca de su rostro se encontraba el rostro de Travis mirándola con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo riéndose de ella-.

-Jajajaja –Estalló en carcajadas-… Discúlpame pero la verdad te veías tan rara ahí "dormida" que no resistí acercarme para averiguar en qué estabas pensando…Aunque por la sonrisa bobalicona de tu cara supongo que estabas soñando con tu galán eh? –Y la mirada de Travis se volvió descarada y pícara-.

-No…Bueno yo… A ti no te importa lo que yo haya estado pensando o sí? –Alzó la voz y sintió que los colores le subían al rostro- Además, qué tu no tienes en quién pensar?

-Claro que sí!... Pero te asustaría conocer mis pensamientos sobre aquella bella personita –Le guiñó un ojo y después se acercó para susurrarle al oído- …Aunque si quieres puedo contarte un poco...

-Travis! –Gritó al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba alejándolo-… Desde cuando te volviste un patán? Cuando te conocí me parecía que eras tranquilo e incluso pensé que eras un muchacho decente!

-Y lo soy!...Soy todo un caballero! –Dijo haciendo una reverencia-.

-Pero después de que agarras confianza te conviertes en un cínico verdad?

-Decir lo que se quiere, se siente o se piensa no es ser cínico…es ser sincero –Y se cruzó de brazos fingiendo sentirse ofendido-.

-Eres un pesado! –Y se dispuso a caminar unos pasos para sentarse en una banca-.

-Espera, espera –Corrió tras ella- No tienes sentido del humor? Eres un "higadito"!

Ahora era Carol la que fingía estar enojada. Travis cambió su semblante y la miró en silencio, ella se inquietó por eso; Sin soportar más, se giró hacia él y le preguntó:

-Qué me ves? Tengo monos en la cara?

-No, pero tienes muchas pecas!

Carol no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente a los ojos después de haber escuchado eso; No lo observaba con enojo o malestar, simplemente lo observaba como si en algún tiempo o en algún momento alguien más (que ella ya sabía quién) se lo hubiese dicho de la misma manera, con el mismo sentimiento…con el mismo deseo oculto.

Travis se sintió vulnerable ante su mirada, sintió como si poco a poco lo despojara de todo aquello que lo cubría dejando a plena vista lo que él realmente pensaba, sentía y quería decirle…Pero también vino a su mente aquella imagen de la que hace poco fue testigo: Carol era alcanzada por un muchacho y después caminaban juntos saliendo de la Universidad y dirigiéndose hacia la estación de autobuses y entonces cerró sus ojos para perder contacto y luego tranquilamente le dijo:

-Te vi salir de la Universidad hace unos días…

-No me di cuenta, me hubieras hablado –Dijo un poco aturdida por el cambio de tema-.

-Estabas con tu novio, subieron a un autobús…No quise causarte problemas, por eso preferí irme.

Carol se sintió desilusionada ante ese comentario, pero ni siquiera supo explicarse el porqué y entonces le preguntó:

-Querías decirme algo en especial?

-No. Simplemente tenía ganas de verte…justo como ahora.

Se sonrojó y prefirió guardar silencio, no sabía lo que era apropiado responder ante situaciones así. Travis le parecía muy atractivo, pero ciertamente él jamás le había dado muestras directas de interés hacia ella…y aunque actualmente se veían con cierta frecuencia y le hacía comentarios un poco subidos de tono; Ella no estaba segura de que solo por eso pudiera sospechar que él pensara en ella de una manera especial.

Llegó el autobús y ambos abordaron, se sentaron juntos pero ninguno de los dos habló. Al llegar a la parada de destino, Travis bajó primero y después le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Veo que después de todo sí eres un caballero!

Sin embargo, al estar hablándole, distraídamente pisó los escalones para descender y entonces resbaló! Afortunadamente Travis reaccionó velozmente y la sujetó por la cintura, pero en escasos segundos se dio cuenta que eso no fue suficiente…porque ella terminó cayendo completamente hacia él y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla para amortiguar la caída.

-Están bien jóvenes? –Preguntaba el anciano chofer descendiendo del autobús para cerciorarse de que no era grave lo ocurrido-.

Tendidos ahí en plena acera, estaba Carol sobre Travis, ambos abriendo lentamente sus ojos y mirándose muy cerca mutuamente. El chofer volvió a preguntar y eso rompió el silencio obligando a Travis a responder en voz alta:

-Estamos bien! Fue un pequeño accidente!

Torpemente Carol comenzó a levantarse y cuando Travis pudo incorporarse, notó que ella se había lastimado el codo derecho.

-Tienes sangre –Y en seguida buscaba algo en su bolsillo del pantalón-.

-No es nada, solo un simple raspón…

Pero Travis pareció no escucharla y entonces improvisó un pequeño vendaje en su brazo.

-Debí haberte sujetado de la cintura desde el principio…Discúlpame no me di cuenta que los escalones estaban mojados… -Dijo en tono serio y preocupado-.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes…-Le parecía que él realmente se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido- Fue un accidente, en verdad, estoy bien.

Finalmente él la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta la entrada de "Destello". Ella le ofreció entrar solo un momento y él accedió. Después de unos instantes de plática, él se despidió y salió de ahí tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>En el escaparate de joyería de la tienda se encontraba una hermosa sortija de matrimonio, se puso los guantes y quiso observarla una vez más de cerca: Era una sortija de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes pequeños y además estaba finamente decorada con grabados delicados. Entonces recordó que unos meses atrás la había visto por primera vez y en aquella ocasión…<p>

-Es hermosa verdad?

Detrás suyo se encontraba el Señor Grant que veía lo emocionada que Carol se mostraba al tener esa sortija en sus manos.

-Es bellísima!

-A esa sortija la llamo "La prueba del amor de papel".

-"La prueba del amor de papel"?

-Así es. Muchos han venido con la intención de comprarla…pero hasta ahora ninguno ha logrado presentar el justo valor de esa joya.

Carol supuso que ese anillo era excesivamente costoso y nerviosamente la devolvió a su cojín dentro de esa cajita de cristal. El Señor Grant, al ver este gesto de ella, le explicó:

-No es el dinero…De hecho, ese es bastante accesible creo…Me refiero al verdadero valor de esa joya. Hoy vendrá un joven llamado Héctor, en cuanto aparezca avísame y entonces entenderás a lo que me refiero.

Ese día transcurrió con tranquilidad, pero ya poco antes de la hora de cierre apareció en la tienda un guapo joven vestido de traje. Carol lo miró con curiosidad y alcanzó a notar tristeza en su mirada.

-Se encuentra el Señor Grant? –Dijo con voz amable-.

-Sí, quién lo busca?

-Mi nombre es Héctor.

-En un momento le aviso.

Después de unos segundos, apareció Carol acompañada del Señor Grant y entonces los ojos de ese joven se volvieron cristalinos como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar.

-Usted tuvo razón. No puedo pagar esta joya tan hermosa –Dijo mirando fijamente el anillo que horas antes Carol había apreciado cuidadosamente-.

-Entonces tu novia…

-Dijo que no.

-Lo lamento.

El joven se retiró apenado pero más tranquilo. Carol observaba confundida la escena y entonces el Señor Grant comenzó a explicarle:

-La prometida de ese joven era una hermosa chica proveniente de una de las familias más ricas del país. Él quería comprar esta joya para su boda y le sugerí que primero le entregara un anillo más especial: un anillo hecho con una envoltura de dulce.

-Un anillo hecho con una envoltura de dulce? –Preguntó Carol con asombro-.

-Así es. Cuando el amor es verdadero, nada más importa, y mucho menos los lujos o joyas costosas; A ella no le importaría entonces aceptar ese humilde anillo porque estaría lleno de amor y orgullosamente lo portaría en su dedo porque sería igual o más importante que un anillo de piedras preciosas. Pero…En el caso del falso amor, entonces cosas tan simples como una joya serían motivo suficiente para romper una relación.

-Por eso es que usted llama a este anillo "La prueba del amor de papel"!

-Sí…Y tristemente debo repetirte que hasta ahora nadie ha podido mostrarme que cuenta con el valor justo de esta sortija: El amor verdadero.

Carol terminó de recordar aquel día de hace unos meses atrás. Lo que el Señor Grant le había dicho aquella vez era muy cierto. Esta vez le surgió un pensamiento curioso:

-Cómo se me verá esta sortija? –Se preguntó a sí misma-.

Y aprovechando que estaba sola en la tienda, se quitó el guante de su mano izquierda y lentamente lo colocó en su dedo anular. La observó cuidadosamente y vio que la luz producía hermosos destellos en las piedrecillas incrustadas y en ese momento dentro de su mente presenció una escena:

_En una iglesia enorme, se realizaba una boda, los novios estaban arrodillados en el altar mientras el sacerdote hacía las preguntas de rigor:_

_-Tú, Cándida, aceptas por esposo a Terius de Granchester?_

_Justo en ese momento, la imagen fue subiendo a través del vestido de novia para dejar al descubierto el rostro de la mujer: Era una joven de cabello rubio, largo y rizado, con unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas y entonces ella respondió:_

_-Sí, acepto._

_-Tú, Terius, aceptas por esposa a Cándida Wellington?_

_Nuevamente la imagen recorrió ahora lo que era el cuerpo del novio y al final mostró su rostro: Un hombre joven de piel morena clara, los ojos azul oscuro, las cejas pobladas y el cabello largo de color castaño. En ese momento pudo escuchar la voz de él:_

_-Sí, acepto._

Su rostro palideció y sus manos temblaron llevando puesta aún esa sortija…Pero no tuvo tiempo de siquiera asimilar lo que acababa de descubrir porque en ese momento la puerta de la tienda se abrió y entró una joven mujer:

-Suzette! Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Carol vine a visitarte!...Estás bien? Tu cara se ve blanca como el papel!

-Estoy bien…es solo que…

-Ah ya veo porqué estás así! Te descubrí! Estás probándote las joyas de la tienda!... –Rápidamente observó aquella hermosa joya que Carol tenía en su dedo y emocionada agregó- Es precioso ese anillo! Déjame verlo! Quiero saber cómo se ve a mi!

-No Suzette! Es un anillo carísimo! Suzette! –Dijo tratando de dejar el anillo fuera del alcance de ella-.

Pero Suzette no la escuchó y se abalanzó sobre Carol como una chiquilla frente a su juguete preferido, le jaló la mano izquierda y logró quitarle el anillo e inmediatamente lo puso en el dedo anular de su propia mano izquierda y en cuestión de segundos...

_Dos mujeres forcejeaban: Una atacaba y la segunda intentaba escapar:_

_-Es que acaso te has vuelto loca? –Gritaba sin entender lo que aquella quería obtener-._

_-Exijo que me des lo que me pertenece! –E inmediatamente la abofeteó-._

_Aquella se tambaleó y entonces, aprovechando su confusión, consiguió sujetarle la mano izquierda arrancándole del dedo anular su argolla matrimonial._

_-Esto de ahora en adelante me pertenecerá solo a mi! Solo a mi! –Alzó aquella argolla que sostenía entre sus manos-._

-Suzette debes tener cuidado con ese anillo! Si se maltrata aunque sea un poco, seguro que me despiden!

-Ehh?

La voz de Carol hizo que Suzette volviera a la realidad; Sin embargo al ver el rostro de su amiga frente a ella, no se atrevió a decir nada más; En silencio y lentamente se quitó el anillo y al entregarlo, su mano rozó la de Carol. Así, teniendo por intermediaria esa sortija entre su mano y la de su amiga, Suzette volvió a ver algo más: Por escasos segundos, el rostro de Carol se empalmó con el rostro de la mujer que trataba de escapar en su visión. Suzette tuvo que frotarse los ojos para lograr distinguir cual de las dos mujeres era la que se encontraba ahí frente a ella. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer el anillo al suelo pero Carol velozmente lo atrapó.

-Pero qué te pasa? Te dije que si se maltrata aunque sea un poco, seguramente me despedirán! –Dijo Carol enfadada-.

Pero Suzette pareció no dar importancia al asunto y caminando hacia la salida dijo:

-Lo lamento… Solo vine a decirte que mi novio esta de acuerdo con la cita doble de San Valentín…Te veré en casa.

Carol no comprendió lo que acababa de suceder con Suzette, sin embargo bastantes cosas tenía ya que pensar, especialmente aquellas cosas que vio al colocarse el anillo antes de que su amiga llegara a la tienda. No tenía ni idea de cuánto cambiarían las cosas entre ellas dos a partir de este momento.

* * *

><p>Su intención era volver a casa, pero sinceramente sentía que estar ahí la asfixiaría, por el momento necesitaba despejar su mente y sus pensamientos. Caminó lentamente hacia el parque central, se sentó en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol enorme cuyo tronco envejecido parecía tener más de 100 años. Mirando al cielo azul, trataba de desenmarañar todo aquello que acababa de serle revelado…<p>

-Es esa la palabra adecuada para nombrar todo aquello que vi en mi mente?... Sí, a fin de cuentas todo esto es una gran revelación... Esa mujer…era yo…y la otra…también era yo… En ambos casos…era yo.

Y entonces su rostro evidenció sorpresa al recordar algo más:

-Pero también estaba ella!...Aunque su apariencia también era un poco distinta… Y lo que vi antes…también hay un hombre cuyo rostro… lo he visto en otra parte…y su nombre…

Se levantó rápidamente como si al mismo tiempo recordara que debía ir a alguna parte inmediatamente. No sabía si sentirse dichosa…o desgraciada; A fin de cuentas aún había huecos, pero creía que ya no era tan importante recordar el resto. Tal vez más tarde se daría cuenta que las otras partes de la historia también eran importantes.

-No puedo perderlo otra vez… No debo perderlo otra vez… -Se repetía una y otra vez mientras se apresuraba en su andar-.

Llegó hasta la biblioteca de la Universidad, era sábado pero sabía que él estaba ahí; Lo buscó con la mirada y a lo lejos vio a un muchacho cuyo rostro se le hizo conocido…

-Hola… -Saludó titubeante-.

-Mmm? Hola. –Permaneció en silencio esperando que ella explicara el motivo de su acercamiento-.

-Soy Suzette… Estoy buscando a Taylor…

-Pues yo no me llamo Taylor –Despectivamente se volvió hacia sus libros como si ella ya no estuviera ahí-.

-Lo sé. Pero te he visto con él y tal vez tú puedas decirme dónde está ahora…Por favor.

Esta era la primera vez que James tenía frente a sí a Suzette, la miró detenidamente, no logró comprender porqué ella se había aferrado a estar con Taylor pese a todo. Finalmente reaccionó y reconoció que no tenía derecho a intervenir en eso: Simplemente no era asunto suyo.

-Lo lamento, pero no sé donde podría estar. Últimamente hemos estado un poco…ocupados y no hemos hablado mucho –Dijo al fin con el tono de voz más tranquilo y tolerante que podía tomar-.

-Si llegaras a verlo, podrías decirle por favor que es urgente que lo vea?

-Sí, de acuerdo, se lo diré.

Suzette salió desilusionada de ahí, sin embargo, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa pensó mejor las cosas: Qué pretendía al ir rápidamente a buscarlo? Es que acaso se hubiese atrevido a contarle todo este asunto de los sueños y las visiones que desde hace unos meses tenía?

-Soy una tonta! Qué hubiera yo hecho? Decirle algo como "Taylor, estamos destinados a estar juntos, lo sé porque hace muchos años, en otra vida, fue así"… Seguramente diría que estoy loca!... Creo que por el momento es mejor no decirle nada.

Y comprendió que realmente había sido muy bueno no haberlo encontrado en la biblioteca. Pero unos minutos después pensó en aquel joven, el amigo de Taylor, se había comportado con ella de manera un tanto grosera sin motivo alguno, al menos sin motivo aparente.

-Seguramente ya sabe lo nuestro…espero que no sea amigo de la otra chica.

Esa fue la única manera que encontró de justificar la conducta de aquel joven. Unos minutos después en la biblioteca llegaba con James otra persona: Ahora sí era Taylor.

-Hola. Puedo sentarme? –Aunque realmente su petición era algo diferente ya que esperaba poder arreglar las cosas con James-.

-Claro –Respondió secamente y siguió su lectura-… Por cierto, vino tu "novia" hace unos momentos a buscarte.

-Discúlpame, no debí tratarte mal –Comenzó a hablar ignorando lo último que James había dicho- Sé que tienes razón y…ya tomé una decisión definitiva: Voy a terminar con una de las dos.

-Y ya decidiste con quién romperás?

-Sí. No será sencillo…pero es lo más adecuado. Aunque no se merece que yo…

-No todos se merecen lo que les sucede en la vida… Ella sabrá entender aunque inicialmente le dolerá bastante, creo.

-Pero tienes razón: Si dejo todo esto así entonces las cosas serán peor después.

James vio que esta vez Taylor en verdad había tomado una decisión y aplaudió esto; Sonrieron y chocaron sus manos en señal de un saludo amistoso. Taylor por su parte, se encontraba más tranquilo, había recuperado a su amigo y muy pronto se libraría de esa atormentadora situación en la que él solito se había metido, pronto podría estar tranquilo y solo junto a la mujer que amaba… Al menos ese era el plan que él tenía… Le hubiese ayudado mucho saber que el Azar nuevamente intervendría y entonces no estaría asegurado lo que sucedería después.

* * *

><p>Era hora del cierre de la tienda; Carol se revisó el codo derecho y vio que ya estaba mejor, decidió quitarse el pañuelo, lo dobló cuidadosamente y entonces reparó en sus bordes: Garigoleados bordados en hilo blanco, lo extendió en el mostrador y lo miró con atención: Un pañuelo de seda celeste con finas líneas garigoleadas bordeadas en hilo blanco.<p>

-Este pañuelo se parece a otro que… Terry usaba en aquel tiempo…

Brevemente recordó aquellos días del Colegio San Pablo en los que Terry y ella solían estar juntos y perseguirse mutuamente: En una ocasión ella cayó al pasto y se lastimó el brazo izquierdo; él le había atado su pañuelo en la herida, un gesto muy parecido al que Travis tuvo con ella. Solo que el pañuelo de Terry tenía bordadas sus iniciales…

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente: "T G" en la esquina inferior derecha…

El pañuelo que ella tenía enfrente en este momento se parecía mucho a aquel, pero faltaba un pequeño detalle...

-No tiene iniciales, claro que no las tiene! Eso es absurdo Carol! –Se regañó a sí misma dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano-.

Distraídamente guardó sus cosas y salió de la tienda; Iba contenta porque ya había trazado el plan perfecto para la cita doble: Había elegido un restaurante romántico. Quería llegar pronto a casa y comentarle el plan a Suzette y entonces también recordó la visita de su amiga en la mañana:

-Creo que fui un poco dura con ella… Pero se comporta como una chiquilla!... Aún así no debí gritarle, el anillo no sufrió daño… Y yo no debí sacarlo de su estuche…

Llegó a casa y Suzette la recibió con una sonrisa, parecía no haber dado importancia a lo ocurrido en la tienda.

-Qué estás haciendo?

-Intento tocarla! –Y le señaló la armónica que el Sr. Grant le había obsequiado en "Destello"-.

Carol se limitó a sonreír sin decir nada al respecto; Después comenzó a mencionarle su plan de San Valentín. Suzette escuchó emocionada el nombre del restaurante al que irían. Minutos después se encerraba en la recámara para hablarle a su "novio" e informarle los detalles y al finalizar la llamada volvió con Carol:

-Listo! Le dije todo menos el nombre del restaurante, eso quiero que sea una sorpresa para él, le encantará el lugar!

Los días pasaron casi sin darse cuenta, ya era día de San Valentín, ambas habían trabajado diariamente y sin descanso estos últimos días para poder pedir libre este día. Suzette había salido temprano para reunirse con Taylor: Quería entregarle su obsequio antes de la cita doble.

-Espero que te guste! –Dijo impaciente por ver el rostro de Taylor cuando viera su obsequio-.

-Una chamarra de piel?... Suzette esto es carísimo! Cómo lo pagaste?

-Estuve ahorrando mucho –Dijo sonriente-.

-Pero no puedo aceptarlo…es muy costoso!... Yo aún no te he comprado un obsequio!

-Por favor quiero que la uses en la cita doble de hoy! Quiero que te veas mucho más guapo que el novio de mi amiga! Eso es algo malo?

Taylor sonrió al escuchar a Suzette decir eso y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado dijo en tono resignado:

-Mujeres! Siempre compitiendo entre ellas!... –Y después cambió de tema- Hay algo que debo decirte…

El rostro de Taylor se tornó serio y Suzette sintió que se le paralizaría el corazón, después de unos segundos de silencio, comenzó a explicarle:

-Te pedí vernos hoy temprano porque quiero decirte lo que pienso hacer: Hoy hablaré con ella…Romperé mi relación con ella.

-Taylor! –Los ojos de Suzette se abrieron de par en par, le parecía un sueño lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de él-… De verdad vas a terminar con ella?

-Así es. De hecho la veré en unas cuantas horas, hablaré con ella y después podré ir contigo a la reunión para disfrutarla juntos!

-Pero… Lo harás en pleno San Valentín?...No te parece un poco cruel?

-Sabes que he tratado de hacerlo en estos últimos días pero no he tenido oportunidad de hablar bien con ella… Esta vez quiere que salgamos y entonces, aprovecharé para decírselo. Todo estará bien; Ella es una chica comprensiva, no te preocupes, no se escandalizará… Tal vez podamos seguir siendo solo buenos amigos después de hoy.

Suzette estaba emocionada y preocupada al mismo tiempo, pero sabía que después de este día, su relación podía ser oficial y darla a conocer sin problema. Se despidió de Taylor y regresó a casa para arreglarse tranquilamente; Mientras iba en el autobús, trataba de imaginar la reacción de la otra chica al escuchar que Taylor ya no quería nada con ella.

-No sé quién sea porque él nunca quiso decirme ni su nombre pero… Seguramente me odiará.

En el departamento, Carol estaba terminando de vestirse en la recámara y escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Al ver entrar a Suzette le dijo muy curiosa:

-A donde fuiste tan temprano Suzette?

-A darle su regalo de San Valentín! Ya lo verás esta noche –Dijo con una sonrisita de satisfacción-.

-Bueno, entonces me aguantaré la curiosidad!... Sabes? Recordé que no le dije a mi novio la hora a la que nos reuniríamos en el restaurante!... Asique tuve que llamarlo hace un momento!... Se puso un poco "furioso" –Y rió traviesamente-.

-Y qué te dijo? Sí podrá ir?

-Claro que sí! Solo se molestó porque me dijo que tenía algo qué hacer extra pero que ya vería cómo le haría.

* * *

><p>Comenzaron a elegir los vestidos que usarían para la cita, ambas estaban francamente emocionadas. Ya era más de medio día y entonces Suzette recibió una llamada: Inicialmente respondió alegre, pero después el tono de su voz se fue apagando.<p>

-Hola!...Qué?...Pero entonces... Mañana?... De acuerdo… -Y pesadamente terminó la llamada-.

-Qué ocurre Suzette? –Preguntó preocupada Carol-.

-Creo que no podrás conocerlo todavía… -Dijo tristemente-… Dice que no podrá ir a la cita doble… Que en el mejor de los casos llegaría pero ya muy tarde…

-Lo lamento Suzette…

-Bueno, la verdad es que por una parte está bien que no vaya a nuestra cita doble…aunque eso eche a perder nuestros planes…

-No entiendo a qué te refieres, querías pasar este día con él no es así?

-Sí, por supuesto, pero… Hoy hablará con su novia seriamente y terminará definitivamente su relación…

-En pleno día de San Valentín?... Bueno me alegro por ti amiga, pero… creo que es un poco cruel para su novia…digo, futura ex novia.

-Ni tanto porque finalmente ella será quien pase este San Valentín con él! –Dijo un poco molesta-.

-La verdad es que me sorprende que no estés muriéndote de celos!... Yo en tu lugar no podría estar tan tranquila.

-Tú en mi lugar ni siquiera habrías aceptado tener una relación extraoficial con él, cierto? –Carol permaneció en silencio y entonces Suzette continuó- …Si después de esto, él se queda solo conmigo y ya nada se interpone…creo que puedo hacer un pequeño sacrificio ahora –Finalizó cruzándose de brazos-.

-Bueno, si lo ves de esa manera entonces anímate!... Y con la pena pero…ojalá esa chica sepa comprender y aceptar que ese hombre no es para ella. Oye, tú si vendrás con nosotros verdad?

-Por supuesto! Por nada del mundo me perderé conocer a tu galán!... Aunque me sentiré como "el tercero en discordia" porque no tendré pareja…

-No te preocupes Suzette, esta reunión es para celebrar!... Ya pronto haremos otra para conocer al tuyo!

Carol volvió a levantar el ánimo a Suzette y al verla sonreir se sintió más tranquila; Estaba dispuesta a que su amiga pasara muy bien ese día. Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suceder!

Finalmente llegó la hora, ambas se dirigieron al lugar de reunión. Entraron al restaurante, había muchísima gente y no lograba encontrarlo con la mirada; Decidió ir a buscarlo y le pidió a Suzette que la esperara cerca de la recepción. Mientras esperaba, se dedicó a ver las parejas que entraban y salían de aquel lugar; Repentinamente a lo lejos le pareció distinguir a un muchacho con una chaqueta marrón parecida a la que le había regalado a Taylor esa mañana.

Suzette sintió que su corazón latía emocionado y al mismo tiempo pensaba que probablemente él había podido acudir a la cita doble en el último momento. Varias personas se atravesaron ocultando momentáneamente la figura de aquel hombre pero después de buscarle con la mirada lo confirmó…era Taylor! Sus ojos brillaron de alegría y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa de enorme felicidad: Finalmente podría mostrarle a Carol el hombre maravilloso con el que ya gozaría de un noviazgo sin obstáculos!

Rápidamente corrió a su encuentro y para llamar su atención quiso gritar su nombre, pero…A medida que se acercaba a él, notó que no estaba solo, que caminaba distraído, sonriendo felizmente a alguien más, a alguien que caminaba a su lado; De su brazo se sujetaba una mano femenina y en su hombro se recargaba una hermosa mujer… Era Carol, su amiga, quien venía sujetada del brazo de Taylor.

-Pero qué…? –Y enseguida se cubrió la boca con su mano derecha, como si quisiera retener las palabras ahí-.

Suzette ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la pregunta que se hizo a sí misma porque inmediatamente vio que Taylor besaba dulcemente los labios de Carol y después ambos sonrientes caminaban hacia la dirección en que se encontraba ella. Los segundos parecieron dolorosos minutos interminables y después…ambos se encontraban casi frente a Suzette.

-Mira, recuerdas que te dije que hoy te tendría una sorpresa? Quiero que conozcas a mi mejor amiga: Suzette Morgan!...Suzette, él es mi novio, Taylor Graum! –Dijo Carol alegremente-.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! Qué les pareció el San Valentín que están teniendo estas chicas? Y lo mejor (o lo peor) está por venir! Qué reacción tendrá Taylor? Qué hará Suzette? Qué pasará con Carol después de todo esto? Seguramente esto avivará sentimientos desagradables en una de ellas y detonará más recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas. No todo será "miel sobre hojuelas" y alguien se llenará de amargura...eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo titulado "URAMI" (rencor).<p>

Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7: Urami Rencor

"URAMI"…

("Rencor"...)

-7-

Taylor ni siquiera había apartado la mirada de los ojos de Carol, había caminado ese tramo completamente absorto en el rostro de la que aún era su novia… Pero después de aquella presentación, después de escuchar aquel nombre, automáticamente su rostro cambio: Palideció y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sintió como si un alfiler se le clavara en el pecho, volteó desesperadamente hacia aquella persona que ya estaba frente a él como si rogara que no fuera la misma Suzette que él conocía… Pero sus súplicas obviamente no fueron escuchadas.

Hubo segundos de un silencio tenso, Suzette y Taylor se miraron pero ninguno dijo nada, parecía que ambos habían perdido la voz. Carol se sintió extraña y quiso aliviar aquel silencio incómodo:

-Es que acaso no se van a dar el saludo de cortesía por lo menos?

La frase de Carol los forzó a salir de ese estado de estupefacción y Suzette hizo un esfuerzo que le pareció sobrehumano para comenzar a decir:

-Mucho gusto Taylor –Y al mismo tiempo le ofreció su rígida mano para un saludo fingido-.

-Eh…Gusto en conocerte Suzette –Torpemente correspondió al saludo de ella y apenas si rozó aquella pequeña y delicada mano-.

-Vamos a nuestra mesa y ahí platicaremos más a gusto! –Propuso Carol sonrientemente-.

Los minutos ahora parecían ser horas, veía que Carol movía sus labios pero no lograba ni siquiera escuchar lo que decía; Finalmente encontró una excusa simple para alejarse por lo menos un instante de ahí.

-Me disculpan? Necesito ir al baño. –Lentamente Suzette se levantó como si por un instante dudara que sus piernas pudieran sostenerle en pie-.

Taylor también permanecía en silencio y daba gracias a Dios de que Carol estuviese hablando demasiado como siempre solía hacer; Veía de reojo a Suzette y no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que se estaría sintiendo en este momento.

Ella se dirigió directo al baño sin ver nada más, parecía que el resto de las personas, el ruido de las pláticas y risas ajenas, fueran algo sumamente lejano. Entró al baño con paso más firme…pero justo al cerrar la puerta, las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse…

-No puedo…No puedo llorar ahora… -Dijo con la mano derecha presionando insistentemente sus ojos-.

Sabía que aún no tenía oportunidad de desahogarse, no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado; si lo hiciera, si comenzara a llorar, sabía que no podría detenerse y entonces todo aquello terminaría muy mal.

-Es mi amiga!...Ella me dijo que luchara por él…Cómo pudo pasar esto?

La tristeza se convirtió en enojo, sujetó con fuerza el lavamanos, quería arrancarlo de su sitio, quería hacerlo pedazos…y probablemente lo habría hecho si hubiese tenido la fuerza suficiente para eso.

-Qué voy a hacer?... Tengo que salir de aquí!

Inmediatamente se le ocurrió algo simple pero efectivo, respiró profundo y secó de sus ojos un par de lágrimas furtivas que habían logrado escapar de su prisión. Revisó su maquillaje en el espejo, ensayó su mejor sonrisa, abrió su celular y salió del baño para dirigirse a la mesa en la que Carol y Taylor estaban.

-De verdad? Claro que voy! Llego en menos de media hora! Besos! –Dijo a aquella pequeña máquina en la cual no había ninguna voz esperando respuesta realmente-.

-Qué sucede Suzette?

-Mi novio me llamó! Dice que el asunto pendiente se ha resuelto, pero quiere que hablemos inmediatamente así que si no les molesta…

-De ninguna manera Suzette, ve a verlo y dale nuestros saludos. Nos veremos en casa más tarde! –Dijo Carol feliz por Suzette-.

-Gracias! …

-Una flor para cada hermosa chica enamorada que hoy se encuentra en este restaurante celebrando este feliz día! –Interrumpió un joven y guapo mesero extendiendo una rosa roja hacia Suzette y luego otra hacia Carol-.

Suzette contempló aquella hermosa rosa roja presionándola con fuerza entre sus dedos y una sonrisa temblorosa se asomó en sus labios para luego extenderla hacia Carol diciendo:

-En realidad la feliz pareja de enamorados en este momento son ustedes!... Taylor fue un placer conocerte!... Disfruten la cena!

Se marchó con paso veloz dejando aquella rosa en las manos de Carol. Taylor se desconcertó ante el repentino tono tan alegre y vivaz de Suzette y por eso ni siquiera atinó a responder a su despedida. Carol se sintió contrariada al ver que el tallo de la rosa que Suzette le entregó, tenía unas cuantas gotas de sangre; La rosa tenía dos o tres espinas aún. Después alcanzó a verla salir casi corriendo de ahí y quiso disculparla con Taylor:

-Discúlpala por favor! Cuando se trata de su novio se convierte en una verdadera chiquilla!

-Está bien. Déjala que se vaya. Estará más cómoda con su novio que con nosotros –Y simplemente sujetó la mano de ella, sonriendo lo más tranquilamente que pudo-.

Suzette volteó hacia atrás para verlos, tal vez dentro de su corazón tenía la esperanza de que él fuera corriendo tras ella, pero lo que vio fue muy diferente: Taylor acariciando la mano de Carol.

No pudo más; En cuanto salió del restaurante sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió que el piso se hundía bajo sus pies. Echó a correr y subió al primer taxi que encontró en su camino. Iba desconsolada y con el corazón roto. Una y otra vez se preguntaba a sí misma cómo era posible que ocurriera esto, enamorarse así, vivir unos meses maravillosos al lado de…el novio de su mejor amiga.

-Taylor es su novio! Jamás imaginé que él…

Finalmente llegó a casa, sin siquiera avanzar más, solo cerró la puerta y sus piernas terminaron por ceder, cayó de rodillas y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, con ambas manos se cubrió el rostro y amargamente comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez sin control alguno. Los minutos le parecieron eternos y era tan intenso el silencio que lograba escuchar el tic-tac del reloj…y los latidos de su propio corazón roto.

-Cómo pude ser tan tonta?... Ella era su novia y yo ni siquiera lo pensé!...Claro, las llamadas registradas con "T. G." eran suyas: Taylor Graum!...

Lentamente se levantó del suelo, prácticamente se arrastró a la recámara, se acostó y prefirió tratar de dormir, sentía que si continuaba despierta en ese momento, entonces el corazón realmente se le convertiría en polvo y lloraría hasta que sus ojos quedaran completamente secos para siempre.

* * *

><p>En aquel restaurante, él se sentía inquieto no sabía qué hacer o decirle a Carol, quería que pronto algo a alguien pudiera sacarlo de ahí. Finalmente hizo algo parecido a lo que hizo Suzette, fue al baño pero ahí llamó a la única persona capaz de ayudarle: James.<p>

-Hola… Necesito que me ayudes, por favor!

-Qué pasa Taylor? –James escuchó angustiado a Taylor y algo le hizo sentir que el caos se había desatado-.

-Llámame en 5 minutos exactamente! Pídeme que vaya a verte lo antes posible! Por favor! –Dijo ya desesperado-.

-Está bien. En cinco minutos. –Y colgó el celular sin preguntar más-.

Taylor volvió a la mesa y continuó "escuchando" lo que Carol le comentaba…pero realmente no podía concentrarse en nada más. Miraba discretamente su reloj, le parecía que la manecilla del segundero pasaba muy lentamente o que incluso de vez en cuando retrocedía un par de espacios.

Finalmente un celular interrumpió el parloteo y Taylor tembloroso y a la vez un poco aliviado contestó:

-Hola James…Ahora?...Bueno, es que… Está bien, tienes razón, iré inmediatamente.

-Qué? –Carol se molestó al escuchar que Taylor iría a no sé donde sin siquiera esperar al menos a cenar juntos asique le arrebató el celular y habló con James-.

-Hola James! Soy Carol!... Sí, estamos celebrando San Valentín… Podrías esperar un poco?... Comprendo… Está bien, si no hay opción, entonces… Sí, te paso a Taylor, hasta luego. –Y devolvió el celular a su dueño con un ademán de decepción-.

-James?...Sí, voy para allá.

Acto seguido, Taylor se levantó de su silla y le extendió su mano a Carol:

-Lo lamento… Pero sabes que es importante y no puede esperar.

-Sí, está bien.

Frustrada tuvo que aceptar que su romántica cita terminaba en ese momento. Se despidió de Taylor y emprendió el camino de regreso sola a su departamento pues él se iría directamente a casa de James.

Quiso caminar un poco y distraerse, no tuvo prisa para tomar el autobús porque recordaba que Suzette se había marchado para estar con su novio, así que la casa estaría solitaria.

-Al menos ella sí pasará un feliz San Valentín –Dijo resignada mirando a través de una de tantas ventanas de restaurantes exhibiendo a varias parejas felices-.

Mientras, Taylor a toda prisa llegaba a casa de James, éste lo recibía con inquietud y zozobra al no saber lo que había ocurrido exactamente:

-Wow! Llegaste muy rápido! Eso significa que lo que pasó es muy grave verdad?

-Soy un imbécil! Un completo imbécil! –Gritó Taylor sujetándose la cabeza como si quisiera arrancársela el mismo-.

-Qué pasó Taylor?

Y James supo que aquella plática sería larga, asique se sentó en el sofá y permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba de voz de Taylor todo lo que había ocurrido desde la mañana en que se había reunido con Suzette…y luego lo que ocurrió en el restaurante. James no emitía ningún sonido de sorpresa, sin embargo, sus ojos y su boca se abrían lentamente sin poder dar crédito a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Es su mejor amiga James!... Le puse el cuerno a Carol con su mejor amiga!

-Y tú qué hiciste después? –Preguntó aún más inquieto-.

-Nada! Me quedé como un estúpido viendo que ella se iba y nos dejaba solos!... Suzette se fue como si nada hubiese ocurrido!

-En verdad no te dijo nada en ningún momento? –Insistió James con tono suspicaz-.

Taylor guardó silencio y recordó aquel momento: Suzette solo sonrió y se despidió… Pero antes de irse dijo una frase, una frase especial: "En realidad la feliz pareja de enamorados en este momento, son ustedes". Justo en ese instante los ojos azules de Suzette habían mirado fijamente a Taylor, tenían un brillo especial que inicialmente confundió con lágrimas pero realmente…

-Ella decidió irse en ese momento para dejar que tú pudieras terminar tu noviazgo con Carol… Por eso es que dijo que en ese momento la pareja de enamorados eran ustedes dos… Esperaba que al terminar la cita, eso cambiara!... Taylor, terminaste con Carol?

Él permaneció en silencio, descubrió que lo que decía James tenía más sentido que lo que él había interpretado inicialmente: Solo pensó que Suzette estaba tan dolida, que esas palabras las había dicho para molestarlo a él.

-Taylor!... Terminaste con Carol? –Volvió a insistir James ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia-.

-No… Me sentía tan confuso por todo lo que estaba pasando que no supe que más hacer… Supuse que si terminaba con Carol en ese momento de todas maneras Suzette ya no me aceptaría a su lado y ni siquiera querría saber de mi!

-Y preferiste conservar por el momento a Carol solo para garantizarte a ti mismo que no te quedarás sin nada? –Dio muestra discreta del enojo que empezaba a sentir por la nueva metedura de pata de su amigo-.

Taylor permaneció en silencio, no sabía qué responderle, no había argumento alguno para rebatir aquella acusación que acertadamente le hacía James. Se sentó en un sillón sintiéndose derrotado.

-Tengo que recuperarla James! Si la pierdo… no sé qué voy a hacer!

* * *

><p>Caminando por las calles atestadas de parejas de enamorados, no pudo evitar sentirse sola: Ese día había planeado algo muy especial que simplemente no terminó como esperaba, al menos no para ella. Súbitamente recordó aquello que Travis le había dicho cuando la acompañó a "Destello": "Supongo que pasarás San Valentín con tu novio, pero… si no es así y no tienes nada mejor que hacer… tal vez podríamos celebrar juntos". Sí, aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo y poco después salió de la tienda sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de ella.<p>

-Tal vez debí haber aceptado su invitación y entonces habríamos pasado un buen momento seguramente… -Se dijo para sí distraídamente-.

-Aceptar la invitación de quién? –Dijo una voz atrás de ella-.

-Travis! –Dijo al girarse con rapidez viendo quién le hablaba-.

Se sorprendió al verlo ahí con ella… pero más le sorprendió verlo vestido de esa manera: Un traje gris con una camisa lila, sin corbata, pero con una bufanda de seda al cuello y zapatos negros.

-Qué tanto observas eh?... Acaso luzco tan extraño?

-No, es que…creo que nunca te había visto así…pareces…distinto –Dijo lentamente-.

-Pues quita esa cara de sorpresa… Algunas veces tengo que vestirme un poco diferente… Además, no soy el único que se ha "disfrazado" para este día –Y le guiñó un ojo-.

-Veo que vas a una cita muy importante verdad?... Después de todo sí tuviste alguien con quien celebrar hoy, no es así? –Preguntó con curiosidad-.

-En realidad mi "cita" terminó hace un momento… Estaba por irme ya a casa cuando vi una rubia parada en medio de la nada y eso llamó mi atención. Tu cita ya terminó también no es así? Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un café?

Carol se sintió tranquila a su lado y hasta cierto punto feliz por la invitación, así que no dudó en aceptar. Entraron a una cafetería. Comenzaron por hablar de cosas sin importancia pero después…

-Te veo mucho más tranquila y sonriente ahora Carol –Y colocó su brazo sobre la mesa, inclinándose un poco hacia ella-.

-Así es. Creo que ya todo será diferente esta vez… Suzette tiene a quién amar y yo ya no tendré que preocuparme más…

-Preocuparte? Porqué? –Preguntó y después dio un sorbo a su taza de café-.

-No es nada, solo…tonterías. En realidad… me sentía hasta cierto punto "culpable" por tener un novio y ver que Suzette no.

-La quieres mucho, verdad?

-Es como mi hermana menor… No soportaría ver que ella no es feliz…por eso quería que ella también tuviera a alguien que la amara.

-Cómo se conocieron ustedes? Si recuerdo bien… ustedes viven juntas no es así?

-Sí, vivimos juntas… La conocí hace unos años…

Carol se sumergió en recuerdos de aquella época en que vio por primera vez a Suzette…Sin embargo esos recuerdos le hicieron sentir nostalgia…y al mismo tiempo cierta incomodidad.

-En otra ocasión te contaré cómo la conocí. –Y en seguida cambió de tema-.

Travis notó que ella no quería hablar de nada de eso en ese instante, así que prefirió no insistir y aceptar el cambio de tema que tan bruscamente inició ella. De cierta manera le parecía un tanto extraño que ella se negara a hablar sobre la chica que consideraba como su propia hermana, pero ya averiguaría más tarde sobre eso, por ahora, solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de Carol.

A Carol le pareció irónico ver cómo habían resultado las cosas: Finalmente había terminado por pasar ese día con la persona que menos imaginó…pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto. Al parecer también se sentiría "culpable" después por esto.

Después de un par de horas, ambos salieron de ese lugar y él se ofreció a acompañarla a casa; Subieron a un taxi y se despidió de ella frente a la entrada del edificio donde vivía.

-Finalmente sé donde vives! –Exclamó Travis contento-.

-Así es. Un día te invitaré a comer!

Travis solo sonrió y levantó su mano derecha haciendo una señal de despedida; Ella se dirigió hacia el edificio y entro. Finalmente el taxi se comenzó a alejar.

* * *

><p>Amaneció y ya era domingo. Carol se levantó más temprano como era su costumbre y salió rumbo a su trabajo. Suzette despertó un par de horas después y al ir a la sala encontró una nota de su amiga:<p>

-"Cuando regresé a casa vi que dormías profundamente así que aguanté mi curiosidad y no quise despertarte; Pero hoy en la noche me platicarás todo con detalles!" … Claro, tengo tiempo suficiente para inventar una buena historia –Se dijo a sí misma-.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa quebradiza y sus ojos tristes se tornaron acuosos. A juzgar por la nota, Carol se encontraba bien, feliz y radiante como siempre, eso solo podía significar una cosa:

-Él no rompió con ella –Se respondió dolorosamente a sí misma-…Prefirió quedarse con ella y no conmigo.

Las lágrimas volvieron a empañarle los ojos y entonces se cubrió con ambas manos pareciendo una niña en desamparo sin saber a quién recurrir. En su mente apareció algo más…algo que no había visto antes:

_Aquel guapo actor estaba en el escenario solitario, sosteniendo el libreto, ensayaba una y otra vez con todo su esfuerzo, ella interrumpió con aplausos, pero después:_

_-No estas actuando para el público…actúas únicamente para esa chica de Chicago!...Sí, para Candy!...Terry me gustas… Te amo! Nunca renunciaré a ti…Ni por Candy ni por nadie…por nadie!_

Entonces en la mente de Suzette el rostro de Terry se traslapó con el de Taylor y por segunda vez confirmó lo que hace poco tiempo había reconocido: Ambos eran idénticos. Recordando las breves visiones que había tenido antes, sin duda alguna concluyó que en otra vida ellos estuvieron juntos…y estaba segura de saber quién los separó.

Apretó ambos puños con fuerza, una rabia incontenible se apoderó de ella y sus lágrimas ya no eran tanto de dolor sino de franco rencor!

-Hace mucho tiempo estuvimos juntos y fuimos felices…y tú llegaste a separarnos!...No te permitiré que vuelvas a hacerlo! No dejaré que me lo vuelvas a quitar!

En algún momento consideró la posibilidad de llamar a Greta y decir que no podría ir al "Meijikan Café" por estar enferma, pero en el último momento decidió ir a trabajar y se duchó rápidamente. Llegó a la cafetería y se dispuso a concentrarse más en todas sus actividades, eso le evitaría pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Eran ya cerca de las dos de la tarde y entonces llegó un cliente que no esperaba…

-Hola Suzette!

-Carol?... Qué haces aquí? –No había pensado en la reacción que tendría al volver a verla pero en ese momento solo identificó sentir sorpresa de verla ahí, sin previo aviso-.

-Discúlpame, no aguanté más la curiosidad!... Así que aproveché mi hora de comida y vine a verte!...Le dije a mi jefe que regresaría a tiempo!

-Pues en realidad no ocurrió nada especial, hablamos y pasamos juntos unas horas, después regresé a casa –Suzette respondió de manera evasiva y simple-.

-Pero y entonces…sí terminó aquel otro "asunto"? –Preguntó Carol tratando de ser discreta-.

Suzette tuvo la suerte de que en ese momento Greta le indicara que debía preparar un postre, así que encendió la estufa y se dispuso a freír algo… Pero eso no fue impedimento para que Carol volviera a preguntar:

-Dime, cumplió su palabra de quedarse contigo realmente? –Carol sonrió de oreja a oreja-.

La pregunta de Carol la percibió llena no de curiosidad, sino de franca burla y morbo, como si ella supiera la verdad y solo fingiera inocente ignorancia de todo lo ocurrido, como si disfrutara hablarle de esa manera tan mordaz y tan cruel para causarle aún más dolor del que ya había sentido la noche anterior…y ver la sonrisa en su rostro, le confirmó esa horrible sensación.

La flama de aquella estufa ardía vivamente, desde hace unos minutos el aceite de aquel sartén había comenzado a quemarse, pero Suzette seguía ahí, clavada al piso, en silencio, mirando aquel fuego como si ahí pudiera quemar todos sus pensamientos cual si fueran basura.

Desafortunadamente no previno lo que enseguida sucedió… Súbitamente ese aceite caliente se incendió! Suzette dio un terrible grito y cayó hacia atrás cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos!

-Suzette! –Carol sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría y no supo qué hacer-.

El estallido de la flama fue terrible, aquellas llamaradas estaban a punto de alcanzar el techo y enseguida Greta apareció cubriendo el recipiente con una tela gruesa y húmeda logrando mitigar el fuego. Los clientes estaban asustados, habían visto que aquella joven mesera había sido alcanzada en pleno rostro por esas llamas!

-Suzette! –Ahora Greta era la que se dirigía rápidamente hasta donde estaba la joven-.

Carol también se acercó y al ver que estaba desmayada se asustó de lo que pudiera haberle pasado, su rostro parecía íntegro, pero…

_Inicialmente todo estaba oscuro, a lo lejos escuchaba voces de muchas personas… pero no lograba distinguir lo que decían. Sin embargo, en unos cuantos segundos, aquellas voces se acercaron más y más; Aquellas voces eran gritos furiosos de la muchedumbre repitiendo una y otra vez:_

_-"Bruja! Quemen a la Bruja!"…_

_El ruido de los cascos de caballos fue acercándose cada vez, gradualmente aquella oscuridad se disipó y entonces las escenas de lo que estaba ocurriendo se hicieron visibles:_

_Se vio a sí misma vestida solo con una túnica sucia y desgarrada que en algún momento debió haber sido blanca y ahora lucía casi gris; Su rostro sucio y con unas cuantas lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, en sus ojos se podía ver el terror que estaba experimentando, sus labios secos y partidos por algunas llagas sangrantes, sus manos entrelazadas y atadas con una cuerda, los pies descalzos y polvorientos por el camino terregoso. Frente a ella iba un hombre montado a caballo, vestido completamente de negro, usando una capucha del mismo tono en la cabeza, solo sus ojos eran visibles; Ese hombre tiraba de una soga cuyo extremo terminaba rodeando el cuello de ella! La jalaba como si de un animal se tratara!_

_Le obligaron a arrodillarse de un golpe, luego, un sacerdote extendió un crucifijo que ella besó en señal de arrepentimiento. Su cuerpo ahora temblaba por completo, el terror la invadía a cada paso, era justo en ese momento en que se daba cuenta del terrible espectáculo que estaba por iniciar. No había posibilidad de dar marcha atrás, empuñando con mayor fuerza ambas manos se dejaba atar a una enorme cruz de madera, habría querido escapar…pero de sobra sabía que todo sería inútil._

_Poco después rompía en llanto a viva voz, al ver que colocaban montones de leña a sus pies se acobardó, quiso liberarse pero aquellas gruesas sogas presionaban su cuerpo magullándole la carne y haciéndola sangrar. Unos hombres encendieron las antorchas y lentamente se acercaron hasta ella, entonces supo lo que pasaría enseguida: La quemarían viva!_

Ambas mujeres seguían haciendo un esfuerzo por hacerla volver en sí. Uno de los clientes había llamado a una ambulancia pese a que parecía no tener heridas graves, pero era mejor estar seguros de que estaba bien.

-Suzette, reacciona! –Carol la sacudía intentado que abriera los ojos por lo menos-.

En ese momento, Suzette comenzó a balbucear algo incomprensible que cada vez adquirió mayor claridad y se convirtió en un terrorífico grito:

-No por favor! No quiero morir! No me quemen! Por favor no me quemen viva!

Carol se horrorizó ante semejantes palabras y la sacudió con más fuerza aún:

-Suzette reacciona! Abre los ojos! –Le ordenó desesperadamente-.

Ella pareció reconocer la voz de Carol; Pero al abrir los ojos y ver su rostro fijamente, rompió a llorar sin control y la alejó bruscamente empujándola.

-No me toques!... Tú tienes la culpa de todo!...

Ahora era Carol la que parecía estar en shock, Greta se acercó a Suzette y le habló tratando de calmarla, después, con una mirada le señaló a Carol que retrocediera. La ambulancia llegó y entonces subieron a Suzette. Greta se acercó a Carol y le dijo:

-Será mejor que yo vaya con ella en la ambulancia… Está muy alterada. Por favor dile a alguno de mis muchachos que se quede a cargo de la cafetería y alcánzanos en el hospital en seguida.

-Sí, gracias Greta –Dijo en tono ausente tratando de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo-.

-No te preocupes, pudo ver tu rostro, así que sus ojos están bien. –Y en seguida abordó la ambulancia junto a Suzette-.

Carol estaba en la sala de espera de Urgencias; Aún revisaban a Suzette. Recordaba una y otra vez sus palabras: "No me toques!...Tú tienes la culpa de todo!". No sabía porqué Suzette había reaccionado de esa manera y mucho menos sabía qué era lo que reclamaba…al menos no lo sabía en apariencia.

Siguió pensando una y otra vez en aquello e inevitablemente recordó lo otro que dijo poco antes: "Por favor! No quiero morir! No me quemen! Por favor no me quemen viva!".

-No es verdad… Yo sé perfectamente de qué me está hablando Suzette… No puedo seguir tratando de ocultarlo… No puedo! –Y rompió a llorar en silencio-.

Su mente se encargó de torturarla una vez más evocando perfectamente aquella época, aquel día en que la desgracia agobió su corazón:

_-Estás bien querida? –Dijo evidentemente angustiado Terius-_

_-Qué pasó?...Donde está Samanta? –Preguntó quedamente mientras se incorporaba en su cama-._

_-Se la han llevado…Aquellos que trabajan para el Santo Oficio se la han llevado…Seguramente la condenarán…_

_-No! Terius por Dios! Debemos impedir que la condenen a la hoguera! Ella no ha hecho nada que merezca el castigo de morir y menos de una manera tan cruel! –Decía Cándida con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y una voz suplicante sujetándose fuertemente a las manos de su esposo-._

_-Pero Cándida…Hace unos momentos fuiste tú quien públicamente la acusó de hechicería!_

-Dios mío! –Las lágrimas apenas le permitían hablar- Lo que le hice a Suzette en aquella época fue horrible!... Jamás me perdonará por ello, jamás! –Se lamentaba Carol cubriéndose el rostro bañado en lágrimas-.

Finalmente Carol vio que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo; Se había ilusionado con la posibilidad de que todo fuese diferente esta vez y que el Destino fuese generoso otorgándoles una nueva oportunidad de ser felices. Pero la realidad era que no podía escapar a su pasado…nadie podía hacerlo. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos y al parecer ese momento había llegado.

Qué haría? Cómo trataría de resarcir el daño que le había causado a la que ahora consideraba como su hermana? Nada de eso sabía pero en algo tenía que pensar, algo se le tenía que ocurrir porque dentro de poco, Suzette saldría del consultorio médico y entonces no le quedaría más opción que enfrentarla cara a cara.

Le podría hacer aún más daño del que ya le había hecho pese a no ser su intención? Si una persona mata a alguien accidentalmente no por eso está menos muerto o sí? Cambian las características de la situación, es verdad…pero el resultado sigue siendo el mismo. Carol entendía perfectamente esto y sabía que el momento de saldar deudas llegaría pronto.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola nuevamente! Espero que este séptimo capítulo resulte ser de su agrado.<p>

Miriam muchas gracias por darte tiempo de leer mi historia! Tranquila, te prometo que solo sufrirán lo necesario cada uno de los personajes jejeje. Y bueno, tus conjeturas van por buen camino...pero es mejor que leas con cuidado para no extraviarte (mientras yo escribía la historia reconozco que tuve que releer varias veces para poder poner todo en el orden adecuado jejeje). Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8: Traición

"TRAICIÓN"…

-8-

Aquella solitaria casa a orillas de la ciudad se encontraba más lúgubre que de costumbre; Pese a que sus amplios jardines se encontraban con arbustos bien recortados y el césped limpio… El ambiente estaba lleno de tristeza especialmente ahora…

-Lo que me dices es increíble!... No debió estar aquí… Ella no debió estar aquí!... Ojalá le hubiese sucedido algo como a… -Decía el visitante casi furioso-.

-Sabías que lo más probable es que todos "despertaran" nuevamente… -Interrumpió aparentemente tranquilo el dueño de la casa mientras se colocaba sus pantuflas y caminaba por el Estudio-.

-Pero no de este modo!... Parece que el Destino se burla de todos!... Ponerlas juntas: Una junto a la otra…eso es demasiado!

-Bueno, "la mejor forma de esconderte de un enemigo, es permaneciendo muy cerca de él"…

-Me sorprende tu reacción… A veces tengo la impresión de que soy yo quien se sorprende más por lo que está pasando!... O es que acaso… -Dudó el visitante y prefirió no terminar la pregunta-.

-Qué? –Le incitó a continuar con aquello que iba a decir mientras le ofrecía una taza de café-.

-Acaso tú ya sabías lo que iba a suceder?

-Que haya recuperado todos los recuerdos de mi pasado no significa que tenga el poder de predecir el futuro, son cosas distintas…

-No necesariamente, si crees que la historia se repetirá por tercera vez!

-"Quien no analiza la historia, está condenado a repetirla"…

-A qué te refieres?

-Eso es lo único que puedo hacer: Analizar la historia para no repetirla…

-Pero eso solo es aplicable en tu caso!...Ellas qué podrían hacer?

-No es así. En realidad es aplicable en todos los casos: Puedes analizar la historia de los demás, no solo la tuya…y de esa manera darte una idea de lo que es mejor hacer o no hacer –Dijo directamente el dueño de la casa-.

Al escuchar esto, el visitante no pudo evitar recordar la actitud de ese hombre cuando recién había comenzado todo esto: Un día lo llamó y urgentemente le pidió que viniera a su casa, le contó una historia que le pareció una novela, pero al final se sorprendió cuando le dijo que no era ficción, que aquella historia había sido completamente real y había sucedido a principios del siglo pasado!... Y casi quedó en shock cuando le reveló que esa historia era SU historia!

Ni siquiera había imaginado que algo así pudiera ocurrir realmente, nunca se había planteado el tema de la "Reencarnación"; Pero a raíz de todas esas confesiones, aquél visitante se vio envuelto en este asunto cada vez más, aún sin darse cuenta.

-Siempre me he preguntado porqué no pediste que te hicieran un cuadro con ella a tu lado… Es que acaso no la amas lo suficiente? –Preguntó cambiando de tema un poco-.

-Claro que sí…pero aún en este tiempo no estoy seguro de que ella pueda estar conmigo como yo lo deseo…

Y el dueño de esos cuadros se acercó con pasos lentos pero firmes hacia ese cuadro tan especial en el que aparecía ella junto a ese otro hombre de larga cabellera; Lo miró en silencio por unos segundos y después continuó hablando:

-Te dije que él sí había logrado estar a su lado de la manera que yo solo podía imaginar o ver en mis sueños…pero que jamás pude lograr… Ilusamente pensé que esta vez sí podría ser yo quien estuviera a su lado, quien tuviera el privilegio de aparecer en una pintura al óleo junto a ella…

-Y ya no lo crees así?... Ya no piensas que exista esa posibilidad?

-Aunque yo lo desee… es probable que su destino cambie pero no para favorecerme precisamente…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes; Después el visitante nuevamente paseó su mirada por cada uno de aquellos cuadros y repentinamente se percató de algo:

-Ese cuadro!... No estaba antes!... Quienes son?

-Ellos tres fueron personas muy especiales e importantes… -Y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo de que en su rostro apareció una sonrisa apacible-.

-También estuvieron ahí?

-Así es. Aquel del centro fue…digamos que ella me confundía con él…

-Y entonces podrías decir que fue tu "primer rival"? –Dijo en tono jocoso-.

-Exactamente…Pero yo ni siquiera lo sabía…

-Y los otros dos?

-Eran los primos de mi "primer rival" como lo llamaste…También ellos fueron especiales…Eran buenos chicos y siempre cuidaron de ella en mi ausencia…

Al parecer, el visitante se había tranquilizado y ahora se dedicaba a evocar recuerdos en el dueño de aquellos cuadros; Con sincero interés escuchaba los relatos de aquel hombre y trataba de recordar el resto él mismo sin siquiera poder imaginar lo que ocurría en otra parte en aquel mismo momento.

* * *

><p>La espera le pareció eterna pero finalmente la puerta del consultorio se abría y Suzette salió primero, seguida de Greta. Carol se levantó de su asiento y las miró en silencio sin saber qué decir, fue Greta quien comenzó a explicarle:<p>

-El médico dice que está bien, le revisó los ojos y no hay daño evidente, sin embargo sugiere que descanse unos días y en caso de que la visión se le altere de algún modo, le traigamos nuevamente a revisión. Solo le indicó estas gotas lubricantes.

Carol se limitó a extender su mano y recibir la receta y el medicamento que Greta le entregó; Al mirar a Suzette, se preocupó ya que parecía ausente, como si no estuviera ahí en ese momento, con ellas. Greta fue quien nuevamente habló pero ahora dirigiéndose a la rubia de ojos azules:

-Cariño estás bien? Irás a casa con Carol, debes descansar. No te preocupes, puedes volver al trabajo después de unos días.

-Sí…gracias Greta –Fue lo único que respondió-.

-Carol, tal vez sea mejor que tampoco vaya a la Universidad, así que deberás avisar a sus profesores.

-Está bien. Lo haré. Gracias, yo…no habría podido resolver esto sola… Si yo no la hubiera distraído mientras cocinaba…

Greta miró a ambas jóvenes de manera maternal y simplemente sonrió agregando:

-No te preocupes más Carol… Los accidentes ocurren obviamente sin previo aviso y no es culpa de nadie.

Se despidieron de aquella mujer y se dirigieron a su departamento. Suzette permaneció todo el tiempo en silencio, mirando fijamente al suelo. Al entrar a casa, ella permaneció de pie en la sala y luego miró a Carol diciendo:

-Greta me explicó lo sucedido después de aquella llamarada… Lamento haberte gritado Carol…

-Suzette perdóname!... -Los ojos de Carol se llenaron de lágrimas y la abrazó fuertemente repitiendo aquello una y otra vez-.

-Ya estoy bien Carol, no me pasó nada grave… Greta tiene razón: Fue un accidente… ya estoy bien, en serio –Respondió sin gran cambio en su voz, sin embargo, sus ojos también estaban derramando lágrimas silenciosas-.

Aquella noche Carol casi no durmió y se dedicó a velar el sueño de su amiga. No habían hablado mucho y por el contrario, Suzette dijo no recordar nada de lo ocurrido después de aquellas llamas, simplemente dijo sentir algo como un hueco en la memoria pero que Greta le había ayudado a enterarse de todo al final.

Siendo de madrugada, Carol sintió la necesidad de tener a alguien que le apoyara al menos un momento y decidió llamar a Taylor para contarle lo sucedido; Él al principio se oyó alterado pero después ya más tranquilo le decía:

-No te preocupes Carol…Dices que ella está bien, así que no hay motivo para sentirte mal.

Terminó su llamada telefónica pero poco pudo descansar el resto de la madrugada, apenas el cielo se aclaró y se dispuso a cocinar lo que sería el desayuno de su amiga, se lo puso en la mesa y le escribió una nota. Luego salió rumbo a la Universidad.

Eran casi las 10m de la mañana, el celular sonaba insistentemente, Suzette despertó y se sorprendió al ver el identificador en la pantalla; Por un instante dudó en contestar…pero era obvio que esa llamada era lo que más deseaba en este momento.

-Hola.

-Suzette, déjame verte! Necesito hablar contigo! Supe lo que te pasó ayer! Estoy muy preocupado y quiero verte! –La voz de Taylor evidenciaba su desesperación-.

-Está bien. Ven a casa entonces… Recuerdas donde vivo no es así? –Su voz seguía siendo casi monótona, sin un atisbo de emoción-.

-Sí!... Salgo en seguida para allá…probablemente llegue en una hora si me doy prisa.

Suzette simplemente colgó y miró unos segundos aquel pequeño teléfono, recordó el día en que ella había visto el celular de Carol con una llamada de "T.G."…pero esta vez ya no lloró. Salió de la habitación y vio sobre la mesa aquel desayuno, entonces leyó la nota:

-"Regreso en la tarde, antes de irme a trabajar, iré a casa para ver que estás bien."

En su cara por primera vez intentaba dibujarse una sonrisa…que terminó siendo una mueca y en sus puños arrugó aquella nota arrojándola al cesto de basura violentamente. Revisó con la mirada todo el departamento y notó que aquellos portarretratos estaban en su sitio, colocados en orden como debía ser. En aquellas imágenes estaban ella y Carol, su mejor amiga, "casi hermanas", como ambas se habían dicho muchas veces; Las dos sonreían felices y se abrazaban como si estuvieran viviendo los mejores días de sus vidas. Se acercó a aquellos portarretratos y cuidosamente los sostuvo entre sus manos un momento pero finalmente decidió guardarlos en un cajón cercano.

Regresó a la mesa nuevamente y se llevó a la cocina la charola del desayuno que ella le había dejado…y tiró todo al fregadero accionando el triturador de basura. Después de todo eso, pareció respirar más tranquila, nuevamente entró a la recámara y se preparó para ducharse…quería estar presentable ya que dentro de poco tiempo él estaría ahí.

* * *

><p>La calle estaba completamente vacía, pronto oscurecería; Una persona corría con desesperación, tratando de huir de aquello que acababa de ver. A lo lejos pudo captar la tenue luz de una lámpara que se acababa de encender, justamente estaba al lado de una banca: Había llegado al parque de la ciudad.<p>

Sin poder seguir corriendo, llegó hasta la lámpara y posó una mano en el poste; Casi sin aliento sus piernas amenazaban con doblarse y entonces escuchó una voz detrás de sí:

-No importa cuanto corras, no lograrás alejarte lo suficiente.

-Travis!

-Qué ha pasado? Iba a visitarte a tu departamento pero te vi salir intempestivamente, como si alguien te persiguiera! Te hablé pero ni siquiera me escuchaste.

Los ojos de Carol se volvieron acuosos y discretas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Travis se acercó más y fue hasta entonces que pudo ver bien la expresión en el rostro de Carol: Estaba completamente pálida y sus ojos tan abiertos como si algo la hubiese horrorizado! Comprendió que algo grave acababa de sucederle y solo atinó a abrir los brazos para recibirla; Ella no dudó en buscar refugio en aquel joven que nuevamente aparecía para rescatarla, necesitaba ahora más que nunca saber que alguien podría sentir preocupación por lo que ella estuviera sintiendo.

Travis la abrazó con fuerza, sin decir palabra alguna, esperó a que Carol se calmara un poco y después la animó a sentarse en aquella solitaria banca. Continuó en silencio esperando que ella comenzara a hablar en el momento en que se sintiera capaz de hacerlo.

-Lo vi con mis propios ojos…Travis, fue horrible lo que vi!... Fue horrible!… -Y nuevamente rompió a llorar desconsoladamente-.

Él se sentía inquieto porque aún no lograba saber qué es lo que había dejado en ese estado a Carol; sin embargo estaba hasta cierto punto tranquilo porque veía que al menos físicamente ella estaba bien.

Después de unos minutos más, finalmente cesó el llanto; El rostro de ella se llenó de una vergüenza ajena y bajó la mirada al suelo; Con voz quebradiza le describió el hallazgo de su habitación sin poder evitar que su memoria evocara todo como si apenas sucediera o mejor dicho, como si sucediera otra vez…

Carol había planeado regresar a casa para comprobar que Suzette se encontraba bien y después de eso se iría a "Destello"…pero las clases se prolongaron más de lo normal y ya no tenía tiempo para volver a casa aunque sea por cinco minutos así que llamó a Suzette.

-Hola Suzette… Discúlpame pero no podré volver a casa, tengo que ir a trabajar directamente, las clases se prolongaron y…

-Está bien, no te preocupes, ahora tengo una agradable compañía: Mi novio acaba de llegar a casa, espero que no te moleste –Respondió Suzette en un tono que más que alegría parecía ironía-.

-Claro que no! Al contrario! Me alegro mucho! Entonces nos veremos hasta la noche sí?

Carol cerró su celular y se dirigió a "Destello"; Su jefe no estaba, pero unas horas después apareció en la tienda; Entonces le explicó lo ocurrido el día anterior ya que no había regresado al terminar su horario de comida:

-…Por eso es que ya no volví ayer y solo le llamé diciéndole que necesitaba llevar a Suzette al hospital.

-Comprendo. Lo que le ocurrió a tu amiga pudo haber sido más grave… pero veo que tú aún sigues muy preocupada… Porqué no regresas a casa para cuidar de ella?

-Lo dice en serio señor?

-Claro! Ve con ella! Aunque dices que hace unas horas estaba su novio con ella, lo más probable es que solo se haya quedado a su lado unos minutos… Si ella se queda sola tú seguirás aún más preocupada, mejor ve con ella y mañana vienes a trabajar.

Carol finalmente aceptó el permiso que su jefe le daba y volvió a casa; En el camino había comprado algunas frutas y al llegar al departamento primero las llevó a la cocina. Le pareció muy extraño encontrar todo tan silencioso y supuso que el novio de Suzette ya se había ido y ella estaría dormida; Tratando de no hacer ruido abrió la puerta de la recámara lentamente y entonces vio todo:

El rostro de Suzette con los ojos cerrados, un rubor en las mejillas y los labios entreabiertos emitiendo gemidos, después su cuello y hombros desnudos, la cabellera castaña de un hombre que besaba sus senos mientras la acariciaba, una sábana que apenas los cubría desde la cintura hacia abajo dejando en evidencia cómo las piernas de ella abrazaban el cuerpo de él y respondían a un cadencioso vaivén.

Inmediatamente ambos se percataron de que alguien los observaba y fue él quien primero levantó el rostro…era Taylor!

-Carol! –Gritó Taylor como si hubiese visto un fantasma-.

Carol sintió que no podía ni siquiera pestañear, sus piernas se convirtieron en piedra y se negaron a moverse, sus manos tampoco la obedecían, solo sus ojos finalmente parecieron reaccionar comenzando a derramar amargas lágrimas. Tuvo la sensación de que esos eran los segundos más largos de toda esta vida y aún seguía ahí, mirando a aquellos dos en esa cama, completamente desnudos.

Travis abrió los ojos como platos, no podía concebir aquella imagen en su cabeza y mucho menos que Carol la hubiese visto sin reaccionar! Tan solo hace un par de días ambos habían tomado un café, habían celebrado juntos San Valentín y ella le había platicado de aquella amiga que consideraba como su hermana! Sinceramente no creyó que la amistad de aquellas dos chicas resultara tan frágil como para ser destruida y desplazada por un muchacho.

-… Después de ver todo aquello, aún tuve que aguantar algo más: Suzette tranquilamente abriendo los ojos y mirándome directamente, sonriéndome lentamente en silencio.

-No dijo nada? Qué hiciste después?

-Al fin mis torpes piernas se movieron y salí corriendo de ahí…por eso ni siquiera había visto que tú estabas cerca.

-Cómo pudo ser capaz de algo así? –Exclamó Travis como si fuese a él a quien le hubieren traicionado de ese modo-.

-Ya sabía que esto pasaría…No es…la primera vez que ocurre…Supongo que… -Comenzó a explicar Carol, sacando de sus pensamientos a Travis-.

-Cómo que no es la primera vez que sucede Carol? –Esta vez fue él quien se quedó sorprendido porque no lograba comprender lo que ocurría entre ellas dos-.

-Ya en otras ocasiones ella había logrado arrebatarme a la persona que más he amado-Dijo cerrando sus puños con fuerza y aunque inicialmente en su rostro se asomó la ira, inmediatamente después reflejó tristeza.

-Si eso ha hecho entonces cómo es que sigues considerándola tu amiga? Como es que has podido decirme hace unos días que ella es casi tu hermana? –Preguntó Travis inquieto-.

Carol tomó aire y luego hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, mirando hacia cielo ya completamente oscurecido y deslumbrándose por el resplandor de aquella luna plateada que apenas notaba, de sus ojos comenzaron a emanar nuevamente lágrimas silenciosas.

-Ya antes, en otras vidas…ella ha logrado quitarme lo que más he amado en el mundo…

-O…Otras vidas? –Preguntó con débil voz-.

-Sí…Supongo que en realidad así deben ser las cosas…Supongo que en realidad no es ella la intrusa sino yo…Siempre yo he estado fuera de lugar…

Travis aparentemente no conseguía comprender nada de lo que Carol decía, sin embargo, muy dentro de su corazón sabía perfectamente porqué ella se sentía así. Recordó todas aquellas veces en que ambos se habían encontrado y Carol insistía en saber más sobre cosas como los "sueños", "premoniciones"…"reencarnación"… Pero pese a eso, le preguntó:

-A qué te refieres con "otras vidas" Carol?

Y entonces ella comenzó a confesarle todo lo que ya había logrado recordar: Su nacimiento en 1898 bajo el nombre de Candice White, su adopción por parte de los Andley, sus estudios en Londres y junto a eso, el momento en que conoció a Terry Granchester, su abrupta separación, el reencuentro en Chicago donde también fue la primera vez que vio a Susana Marlow, el accidente en el teatro, su viaje a Broadway y…aquella triste separación en invierno.

Travis permaneció por unos instantes en silencio, no sabía qué podría decir ante esa historia que acababa de escuchar. Al ver su reacción, Carol se apresuró a decir:

-No me crees, verdad?

-No es eso…Es solo que…

-Suena demasiado fantástico? –Preguntó con aire retador-.

-Cómo estás segura de que todo eso realmente sucedió?

-He encontrado…las pruebas suficientes…

-Qué pruebas?... En donde? –Preguntó aún más inquieto-.

-En mi cabeza!...y en "Destello".

-Qué tiene que ver la tienda de antigüedades?

-Aquella pintura al oleo, aquel crucifijo con una monja en el centro, la armónica…Todo me hizo despertar gradualmente…Pero lo que me dio el tiro de gracia fue la cajita musical; Su melodía me hizo despertar completamente…reviviendo en mí el dolor de aquella separación para que ella se quedara con él…

-De quienes hablas?

-De Terry Granchester y de Susana Marlow o mejor dicho…de Taylor Graum y Suzette Morgan.

Travis se quedó atónito, lo que Carol decía mientras le comentaba los sucesos más detallados de su vida pasada asociados a esos objetos, de algún modo tenía una extraña coherencia! Locamente todo eso parecía ser verdad! Pero una nueva idea saltó a su cabeza y dijo:

-Pero dijiste "otras vidas"…Es que acaso hay más? –Preguntó con miedo de la respuesta-.

-Sí…El principio de todo fue hace más de quinientos años…

Los ojos de Travis parecieron salir de sus orbitas y observó fijamente a Carol sin siquiera parpadear, pero una vez más no se atrevió a decir nada más y esperó a que ella continuara su relato.

-España, 1490… Esa fue la primera vez que nos encontramos los tres…Y el asunto fue peor…No solo consiguió arrebatarme su cariño sino que lamentablemente yo…

La voz de Carol se quebró y entonces rompió en llanto otra vez. Nuevamente buscó refugio en los brazos de Travis; Él solo pudo abrazarla fuertemente y permanecer así. Parecía que los ojos de Carol jamás terminarían de llorar y esto empezaba a oprimir el corazón de Travis. No sabía qué podría decirle, tal vez no había palabras adecuadas para aliviar su dolor.

Siguieron hablando por más de dos horas, ya pasaba de la media noche y finalmente él la acompañó hasta su casa. Al llegar, él preguntó con cierto temor:

-Estás segura de poder verla sin que haya un enfrentamiento?

-Sí. Es lo mejor. Ambas…hemos sufrido demasiado y este tercer enfrentamiento sería…aún más doloroso…Tengo la pequeña esperanza de que ella aún no haya logrado recuperar nada de sus recuerdos de nuestras vidas pasadas y yo...sería incapaz de obligarla a recordar todo aquello… No sabría qué decirle…ni cómo reaccionaría.

Travis no quiso insistir más, era evidente que pese a todo, Carol tenía un profundo cariño por Suzette, aunque en otros tiempos, en otras vidas, ambas hubiesen rivalizado e intervenido con o sin intención en la felicidad de cada una.

-"Probablemente existen cosas que más vale dejar en el pasado porque si las recuerdas una y otra vez lo único que consigues es llenarte de amargura y más dolor, pero…Me pregunto si así estarás realmente bien Carol". –Se dijo a sí mismo Travis mientras observaba a la joven entrar al edificio.

Para Travis inicialmente fue incomprensible que Carol se resignara a ceder a su "novio" para su "amiga", mucho menos entendía cómo era posible que tuviera el valor para regresar a casa en ese mismo instante y hacer frente a todo lo que pudiera pasar. Pero sin duda lo que más le preocupaba era que Suzette había tenido el cinismo de herir de esa manera a su mejor amiga, eso significaba que ya nada le importaba y sería capaz de causar aún más daño sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias.

* * *

><p>Entró al departamento silenciosamente, trató de armarse de valor y prepararse para ver cualquier otra cosa; Si aún estaba Taylor en casa, le pediría que se fuera para poder hablar sola con Suzette. Qué diría ella? Le dolería haberla lastimado así? En realidad eso no le importaba mucho, le importaba más averiguar los motivos por los que decidió traicionar su amistad de esa manera.<p>

Al dirigirse a la recámara encontró de frente a Suzette que salía del baño cubierta solo con una toalla. La miró de pies a cabeza y esperó que ella fuera quien hablara primero:

-Vaya! Pensé que esta noche no regresarías!...Bueno en realidad pensé que ya no regresarías jamás. –Dijo en el mismo tono de alguien que estuviese diciendo lo opuesto-.

-Suzette, quiero que hablemos…

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Él es mío!...Tú me dijiste que luchara por él! –Repentinamente rompía en sollozos- Tú me dijiste que podía estar con él sin importar que tuviese novia! Dijiste que tal vez él decidiría quedarse conmigo y así fue!

Escuchar estas palabras hicieron sentir enojo a Carol y apretando los puños y elevando el tono de voz respondió:

-Yo no sabía que te hubieses interesado en mi novio!

-Y tu consejo solo era válido si se trataba del novio de alguien más?

El tono de Suzette fue como ácido que disolvía lo que antes había dicho Carol; Ella tenía razón, aún cuando fuese el novio de otra, la situación sería similar. Aún así, Carol se atrevió a responder algo más:

-No trates de echarme la responsabilidad de tus actos! A fin de cuentas yo no te obligué a nada! Tú tomaste tu propia decisión!

-Él me ama a mi! Hace poco lo viste con tus propios ojos! Yo te gané! Acepta que esta vez perdiste!

-Lo que hizo Taylor es cosa suya! A mi no me interesa que mi novio haya decidido meterse en la cama con alguien más! A mi lo que me interesa saber es porqué mi amiga, la que yo consideré mi hermana, decidió meterse a la cama con él! –Dijo gritando sin control-.

Suzette quedó pasmada al ver que Carol estaba enfurecida no por la infidelidad de Taylor, sino por la traición a la amistad entre ellas dos.

-Te importa más conocer mis motivos que los de él?

-De hecho…tus motivos…son lo que más me hiere… -Dijo ya tratando de no gritar-…Él podría haber hecho esto contigo o con alguien más y créeme que aún así no le pediría explicación alguna porque no me dolería tanto…

-Hablas de que te herí? Y qué hay de mi? Es que acaso pensaste que podrías tenerlo para ti otra vez?

Las palabras que hicieron eco en Carol fueron esas últimas: "Tenerlo para ti otra vez"; No supo qué decir y ya no pudo ser capaz de mirar el rostro de Suzette, entonces ésta última volvió a hablar:

-Lo sé todo Carol! Cuando era una actriz de teatro y lo conocí! Era Terry y era mío! Pero tú llegaste y nos separaste! Tú te quedaste con él aquella vez!

-No es verdad!...No es verdad!... Si tú no hubieras perdido una pierna! Si tú no hubieras tratado de suicidarte! Si tú no me hubieses dicho que solo si estaba él a tu lado tendrías las suficientes ganas de vivir! –Carol supo que había hablado de más y se cubrió la boca con temor-.

-Mi pierna? De qué me hablas? –Preguntó horrorizada Suzette-.

-Entonces no has recordado todo? –Carol comprobó que en verdad había entrado en terreno peligroso pero ya no había marcha atrás-… Tuviste un accidente por salvarle la vida a Terry…y perdiste una pierna…

Suzette se tocaba la cabeza como si la sostuviese ante la amenaza de que en cualquier momento se le fuera a caer. En su mente vio a la velocidad de la luz aquella escena: _Terry y ella ensayando para Romeo y Julieta… Los reflectores desprendiéndose del techo y cayendo hacia él… Ella lanzándolo lejos y siendo la que recibiera aquella pesada estructura… Su hospitalización… La exigencia de ella hacia él… Su intento de suicidio desde la azotea del hospital… La aparición de Candy rescatándola…_

-Me estás diciendo que tú fuiste quien me lo cedió en aquella vida?... Me estás diciendo que solo por lástima él se quedó a mi lado?

Carol no supo qué responder y entonces Suzette entró a toda prisa a la recámara para vestirse al mismo tiempo que le gritaba:

-Estás mintiendo Carol!...Él me amó esa vez y aún me ama! –Y se dirigió a la puerta para salir del departamento-.

-Las cosas no son como tú dices!... Espera Suzette!... No te vayas! –Le decía mientras la perseguía hacia la puerta-.

Pero no pudo detenerla, salió del departamento azotando la puerta y dejando a Carol parada ahí en la sala sin saber qué mas hacer. Carol estaba consciente de que había cometido el error de hablarle sobre aquello que no recordaba aún… pero ahora se preocupaba más porque no sabía qué tanto habría recordado ya de la historia más antigua.

Suzette caminó hasta el parque, las últimas palabras de Carol hacían eco en su mente, pero ella lloraba de rabia y se repetía una y otra vez a sí misma:

-"No fue lástima!... Fue por amor!".

Sentía la necesidad de convencerse a sí misma de eso e intentó llamar a Taylor… pero no contestó el celular. El corazón comenzó a oprimírsele de tristeza y dolor y se sentó en una de las bancas abrazándose a sí misma, llorando desconsoladamente.

Después de unos minutos, vio a unos metros a una pequeña banda de jóvenes que fumaban; Uno de ellos improvisaba lo que sería una pequeña fogata. Como una sonámbula se dedicó a contemplar la manera en que aquel muchacho juntaba papel y algunas ramas, las amontonaba y sacaba unos fósforos de su bolsillo; Entonces como si se tratara de una escena en cámara lenta, encendió el fósforo, la primera chispa de fuego detonó en Suzette aquello mismo que vio poco después del accidente en la cafetería… Y al momento de que aquellos papeles y ramas comenzaron a arder con un fuego vivaz ella pareció enloquecer!

-Nooo! No me quemen por favor! No quiero morir! –Nuevamente gritaba con desgarradora voz y la mirada fija en aquella fogata improvisada-.

Los muchachos asustados voltearon hacia la dirección de los gritos: Vieron que era una mujer la que estaba ahí parada y que muy probablemente había perdido la razón. Todos huyeron y abandonaron la fogata al ver que ella corría hacia ellos… Pero Suzette solo quería llegar hasta esa fogata y apagarla con sus propios pies!

-No lo permitiré!... No os permitiré que volváis a hacerme daño! No me matareis como hace muchos años! –La forma de hablar de Suzette se había modificado un poco por escasos segundos sin que ella lo notara, pero el rencor que había despertado estaba muy fresco y presente en cada una de sus palabras-.

Finalmente parecía que Suzette terminaba de recuperar todos sus recuerdos… Qué consecuencias tendría todo esto? Carol sabría cómo sellar aquello que sin querer había liberado? Y qué sucedió con Taylor? Es que acaso no intervendrá para resolver esto y dejará que ellas sean quienes decidan el resultado final? Qué tanto sabe Taylor de todo esto que está sucediendo ahora?

Qué queda después de una traición? Logra conservarse el amor o la amistad? Realmente se puede perdonar a aquellos que nos hieren con o sin intención? Muy probablemente eso depende del tipo de daño que nos causaron o que hemos causado…pero una cosa es cierta: Todos pagaremos nuestras deudas a su debido tiempo.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9: Confusión?

"CONFUSIÓN?"…

-9-

Caminaba a gran velocidad, quería llegar lo antes posible y poder decirle lo sucedido, no sabía qué hacer, sabía que se había equivocado pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo…

-Por tu cara creo que ha ocurrido otra vez algo malo verdad? Qué hiciste? –Preguntó sin rodeos-.

-Fui a ver a Suzette, estaba preocupado por el accidente que tuvo en la cafetería…pensé que no querría verme así que la llamé…y aceptó que la visitara…Al llegar a su departamento…

Taylor continuó su relato tan detalladamente como le era posible, por lo tanto casi pudo revivir ese momento realmente…

Con mano temblorosa tocó el timbre del departamento, unos segundos después Suzette abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar.

-De qué quieres que hablemos? –Preguntó ella inmediatamente-.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien… Cuando Carol me… -Interrumpió lo que decía al notar que mencionaba a aquella otra chica que estaba involucrada en todo este asunto-.

-Así que Carol te dijo lo sucedido eh?...Parece que la comunicación ha mejorado entre ustedes verdad? –Dijo con sarcasmo-.

-Suzette yo…

-No me digas nada! –Súbitamente comenzó a gritarle- Tú solo querías divertirte un rato! Jamás tuviste la intención de dejarla a ella y quedarte conmigo! Preferiste dejarme plantada e ir con ella a esa cita!

-Ella jamás me dijo que me presentaría a alguien! Yo planeaba terminar con ella en esa cita!...Jamás imaginé que ustedes se conocieran y mucho menos que hubiese el riesgo de que se encontraran cara a cara!

-Y cómo íbamos a evitar eso? Cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche!...Todo el tiempo siempre juntas antes de que tú aparecieras!

-Cómo dices? –Taylor no supo si interpretaba correctamente las palabras de Suzette-…Es que acaso tú y ella son...

-Somos amigas desde hace un tiempo y además vivimos juntas! –Dijo al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba una fotografía a los pies-.

-Amigas?...Viven ambas aquí?...-Veía una y otra vez aquella fotografía en la que ambas chicas sonreían y se abrazaban luciendo radiantes-.

-Todo esto parece una broma de muy mal gusto…Sabía que desde hace unos meses ella tenía novio…pero nunca me quiso decir su nombre…Yo te conocí y tampoco quise decirle de ti…Y tú jamás me aclaraste que tenías una novia… Todo es un circo, no lo crees? –Preguntó hiriente-.

-Suzette…lo lamento, perdóname…jamás quise hacerte daño…de hecho yo pensé que me sentía feliz al lado de Carol…pero después terminé pasando más tiempo contigo que con ella y…No supe qué hacer!...Pero es obvio que debí ser sincero con ella…y contigo…

-Aún…podemos…tener una oportunidad… -Dijo lentamente y dando el énfasis exacto a sus palabras-.

-Pero cómo?...La verdad es que he pensado que me dolería perderte…pero ahora veo que tal vez es mejor que yo me aleje y no siga causándoles daño a ambas. –Dijo tristemente Taylor-.

-No dejaré que ella gane!...No dejaré que ella nos separe!...Yo te amo y no voy a perderte por ella!

-Suzette…

Taylor notó el cambió de actitud en Suzette; Le repetía una y otra vez que no permitiría que Carol fuera un obstáculo, pero no lo decía en el tono de quien habla sobre el ser amado…Más bien era como si Suzette peleara una pertenecía.

-Y luego qué sucedió? Qué decidiste hacer? –Interrumpió James-.

-Suzette se acercó y no pude evitar abrazarla…nos besamos…y lentamente entramos a su recámara…

Nuevamente Taylor recordaba claramente el momento en que entró a aquella habitación y vio dos camas gemelas:

-Comparten una habitación?

-Así es.

-Pero entonces tal vez yo no deba estar aquí…Debo hablar con Carol, decirle de una buena vez que nuestra relación terminó para que nosotros podamos estar juntos…no quiero causar más daño por no atreverme a hablar directamente!

-No te preocupes, ella no vendrá por ahora…Fue a trabajar y regresará hasta más tarde.

Al escuchar esto, Taylor terminó por ceder ante el deseo de la oportunidad que se le presentaba, entró con ella y cerraron la puerta, ambos comenzaron lo que sería el preludio de su unión pero entonces un sonido los interrumpió:

-Disculpa un momento –Dijo Suzette tomando su celular y saliendo de la habitación rápidamente-.

Taylor no alcanzó a escuchar lo que Suzette decía ni con quien hablaba, pero casi inmediatamente ella entró nuevamente a la habitación:

-No te preocupes; Carol no vendrá definitivamente hasta muy tarde –Dijo con una sonrisa auténtica-.

James había permanecido hasta ahora tranquilo, pero al escuchar esto último, súbitamente se levantó del sillón y alzando la voz dijo:

-No me digas que fuiste tan estúpido como para creerle? Seguramente Carol le había dicho lo opuesto! Seguramente Carol le dijo que se dirigía a casa en ese momento!

-No James! No fue así! Carol llegó unas horas después…pero…

-Pero aún así los encontró a ustedes en la cama, verdad? –Miró a Taylor pero éste no respondió así que continuó- Entonces no hay mucho qué hacer, al menos Carol ya sabe la verdad…

-James…Carol nos vio y salió corriendo sin decir más!...Estoy preocupado por ella!...

-Creo que es un poco tarde para eso.

James tenía razón: Ya era tarde para poder evitarle sufrimiento a Carol, era tarde para decir la verdad pues la verdad misma había quedado al descubierto sin palabra alguna, era tarde para arrepentirse, tarde para pedir perdón…tarde para poder estar tranquilo consigo mismo. Taylor había hecho lo que todos tendemos a hacer: Esperar hasta el último momento para decir lo que verdaderamente queremos decir.

* * *

><p>Era casi media noche, Carol estaba exhausta; Había decidido buscar a Suzette en cuanto vio que tardaba en regresar, pero no la encontró en ninguna parte. Al regresar a casa, sin éxito en su búsqueda, el departamento estaba completamente en oscuridad pero eso a Carol no le importó y simplemente dio por hecho que Suzette no había regresado aún; Se quitó su chamarra y la aventó en un sillón; iba hacia su habitación, pero en seco se detuvo, lo que pasó la había confundido aún más.<p>

-No debí decirle nada de lo anterior hasta averiguar qué tanto recordaba… Espero que nada malo le haya sucedido… Dónde estará?... Tal vez… está con él… Él sabrá lo que provocó entre nosotras?...Tal vez ni siquiera recuerda quién es él!...

Carol se preguntaba una y otra vez todas estas cosas; Pero la duda que más le quemaba el alma era saber si en esta ocasión, en esta vida, él había decidido amar a Suzette y no a ella.

-Qué estúpida soy! Si con lo que vi me basta y sobra para comprobar que él la ha elegido a ella esta vez! –Dijo con mezcla de tristeza y dolor-.

En seguida se metió al baño, deseaba ducharse y esperar a que Suzette llegara. Estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera puso atención a aquello que se encontraba entre las cortinas en la ventana del balcón: un bulto oculto, protegido por la oscuridad.

Minutos después, salió del baño y entró a la recámara, se puso su pijama y al salir de ahí se secaba el cabello con una toalla cuando…

-Quédate quietecita y nada malo te sucederá!...Al menos no todavía! –Dijo una persona que rápidamente se había aparecido detrás y le rodeaba el cuello con un brazo-.

-Suzette? Por favor, suéltame! –Forcejeó pero en ese momento sintió la aguda punta de algo metálico que amenazaba hundirse en su cuello- Qué estás haciendo? Suzette por favor!

-Tienes miedo? No debes temer porque no haré nada que no merezcas!...Solo haré ajuste de cuentas…y creo que tu hermoso rostro será un precio justo! –Dijo al mismo tiempo que arrastraba a Carol hasta quedar frente a un espejo-.

-De qué hablas? -Dijo horrorizándose al ver que Suzette empuñaba firmemente unas tijeras-.

-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero! –Gritó sujetando con más fuerza la cabellera de Carol y presionando con más fuerza aquellas tijeras- Con estas afiladas tijeritas cortaré trozo por trozo la piel que cubre tu hermoso rostro!...Te haré sentir el infierno que yo sentí aquella vez!...Aunque…de una manera un poco diferente…Desafortunadamente no podré ver que te consume el fuego…como tú si pudiste verme a mi!

-No Suzette! Yo jamás quise hacerte daño!...Es que acaso no recuerdas todo lo que sucedió?...Por favor, trata de recordar ese día…Trata de recordar lo que sucedió antes y después de que te llevaran a la plaza para tu ejecución!

Carol tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, su voz era una súplica a la que alguna vez fuera como su hermana. Suzette también tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas pero en sus ojos había una chispa de odio, de sed de venganza. Seguía con las tijeras en la mano, apuntando muy cerca al cuello de Carol.

-Recordar?... Recordar qué?...Recordar el momento en que me estaba quemando en la hoguera? -Gritaba al tiempo de que su mano izquierda tocaba su cabeza con desesperación-

-Por favor Suzette!...Te suplico que no tengas miedo y que recuerdes todo lo que pasó! Por favor! –Suplicó nuevamente Carol-.

Y aún en contra de su voluntad, en cuestión de segundos, una vez más, todo comenzó a hundirse en tinieblas, los muebles, el departamento y todo lo que había alrededor, se convirtió en humo para Suzette y en seguida vio nuevamente aquellos trozos de su historia inconclusos…

_Aún se encontraba en aquella cueva con ese hombre vestido con capucha negra y le daba instrucciones:_

_-Deberás provocar que…ella te acuse de hechicería –Dijo secamente ese hombre-._

_-Acaso has perdido la cabeza? Eso sería un suicidio! –Gritó llena de temor y entonces su propia capucha azul marino cayó dejando al descubierto su largo cabello rubio y lacio y su hermoso rostro de piel blanca y ojos azules-._

_-El plan no termina ahí…Pero como te dije antes, debes confiar en mí, Samanta._

_Ella no podía entender con claridad la propuesta del alquimista, tomando en cuenta la situación en la ciudad, ser acusada de practicar la hechicería seguramente la llevaría a la muerte. Había visto que otras chicas fueron acusadas sin fundamentos…y todas habían terminado en los calabozos, sometidas a múltiples torturas…o en el "mejor" de los casos, consumidas por las llamas de la hoguera…Pero si el alquimista decía la verdad, ella terminaría quedándose con el hombre que amaba._

_Nadie le podría obligar a una decisión en especial, el asunto era simple: Rechazar la propuesta del alquimista y regresar a casa resignándose a que su amado estaría fuera de su alcance…o arriesgarse y probablemente conseguir lo que deseaba, aunque desconocía exactamente el precio a pagar._

_-Cómo lograré que ella me acuse de ser hechicera? Ella es demasiado…"gentil", jamás se atrevería a hacer ese tipo de acusación aún cuando tuviese pruebas de ello._

_-Por eso tendrás mi ayuda…Hasta las personas más…"gentiles" llegan a hacer lo peor en momentos de desesperación…Solo tendrás que aportar el "detonante"._

_-No entiendo a lo que te refieres –Dijo mientras inconscientemente daba unos pasos hacia atrás-._

_El alquimista se giró hacia su mesa de trabajo dando la espalda a Samanta y en silencio puso manos a la obra. Ella solo podía ver que tomaba varios frascos con sustancias coloridas y las mezclaba en un pequeño recipiente. Seguramente serían sustancias poderosas ya que solo utilizaba unas cuantas gotas de cada una._

_Finalmente, agitó suavemente ese pequeño recipiente cuyo contenido era un líquido que se había tornado rojo como la sangre, lo vació a un frasquito y cerrándolo cuidadosamente, nuevamente se giró hacia ella y le extendió la mano:_

_-Dale a beber un poco de esto y verás que será muy fácil hacerle creer lo que tu quieras…Su mente será tan maleable como la de un niño, al menos por unos minutos la tendrás en tus manos –Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro-._

_Samanta lentamente se acercó a él y con mano temblorosa cogió el pequeño frasco, lo miró con mezcla de temor y asombro. Dudando un poco, se atrevió a preguntar:_

_-Qué es?...No la matará verdad?_

_-Tranquila. Recuerda que solo queremos que nos preste su mente por unos minutos…si muriera entonces serías acusada de asesinato y lo que quieres no lo conseguirías. Trata de dosificarlo, solo unas gotas cada vez…Probablemente un solo "episodio" no la convencerá de actuar…así que tendrás que hacer uso de tu…imaginación._

_Samanta salió de aquella cueva con ese frasquito entre sus manos, era casi media noche así que debía darse prisa en regresar a casa. Solo los hechiceros eran los que estaban en plena actividad a la media noche…y si ella era descubierta en la calle, seguramente se le arrestaría._

* * *

><p>Travis había llegado a su departamento muy tarde, decidió acostarse inmediatamente sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos; Trataba de cerrar los ojos y dormir pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía sumamente inquieto.<p>

Recordaba muy bien la expresión de Carol mientras le había contado todo lo sucedido y aunque estaba preocupado por el enfrentamiento que se daría entre ellas, no era eso lo que le producía aquella inquietud.

Tomó su celular rápidamente, pero en seguida permaneció pensativo durante unos minutos, parecía no estar seguro de lo que debería hacer. Sin embargo, al final marcó un número y escuchó pacientemente el tono de marcar y cuando finalmente le respondieron…

-Puedes darme su dirección?...Gracias…Sabes si se encuentra en su casa?...Vaya! Qué casualidad!...Te molesta si voy a verte?...Entonces voy para allá.

Terminó su llamada y tomó su chaqueta, a toda prisa salió de su departamento y se dirigió hacia la casa de su amigo. Mientras manejaba, pensaba seriamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer y esperaba que fuera lo mejor.

-"Tal vez sea mejor así… para todos es mejor así…" –Se dijo a sí mismo-.

Después de unos minutos, detenía su carro en la entrada de una hermosa casa blanca. La calle estaba oscura, ya era de madrugada, pero estaba tranquilo pues había alguien que le esperaba; Se acercó a tocar el timbre pero entonces la puerta se abrió:

-Hola, vi cuando te estacionabas. Pasa.

-Vaya!... Espero no haberte despertado amigo!

-Travis me impresionas! Acaso tratas de ser gentil conmigo por primera vez?

-Bueno…Nunca es tarde para adquirir algunos "buenos modales"!

-Hablas como si ya tuvieses novia o esposa!...Ellas son las que nos inculcan ese tipo de "delicadezas" eh?... Quién es la afortunada? –Preguntó directamente-.

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente… Carol Williams.

Su amigo abrió los ojos como platos e iba a decir algo cuando el mismo Travis le interrumpió:

-Sí, ya sé que su novio es él… o mejor dicho, era…

-Así que ya sabes lo sucedido?...Él vino aquí a platicarme lo sucedido y no tiene mucho tiempo de haberse ido… Cómo es que te enteraste tú? –Preguntó aunque ya se había imaginado la respuesta-.

-Bueno, mi querido James, sabes que he estado en este asunto desde hace mucho tiempo… Así que no me fue difícil enterarme de todo esto a través de la misma Carol…

Sí, aquel que estaba hablando con Travis no era otro más que el mismo James que era el mejor amigo de Taylor.

-Eres increíblemente cínico!…No entiendo a qué juegas desde hace varios meses!...De hecho me sorprendió que permitieras que Taylor se le acercara en vez de hacerlo tú!

-Todo a su debido tiempo… -Dijo Travis sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo rápidamente-.

-Bueno, pero si ya sabes que Taylor la cambió estúpidamente por su amiga Suzette, entonces porqué no actúas ya?

-Haré algo mejor para todos… Y precisamente Taylor me ayudará a conseguir lo que quiero…

-No me gusta esa mirada tuya…

-Lo dices como si yo fuera capaz de hacerle daño! –Y con sus labios sopló una bocanada de aquel humo oscuro-.

-Y no es así?

-Claro que no!... –Travis sintió culpa porque bien sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacer algo con lo que no estaba muy de acuerdo-.

-Y si ya te di la dirección de él, entonces en qué más te puedo servir? –Preguntó James cruzándose de brazos-.

-Dime lo que viste… Él ama a Suzette?

-Sí, lamentablemente se enamoró de ella aunque su novia era Carol…

-Entonces ha decidido quedarse con ella, cierto?

-Así es…

Se dirigió a la salida y simplemente se despidió de James diciéndole:

-Gracias amigo… Me has ayudado mucho y ahora sé qué debo hacer exactamente.

Sin decir más, salió de aquella casa y volvió a manejar; Esta vez sabía muy bien hacia donde ir y con quien hablar. Lo único que le preocupaba era el no saber qué tan dispuesto estaría el otro a cooperar en esto. Finalmente llegó a una zona residencial y se detuvo, buscó lugar en el estacionamiento e identificó el sitio a donde se dirigía.

-Le di tiempo suficiente para regresar a casa…

Tocó aquel timbre y esperó a que alguien abriera, después de unos instantes volvió a tocar y finalmente vio una luz encenderse en el interior.

-Hola, busco a Taylor Graum.

Taylor abrió la puerta y miró con extrañeza a aquel joven frente a él: Si acaso era uno o dos años mayor y un poco más alto…pero estaba seguro que jamás en su vida lo había visto, por lo tanto no tenía idea de qué era lo que quería aquel muchacho con él.

* * *

><p>Carol había logrado retirar la mano de Suzette cuidadosamente mientras ésta parecía estar dentro de un torbellino de pensamientos dentro de sí misma. Estando una frente a la otra en aquel departamento, Suzette no podía creer lo que su propia mente ahora le mostraba, Carol seguía observándola a una distancia prudente y entonces Suzette confundida dijo:<p>

-El frasco que ese hombre me dio era para dárselo a ella…quién era "ella" realmente?

-Tú lo sabes muy bien. –Dijo Carol secamente-.

-Porqué yo querría hacer algo contra ti?...

-Porque tú querías algo que era mío…

Nuevamente la mente de Suzette pareció dar vueltas y entonces vio la respuesta a su pregunta:

_Esa noche, a la hora de la cena, Samanta se preparó lo mejor posible y se dedicó a atender en todo momento a Terius. Cándida vio con agrado esta actitud y supuso que Samanta simplemente estaba agradecida porque su esposo estuvo de acuerdo en dejarle quedarse a trabajar para ellos._

_Ya al ser hora de descansar, en el dormitorio Samanta cepillaba su cabello mirándose al espejo con una gran sonrisa en los labios y sin darse cuenta pronunció en voz alta las palabras que Terius le había dedicado:_

_-Mi señor me llamó así: "Bella jovencita"! –Dijo entre suspiros y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro-._

_-No hagas castillos en el aire chiquilla! –Dijo Marie, la cocinera, una mujer de edad mayor- El señor Terius es muy bueno y amable con todos! Pero…sus ojos solo pueden ver a una sola mujer: Mi señora Cándida…No devuelvas lodo cuando te han obsequiado oro chiquilla._

_-No entiendo de que me habla –dijo secamente Samanta mirándose fijamente en el espejo-._

_-Sabes muy bien de qué hablo chiquilla. Mi señor es tan guapo y bueno y mi señora es tan buena que solo se preocupa en ayudar sin ver que la puedan perjudicar…Tú no eres mala, así que no hagas nada de lo que puedas avergonzarte después._

_-Le insisto Marie, no comprendo de qué me habla._

_Marie solo movió la cabeza negativamente y se dirigió a su cama sin agregar nada más; sabía que había dado en el clavo, muchas jovencitas de todas las clases sociales, habían puesto los ojos en su joven patrón, por eso no se sorprendió al ver que Samanta había caído en lo mismo, pero confiaba en que, como otras veces había sucedido, la chica en cuestión terminara por contemplar a Terius como una especie de "amor platónico" sin atreverse a perturbar la felicidad de ese matrimonio._

Suzette abrió sus ojos de par en par y miró fijamente a Carol; No sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, no sabía quién había hecho daño a quién desde el principio.

-Terius era mi esposo…pero te enamoraste de él!... Y pediste ayuda a ese hombre… Querías que él te ayudara a obtener el amor de Terius…y entonces…

Ante Suzette apareció nuevamente aquella imagen que vio antes, el día que visitó a Carol en "Destello" y notó aquella sortija de matrimonio…

-El anillo…ese anillo pensé que era mío pero… -Y volvía a tocarse la cabeza como si eso le ayudara a recordar más-.

-Era mi sortija de matrimonio Suzette! Mi sortija! –Por un momento Carol parecía perder el control pero inmediatamente trató de contenerse al ver que efectivamente Suzette había interpretado mal algunos datos-.

-Aquella pelea fue por una sortija?…Qué ganaba yo al conseguir…tu sortija, Cándida?...

A Carol se le encogió el corazón al escuchar que Suzette le llamaba con ese nombre, sin embargo eso no era garantía de que pudiera recordar absolutamente todo lo pasado. Vio que por un momento, ella bajaba las tijeras y las colocaba descuidadamente sobre uno de los sillones; Creyó que sería su oportunidad para alejarlas de ahí, pero en seguida Suzette le advirtió:

-No te atrevas a tocarlas!... -El grito lleno de energía se apagó nuevamente y torpemente volvió a tomar las tijeras- Si era a tu esposo a quien yo quería…de qué me serviría una sortija?

La voz de Suzette ahora se tornaba apagada y aún más confusa; se movía como si estuviese mareada pero no bajaba la guardia frente a Carol. Ésta última decidió que trataría de ayudar a Suzette a recordar el doloroso pasado sin importar las consecuencias.

-Aquel líquido que el alquimista preparó…me lo diste a beber durante varios días…en pequeñas porciones tal cual él lo indicó…

-Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo? –Gritó súbitamente otra vez-.

-Porque tú misma me lo confesaste…poco antes de que yo… -Carol comenzó a llorar silenciosamente-.

Y una nueva escena se abrió paso en la confusa mente de Suzette:

_Los ojos de Cándida parecían salir de sus orbitas. Volteaba una y otra vez hacia todas partes, gritaba desesperadamente y se jalaba los cabellos; Frente a ella, de pie se encontraba Samanta, con una sonrisa en los labios y diciéndole pausadamente:_

_-Ahora crees que soy una bruja?...Te ha quedado clara la muestra de mi poder?_

_-Por favor! No me tortures más! No te he hecho nada malo…Déjame tranquila!...Dejadme tranquila todos!_

_-Solo debes reconocer mi poder, decir lo que quiero oír!_

_-Porqué me estás haciendo esto? –Gritaba desgarradoramente arrodillándose en el suelo-._

_-Porque quiero que recuerdes quien soy y lo que soy capaz de hacer! Solo tú eres el obstáculo que nos separa! –Gritaba furiosa aquella rubia de ojos azules-._

_-De quien hablas? –Preguntaba confundida Cándida-._

_-Él será mío y de nadie más!...Seguirás acurrucándote en el suelo pese al montón de serpientes que se enroscan en tus pies?_

_Súbitamente Cándida bajó la mirada y lo que vio le hizo emitir más gritos: De la nada aparecieron muchas serpientes negras con una marca amarilla en el dorso de la cabeza, otras con rayas de colores; todas se dirigían hacia ella, se enroscaban en sus pies y amenazaban trepar por sus piernas._

_-Nooo por Dios que alguien me ayude!_

_Trató de correr pero la falda de su vestido se enredó en sus pies y la hizo caer pesadamente al suelo golpeándose la cabeza. Un tanto mareada por el golpe alcanzó a ver que Samanta se acercaba lentamente y al mismo tiempo le ordenaba:_

_-Solo di lo que ves…di lo que soy…o nadie vendrá a ayudarte!_

_Sin poder soportar más, siendo vencida por el terror que experimentaba, Cándida gritó con sus últimas fuerzas:_

_-Eres una hechicera! Eres una bruja! Por favor, alguien ayúdeme! Esta mujer quiere matarme! Quiere hacerme perder la razón!_

_Justo en ese momento los sirvientes llegaron al lugar y entonces Samanta cambió su actitud y dulcemente ofreció su mano a Cándida para ayudarla a ponerse en pie._

_-No te me acerques! –Dijo dando un fuerte manotazo para rechazarla- Eres una bruja! Tienes poderes diabólicos! –Pronunciaba entre llanto y desesperación-_

_-Mi señora se encuentra bien? –Preguntaban los sirvientes acercándose hasta Cándida-_

_-No dejeis que esta mujer se me acerque! Por favor! –Suplicaba mirando a los sirvientes horrorizada y sujetando sus manos con fuerza-._

_Los sirvientes miraban estupefactos la escena, levantaron a Cándida y se alejaron de Samanta. Minutos después llegaba gente que trabajaba para el Santo Oficio y la arrestaban, llevándosela para hacer un juicio y dictar sentencia._

-Poco después de que aquellos hombres te arrestaran, yo perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté ya estaba en mi recámara… Terius me dijo lo que yo había hecho… y no sabes lo doloroso que fue saber que yo había sido capaz de algo tan monstruoso… -Y después sollozó amargamente-.

-Me estás diciendo que yo misma fui la que me condené a la hoguera? Eso no tiene sentido! Si tanto amaba a Terius, porqué razón querría morir justo en ese momento?... Tú mientes! Mientes justamente como hace cien años cuando me dijiste que te alejarías de él y permitirías que se quedara a mi lado siempre!

Carol se sorprendió ante estás últimas palabras de Suzette, no sabía cual de sus dos historias le producía más dolor recordar: Aquella vida como Cándida Wellington…o su vida como Candice White.

Ambas estaban repasando algo que ya habían vivido y evocaba dolor, sin embargo parecía algo necesario para tratar de tener una posibilidad de cerrar este nuevo ciclo de una manera distinta.

Pero qué tanto podría resistir cada una ante todos estos recuerdos? Había logrado mantener a Suzette ocupada en recordar haciéndole olvidar al menos por un momento su absurda y peligrosa idea con aquellas tijeras…pero aún no podía escapar! Obligarle a recordar por completo a Suzette podría ser un arma de doble filo pues existía la posibilidad de que en ella apareciera el deseo de redimirse…pero también existía la posibilidad de terminar por reavivar aquellos viejos rencores que nacieron hace cientos del años.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola nuevamente! Espero que haya sido de su agrado este noveno capítulo! Parece ser que todavía faltan algunas cosas qué aclarar entre Suzette y Carol...<p>

candycandy forever gracias por continuar acompañándome en esta historia...jejeje, sí son unas cuantas aventuras y sinsabores que están pasando los protagonistas verdad? Ah sí, aquellos dos hombres probablemente tienen algo o mucho que ver en todo esto...pero aún no han actuado directamente. Espero que este noveno capítulo te haya gustado!

Micaela gracias por tu comentario! Espero que con este noveno capítulo puedas evitar acabarte las uñitas al menos por ahora jejeje. No creas, yo también me confundo y también tengo que releer jejeje.

Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10: Toda la verdad

"TODA LA VERDAD"..

-10-

La situación se estaba tornando aún más difícil pues Suzette mostraba más desconfianza y estaba plenamente convencida de que Carol le había traicionado…

-Yo no miento!...Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún cuando parece que esta vez si había logrado olvidar, la verdad es que yo… Tú hiciste algo que yo… -Carol fue incapaz de continuar con el relato-.

Sin embargo dentro de la mente de Suzette realmente no hizo falta nada más para continuar recobrando todo aquello que sucedió muchos años atrás; Pese a que tal vez ella no hubiese querido de verdad recuperar toda aquella información, era necesario que eso sucediera pero las consecuencias no se podían saber con certeza.

_Empezaron a surgir nuevamente todas aquellas imágenes que tanto horror le causaban: La plaza central llena de gente iracunda, ella atada a una cruz de madera, el montón de leña a sus pies, los verdugos dispuestos a encender el fuego._

_Entonces, de entre la multitud alcanzó a distinguir a tres personas: a su izquierda estaba el alquimista mirándole fijamente a los ojos, como si tratara de hacerle recordar el resto del plan. A su derecha estaban ellos: Cándida lloraba y gritaba con desesperación, tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Terius que le impedían avanzar._

_Dos hombres encapuchados y vestidos de negro se acercaron sosteniendo unas antorchas, enseguida prendieron fuego a la leña. El odio de Samanta se reavivó al igual que su desesperación; No sabía lo que dolía más: Estar en los últimos minutos de su existencia… o ver a aquel hombre que tanto amaba pero abrazaba a otra mujer._

_Entonces esa chispa en sus ojos reapareció, con una sed de venganza cada vez mayor, lo único que al parecer le quedaba era la esperanza de que todo resultara tal cual lo deseaba y pronunció aquellas palabras que significaban la consumación de su plan:_

_-Lo mío será vuestro y lo vuestro será mío! –Gritó una y otra vez llena de desesperación y cerrando los ojos-._

_La gente ni siquiera prestaba atención a sus gritos, parecían concentrarse en las llamas de la hoguera, esperando el momento en que éstas consumieran el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Súbitamente sintió como si entrara en medio de un torbellino que la arrastraba inevitablemente, todo daba vueltas dentro y fuera de ella. Pasaron unos segundos que le parecieron siglos y repentinamente sintió que unas manos la sacudían enérgicamente. Al abrir sus ojos no daba crédito a lo que veía: El rostro de Terius con un semblante de preocupación le llamaba a gritos, le llamaba pero no con su nombre:_

_-Cándida! Cándida! Por el amor de Dios abre los ojos!_

_-Te…rius…Qué pasó? –Alcanzó a preguntar débilmente-._

_Y entonces, solo ella, alcanzó a distinguir de entre toda la multitud, una voz en particular: Su propia voz… o al menos la voz que hasta hace unos segundos le había pertenecido. Giró la cabeza lentamente como si en medio de una pesadilla estuviera y lo que alcanzó a ver la llenó de pavor! Las llamas habían crecido y comenzaban a abrazar el cuerpo de aquella joven, ese cuerpo que también le había pertenecido hasta hace unos instantes! En ese momento, las voces del resto de la gente desaparecieron para ella y solo quedó la voz de aquella persona que lentamente era consumida por el fuego:_

_-No por favor! Sacadme de aquí! No quiero morir! No quiero morir! Soy Cándida! Es que no me reconocéis? Soy Cándida! Nooo!_

_Los gritos eran desgarradores, la muchedumbre parecía disfrutar aún más del espectáculo. Aquel alquimista sonreía ante el éxito de su plan, después se alejaba prudentemente y como una serpiente se escabullía entre la gente desapareciendo finalmente entre las calles solitarias._

_Terius ayudó a incorporarse a aquella que creyó su esposa, pero ésta solo se cubrió los oídos con las manos como si esto le ayudara a dejar de escuchar aquellos terribles alaridos de dolor y le pidió que la alejara de ese horrible lugar._

_Pocos se quedaron hasta el fin del "espectáculo" ; Del cuerpo que perteneciera alguna vez a Samanta solo quedaron cenizas y trozos de huesos…Pero uno de los caballeros ahí presentes, alcanzó a percibir el destello de un pequeño objeto, sigilosamente se acercó y con su pie removió un poco las cenizas: Aquello que resplandecía débilmente era una argolla de bodas, la misma que antes Samanta le había arrebatado a Cándida y que sostenía con todas sus fuerzas cuando la llevaban hacia la plaza, cuando la ataban a la cruz de madera, cuando entre las llamas pronunciaba aquellas palabras que provocaron aquel suceso inexplicable._

* * *

><p>La noche al parecer llegaba a su fin, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el nuevo día. Un auto recorría aquel sendero como tantas veces antes lo había hecho, su destino estaba cerca: Era aquella hermosa casa nuevamente.<p>

Rápidamente bajó aquel visitante y entró sin siquiera dar el saludo de cortesía al mayordomo; Se disponía a subir las escaleras pero justo en ese momento, en el extremo superior apareció el dueño de la casa:

-Has venido muy temprano hoy… Acaso es tan urgente lo que tienes que decirme?

-Vamos a tu estudio…y después de escucharme, tú me dirás si el asunto era urgente o no –Puntualizó el visitante-.

Durante una media hora aquel visitante habló sin descanso y el otro se dedicó a escuchar. Tal vez ya no quedaba mucho tiempo y el momento de decidir hablar o callar había llegado. Ciertamente durante toda la noche pensó en ello y realmente había tomado una decisión:

-Con lo que me acabas de decir solo hemos ganado un poco de tiempo…pero…creo que ha llegado el momento de que…

Esta vez fue el dueño de la casa quien habló por mucho tiempo; El visitante se dedicó a escuchar, sin embargo, a medida que escuchaba más y más, le fue imposible seguir manteniendo aquella actitud tranquila y paciente; Súbitamente se levantó de su silla y a viva voz reclamó:

-Cómo es posible que me pidas eso? –Cuestionaba el visitante escandalizado-.

-Escúchame bien! Todo lo que ha pasado no había forma de evitarlo! Era algo que tenía que suceder! Es que acaso no te das cuenta?

-Me estás tratando de decir que tú ya sabias que todo esto pasaría y aún así no hiciste nada para evitarle ese sufrimiento?

-No está en nuestras manos transformar por completo su destino! Eso lo descubrí cuando vi que por más intentos que hicimos por alejarlas, seguían juntas!... Yo no sabía exactamente lo que pasaría… pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación… -Dijo lleno de impotencia el dueño de aquella hermosa casa-.

-Pero lo que me dices que tengo que hacer es…

-Quiero que le digas la "verdad"! –Dijo con mezcla de un tono imperativo y un tono de súplica-.

-Me estás pidiendo que…

-Por favor…Es la única manera que tengo de lograr lo que antes no pude hacer…Por favor!

-Pero qué es lo que tratas de hacer?

-Lograr que tenga lo que jamás tuvo…lograr que sea feliz.

-Tanto te importa? –El visitante preguntó sin reconocer que los celos comenzaban a carcomerle las entrañas-.

-Y a ti no? –Preguntó desafiante el dueño de la casa-.

Con esto, ambos hombres quedaron en silencio. La luz del sol comenzaba ya a colarse por las ventanas y entonces, aquella habitación que había permanecido a media luz se iluminó por completo; El rostro del visitante salió de la penumbra y gradualmente se hicieron aún más notables sus rasgos: La piel morena clara, el cabello y los ojos castaños, nariz fina y cejas pobladas…Era Travis quien se encontraba ahí. Aquel que había hecho tal pregunta, se volvió lentamente para poder mirarlo de frente y con rostro serio insistió en querer saber:

-Mírame a los ojos y contéstame con toda sinceridad Travis… A ti no te importa?

-Sí…me importa igual que a ti…o tal vez más –Terminó por reconocer -.

-No, eso no es posible…A nadie podría importarle más que a mi, eso es seguro!...Tanto tiempo lejos…tanto tiempo buscando…Es imposible que haya alguien más interesado que yo! –Dijo con su voz a punto de quebrarse y notablemente al borde de las lágrimas-.

-Sí, tal vez tienes razón…pero entonces puedo decirte que me importa tanto como a ti todo lo que le suceda! –Respondió con vehemencia-.

-Entonces harás lo que te pido…por su felicidad –Concluyó resignado aquel hombre-.

-Está bien…Así lo haré –Travis cruzó de prisa la habitación y salió dando un portazo-.

Necesitaba alejarse rápidamente de aquella casa; Por primera vez sentía que estar ahí no le permitía respirar a plenitud, pero aún cuando después se encontraba a bordo del automóvil, descubrió que en realidad lo que le ahogaba era la angustia de saber que pronto haría algo que tal vez resultara sumamente doloroso e imperdonable… Recordó que justamente lo mismo sintió cuando hablaba con James unas horas antes.

La verdad? Qué es la verdad después de todo? Quién tiene realmente en sus manos el concepto de lo que es la "verdad"? A fin de cuentas, todo es relativo…y la "verdad" no es una excepción; Puede tener muchas formas…muchos rostros…dependiendo de quién la observe y el punto desde el cual se observe…Y aún así, quién podría asegurar que la interpretación que se le da es la que debe ser?

* * *

><p>Ambas seguían una frente a la otra, pero ahora Suzette ya no mantenía en alto las tijeras, sino que las tiraba al suelo como si su brazo se hubiese quedado sin fuerzas y al mismo tiempo terminaba por reconocer:<p>

-Así que…después de todo…las cosas no sucedieron como yo lo pensé…No fuiste tú mi verdugo…Y en cambio yo sí me convertí en el tuyo. –Dijo tristemente Suzette mientras de sus ojos brotaban silenciosas lágrimas-.

Al escuchar esto, Carol comprendió que finalmente todo estaba aclarado y que eso significaba que por primera vez en muchos años podría decirle cara a cara aquello que estaba guardado en su corazón:

-Aquella que sintió su cuerpo ser devorado por el fuego fui yo! Quien en ese momento murió de una forma tan cruel y despiadada fui solo yo! Jamás quise acusarte de hechicería Samanta! Nunca quise causarte mal! … En cambio tu planeaste todo desde el principio!... Me robaste mi vida! Me robaste todo lo que yo era!

Suzette sintió una sacudida al escuchar que Carol también le llamaba por su nombre original; Pero al mismo tiempo descubría que, por primera vez, ella hablaba mostrando algo del rencor guardado durante tantos años primero como Cándida, después como Candy y ahora como Carol. Suzette permanecía en silencio, con la mirada fija en los ojos de Carol y parecía recordar algo más:

-Pero… pese a todo el daño que te cause…jamás obtuve aquello que tanto deseaba…

_Todo había terminado con aquella ejecución; Los días pasaban, ella trataba de habituarse a aquella vida que aparentemente siempre había sido la suya pero que en realidad era completamente nueva. Se miraba al espejo insistentemente y cada vez que Terius le miraba con tanto amor y le hablaba con tanta dulzura, por supuesto sentía que le hablaba a alguien más; Aún no alcanzaba a comprender el resultado. Después de pensarlo mucho, visitó al alquimista…_

_-Qué hace aquí tan distinguida dama? Señora Cándida…o debo decir…Samanta?_

_-Exijo que expliques lo que me pasó!_

_-Es bastante simple: Vuestros cuerpos intercambiaron almas… En el momento en que pronunciaste esa frase, tu alma entró en el cuerpo de ella y su alma entró en tu cuerpo…Terrible forma de morir, verdad? –Una sonrisa sardónica apareció en su rostro-._

_-Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? –Reprochó con indignación- Qué ganabas tú al hacer esto?_

_-Mi querida "Señora"… Nada se obtiene gratis… Por eso es que te pregunté qué tanto darías por ese amor! –Súbitamente iracundo agregó- No me vengas ahora con que no te advertí que el precio sería muy alto!_

_-Quiero mi cuerpo!...De qué me sirve estar al lado de Terius si él me ve como Cándida y no a como soy en realidad!_

_-Agradece que no te ve como realmente eres!...Sí así fuera, entonces vería el horrible monstruo que eres bajo aquella capa de sedosa piel blanca y hermosos ojos azules que tenías!...En verdad quieres tu cuerpo?... Pues búscalo entre las cenizas que quedaron en la plaza!_

_Samanta sintió que la desesperanza le embargaba el corazón y miró unas manos temblorosas que eran ahora las que le pertenecían. Al ver este gesto, el alquimista se acercó amenazador y sujetó su rostro con fuerza obligándole a retroceder hasta que chocó contra la pared; Acercó su rostro hasta poder susurrarle al oído:_

_-Preciosa, no debes quejarte… Tu cuerpo era hermoso sin duda…pero el cambio te ha favorecido más: Nueva piel blanca y sedosa, cabello rubio y rizado, ojos verdes como un par de esmeraldas y unos labios deliciosos de los cuales tomaré un exquisito néctar cada noche a partir de hoy!_

_Lo siguiente fue algo que para Samanta resultó repulsivo: El alquimista la besó brutalmente hasta hacer sus labios sangrar, mientras introducía bajo la falda del vestido la mano que le quedaba libre y acariciaba aquella parte que solo Terius había tocado hasta ese momento._

_Después de una hora que sintió interminable, después de haber dado al alquimista aquello que exigió como "pago en abonos" por el trabajo realizado, Samanta se retiró de aquella cueva con pasos presurosos, volviendo a casa, a los brazos de su supuesto esposo…_

_Fue hasta poco antes de llegar a su destino, que se detuvo a llorar las más amargas lágrimas que había derramado hasta entonces. Comenzaba a comprender que el precio por aquel amor y aquella felicidad no solo había sido perder su cuerpo y su identidad… sino también saciar los más bajos deseos de aquel alquimista hasta el final de los tiempos._

_Pero tal vez, el precio más doloroso a pagar, fue tener que soportar escuchar de los labios de Terius todas aquellas palabras y juramentos de amor dirigidos, no a ella realmente, sino a Cándida, siempre Cándida._

* * *

><p>La luz del sol también sorprendió a aquel joven que yacía recostado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados bajo la nuca, mirando insistentemente hacia la nada. Realmente no había podido dormir pensando una y otra vez en aquella visita que recibió durante la madrugada, recordaba todo lo que Travis le había dicho.<p>

-Todo…parece una historia de fantasía… Sinceramente jamás imaginé que cosas así pudieran suceder… Pero ahora, qué es lo que debo hacer?... La amo y sé que me ama… pero con lo que él me dijo, tal vez mi destino no está a su lado realmente…

Taylor evocaba en su memoria el rostro de Suzette, sonriendo feliz…pero también evocaba el rostro de Carol bañado en lágrimas. Sin darse cuenta, lo que Travis le reveló esa madrugada había tenido dos consecuencias importantes en él: En primer lugar todo lo que creyó imposible, ya no lo consideraba así… Y en segundo lugar, la duda se había apoderado de su corazón y ya no sabía si el amor que Suzette le profesaba era por ser Taylor o por ser Terius, ya no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer ahora con su destino. Podría continuar en el mismo camino y quedarse al lado de Suzette…pero, podrían ser felices para toda la vida?

-Supongo que eso solo lo podré saber con el paso del tiempo… Pero no quiero equivocarme, no quiero cometer un error otra vez…

Algo que seguramente tendría que hacer tarde o temprano era enfrentar a Suzette y a Carol; Tal vez de ese modo, todas sus dudas se disiparían y sabría si esta vez estaba en el camino correcto.

-Pero hay algo más que me inquieta… Travis dijo que James le había dado mi dirección… James jamás me habló de él… Qué relación tendrán esos dos?

Para Taylor resultaba curioso que precisamente James conociera a Travis y que jamás se lo hubiese mencionado pese a saber de su situación con Carol y Suzette; Sintió la necesidad de visitar a su amigo y averiguar qué tanto sabía de todo este asunto en verdad.

Se duchó rápidamente y salió sin siquiera desayunar; Quería alcanzar a James en su casa y así poder hablar tranquilamente. Sin embargo, también quería y necesitaba ver a Suzette por lo que decidió llamarle después de que lograra hablar con su amigo.

Un poco más tarde, llegaba a casa de James justo en el momento en que él se disponía a ir a la Universidad.

-Hola! Pensé que te vería en clases! –Le saludo James disimulando muy bien su curiosidad-.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

-Es sobre la visita que recibiste en la madrugada? –Fue directo al grano-.

-Así es. Dime, qué tanto sabes de él?

-Travis es un buen amigo mío desde hace muchos años…prácticamente desde mi infancia –Respondió sin ningún problema James-.

-Pero qué relación tiene con Suzette y Carol?... Porqué decidió ir a verme?

-A decir verdad, eso pensé preguntarte; Creo que tú sabes más que yo al respecto –Dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos y cruzándose de brazos-.

-En verdad no sabes nada sobre eso? –Preguntó desconfiando por primera vez de James-.

-No. No sé nada realmente… Aunque, recuerdo que Travis alguna vez me acompañó a la Universidad y ahí vio por primera vez a Carol platicando contigo.

-Carol? –Se sorprendió al intuir que el interés de Travis no estaba dirigido hacia Suzette como inicialmente creyó-.

-Así es. Travis se interesó en ella, pero le dije que tú estabas conquistándola, así que supongo que prefirió olvidarse del asunto porque no volvió a preguntarme sobre ella…hasta ahora. Aunque…creo que debió ser difícil para él conformarse solo con tener su amistad.

Todo estaba resultando confuso para Taylor; Ahora descubría que Travis se había acercado a Carol solo como un amigo pese al interés que tenía en ella y que jamás insistió en intervenir en el noviazgo que ya tenía.

-Travis me pidió que si realmente amaba a Suzette, me asegurara de quedarme a su lado siempre y además me reveló algo que inicialmente me pareció una locura…pero ahora que lo pienso…tal vez es verdad…

James miró con curiosidad a su amigo y se dispuso a escucharlo sin interrumpirlo. Por otro lado, Taylor no sabía qué tanto podría comentarle, pero al menos le pareció que James era sincero al decirle que no sabía nada más sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y eso le tranquilizó.

* * *

><p>Pese a que ambas trataban de mantenerse alerta y pendientes de los movimientos de cada una, el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente y además quedaban aún más cosas por explicar.<p>

El sonido de un celular las sacó de aquel silencio incómodo y una de ellas se apresuró a contestar:

-Sí diga?...Discúlpeme Señor Grant, pero hoy no podré ir a trabajar temprano como se lo había prometido…Así es, tengo unas cosas qué hacer en la escuela…Lo lamento…Sí, en la tarde llegaré puntual. Gracias.

-Tu protector? –Preguntó Suzette con un poco de sarcasmo y algo más-… Por lo visto siempre has tenido cerca a alguien que se preocupe por ti…

-Eso te molesta? –Preguntó con actitud desafiante-.

-Si no recuerdo mal, Terry me comentó que en aquellos años, viviste con un hombre joven, rubio y guapo…que resultó ser un millonario…Y el Sr. Grant no es joven pero tiene mucho dinero… Tienes mucha suerte siempre verdad Candy?... En cambio yo, tuve que conformarme con las migajas de cariño o mejor dicho de "lástima" que Terry me dio…

-Albert siempre fue como mi hermano mayor y Terry siempre lo supo.

-Ah sí? –Y rió burlándose- Si esta vez todo este tiempo has vivido ocultando cosas…qué garantía podría haber tenido Terry de que tú no le ocultabas "cosas" a él?

-Jamás le mentí ni a él ni a nadie!

-Excepto a mi! Porqué Carol?... Porqué fingiste ser mi amiga? Porqué quisiste estar conmigo sabiendo que yo…logré apartarte del lado de Terius aquella vez…y hace cien años también?

Esta vez en la mente de Suzette apareció una escena claramente:

_En aquella habitación del hospital, Susana se encontraba en su silla de ruedas y Terry permanecía de pie frente a la ventana contemplando la nieve que caía suavemente. Las manos de él presionaban las cortinas con fuerza mientras dedicaba sus pensamientos a ella, a Candy._

_-Terry aún puedes alcanzarla, puedes ir si quieres…Yo no quiero hacerte sufrir por mi egoísmo._

_-Me he decidido…por ti –Respondió él secamente-._

_Al escucharle decir aquello, ella lloró de alegría y gratitud hacia él. Sin embargo, Terry nuevamente se giró hacia la ventana y se sumergió en sus pensamientos sin decir nada más; Contempló por unos instantes más la nieve que caía y después, con actitud resignada cerró la cortina._

-Aquella vez, en América, a principios de la Primera Guerra Mundial…también ahí pude quedarme con él…pero aún conservando mi identidad, tampoco logré que me amara y no conseguí ser feliz ni hacerle feliz…. –Agregó Suzette con tono apagado-.

Carol sintió una punzada al escuchar que ella recordaba ya claramente también lo ocurrido en América hace poco más de cien años…tal vez esa era la separación que más le dolía aún. En los últimos días, muchas veces trató de imaginarse este momento, el momento en que se enfrentaría a Suzette y a su pasado…pero nunca pudo acertar en la reacción que cada una tendría realmente.

Esta vez era Carol quien se quedaba callada, no quería volver a abrir una herida que creía haber logrado cerrar, no quería que las heridas de Suzette también se reabrieran porque tal vez no las podría volver a cerrar. Sin embargo, al parecer Suzette estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final:

-Porqué fingiste sentir por mi un cariño y hasta cierta hermandad que no existían Carol?

La voz de Suzette comenzaba a elevarse nuevamente y entonces Carol supo que no tenía opción más que contestar aquella pregunta con toda la sinceridad de la que pudiese ser capaz.

-No fingí nada de eso… todo fue real Suzette. Mucho antes de conocerte en esta vida, yo comencé a recordar quien era en verdad…pero fue tan poco lo que pude recobrar que preferí olvidar…Unos años después…apareciste tú y junto contigo vinieron más de esos sueños reveladores…pero me negué a continuar descubriendo lo que realmente nos unía a ti y a mi porque para entonces…ya éramos amigas.

-Esperas que yo crea que solo por amistad decidiste olvidar el pasado?...Es que acaso me crees tonta?... Entonces debió ser muy gracioso para ti confirmar que una vez más me había enamorado de tu novio!

-Basta! –Carol comenzaba a perder control nuevamente sobre aquel viejo dolor- …Pensé que esta vez podríamos ser felices todos!... Pensé que esta vez, si evitaba que conocieras a Taylor…es decir a Terry, a Terius, nada del pasado se repetiría!... Por eso no quería que recordaras más!…No te mentí! Solo quise callar porque quería evitar tener que decidir nuevamente entre tu felicidad o la mía!... No quería tener que renunciar nuevamente a él! –Dijo Carol con lágrimas en los ojos-.

-Pero esta vez te has equivocado! Él me eligió a mi! Decidió quedarse a mi lado!

Las palabras de Suzette hirieron aún más a Carol, al hacerle recordar la horrible escena que descubrió hace muy poco: Taylor y Suzette en la cama.

-En eso…tienes razón. Me queda muy claro que esta vez he sido yo la que se ha quedado con las manos vacías…y me duele mucho…pero me resigno a ello. No he hablado aún con Taylor…pero creo que ya no hace falta… Descubrirlos en la cama…es suficiente para mí. Entre Taylor y yo…ya no hay ni habrá nunca nada más!

Al decir estas palabras, Carol hizo un esfuerzo que le pareció sobrehumano y miró fijamente a Suzette sin dudar. Esta última vio que todo aquello que le decía era verdad… Pero al mismo tiempo se sintió confundida.

-Sí lo que me dices es verdad y ya has renunciado a Taylor…Porqué razón quisiste hablar conmigo?

-Ya te lo dije antes: Quería saber tus motivos…Quería saber la razón por la cual mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, decidió traicionarme de ese modo –Respondió Carol sin enojo, pero sí con tristeza-.

Suzette no sabía qué responder, pero le quedaba claro que Carol sentía interés genuino por saber si quedaba algo por rescatar de la relación de amistad que ambas tuvieron antes de que ocurriese todo esto. En realidad esto podría marcar un cambio significativo en el curso del destino pues pese a que algunos aspectos permanecieron igual, lo que hicieran ambas a partir de este momento podría cambiar todo en el futuro.

Valdría la pena realmente romper una amistad por un noviazgo? Valía la pena quedarse sin Carol solo por tener ahora a Taylor a su lado? Pero y si ambas se disponían a continuar la amistad…en verdad podrían continuar juntas como antes? La desconfianza desaparecería y llegaría el momento en que los tres pudiesen convivir como buenos amigos?

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11: Adios Terry

"ADIOS TERRY"…

-11-

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente, tuvo que ir a trabajar sin llegar a una conclusión de todo lo ocurrido. Pero estaba tranquila, sabía que Suzette había confiado en sus palabras, sabía que podría quedarse al lado de Taylor sin la amenaza de que Carol interviniera.

Le resultaba extraño sentirse más tranquila pese a haber perdido definitivamente al amor de su vida…pero esta vez, igual que hace cien años, estaba convencida de que eso era lo mejor…Aunque una cosa le parecía peculiar: Su corazón no sufría como antes.

-Tal vez…mi amor por él se ha desgastado…A fin de cuentas, hace quinientos años él no reparó en mi ausencia y simplemente siguió su vida al lado de Samanta…sin siquiera notar que no era yo realmente…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejaba fluir aquellos pensamientos que estaban guardados en lo profundo de su mente: Guardaba resentimiento hacia Terius por no haber luchado por ella, por no haber notado su ausencia real.

-Hace cien años…también él aceptó pasivamente mi decisión de alejarme y dejarlo con Susana…jamás volvió a buscarme. Quizá su amor por mi no era tan fuerte como el mío…ni en ese entonces, ni ahora…

Pensar esto último le quemaba el alma, no por dolor, sino por decepción. Pese a que en aquellos años Albert fue quien encontró a Terry en un bar de Chicago, ahogándose de borracho y deseando ver a Candy, ella nunca se enteró de eso y supuso que simplemente él se había resignado a estar con Susana y que incluso había logrado amarla o por lo menos tenerle algo de cariño.

-Tal vez fue mejor así… Tal vez solo siguió viviendo del modo más adecuado para él… Yo de alguna manera terminé haciendo lo mismo: No me casé con Neil ni con nadie pero…me quedé al lado de Albert considerándolo mi única familia además del Hogar de Ponny.

Fue hasta ese momento que pensó por primera vez en lo que sería la versión de la historia de Taylor, fue hasta ese momento en que recordó que él también poseía una parte de la historia hace cien y quinientos años!

-Podría pedirle una explicación, pero…no creo que modifique nada ahora…

Lo cierto es que Carol tenía miedo de saber lo que la historia de él revelaría, miedo a que sus sospechas resultaran ser ciertas: Que Terius pudo seguir su vida felizmente conformándose con quedarse al lado de Samanta… Que Terry logró realmente amar a Susana olvidándose de ella por completo!

-Eso nunca lo supe y ahora, aunque tal vez pueda, dudo que quiera saberlo…

-Hablando sola nuevamente? –Le interrumpió una voz masculina-.

-Señor Grant! Discúlpeme, no vi que estaba usted aquí afuera –Dijo apenada-.

Carol había llegado hasta la puerta de "Destello" donde justamente se encontraba su jefe dando un poco de agua a las flores que adornaban el exterior de la tienda; Tan absorta había estado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera reparó en su presencia.

-Tu amiga ya está mejor?... Dirás que exagero pero, el día de ayer se me hizo tan largo que me pareció no haberte visto en una semana completa! –Confesó riendo el Sr. Grant-.

-Sí, ella esta mejor… A mi también me pareció que el día de ayer nunca terminaría… -Agregó cansada-.

-Afortunadamente después de la oscuridad siempre vuelve la luz del sol, no es así? Anímate y sonríe porque seguramente hoy será un mejor día que ayer! –Le dijo alegremente el Sr. Grant-.

-Es verdad señor… -Y luego esbozó una sonrisa- …Comenzaré a ordenar todo inmediatamente!

Enseguida entró a prisa a la tienda para comenzar sus labores; Pero ya estando dentro, se volvió para mirar nuevamente a su jefe a través del cristal y pensó para sí:

-Albert era justamente como el Sr. Grant… Siempre me hacía sentir muy bien a su lado…

Transcurrió lentamente la tarde y ahora, estando nuevamente frente al escaparate de joyería vio aquella sortija que alguna vez le perteneció. En algún momento pensó en pedirle a su jefe que se la vendiera para poder recuperarla pero…

-Ya no me pertenece… Es mejor así… Adiós Terius de Granchester… -Susurró dolorosamente pero sin derramar ni una sola lágrima-.

Pese a que Carol decía poder renunciar a él sin dificultad y trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que lo superaría y pronto estaría mejor, de algún modo sentía que le arrancaban parte de su propio corazón…pero paradójicamente sentía una extraña y dudosa tranquilidad en lo más profundo de su ser y la única explicación que le parecía posible era que simplemente ahora ya no amaba tanto a Terry como hace muchos años lo amó.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde decidió ir al "Meijikan Café"; Realmente no había pasado mucho tiempo después de su accidente pero necesitaba sentirse útil, sentir que podía hacer algo más aparte de pensar una y otra vez en todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Al verla entrar, Greta la saludó con una sonrisa y le recibió como una visita en vez de una empleada:<p>

-Hola Suzette! Ven y toma un café conmigo en la barra! –Y enseguida le extendió una taza de café- Veo que ya estás mejor aunque has descansado muy poco eh?

-Ya estoy bien Greta…vine a trabajar.

La señora iba a negarse y enviarla de regreso a casa, sin embargo, la mirada de aquellos ojos azules le hizo saber que algo no estaba tan bien como parecía y entonces en vez de preguntar directamente, le indicó que solo le ayudara a servir mesas. Entre plática y trabajo, finalmente fue la misma Suzette quién comenzó a preguntar:

-Greta…qué piensas de la amistad que hay entre Carol y yo?

-Pienso que difícilmente se podría romper…Necesitaría pasar algo terrible para que eso ocurriera…y espero que eso jamás suceda.

-Crees que Carol sería capaz de hacerme daño?

-Mi niña! Carol te adora como si fueras su hermana! Antes de hacerte daño, seguramente preferiría ser ella quien sufriera!

-Pero…y sí soy yo quién la ha lastimado?

-Bueno, en ocasiones herimos a los que amamos pero obviamente no es nuestra intención… Carol te perdonaría de corazón.

Las palabras de Greta se convertían en pequeños alfileres que sin saberlo, los clavaba en la conciencia de Suzette que solo la escuchaba en silencio y atentamente.

-Y si la he herido…intencionalmente? –Preguntó con temor-.

-Carol terminaría por entender tus motivos…Escucha Suzette –Y se giró para ver de frente a la joven- Ella es muy buena y difícilmente creo que pueda guardar rencor contra alguien… Si en verdad lamentas haberle hecho daño, ella sabrá perdonar.

-Y olvidará también?

-Eso no lo sé. La gente tiende a pensar que "perdonar" y "olvidar" suelen ir siempre de la mano o que incluso se convierten en sinónimos…pero lo cierto es que no es así: Se puede perdonar, pero en ocasiones nos es imposible olvidar aunque lo deseemos… Supongo que eso depende de lo lastimado que quede nuestro corazón… Pero cada cabeza es un mundo, asique tendrías que averiguarlo tú misma.

Greta siguió limpiando aquellas mesas vacías y Suzette quiso decirle algo más, pero justo en ese momento entró un joven y se acercó a la rubia de ojos azules:

-Suzette…podemos hablar?

-Taylor! –Su cara palideció en cuanto lo vio pues no se imaginó verlo tan pronto-.

No fue necesario que le dijera nada más a Greta ya que ésta le sonrió y le hizo una señal con la mano despidiéndose. Minutos más tarde ambos jóvenes salían de la cafetería.

-Esta bien si caminamos un poco? –Sugirió él-.

-De acuerdo…

Ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro pero ni siquiera se tomaban de las manos, permanecieron callados por unos instantes más y finalmente él habló:

-Quería verte lo antes posible…pero también sé que tengo que hablar con Carol…

El corazón de Suzette comenzó a latir a prisa, comenzó a imaginarse el resto de aquella conversación que apenas iniciaba; Probablemente él ya había optado por volver al lado de Carol y esa sería la despedida.

-No puedes estar conmigo, cierto? –Preguntó directamente ella-.

-Suzette… Tú…me amas? –Preguntó deteniéndose súbitamente y mirándola de frente-.

-Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que te amo! Es que acaso…crees que miento?

-Me amas a mi realmente por lo que ahora soy? –Insistió Taylor-.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-Quiero saber si me amas a mí…o amas a quién esperas que sea yo.

Suzette supo lo que trataba de decirle él; Pero aún así no estaba segura de cuánto podía hablarle sobre el pasado, no estaba segura de que él supiera realmente quién era.

-Y quien supones que espero que seas? –Respondió con una pregunta tratando de dar pie a hablar sobre el pasado-.

-Tal vez…debiéramos separarnos un tiempo… -Dijo ignorando la pregunta de ella- …hasta que tú estés segura de que realmente es conmigo con quien quieres estar. No soportaría que te quedaras a mi lado solo porque esperas que yo siga siendo el mismo actor de Broadway que hace mucho tiempo conociste…porque él ya no existe más... Lo lamento, Suzette.

Sin decir nada más, Taylor comenzó a alejarse mezclándose entre la gente. Suzette simplemente se quedó ahí, clavada en el piso viendo como se alejaba el hombre por el que tanto había luchado desde hace mucho tiempo…Irónicamente parecía que por tercera vez perdía a Terry… Pero en realidad esta vez era diferente: Él no estaba dispuesto a vivir bajo la sombra de un recuerdo, de alguien que actualmente ya no existía como tal.

La duda pudo más que el amor que Taylor sentía por Suzette; De cierta forma era comprensible su reacción: Quién en su sano juicio estaría dispuesto a vivir al lado de alguien que nos sigue viendo con otros ojos, con la expectativa de que seamos lo que ya no somos ni seremos jamás?

* * *

><p>Habían pasado casi dos días en los que no pudieron coincidir Carol y Suzette, así que cada una siguió con su rutina diaria, de alguna manera esto ayudaba a que el caos entre ellas se calmara y entonces comenzaran a desear arreglar razonablemente su situación como amigas.<p>

Sin querer, Carol volvía a pensar en Taylor y el modo en que había terminado todo entre ellos:

-Ni siquiera se molestó en buscarme para disculparse… Supongo que no le importa ya lo que suceda conmigo.

Por azares del destino, en ese momento un joven entraba a "Destello" y la sacaba de sus pensamientos:

-Hola Carol… Tienes cinco minutos?

-Taylor!... Estoy trabajando y ya pasó la hora de la comida –Respondió cortante-.

-Entonces dime a qué hora terminas de trabajar y vendré…si no te molesta, claro.

Carol ya no pudo inventar algún otro pretexto para negarse a hablar con él, sabía que era "un mal necesario" y que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarlo, así que le pidió volver a las 8pm.

Durante ese par de horas estuvo inquieta y no sabía qué postura tomar ni qué decir; Recordó que ella en realidad no había hecho algo que lo lastimara y que quien le debía una explicación o disculpa o lo que sea, era él. Pero eso no era lo que en verdad le causaba tanta preocupación…

-Si empieza a hablar del pasado…si quiere hablar de lo ocurrido hace ya tantos años…Sinceramente no sé si podré soportarlo.

El reloj marcó las 8pm en punto y en ese momento, Taylor se presentó ahí, en la puerta de "Destello", el Sr. Grant lo observó y le dijo a Carol:

-Tu novio ha venido a recogerte, es un buen gesto de su parte. Vete ya, no te preocupes, yo cerraré la tienda.

Ella no tuvo valor para decirle en voz alta a su jefe que aquel muchacho ya no era su novio…pero sí tuvo valor para mirar directamente a los ojos a Taylor y mostrarse inflexible y sin temor. Ambos caminaban en silencio pero poco después Carol tomó la iniciativa:

-Porqué has venido?

-No hice lo correcto antes…y quiero hacerlo ahora…

-Ya no es necesario…Acaso me crees estúpida?

Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Taylor acostumbrado a una Carol alegre y vivaz además de amable. Después de unos segundos se atrevió a hablar:

-No. No creo eso… Lamento lo que te hice.

-Y qué se supone que debo decir o hacer? Llorar tristemente? O sonreírte y decirte tranquilamente que no te preocupes?

Carol vio que él no sabía qué decir exactamente, probablemente ni siquiera sabía exactamente para qué la había buscado; Trató de controlar su enojo y volvió a hablar:

-Supongo que lo mejor hubiera sido que me dijeras francamente que alguien más estaba cerca de ti…pero no lo hiciste y ya nada puede cambiarse…La amas, no es así?

-Sí… Pero tal vez ella no me ama a mí realmente…

-Eso ya no es asunto mío. Tú me dejaste para estar con ella, esa fue tu decisión y lo acepto.

-Desde cuando dejaste de quererme? –Preguntó bruscamente Taylor-.

Los ojos de Carol se abrieron al escuchar esa pregunta que ella no esperaba, guardó silencio unos segundos, no porque no quisiera contestar…sino porque realmente no conocía la respuesta todavía.

-Será que mientras te acercabas cada vez más a Travis…te alejabas más de mi? –Volvió a preguntar Taylor-.

Ella no sabía qué decir; Era evidente que Taylor conocía a Travis, pero desde cuándo? Y cómo pudo ser posible que ella nunca se enterara? A decir verdad, Travis jamás mencionó conocer a Taylor tampoco…

-Travis es solo un buen amigo, nunca lo vi como un prospecto de pareja o algo así… Yo solo tenía ojos para ti… Aunque tú no me miraras a mí solamente.

Taylor escuchó claramente cada una de las palabras de Carol y aunque sintió un poco de alivio, también se sintió un poco más vil de lo que ya se había sentido por haber sido infiel a ese amor. Al ver que él nuevamente guardaba silencio, Carol no quiso prolongar más ese encuentro y dando unos pasos se puso frente a él pero no le miró, sino que observó aquellas estrellas que ya titilaban en el cielo nocturno.

-Te quedarás con Suzette no es así? De sobra lo sé... No la hagas sufrir y ámala como realmente se lo merece… En el fondo ella es buena…pero todo lo que ha sufrido en el pasado le ha llenado de dolor el corazón… Supongo que algo así me ocurrió a mí también… Ayúdala a olvidar el pasado y traten de ser felices esta vez… Yo trataré de hacer lo mismo a mi manera… Adiós…Taylor.

Carol no esperó a la respuesta de Taylor; simplemente se alejó o mejor dicho, huyó de ahí sin mirar atrás; Apretaba sus parpados como si esto impidiera que las lágrimas brotaran pero no resultó tan eficaz. Lo que realmente hubiese querido decir al final era: "Adiós Terry" pero, por alguna razón, no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo.

Taylor por otra parte, repasó una y otra vez una frase en especial: "…Ayúdala a olvidar el pasado y traten de ser felices esta vez…". Lentamente vio como la figura de Carol se perdía entre la oscuridad y la multitud…y comprendió que no tenía caso seguirla ni buscarla otra vez.

* * *

><p>Prácticamente entró a su departamento arrastrando su bolsa, se sentía triste pero no devastada como lo había imaginado antes. Encendió la luz del pequeño comedor y descubrió que al fondo, sentada en el sofá se encontraba Suzette, silenciosa y ensimismada. Con cierta precaución se acercó a ella pero al ver que ésta no acusaba reacción alguna, decidió ir a la recámara sin decir palabra alguna; Sin embargo, justo después de dar media vuelta para alejarse, la voz de Suzette la detuvo:<p>

-Me dejó –Dijo solamente-.

-Cómo? –Preguntó sin saber de lo que hablaba ella-.

-Taylor me dejó.

Esto sorprendió y confundió a Carol porque entonces no comprendía el motivo por el cual él la había buscado en "Destello" tan solo unos minutos antes. Suzette vio que ella no decía nada así que continuó diciéndole:

-Supongo que tú…has ganado.

-Esto nunca fue una competencia Suzette… Pero porqué dices que él te dejó?

Suzette le comentó lo sucedido cuando Taylor habló con ella y entonces concluyó:

-Teme que yo me haya enamorado esta vez de él solo porque en el pasado fue Terry…

-Y no fue así Suzette?

-No lo sé…

Suzette comenzó a llorar silenciosamente; Al ver esto, Carol sintió que se le arrugaba el corazón, se sentó juntó a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro…Suzette no pudo soportar mas: Buscó consuelo en los brazos de aquella que siempre se había preocupado por su bienestar y entre sollozos le confesó:

-Yo me enamoré del muchacho que me llevó a la enfermería aquel día de mi accidente en la biblioteca…pero junto con eso comenzaron a llegar los recuerdos del pasado…por eso intuí que él era Terry!...No quise decirte nada porque pensé que de esa manera evitaba que ustedes se reencontraran!...Él no quería estar conmigo al principio pero yo fui la que lo persiguió!...Yo fui la que lo obligó a aceptarme!

Carol podía sentir el dolor que Suzette experimentaba al hacer su confesión y entonces ya no pudo seguir aguantando las ganas de llorar. Después de unos instantes, finalmente pudo tener la fuerza necesaria para responder:

-No lo obligaste a nada Suzette…Cada persona es libre de elegir lo que desee… Ahora la situación es diferente!

-En qué puede ser diferente si me he quedado sin él nuevamente?

-Por lo que te dijo! Él no te dejó. Solo quiso que se separaran un tiempo hasta que tú estuvieses convencida de amarlo a él como Taylor! –Y entonces le dijo lo ocurrido poco antes- Hace unos instantes fue a buscarme y solo fue para despedirse de mi y decirme que sí te ama!

Escuchar esto le dio un vuelco a su corazón; Por primera vez tuvo valor para mirar fijamente a Carol y entonces supo que lo que decía era verdad.

-No me odiarás por todo esto? –Preguntó como un niño frente a la amenaza de dejar de ser amado-.

-No Suzete…Ya no podría odiarte ahora.

Ambas sonrieron en silencio mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus rostros y nuevamente se abrazaron. No se formuló entre ellas explícitamente una solicitud de perdón, pero en realidad eso no hizo falta; Ambas ya habían sufrido demasiado como para seguir atormentándose por cosas del pasado que simplemente no podían ser ya modificadas.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron tan rápido que todo aquello sucedido empezaba a parecer solo un mal sueño; Suzette se había dedicado a sus clases y había regresado a su trabajo en "Meijikan Café"; Respecto a Taylor tomó la decisión de esperar y darse un tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos y separarlos del pasado.<p>

Carol por su parte, siguió también con sus clases y su trabajo en "Destello"; Eso le ayudaba a sentirse tranquila y gradualmente sanar su herido corazón de aquella desilusión amorosa que recién había tenido. No había vuelto a pensar en nada respecto a noviazgos y realmente no tenía la menor intención de tener pareja por el momento. Cierto día…

-Qué terrible! Ya no está la linda rubia de ojos verdes que solía atender a la clientela? –Dijo una voz alegremente-.

-Travis!

-Bueno al menos no te has olvidado de mi nombre!

Carol se sentía feliz de ver que aquel muchacho volvía a hacerse presente en su vida; sin embargo las palabras de Taylor hicieron eco en su mente y entonces su rostro se tornó un poco sombrío. Travis advirtió este discreto cambio y se acercó tanto que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de ella y con voz suave le preguntó:

-Qué pasa? Ya no te da tanto gusto verme?

No supo que responder, sin embargo verlo así, tan cerca, le hizo sentir algo dentro de su pecho y no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Él insistió y con su mano, levantó el mentón de la joven suavemente para obligarla a verlo directamente. Después de unos segundos, ella se separó y simuló buscar algo al mismo tiempo que le dijo:

-Desapareciste mucho tiempo…

-Solo fueron unos cuantos días…pero sabía que estabas bien…

-Cómo es eso?

-Procuro pasar desapercibido frente a la tienda…Te he visto venir a trabajar y eso de algún modo implica que pese a la tristeza y dolor por lo que pasó, tú has podido seguir adelante…

-Preferiste observarme solo a distancia? Pensé que podrías preocuparte un poco más por mí!

Aunque no sabía porqué, Carol se sentía molesta con Travis por haber optado permanecer lejos de su lado y le reclamaba por ello; En realidad lo había extrañado tanto en estos días y ni siquiera ella misma lo había notado! Travis se sintió culpable y al mismo tiempo un fuego en su corazón ardió con más fuerza que antes; Ya no podía seguir así, atravesó el mostrador lentamente y se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia ella. Ella retrocedía pero finalmente chocó contra la pared; Al ver que ya no tenía escapatoria, él extendió su mano y acarició suavemente aquel bello rostro, pasó sus dedos lentamente por aquellos labios y descubrió que temblaba.

-Quería estar contigo…pero sabía que necesitabas tiempo para estar sola…

Carol no supo qué decir y tampoco se movió; Travis nuevamente levantó aquel mentón y al mismo tiempo acercó sus labios a los de ella…Un suave y dulce beso fue seguido de otros más. Se miraron a los ojos y ninguno dijo nada, en realidad no hacía falta; Él la abrazó con fuerza y ella se limitó a escuchar el latido del corazón de él.

Lo sucedido en "Destello" fue en realidad el inicio de varias citas y una cercanía entre ambos, que si bien aún no le ponían la categoría de "noviazgo", era obvio que funcionaba como tal. Carol había optado por no hablar nada más sobre Taylor ni preguntar la relación que Travis tenía con él.

* * *

><p>Varios días pasaron rápidamente, el tiempo transcurre a mayor velocidad cuando se es feliz; Sin embargo, la vida nos depara sorpresas y cambios…aunque nosotros deseemos que todo siga igual para así poder disfrutar más de nuestra dicha.<p>

Aquel día había permanecido con un sol resplandeciente, pero inexplicablemente unas nubes negras aparecieron y ocultaron la luz, todo quedó bajo un tono grisáceo.

-Mal presagio –Dijo él mirando hacia el cielo y sintiendo que comenzaba a soplar un frío viento como si fuese invierno-

Llegó hasta un restaurante de comida italiana, a través del cristal pudo ver a la persona que lo esperaba, había llegado primero ella. Con pasos presurosos entró, pero ante el mesero que le recibió, se quedó de pie en seco:

-Desea una mesa el señor? –Preguntó cortésmente el mesero-.

-Alguien me está esperando, gracias.

No pudo evitar seguir ahí, parado, sin mover siquiera un músculo al menos por unos segundos, el momento había llegado y no había marcha atrás. Habría elegido un buen lugar para lo que iba a hacer? Al principio estaba muy convencido de que así era, pero ahora…Suspiró resignado y caminó firmemente hacia una mesa alejada del bullicio de los otros clientes.

-Hola, disculpa mi tardanza –Y la besó en la mejilla-.

-Hola. Yo fui quien llegó un poco antes –Dijo sonriendo aquella joven-.

-Yo…tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante…

-Te veo preocupado, tan grave es lo que vas a decirme?

-No sé si la palabra "grave" sea la que lo describa mejor…Es sobre todas las cosas que te han sucedido…

-Por Dios! Puedes ser más directo?

-Hablo de todo aquello que recordaste: Tu vida de 1898 y la de 1490…de todo aquello que…fue alguna vez tu vida…

-Ya veo, finalmente has decidido pensar que estoy loca realmente y que es mejor dejar de vernos, no es así?

-No! Claro que no!...Te dije antes que estoy convencido de que dices la verdad pero…te has equivocado: Una de las personas no es quien crees que es.

-Cómo que me he equivocado? Suzette realmente es Susana y antes fue Samanta! De eso ahora ya no queda duda alguna!

-Eso es verdad…Pero… -Travis no sabía cómo continuar-.

Carol entonces palideció; La otra persona cuya identidad podría ponerse en duda era…

-Te refieres a Taylor? –Exclamó asustada-.

Entonces ella recordó lo último que había hablado con él, la manera en que se habían despedido diciéndole que ella había aceptado que él se quedaría al lado de Suzette y agregó:

-Si Taylor no es Terry o Terius, entonces quién es? Por qué decidió quedarse con Suzette? –Preguntó con seriedad-.

-Taylor es simplemente Taylor y seguramente ama a Suzette…no hay nadie más en su pasado. Supongo que es un "alma nueva"… o si acaso ha tenido vidas pasadas, por lo menos no está relacionado contigo ni con Suzette.

Travis bajaba la mirada realmente avergonzado, sin saber cómo explicar a Carol todo lo que él sabía.

-Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? –Preguntó Carol al punto de la desesperación-.

-Porque yo… Porque yo estuve ahí…

-Hablaste con Taylor?... Pero cómo puedes tener la seguridad de que él no es Terry?

Escuchar esta última pregunta estremeció el corazón de Travis, ya no había modo de dar marcha atrás y entonces, buscó con urgencia las palabras adecuadas para aquella confesión.

-Carol, yo soy aquel hombre que siempre te ha amado, yo soy aquel hombre que tuvo que perderte dos veces antes…Yo soy Terius… Yo soy Terry…

El corazón de Carol se congeló. El tiempo pareció detenerse lentamente hasta quedar completamente suspendido, todo a su alrededor dejó de moverse; Sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron aún más y su boca se abrió como señal de querer decir algo…pero ningún sonido salió. Al ver esto, Travis supo que se había equivocado de lugar, supo que lo que estaba por venir era una gran tormenta que con un último esfuerzo trató de apaciguar:

-Sé que debí decírtelo antes…pero en realidad no sabía cómo hacerlo… No sabía si valía la pena reavivar en ti el dolor del pasado y…

Entonces lo inevitable sucedió: Carol impulsivamente se levantó de la silla y él la sujetó del brazo queriendo retenerla, eso ayudó a que finalmente de la boca de ella salieran esas palabras que desesperadamente querían salir:

-Mientes! Si tú hubieses estado ahí entonces me lo habrías dicho desde el principio! Mientes! –La voz de Carol iba en aumento cada vez-.

-Escúchame Carol! –Interrumpió presionando el brazo de ella aún más-.

-Y si es verdad lo que me estás diciendo…si acaso en verdad eres quien dices ser…entonces eres un maldito cobarde! Un maldito cobarde que prefirió seguir su vida y olvidarse de mi!

Gritando esto último Carol sacudió con fuerza su brazo para liberarse de él y salió corriendo de ahí. Las miradas interrogantes de los demás se clavaron en Travis que rápidamente dejó dinero en la mesa y salió persiguiendo a aquella que sin desearlo, acababa de herir.

Una fuerte lluvia había comenzado ya, los relámpagos se hicieron presentes atravesando el cielo ya oscurecido como si lo partiera en mil pedazos; Carol corría sin poder ver bien por donde iba, no sabía si las lágrimas o el agua de lluvia le impedían ver con claridad, lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar entre los relámpagos y el ruido de la lluvia era la voz de Travis tras ella, llamándola desesperadamente:

-Carol! Carol por favor detente! Carol escúchame! Carol! –Gritaba sin lograr darle alcance aún-.

La lluvia se hizo más intensa; Carol había llegado hasta un parque, estaba empapada hasta los huesos. Quiso que en ese momento se abriera la tierra y se la tragara, quiso desaparecer o por lo menos esconderse. Corrió hacia un viejo y grueso árbol, pero cuando casi lograba llegar hasta ahí, una luz cegadora apareció en el cielo acompañado de un estruendoso ruido que parecía un grito lleno de furia y entonces…

-Noooo! –Gritó él sin poder creer lo poco que alcanzó a ver antes de aquella luz cegadora-.

Travis estaba todavía un poco lejos, pero pudo ver cuando Carol corrió hacia el árbol…cuando ese terrible relámpago cayó en la misma dirección…y cuando el cuerpo de la joven era lanzado por los aires como si de un muñeco se tratara! Corrió aún más rápido, pero el pasto mojado le hizo resbalar una y otra vez.

Ya eran escasos metros los que separaban a Travis del lugar donde Carol cayó, sin embargo para él fue como correr varios kilómetros sin oportunidad de alcanzarla alguna vez.

Qué sería lo que Travis encontraría cuando su carrera terminase? Tendría que ver con sus propios ojos que la mujer que tanto amaba había dejado de existir de esa terrible manera?

Por mucho que Travis había planeado una y otra vez ese encuentro, esa confesión, las cosas salieron de control y de nada sirvió todo lo que él había previsto. Se olvidó de que los seres humanos reaccionan de mil maneras distintas y en ocasiones esa reacción produce más daño que todo lo demás.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! Espero que este undécimo capítulo haya sido de su agrado!<p>

Miriam, no te me desesperes, sí a mi también me decepcionó Taylor al principio...pero como viste en este capítulo, no todo es lo que parece y las cosas tomarán su propio curso gradualmente, jejeje, me alegra que me sigas acompañando en esta historia, es algo rara pero...veremos en qué acaba todo este rollo. Sabes? ya vamos a mitad de toda la historia, estoy pensando en agregar un capítulo más...pero ya veremos si la cabeza me da para eso jojojo. Y bueno, pensaba subir este capítulo hasta la semana próxima, pero no podía dejarte con ese mal sabor de boca por culpa de Taylor! Saludos!


	12. Chapter 12: Ausencia

"AUSENCIA"…

-12-

Finalmente empapado, cubierto de lodo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mezcladas con el agua de lo que ahora era una tormenta, con el corazón lleno de angustia temiendo lo peor, logró llegar hasta el árbol que ahora yacía tirado, partido en dos, con las gruesas raíces al descubierto y a unos metros atrás un pequeño bulto…era Carol.

-Carol! Abre los ojos por favor! –Gritó suplicante Travis-.

Quiso mover el cuerpo de la joven, pero alcanzó a ver que su ropa tenía el aspecto de haberse chamuscado…Esto casi le destrozó el corazón; No podía saber con certeza si seguía viva, sin embargo, algo tenía que hacer! Buscó entre su chaqueta su celular, llamó a una ambulancia.

Minutos después Carol era transportada con urgencia a un hospital, tendría que recibir atención médica inmediatamente…Nadie podría asegurarle a Travis lo que ahora ocurriría con ella.

Todo parecía suceder demasiado aprisa y demasiado lento a la vez. Travis, que siempre había podido guardar la calma y mantener el control de sí mismo incluso en las situaciones más difíciles, ahora experimentaba ser arrastrado por una marea de acontecimientos que él no podía controlar o detener y que al final lo dejaría en una situación desconocida.

Vio el cuerpo de Carol al entrar a la sala de urgencias, vio a un montón de enfermeras y médicos correr de un lado a otro, vio cómo se cerraban las puertas de aquella sala a donde habían metido a Carol…y entonces sintió que las piernas no lograrían sostenerle más.

Una enfermera se acercó y lo ayudó a llegar a la sala de espera; Esto de algún modo le ayudó a mantener la mente despierta y más lúcida que nunca. Después de un par de horas que parecieron siglos, finalmente el médico le informó a Travis el estado de Carol:

-Parece ser que tuvo la suerte de que el relámpago no cayera justo sobre ella sino sobre el árbol, que según me dijeron los paramédicos, lo encontraron partido en dos. Ella corría hacia el árbol, cierto?

-Así es –Respondió con voz ronca y quebradiza-.

-Supongo que ella alcanzó a ver la luz del relámpago y en el último momento logró desviarse un poco; Tiene quemaduras de tercer grado en el tórax posterior y en un brazo…pero su rostro está intacto…Eso indica que probablemente en el último momento logró girar sobre sí para tratar de alejarse del árbol o por lo menos protegerse dentro de lo posible…Las quemaduras no son tan extensas pero aún así fue necesario retirar el tejido muerto. Afortunadamente después del impacto solo perdió el conocimiento, no hubo paro cardio-respiratorio…realmente fue un milagro que no le pasará algo más. Sin embargo…

-Qué pasa doctor?

-Es importante que en menos de 24 horas recupere el conocimiento y además tendremos que hacer más estudios y asegurarnos que no sufrió daño interno…Haremos todo lo posible para ayudarla, se lo aseguro.

El tono tan serio del médico hacía que Travis comprendiera que la situación de Carol era grave…pero que pudo haber sido peor y que pese a haber sobrevivido, aún no se encontraba fuera de peligro.

-Debe avisar a su familia inmediatamente –Ordenó el médico-.

-Yo no conozco a su familia pero…avisaré a su amiga, ella es la persona más cercana que yo conozco.

-Está bien, entonces cuando llegue su amiga le preguntaremos por su familia. Mientras tanto la tendremos en una habitación aislada y estaremos al pendiente de ella. Yo le informaré a usted todo lo que suceda, de acuerdo? Pero ahora es importante que regrese a casa, coma algo y cámbiese de ropa. No creo que sea buena idea que usted también enferme. Después, puede volver si así lo desea.

Travis solo respondió con un asentimiento y volvió a sentarse o mejor dicho a desfallecer sobre una silla de aquella sala de espera. Después, recordó que James le había dado los datos de Taylor, así que no dudó en llamarle:

-Necesito el número de celular de Suzette… Le ha ocurrido algo terrible a Carol y ella es la única que puede ayudar para localizar a su familia.

Taylor notó la desesperación que embargaba a Travis pese al tono firme con el que hablaba; Sin preguntar nada más, enseguida le dio lo que necesitaba. Y entonces:

-Sí diga.

-Suzette…Soy Travis, un amigo de Carol…Ella ha sufrido un accidente…ven a Urgencias del Hospital Jacob pronto –Y enseguida colgó-.

Suzette sintió que un balde de agua helada le caía encima, quiso preguntar más pero el tono de su celular indicaba que la llamada había terminado; No supo cómo pero tomó su bolsa y su abrigo saliendo a toda prisa del departamento y subió a un taxi.

Mientras se dirigía al hospital, sus recuerdos nuevamente la abrumaron y entonces no fue difícil que el nombre se le hiciera tan familiar: Hospital Jacob.

-"Así se llamaba el hospital donde estuve después de mi accidente en el teatro!...Oh Dios! Será posible que esta vez nuestros destinos se hayan invertido?...Eso significaría que Carol… No Dios por favor no!"

Suzette no decía ni una sola palabra pero el conductor del taxi vio y casi palpó la angustia de aquella joven.

* * *

><p>Mientras, Taylor pensaba una y otra vez en lo poco que Travis le había dicho por teléfono, no sabía qué hacer y la incertidumbre comenzaba a ahogarlo.<p>

-Tal vez no es nada grave realmente… Tal vez ahora ella está bien…

Varias veces se repetía la misma frase para tratar de tranquilizarse a sí mismo; Pero no lo conseguía. Dentro de su cabeza imaginó un millón de posibilidades sobre aquello que pudo haberle ocurrido a Carol.

-Y si ella decidió…No, imposible! Ella estaba bien…aceptó que yo la hubiese dejado por amar a Suzette y aunque en los últimos días no he hablado con ninguna de las dos…No creo que Carol hubiese pensado si quiera en…quitarse la vida por todo esto!

Sí, por muy narcisista que pareciera, Taylor había llegado a preguntarse si lo ocurrido con Carol podría ser responsabilidad de él mismo. Entonces algo se apoderó de él y empezó a devorarlo: La culpa…razón por la que se atrevió a llamar a Travis:

-Qué quieres?

-Cómo está Carol? –Preguntó sin rodeos-.

-Ya fue atendida…Se quedará por unos días hospitalizada –Fue lo único que Travis le dijo y enseguida colgó-.

La cortante respuesta de Travis, le convenció aún más de que había acertado en su suposición: Carol intentó quitarse la vida porque él la había abandonado. Sin poder soportar más esa angustia y sabiendo que Suzette también estaba enterada de lo ocurrido, se dirigió a toda velocidad al Hospital Jacob.

-"Seguramente Suzette se siente tan responsable como yo por todo esto… Dios que no le pasa nada a Carol por favor! Si ella sobrevive, te prometo que me quedaré a su lado para cuidarla siempre!"

Taylor repetía una y otra vez aquello mientras un sudor frío recorría su frente; No era un mal chico, en verdad le dolía en el alma que Carol estuviese hospitalizada y se repetía una y otra vez que todo aquello era su culpa, razón por la cual ya no importaba si la amaba o no, sino que ahora la prioridad para él era que ella estuviera bien.

-Tengo que darme prisa… Suzette también estará ahí, entonces aprovecharé para comunicarle mi decisión… Suzette lo comprenderá… Ella aceptará mi decisión y sabrá que así debe ser… Así debe ser…

Irónicamente estaba teniendo pensamientos similares a los que alguna vez Carol tuviera hace cien años y que también hace solo unas semanas nuevamente repitió. De repente y sin aviso previo, se iba por el drenaje toda posibilidad de que algún día pudiera tener el amor seguro de Suzette sin tener que preocuparse más por aquel fantasma del pasado, que aún después de un siglo había considerado su rival más temible: Terry Granchester.

* * *

><p>En el hospital, Travis seguía aferrado a permanecer en la sala de espera y después de unos minutos más, el médico apareció nuevamente.<p>

-Doctor! Por favor déjeme verla! Por favor! –Suplicó Travis-.

-Veo que no se ha movido de aquí… Está bien, podrá verla solo unos minutos, pero después debe ir a casa aunque sea un momento.

Travis volvió a asentir y siguió al Doctor hasta aquella habitación pero antes de entrar tuvo que vestirse con una bata, botas, cubre-bocas y gorro estériles. Finalmente pudo pasar y lo que vio le hizo sentir que se le partía el corazón: Carol estaba en una postura que evidentemente era incómoda y además se encontraba en algo parecido a una burbuja de plástico.

-La hemos aislado lo más posible, no es conveniente que pesque una infección ahora. Como le dije, las quemaduras no son tan extensas, pero sí profundas, así que el riesgo de infectarse es considerable. Volveré en unos minutos.

El médico dejó a Travis solo con Carol y entonces, permaneciendo ahí de pie durante unos minutos, comenzó a llorar en silencio. Lentamente se dirigió a una silla y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y decir en voz alta:

-Perdóname Carol…Si yo no te hubiese dicho nada no estarías aquí…

En ese momento la figura de una persona apareció por el pasillo, acercándose a esa habitación, abrió suavemente y sin ruido aquella puerta y alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras de Travis:

-Hubiera preferido guardar silencio para siempre antes que verte así!…Carol…No, Candy, Cándida, perdóname…Jamás debí haberte dicho que yo…que yo soy Terry Granchester.

Aquella persona que justo en ese instante se disponía a atravesar el umbral de la puerta, se quedó inmóvil ante esas palabras: No daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír!

-Señorita no puede estar aquí sin autorización.

Lentamente Suzette se giró y vio que un médico estaba detrás de ella; Su mente aún trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras que aquel joven había pronunciado. El médico la observó notando la súbita palidez de su rostro y nuevamente le habló:

-Se siente bien señorita? –Preguntó mirándola atentamente-.

-S…sí. Soy…amiga de Carol Williams…me dijeron que el Dr. Hewson está a cargo de su caso -Había logrado controlar y ordenar sus ideas justo en el momento adecuado-.

El Dr. Hewson puso al tanto de todo lo sucedido a Suzette y aunque lo que ella escuchaba le provocaba un horror indescriptible, no podía dejar de pensar también en las palabras de aquel joven dentro del cuarto de Carol. Necesitaba verlo con urgencia, necesitaba constatar con sus propios ojos que Terry estaba ahí dentro, con Carol y no con ella…otra vez.

-…Y él es el joven que la acompañó en la ambulancia. –Concluyó el médico interrumpiendo de golpe los pensamientos de Suzette-.

Suzette entraba junto con el Dr. Hewson a la habitación después de realizar el mismo riguroso ritual de la vestimenta estéril; Y entonces vio a un joven sentado cerca de la cama de Carol: Inmediatamente reconoció esa espalda ancha y ese cabello castaño que casi llegaba hasta los hombros pese a que un gorro y una bata de hospital le cubrían; No sabía lo que tendría que decir en cuanto aquella persona se girara quedando de frente a ella, no sabía qué sentir, ni qué esperar en ese momento. Por escasos segundos, Imaginó la mirada de sorpresa que él le dedicaría, sus labios temblarían tratando de pronunciar alguno de sus nombres…pero cómo la llamaría? Susana? Samanta? Cualquiera de esos dos nombres usaría, porque supuso que ahora seguramente no sabría que su nombre era…Suzette.

-"Pero sin importar el nombre con el que él decida llamarme, me odiará…me reprochará lo pasado, porque tal vez lo recuerda todo…y si no es así, entonces me reprochará lo que esta vez le hice a ella…" –Pensó para sí misma-.

Sin embargo nada de lo que ella imaginó, realmente ocurrió. Travis simplemente se giró y quedó de frente a Suzette…pero ni siquiera la miró como se mira a una persona; Aquella mirada que él le dirigió entonces, fue como si estuviese observando un mueble o una muñeca, sin ni una pizca de emoción o desencanto. Entonces se sintió rechazada y por instinto bajó la mirada; Después de unos segundos de un molesto silencio, decidió ser ella quien hablara:

-Sé que auxiliaste a Carol y te lo agradezco, yo vine en cuanto recibí la llamada de un amigo de Carol y…

-Yo fui quien te llamó –Dijo fríamente- …El médico te ha dado los detalles de lo ocurrido así que avisa tú a su familia…Tengo que irme.

Intempestivamente Travis salió de la habitación y dejó a Suzette perpleja, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar o decir algo más. Minutos más tarde, ella salió de prisa tras él tratando de detenerlo, pero el tiempo gastado en quitarse todo aquel atuendo de hospital, solo le dio la opción de encontrar el pasillo vacío: Él se había marchado.

-Él sabe quién soy!...Por eso es que me miró con esos ojos tan fríos! –Fue la única explicación que pudo imaginar ante la conducta de él-.

Cabizbaja regresó a la habitación de Carol y en cuanto la vio en esa postura y en esa cama, su corazón se torció de culpa al notar que aún en estos momentos seguía pensando más en Terry que en lo sucedido con la que fuera su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>Faltaba poco para el amanecer; Aquella noche había sido la más larga en toda su vida al menos hasta ahora, Travis se dirigió a su departamento… En cuanto llegó, se dispuso a entrar, pero el dolor en su corazón le hizo cambiar súbitamente de planes y corrió al estacionamiento; Subió a su auto y condujo como si el diablo le persiguiera.<p>

En un parpadeo, entraba al jardín de aquella casa, entraba sin siquiera haber llamado a la puerta, subía desesperado las escaleras y prácticamente derribaba la puerta al entrar a una recámara…pero estaba vacía; Entonces se dirigió al único sitio donde podría estar la persona que él buscaba: El estudio.

-Ya estarás contento!... Hice lo que me dijiste y ahora ella está en el hospital!... Qué clase de amante enfermo puede desear enviar a su amada al hospital solo por no poder estar a su lado de otro modo?

Aquel hombre se quedó estupefacto ante todas esas palabras que Travis le gritaba atropelladamente; No lograba entender gran cosa, más que el hecho de que Carol había sido llevada a un Hospital.

-De qué hablas? Qué ocurrió con Carol? –Dijo poniéndose de pie inmediatamente-.

-Le revelé a Carol quién soy y lo único que provoqué fue que ella huyera de mi lado y corriera hacia una muerte segura!

Travis lloraba como un niño y se cubría nuevamente el rostro con las manos; Sentía que toda fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo y entonces cayó de rodillas al suelo. El hombre que le escuchó, recibió la noticia como si se tratase de alguien más; Lo único que alcanzó a hacer es negarse a sí mismo una y otra vez que la persona hospitalizada fuese aquella joven de ojos verdes de la que tanto velaba por su bienestar.

-No es cierto! No puede ser que ella esté a punto de… No!

Preso de una rabia y desesperación incontenibles, se dirigió hacia Travis y lo levantó en vilo tomándolo de su camisa y sacudiéndolo como si fuera un guiñapo insistió:

-No es cierto!... Dime que ella está bien y que solo estás inventando todo esto para que yo me olvide de ella y puedas estar a su lado libremente!

Travis volvió a enfurecerse y alejó las manos de aquel que lo sacudía:

-Es verdad!... Cuando yo le dije quién soy, ella…

Y nuevamente vivió la terrible persecución tras Carol, sus gritos, la tormenta, los relámpagos, el accidente, el largo camino al hospital y después la visión de aquella chica en una extraña habitación de hospital, con mangueras y aparatos por doquier, encerrada en una burbuja de plástico.

Aquel hombre escuchaba cada palabra y su rostro se transformaba para adoptar un rictus de dolor, sus ojos se abrían como platos y sus manos sujetaron su propia cabellera como si quisiese arrancársela de un solo golpe.

Entre lamentos se desplomó pesadamente en una de las sillas y miraba todo a su alrededor como si no estuviese convencido de encontrarse en el mundo real. Con todo el escándalo, el mayordomo optó por subir al estudio y entonces lo único que vio fue a Travis tratando de hacer volver en sí a aquel que estaba en la silla.

-Por favor, ayúdeme a llevarlo a su recámara! Hay que llamar al médico!

-Sí señor.

Aunque el mayordomo se asustó ante la palidez de su patrón, trató de no preguntar ni decir nada más que lo necesario para no entorpecer las cosas. El médico llegó y atendió al que estaba postrado en cama:

-Fue solo un shock…pero él es muy fuerte, qué pudo haberle causado una reacción así?

-Una parienta suya muy querida ha sufrido un accidente… Yo tuve que ser el portador de la mala noticia… Estaba tan molesto con él que no me di cuenta de lo terrible que le resultaría escuchar lo ocurrido… -Explicó Travis apenado-.

-Cálmese… Está bien… En ocasiones herimos a los demás con nuestras palabras aún sin desearlo; Pero hay momentos en que no hay otro modo de decir las cosas más que siendo directos… -Dijo el médico tratando de tranquilizarlo-.

Travis escuchó atentamente al médico y nuevamente lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas. Con voz ronca y tratando de guardar la compostura, le pidió al médico que le explicara las indicaciones a seguir y lo acompañó a la salida de la habitación.

Viendo en silencio, a aquel que estaba postrado en cama y que ahora parecía dormir, Travis pensó para sí:

-"Perdón… No tenía idea de cuánto te dolería a ti también todo esto…".

Sí, ambos sufrían por todo lo ocurrido y sentían culpa al haber herido así a Carol; Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos quería dañarla, su intención era ayudarla a ser feliz finalmente sin repetir el tormentoso viacrucis de sus dos vidas pasadas… Sin embargo alterar el curso del destino no siempre asegura que todo será mejor, eso ahora ambos lo comprendían y tendrían que ver cómo transcurrirían los hechos y decidir qué hacer.

* * *

><p>En la recepción se presentó un joven cuya palidez evidenciaba que hace poco había recibido una mala noticia; La enfermera quiso atenderle lo más pronto posible y después de informarle dónde estaba la habitación que buscaba…<p>

-Oiga pero no puede pasar sin un permiso especial!... Espere!

Sin escuchar a la enfermera, corrió al ascensor y se dirigió hacia aquel pasillo, ubicó el número de habitación y se dispuso a girar el picaporte de la puerta.

-No puedes entrar –Intervino una voz muy familiar-.

Era Suzette que se encontraba en una de las sillas del corredor como si fuese alguna clase de perro guardián; Taylor la miró en silencio sin atreverse a preguntar nada.

-Ella está bien… pero aún no recobra la consciencia…

Él caminó medio sonámbulo, medio consciente, se sentó al lado de aquella joven de ojos azules y ella le puso al tanto de lo sucedido y de la situación actual.

-Entonces no le sucedió nada grave verdad?...Ella no intentó… -No pudo terminar la pregunta-.

-Suicidio?... –Completó Suzette-… Claro que no! Carol es muy fuerte… pese a todas las adversidades ella no sería capaz de algo así… Siempre fue…mucho más fuerte que yo… -Reconoció con nostalgia-.

En ese momento, evocó aquellos recuerdos dolorosos de una noche del estreno de Romeo y Julieta, en que ella, Susana, se encontraba sin una pierna y sin sus muletas, parada al borde de la azotea del Hospital Jacob, sujetándose del barandal y dispuesta a arrojarse al vacío.

-Cómo es que puedes estar segura de ello? –Preguntó con incertidumbre-.

Suzette lo miró a los ojos lentamente, aunque al principio aquella mirada estaba llena de un reclamo implícito, en fracciones de segundo se llenó de compasión y comprensión:

-Ella me salvó del suicidio hace muchos años… Me dio razones para seguir viviendo… O mejor dicho, renunció a su propia razón de vivir y me la obsequió a mí… Eso lo sabrías si en realidad tú fueras Terry Granchester…

Taylor pareció quedarse como de piedra al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Suzette, no sabía qué hacer o decir y admitiendo su falta, bajó la mirada y comenzó a explicarle:

-Una madrugada, un muchacho fue a mi casa, dijo que tenía algo importante qué decirme, me preguntó por ti, me preguntó si realmente te amaba y…

Entonces evocó claramente aquella madrugada en que un joven llegó hasta su casa y tocó dos veces el timbre:

-Hola, busco a Taylor Graum.

-Sí, soy yo. Quién eres?

-Mi nombre no importa realmente, solo he venido a saber una cosa: Amas realmente a Suzette Morgan?

-Quién eres? Porqué te interesa saber eso?

-Ella es preciosa verdad? Lástima que detrás de sus hermosos ojos azules y su sonrisa encantadora se esconda tanto dolor…Sabes algo de su pasado?

-No mucho realmente…pero parece que tú sí sabes mucho más que yo sobre ella, no es así? –Dijo en tono suspicaz-.

-Crees en la reencarnación?

-Qué? –Taylor se sorprendió por aquella pregunta que no entendía de qué modo se relacionaba con Suzette- Amigo estás ebrio! Ve a casa y duerme un poco.

Enseguida Taylor le dio la espalda y quiso entrar de nuevo a su casa pero entonces aquel joven le puso una mano en el hombro y lo presionó con fuerza obligándolo a girar y a mirarlo de frente otra vez; Su tono de voz se tornó amenazante:

-Ni estoy ebrio ni me voy a casa… Antes tendrás que escucharme o de lo contrario perderás a esa chica que tanto amas.

Suspiró resignado y también confundido; Volvió a salir al pequeño césped y lo siguió escuchando en silencio y tratando de no interrumpir mientras aquel joven encendía tranquilamente un cigarro y comenzaba a decirle:

-No es necesario perder el tiempo en detalles, lo importante es que sepas que ella ha vivido ya dos vidas antes… Esta es la tercera… Ha sufrido mucho; Una y otra vez, su objetivo ha sido recuperar al hombre que tanto ha amado… La última vez pudo quedarse con él, pero obviamente ahora desea recuperarlo nuevamente, en esta vida. Aquella última vez ambos fueron actores de teatro y por eso es que se reencontraron fácilmente… Pero en esta nueva vida las cosas se han complicado y ella está segura de que finalmente lo ha encontrado...

-Y quién es ese hombre? –Preguntó sin creerse del todo aquel relato-.

-Ella cree que ese hombre eres tú –Dijo aspirando aquél cigarro que apenas consumía-.

-Y yo… -Dijo sorprendido ante tal confesión-.

-No. No lo eres –respondió aún cuando Taylor no había logrado concluir la pregunta-.

-Cómo estás seguro de ello? –Preguntó suspicaz-.

-Porque ese hombre soy yo –Dijo claramente-… Pero he visto que ella te ama demasiado y yo no estoy dispuesto a alejarla de tu lado…

-Porqué harías semejante "sacrificio"?

-Porque ella ni siquiera me conoce ni sabe de mi existencia, así que no es posible que de la noche a la mañana aparezca frente a ella y me ame…ni deseo obligarla a ello. Ella te ama a ti ahora y no pienso obligarla a cumplir una vez más su compromiso con el pasado…

-Porqué tendría que creer todo esto que me has dicho?

-Porque es verdad y puedes comprobarlo de manera muy simple: Menciona el nombre de Terry Granchester frente a ella y observa su reacción.

-"Terry"?... Ella me ha llamado un par de veces con ese nombre!...Yo le pregunté quién era y simplemente sonrió diciéndome que un día recordaría todo…llegué a pensar que "Terry" era alguien que ambos conocíamos aunque de momento yo no lo recordara!

-Pues en realidad se refería a ti.

-Pero creo que sería mejor que te mostraras ante ella!

-No tienes idea de cuán doloroso sería para ella revivir todo el pasado y enterarse al final de que yo soy "Terry" ahora… La verdad es que…el amor que siente por ti, es mucho más grande que el que sintió por mí hace poco más de cien años.

-Cien años?

-Comprenderás que bajo estas circunstancias yo no puedo estar ya con ella… Pero quería saber si tú la amas; Si la amas de verdad, asegúrate de quedarte a su lado siempre –Concluyó y pisó la colilla de aquel cigarro-.

Taylor volvía de sus recuerdos sobre aquella visita y Suzette lo miraba atentamente; Él había previsto que ella se enfurecería y le reclamaría el haberle ocultado todo eso…pero extrañamente permaneció tranquila y preguntó:

-Al final…te dijo su nombre actual?

Él permaneció en silencio porque tuvo miedo de que con tan solo revelar quién era ahora "Terry Granchester", ella correría inmediatamente a buscarlo sin importarle nada más. Suzette pudo leer este miedo en los pensamientos de Taylor y le facilitó la situación:

-Era Travis verdad?... Aquel que ahora es Terry Granchester, se llama Travis.

-Sí…pero si ya lo sabías…porqué razón no lo has buscado? –Preguntó sorprendido y temeroso de la respuesta-.

-Porque hace poco lo descubrí yo misma… Sin buscarlo, lo encontré.

Una vez más, parecía que la vida o el Destino se divertían en provocar ironías: Escondían escrupulosamente aquello que era tan ansiado encontrar y dejaban al descubierto aquello que carecía de importancia aparentemente para luego provocar ofuscación en quienes por simple azar o descuido, terminaban por descubrirlo.

* * *

><p>Dentro de poco transcurrirían las 24 horas por completo desde que había sufrido el accidente y ella seguía inconsciente, parecía que estaba dormida pese a que su postura era bastante incómoda debido a las quemaduras en su espalda. Su rostro repentinamente pasó de la tranquilidad a muecas de angustia, el efecto del medicamento estaba llegando a su fin…pero esta vez no había nadie que compartiera con ella esas horas de dolor porque estaba sola en aquella habitación.<p>

Hace un par de horas que Suzette y Taylor habían salido del Hospital Jacob; Sin embargo nuevamente unos pasos lentos y silenciosos se aproximaron a aquella habitación. No estaba seguro de qué hora era exactamente, pero dada la situación de la paciente, en realidad no importaba si era horario de visitas.

Cumpliendo por segunda vez el ritual de la vestimenta estéril, entró nuevamente para sentarse en aquella única silla que estaba frente a ella. Unos instantes después alguien más entró a aquella habitación y después de un saludo mudo…

-Doctor… -La voz nuevamente le salía ronca y quebradiza-.

-Qué pasa joven?

-Doctor yo…Yo fui el culpable de lo que ocurrió con Carol –Y fue en ese momento que Travis no pudo soportarlo más y como si fuera un niño, empezó a llorar- Yo soy el único responsable de todo esto!

El médico dirigió una mirada comprensiva a Travis y simplemente le puso una mano en el hombro diciéndole:

-En ocasiones sentimos ser responsables de algunos sucesos…pero lo cierto es que, las cosas siempre suceden por una razón, no es castigo ni mala voluntad, simplemente ocurren porque así tenía que ser.

-Pero si ella muere yo…

-Esa es una posibilidad pero…tal vez usted pueda ayudarle más si piensa positivamente y confía en que ella saldrá bien de esto. Tener esperanzas siempre es importante, siempre y cuando sean esperanzas basadas en la realidad de la situación y de los protagonistas.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que justo en ese momento, en el rostro de Carol se dibujaba apenas una línea de lo que parecía una escasa sonrisa de amargura y dolor; Sus párpados se tensaron discretamente como si quisiera abrir los ojos…pero pese al esfuerzo realizado, no pudo lograrlo y finalmente solo tuvo que conformarse con emanar una lágrima silenciosa que recorrió el borde de sus pestañas y un poco de su mejilla, pero que debido a su postura y a la fuerza de gravedad, cayó como un pequeño cristal que se estrelló sin ruido alguno en el frio suelo de la habitación.

Se cumplieron las veinticuatro horas y Carol no reaccionó; Travis supo que mientras más permaneciera ella sumergida en ese extraño "sueño", el pronóstico era aún más incierto; Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a cumplir su propia especie de ritual diario en el Hospital Jacob: Llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas.

Los días siguientes fueron largos y difíciles; Carol pasaba por una ondulante estancia en el hospital ya que por momentos parecía mejorar pero súbitamente ocurría una complicación inexplicable de su salud. Había permanecido inconsciente durante todo este tiempo, los médicos no podían asegurar que su mente estuviese intacta pese a que físicamente pudiera recuperarse por completo.

* * *

><p>Los días transcurrían muy lentamente; Después de mucho pensarlo, se atrevió a marcar el número de teléfono que se había registrado en su propio celular unos días antes. Su mano temblaba sosteniendo aquel aparato muy cerca de su oreja y oyendo el tono de marcar. Unos segundos después una voz le contestó y su corazón pareció desbocarse de ansiedad.<p>

-Necesito hablar contigo, por favor.

Primero obtuvo una negativa, sin embargo después de insistir un rato más, obtuvo lo que tanto quería.

-Está bien. Te diré como llegar hasta aquí…

Minutos después salía y buscaba un taxi desesperadamente; Ya había oscurecido pero, realmente el tiempo actual no le importaba…sus pensamientos solo se enfocaban en el tiempo pasado. Finalmente llegó al lugar acordado y aunque deseaba conseguir respuestas y aclarar dudas…también tenía miedo de lo que pudiese descubrir. En el último momento estuvo a punto de volver sobre sus pasos…pero bien sabía que tal vez ésta era su única oportunidad.

-A qué has venido?

-Travis yo… -Dudó un poco pero finalmente se decidió- Yo quiero saber si realmente tú eres Terry Granchester.

Fuera de sorprenderse, él sintió que gradualmente una ira incontenible se apoderaba de todo su ser y sus manos temblaron por el ansia de deshacerse de aquella chica rubia y de ojos azules que estaba frente a él.

Se giró rápidamente negándose a seguir teniendo enfrente a Suzette y enseguida le dijo:

-Qué pasa si es así?

Suzette sintió que su corazón se turbaba ante esa pregunta, no sabía si lo que empezaba a sentir era una ansiosa alegría…o una desesperante tristeza.

-Supongo que recuerdas todo el pasado que nos une…

-Será posible que hayas ido detrás de Taylor simplemente porque creíste que él era Terry y por eso no te importó separarlo de Carol, pero como ahora descubres que soy yo, entonces te olvidas de Taylor y vienes tras de mi? –Gritó al fin sin poder controlar más su ira-.

-No…Bueno es que yo… Hice todo eso por amor! –Sollozó tratando de justificarse de algún modo-.

-No vengas con esa cara inocente a hablarme de amor! Tú no amas a nadie! Tú solo vas por la vida persiguiendo un fantasma…el fantasma de un actor de Broadway que antes fue un hombre respetable en la Edad Media!

-No es verdad!...Yo te amo Terry! Siempre te he amado! –Dijo intensificando aquellos sollozos-.

-Me amas? Cómo vas a amarme si ni siquiera me conoces!

-Te conozco mejor que nadie!...Yo te vi miles de veces encerrado en tu cuarto! Repasabas una y otra vez los guiones de las obras de teatro!... –Súbitamente bajó el tono de su voz y trató de hablar lo más calmada posible- …También compartí el lecho nupcial contigo durante muchos años!

-Te repito: No me conoces! Me hablas de Terius y de Terry…pero no tienes ni idea de quién es Travis! Así que es absurdo que digas que me amas! Además, en aquel tiempo, cuando "compartiste" mi lecho nupcial en realidad llegaste como una ladrona!

-Tienes razón: En un principio llegué como una ladrona…pero después eso cambió y tú me amabas! Noche tras noche me besabas y me acariciabas… Me hacías tuya!… -Le gritó con despecho-.

-En mi mente siempre creí que seguía al lado de la mujer que en verdad amaba y que era mi esposa Cándida!

-No es verdad!... En el fondo sabías que aunque por fuera siguiera siendo Cándida, por dentro ya no lo era!... Es que ya te olvidaste de todas aquellas veces que entre gemidos de placer me decías que disfrutabas más que antes hacerme el amor? Ya te olvidaste que después me dijiste que anhelabas que tuviéramos hijos?

-Será posible que tan enferma estés como para torcer las cosas interpretándolas a tu conveniencia?... Todas esas palabras, deseos y caricias que dije y que hice no eran para ti! Eran para mi esposa Cándida!... Óyeme bien porque no pienso repetirlo: Terius jamás amó a Samanta, Terry jamás amó a Susana y Travis jamás amará a Suzette!

-Pero yo…

-Así que déjame en paz! Aléjate de mi y olvida que me encontraste por tercera vez en esta vida!...Qué estúpido es Taylor al pensar que tú lo amas por ser quien es y no porque creíste que era otro!

Con estás últimas palabras, Travis logró poner el dedo en la llaga al mencionar a Taylor nuevamente. Suzette ya no pudo soportar más estar ahí; Le resultó muy evidente que esta vez Travis o mejor dicho, Terius, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse callado ni a ceder a la voluntad de ella como lo hizo cuando fue Terry.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola nuevamente! Chispas, esto sí fue dificil, pobre Candy...pero supongo que algo bueno debe resultar de todo esto...o no?<p>

Preciosacandy1983, bienvenida a la historia! Me alegra que resulte ser de tu agrado! Bueno, quise hacer el intento de escribir algo raro pero sinceramente no sabía si resultaría bien jejeje. Espero que este duodécimo cap te haya dejado en ascuas también!

Miriam! Espero que estés muy bien! Jejejeje ya sabes ahora como andan las cosas con la señorita pecas...y bueno, pobre Susana dando brincos del tingo al tango persiguiendo a su Terry fantasma...Albert?... Albert... Albert... No diré nada! jejeje

Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	13. Chapter 13: Sueño Vital

"SUEÑO VITAL"…

-13-

En aquella habitación solitaria, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, paseó la mirada por las paredes y la luz de aquella lámpara le cegó por un instante; En su rostro se reflejaba la confusión que experimentaba, todo le pareció ajeno y lejano, como si de un sueño se tratara.

Incapaz de moverse, siguió paseando la mirada después de recuperarse de aquel resplandor inicial y vio aquellas imágenes cuidadosamente: Todas evocaban momentos felices, momentos que su memoria se empeñaba en inmortalizar de algún modo.

No eran aquellos cuadros que tenía colgados en las paredes de su estudio, eran las verdaderas imágenes que su memoria atesoraba de lo que fue su vida alguna vez. Curiosamente todos sus momentos felices estaban relacionados a una sola persona: Ella.

-Nunca me sentí solo después de conocerte –Dijo hablando con el aire-… Tú me diste aquello que tanto necesitaba yo en aquel momento…y desde entonces me dediqué a cuidar de ti siempre que pude hacerlo.

Nuevamente las lágrimas le impedían seguir con aquel recorrido por el pasado y se entristecía al recordar lo que Travis le había informado. Pese a que siempre había demostrado una gran fortaleza de carácter, pasaron más días y él se negó a salir de esa casa, después se negó a levantarse de la cama y finalmente se negó a tener contacto con alguien más aparte del médico, el mayordomo y ese joven que desde hace mucho tiempo se había convertido en un buen amigo.

-No puedes seguir así…

-Tú no entiendes… -Interrumpió hostilmente a Travis-.

-Claro que entiendo: Has abandonado todo por tu terquedad de seguir ahí en esa cama, compadeciéndote de ti mismo en vez de correr a su lado para obligarla a despertar!

-No sabes cómo me siento.

-Claro que lo sé! Es que acaso crees que eres el único que sufre?... Quiero que ella despierte!...Pero parece que se niega a escucharme…y es lógico si recordamos que por culpa mía ella está así.

Travis apretó los puños y después se secó rápidamente aquellas lágrimas silenciosas que una vez más le traicionaban frente aquel hombre.

-En realidad yo soy el único responsable de lo que le ocurrió… -Dijo el hombre que yacía en la cama-.

-Lo cierto es que… yo soy también responsable de lo que le ocurrió a ella… He sido tu cómplice todo este tiempo…y estaba tan impaciente por recuperarla…que sentí que mi mundo se acababa cuando vi que ella podría morir… Pero tal vez tú…puedas convencerla de volver.

-Crees que de algo sirva que yo…me acerque a ella otra vez?

-Debes hacerlo…Algo o alguien debe obligarla a volver con nosotros…o mejor dicho, contigo –Dijo Travis en tono resignado-.

-Si ella descubre la verdad…y se entera de mi existencia…tal vez la pierdas para siempre…

-Eso ya lo sé… -Reconoció tristemente-.

-Y aún así me pides que me presente ante ella?

Travis no dijo nada ante esa pregunta y el otro comprendió qué tan fuerte debía ser el amor que le tenía a Carol como para estar dispuesto una vez mas a renunciar a ella. Después de unos instantes, con pausada voz volvió a decirle:

-Travis…necesito que hagas algo por mí: Quiero que traigas a Nathan Laurent.

-Quién es él? –Preguntó suspicaz-.

-Es el hombre que pintó todos aquellos cuadros que tengo en el Estudio…Es el único que pudo plasmar exactamente mis recuerdos del pasado…

-Y para qué lo quieres ahora? –En realidad Travis no entendía qué importancia podría tener llamar a un pintor mientras Carol estaba en el Hospital Jacob-.

-Quiero que él…pinte un último cuadro para mí…

Travis miró a aquel hombre en silencio y repentinamente le inspiró una especie de compasión; No logró saber qué tipo de cuadro sería el que quería, pero sí le quedó muy claro que en verdad se trataba del que sería el "último cuadro".

También tuvo curiosidad por conocer el rostro de aquel artista que tuvo la capacidad de retratar exactamente los recuerdos empolvados de un hombre solitario y aferrado al pasado. Solo una cosa le incomodó: No lograba comprender de qué manera ayudaría eso a Carol en el futuro.

Una vez más extendió aquella pequeña tarjeta de presentación y leyó el nombre del famoso pintor; Se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su camisa y salió rumbo a ese lugar donde se supone que encontraría a Nathan Laurent.

* * *

><p>Pasó aproximadamente un mes, su cuerpo había sanado casi por completo; Le habían colocado ya en una postura más normal en la cama, ya no estaba dentro de una gran burbuja de plástico ni se encontraba en una habitación del área de Terapia Intensiva… Pero qué ocurría en su mente? Se encontraba en un profundo sueño, es verdad, pero podía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que ocurría ahí afuera: Todo ese tiempo había permanecido como testigo mudo de todo aquello que los demás guardaban en su corazón…pero que lo confesaban al entrar en esa habitación, justo frente a ella, creyendo no ser escuchados.<p>

Había registrado diariamente las visitas de aquel joven lleno de remordimientos que no cesaba de llorar desconsoladamente al ver que ella seguía "dormida"; Había también registrado en su memoria las visitas terciadas de aquella chica que una y otra vez le decía "No te preocupes…todo será mejor cuando despiertes"; Además estaban las visitas esporádicas de aquel que hace mucho tiempo fuera su novio y que ahora amaba a su amiga.

Estando así sumergida en su propio sueño, en su propio mundo, inicialmente una y otra vez dio repaso a su situación, a lo que le esperaba en cuanto despertara…y nada de eso le animaba a salir de ese sopor realmente.

-"Qué me espera allá afuera?...Nada…Soledad y desengaño tal vez…Habrá algo por lo que verdaderamente valga la pena dejar mi mundo para volver a aquel mundo de mentiras?...Tal vez sería más feliz aquí, durmiendo para siempre…".

Por absurdo que pareciera, Carol se estaba dejando llevar por la desesperanza y poco a poco perdía las ganas de luchar contra ese sueño que la mantenía en su propio mundo, aislada de los demás. Sin notarlo ella misma, su memoria también empezaba a decidir hacer "limpieza" y gradualmente empezó a desechar cosas pero sin separar lo que era importante y lo que no.

Una mañana, la puerta de su habitación se abrió antes de la hora acostumbrada y unos pasos sólidos delataron la presencia de alguien distinto, de alguien que hasta ahora no había estado ahí, frente a ella:

-Carol…

Apenas escuchar esa voz pronunciando su nombre, pudo tener la certeza de que conocía al que estaba ahí con ella…pero al tratar de recordar el nombre de aquella persona, su mente le negó esa información.

-Perdóname por no venir a verte antes…No tenía valor para verte así… Cuando me enteré de lo que te sucedió…me pareció algo tan irreal…tan cruel…

Entonces pudo escuchar que algunas gotas de agua caían al suelo y supo que aquella persona lloraba. Poco después apareció el Dr. Hewson:

-Vaya! Un nuevo visitante! Es usted el papá de Carol o algún familiar? –Preguntó animosamente el médico-.

-No…Soy su jefe. Ella ha trabajado para mí desde hace unos meses…

-Ya veo.

-Ella llegó a mi vida como un rayo de sol en un cielo nublado sabe?...Siempre tan alegre y sonriente…pero ahora…verla así…

El Sr. Grant no pudo continuar hablando, volvió a sentarse en la silla apoyando su codo derecho en la rodilla del mismo lado mientras presionaba su frente con la mano, ocultando su rostro para que el médico no le viera llorar.

-Entonces ella es muy especial en varios aspectos… -Dijo el médico-.

-No le entiendo…

-Ella ha sido uno de mis pacientes más especiales… Pese a sus quemaduras, su cuerpo ha sanado casi al cien porciento; Mire ese monitor –Dijo señalándole una pequeña pantalla- se encarga de registrar la actividad cerebral que tiene y al parecer todo es normal, pero…sigue inconsciente… Es como si…no quisiera despertar.

-Quiere decir que ella está así porque quiere? –Y mostró un poco de enfado ante tal suposición-.

-No exactamente. Me refiero a que…por alguna razón ella ha dejado de luchar…no tiene voluntad de despertar…Es como si ella no deseara volver a este lugar, a este tiempo… Al menos eso he podido sentir cada vez que estoy aquí, frente a ella… Es que acaso usted no percibe eso?

El Sr. Grant permaneció en silencio ante las palabras del médico y miró fijamente a Carol solo para comprobar que tenía razón: Carol permanecía ahí, acostada tranquilamente, parecía una princesa de un cuento infantil, parecía una "Bella Durmiente"…y podría adivinarse por la paz de su rostro que estuviese donde ahora estuviese, se sentía mucho más tranquila que en el mundo real.

El Dr. Hewson salió de la habitación y dejó al Sr. Grant solo nuevamente; Éste se acercó despacio hasta Carol…y a cada paso que daba, le resultaba aún más evidente aquello que le había dicho el médico. Entonces, lentamente dirigió su mano hacia aquel bello rostro y le acarició suavemente la mejilla diciéndole:

-No tengas miedo Carol…El futuro siempre es impredecible pero…siempre podremos tratar de sonreír y ser felices con lo que tenemos, pese a lo que no tenemos…

El Sr. Grant decidió hablar directo a Carol, esperando que ésta pudiese escucharlo; No sabía si hacía lo correcto, lo único que sabía es que aquel médico había acertado en sus observaciones y que ahora era necesario ayudarla a encontrar una nueva razón de vivir, una nueva razón para volver al mundo real.

* * *

><p>Durante todos esos días estuvo preocupada por Carol, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su propia situación; Había optado por seguir viviendo como acostumbraba hacerlo, con sus estudios y con su trabajo…pero bien sabía que tenía un asunto pendiente.<p>

Salió del "Meijikan Café" y se dirigió a la parada del autobús, pero a medio camino, una mano la interceptó y le presionó el brazo con firmeza; Ella dio un brinquito que delató su temor y entonces vio quién era aquella persona que la había tomado por sorpresa…

-Pensé que no querrías volver a verme… -Dijo en tono apagado-.

-Solo quise darte y darme tiempo de asimilar todo esto Suzette…

-Ella aún no ha despertado…Está bien hablar así, ahora?

Taylor sabía muy bien que las circunstancias no eran muy adecuadas, pero necesitaba aclarar su propia situación con Suzette; Por esa razón decidió ser él quien la buscara primero. Le explicó sobre su decisión de permanecer con Carol si lograba recuperarse del accidente…

-Pero eso lo prometiste pensando que ella había intentado quitarse la vida por lo que ambos le hicimos, cierto? –Preguntó Suzette adivinando los sentimientos de culpa que Taylor debió tener en aquel momento-.

-Así es…Pensé que… yo era el responsable de lo que le sucedió…aunque no sabía exactamente lo que la envió al hospital.

-Entonces puedes estar tranquilo y olvidarte de esa "promesa". Lo que esa noche ocurrió en realidad no tiene que ver contigo, sino con Travis: Carol descubrió que él era Terry.

-Tú has hablado con Travis? –Preguntó con un discreto temblor en su voz-.

-Sí… Pero no fue por lo que te imaginas… Solo quería saber si él realmente era Terry…y comprendí que por eso sucedió todo lo demás esa noche.

Viendo la cara de confusión que tenía Taylor, fue evidente para Suzette que él sabía poco o casi nada del pasado así que decidió darle una explicación de lo ocurrido en 1490 y en 1914; Él permanecía en silencio y sus ojos parecían salir de sus orbitas al escuchar la historia completa. Al finalizar el relato, Suzette tuvo miedo de la reacción que él presentara pero, de alguna manera estaba resignada a lo que pudiera pasar.

-Aún lo…amas? –Preguntó después de un largo suspiro-.

-Amé a Terry, es verdad, pero… Travis me dijo algo que pensé que era cierto: Que yo anduve detrás de su fantasma…

-Entonces de verdad solo estuviste conmigo porque pensabas que yo…

-No. Eso no es así… -Se adelantó unos pasos quedando frente a Taylor y dio media vuelta para poder mirarlo a los ojos- Yo me enamoré de Taylor desde el principio; Después fui descubriendo cosas que me hicieron deducir que tú eras Terry y por eso me sentí aún más feliz, pero eso fue mera casualidad…En realidad, yo te amo por ser quien eres, Taylor.

Él se quedó mudo ante las palabras de Suzette y permaneció inmóvil sin mostrar alguna reacción; Suzette lo interpretó como una señal de que muy probablemente él no sabía qué hacer o cómo explicarle que ya no quería saber más de ella, así que continuó diciéndole:

-Creo que para cualquier persona en tu lugar, sería difícil poder continuar con esto porque constantemente dudarían de mis palabras y mis sentimientos… Además, ya sabes todo sobre mi pasado y…no fui exactamente una "blanca palomita"… Si ya no quieres estar conmigo…yo entiendo… Tal vez merezco quedarme sola por lo que hice.

Taylor permanecía en silencio, mirando fijamente a Suzette sin ser capaz de emitir alguna palabra, se sentía aún más confundido que al principio por todo lo que acababa de serle revelado de boca de la misma Suzette; Sentía que era una completa desconocida para él y al mismo tiempo sentía que aquella chica que tanto amaba seguía ahí, sin cambio alguno, como desde el día en que se conocieron.

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba oscurecido pero tapizado de estrellas que titilaban como pequeñas joyas y una suave brisa acariciaba su rostro; Se encontraba en un hermoso bosque, entre los arbustos podía observar las pequeñas luces de muchas luciérnagas y a lo lejos escuchaba la melodía de los grillos.<p>

Pero aquella armoniosa melodía fue interrumpida por el eco de una voz masculina que parecía provenir de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez; El mensaje de aquella voz era directo y bastante claro: "No tengas miedo Carol…El futuro siempre es impredecible pero…siempre podremos tratar de sonreír y ser felices con lo que tenemos, pese a lo que no tenemos…".

Escuchar eso le hizo incorporarse de golpe y mirar hacia todos lados, como si aquel hombre pudiera aparecerse en ese lugar.

-Quién es?...Esa voz…esa voz… -Carol trataba de recordar de quién era aquella voz- Cuando él apareció y me llamó por mi nombre supe enseguida quién era…pero ahora…es como si en unos cuantos segundos se me hubiese olvidado!

Carol terminó de ponerse de pie y comenzó a caminar, buscando al mismo tiempo al dueño de esa voz y entonces, aquella voz dijo algo más: "Por favor…despierta de ese sueño Carol…Nada es igual sin ti…Vuelve con nosotros!".

-Volver?...A donde?...Con quiénes?...De qué sueño me habla?

Giró sobre sí misma viendo hacia todas direcciones, repitiendo aquellas preguntas una y otra vez, pero nadie le respondió.

-Sueño?...Cuál sueño?...Cuál sueño? –Gritó confundida exigiendo una explicación-.

Entonces todo aquel paisaje nocturno se mezcló como la pintura de una acuarela y el escenario cambio: _Frente a ella se encontraba una calle solitaria teñida de una luz naranja, el sol estaba cayendo, caminó sin rumbo fijo; Todo el lugar parecía desierto, las tiendas, los restaurantes, todo estaba vacío y silencioso. Caminó hasta el final de esa calle y unos metros más adelante, alcanzó a ver una casa que sobresalía de todas las demás._

_Se acercó y observó que aquella casa no era muy grande pero era hermosa: Sus paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y los marcos de las ventanas y la fachada pintados de un suave color lila; Tenía un pequeño jardín al frente con pinos japoneses y varias rosas de colores, en el centro de ese jardín había un árbol que parecía un bonsái gigante y bajo su sombra había un par de columpios nuevos. Entonces escuchó un sonido peculiar…era la risa de un bebé. Se acercó temiendo que aquel bebé también estuviese solo, como ella ahora lo estaba._

_A medida que se acercaba y se asomaba a ese jardín, descubrió que ahí había dos personas: Un hombre y una mujer, ambos sentados en aquellos columpios pero la mujer era quien sostenía a ese bebé sonriente…_

_-Es preciosa! Cómo le llamaremos? –Dijo emocionado el varón-._

_-Tengo el nombre perfecto para ella! Se llamará…_

_Y el resto de lo que la mujer respondió se hizo inaudible. Carol insistió en acercarse aún más pero los rostros de aquella pareja permanecieron borrosos como si los viera a través de un cristal empañado y lo único que alcanzó a ver más claramente fue la pequeña cabeza del bebé cubierta por un fino cabello rubio y su pequeña manita de piel blanca con un aspecto suave y terso sujetando el pulgar del hombre. Entonces un viento intenso apareció meciendo las ramas de aquel enorme bonsái provocando una suave caída de copos blanquecinos._

-Nieve?... Está nevando!... Está nevando!... Está…ne…van…do…

-Carol? Carol puedes oírme?

El Sr. Grant logró escuchar claramente la débil voz de Carol pronunciando aquellas dos palabras con dificultad, pero pese a llamarla, ella volvió a quedar en silencio, sin gesto alguno; Al parecer nuevamente se sumergía en ese sueño.

* * *

><p>Finalmente se convenció de que la respuesta que tanto esperaba, no la escucharía jamás, tristemente comenzó a hacerse a la idea de que se quedaría sin nada. Entonces Greta se acercó y con un tono prudente preguntó:<p>

-Qué es lo que te mantiene tan ausente?

-Eh?... No es nada…bueno, es que Carol… -Se apresuró a mentir-.

-Carol está bien, ella despertará cuando su corazón sane o cuando decida que al menos puede soportar todo lo que aquí le espera… Pero lo que te tiene así, con la mirada perdida en la nada, es algo más…

-A ti no puedo mentirte… Ahora sí ya no tengo duda de que he perdido a la única persona que realmente he amado en esta vida –Reconoció desesperanzada-.

-El hecho de que las cosas no sucedan justo cuando lo deseamos, no significa que no vayan a suceder jamás… Tiempo al tiempo, chiquilla… Tiempo al tiempo… -Se giró sobre sí y comenzó a atender a unos clientes recién llegados-.

Suzette quería que en verdad Greta tuviera razón en lo que le acababa de comentar; Pero sinceramente ya no tenía esperanza alguna de que así sería. Esa tarde trató de distraerse con el trabajo, sin pensar en nada más…pero el rostro de Taylor permaneció fijo en su mente.

Anocheció y se dispuso a volver a su departamento; Le hubiese gustado que el "Meijikan Café" estuviera abierto las veinticuatro horas…al menos así no tendría que volver a casa…a esa fría, oscura y solitaria casa…

-La extraño mucho…ella cree que nadie nota demasiado su ausencia…pero yo sí –Dijo mirando aquel cielo ya cubierto de estrellas-.

Al entrar en su departamento, encendió la luz de la lámpara de la sala, se preparó un café y encendió el televisor; Cambiaba los canales una y otra vez sin mirar nada específicamente y sin siquiera notarlo, una pesada somnolencia le invadió y sus ojos se cerraron…

_-Suzette! Suzette! Abre los ojos! Por favor Suzette! –Le gritaban desesperadamente-._

_-Qué…pasó? –Lentamente sus parpados se abrieron y vio una imagen borrosa de alguien frente a ella-._

_Trató inútilmente de enfocar mejor la imagen de ese rostro para poder verlo con claridad y entonces vio que algo parecido a pintura, escurría sobre unos cristales que la separaban de esa persona. Después solo alcanzó a escuchar nuevamente aquella voz:_

_-Suzette por favor despierta! –Le ordenó-._

_-Cuando yo esté preparada…vendrás…por mi? –Preguntó Suzette con débil voz-…Prométeme que… vendrás por mí –Suplicó finalmente-._

Siguió balbuceando una y otra vez aquella frase y entonces el timbre de la puerta la hizo incorporarse súbitamente:

-Eh?... Me quedé dormida!... La puerta…alguien llama a la puerta, quien podrá ser a estas horas?

Torpemente miró alrededor suyo como si quisiera confirmar que continuaba en su departamento, se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió sin siquiera preguntar quién era.

-Debieras tener cuidado aún más si estás sola en casa.

-Taylor!

Él la miró y entró silenciosamente al departamento y solo hasta que Suzette cerró la puerta, comenzó a hablar:

-Yo amaba a Carol…al menos eso pensaba antes de que tú aparecieras… Pero lo cierto es que poco a poco…te amé a ti sin siquiera darme cuenta…Sé que debí decirte sobre aquella visita de Travis…debí enfrentarme a la realidad pero…tenía miedo de lo que pudieras decirme…tenía miedo de que en realidad amaras al que creíste que yo era…Y por un momento, solo por un momento, pensé que si esa era la única manera de que te quedaras a mi lado, entonces estaba dispuesto a convertirme en lo que no soy, a convertirme en Terry Granchester.

-Taylor no…

-Espera, aun no termino… Como verás, soy igual que tú porque yo también estuve dispuesto a tomar una identidad que no me pertenecía…y al menos un tiempo, así lo hice al guardar silencio y no revelarte quién era Terry realmente... Estuve dispuesto a mentirte por el resto de mi vida si era necesario…Solo para que te quedaras conmigo.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras; Suzette comenzó a llorar en silencio al ver que él extendía sus brazos hacia ella sin emitir juicio alguno, sin pedir explicación alguna. Ella mejor que nadie, podía comprender sus sentimientos y el porqué hubiese estado dispuesto a mentirle, a decirle toda la vida que él era Terry Granchester aún sin serlo.

* * *

><p>Resignado a no obtener respuesta vio que era hora de marcharse, entonces le dedicó una última mirada y le estrechó la mano suavemente, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida pero entonces… esa fina mano débilmente presionó sus dedos.<p>

-Esta nevando… -Dijo Carol mirándolo fijamente con tristeza y derramando lágrimas en silencio-.

-Carol! Al fin despertaste! –Dijo el Sr. Grant entusiasmado-…Doctor!... Doctor! Carol ha despertado!

Un par de minutos después, el Dr. Hewson y una enfermera entraban corriendo a aquella habitación y se alegraban al ver que efectivamente Carol tenía sus ojos abiertos…

-Enfermera, por favor tome sus signos vitales –Indicó el médico-.

Carol no dijo nada más en todo ese rato ni emitió sonido alguno, simplemente observaba fijamente al Sr. Grant y escasas lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas.

-Finalmente nuestra "Bella Durmiente" despertó de su largo sueño! –Dijo entusiasmado el médico-.

Después de una rigurosa revisión, el médico constató que Carol se encontraba mentalmente en perfectas condiciones. La puso al tanto de su evolución física durante todos aquellos días en que estuvo sumergida en su profundo sueño y por supuesto adjudicó el "milagro" de su despertar al Sr. Grant:

-Si no hubiese venido este caballero, seguiría durmiendo!... No sé qué hizo, pero, si hubiera yo sabido que usted tenía el poder para despertarla, lo habría hecho venir inmediatamente! –Concluyó dirigiéndose al Sr. Grant-.

-Puedo quedarme con ella un poco más?

-Claro que sí señor.

El médico y la enfermera salieron de la habitación y entonces Carol volvió a mirar en silencio al Sr. Grant y sonriendo le dijo:

-Gracias…escuché lo que me decía…y se lo agradezco… -Y nuevamente comenzó a llorar-.

-Tranquila…todo estará bien a partir de ahora…Ya lo verás –Le dijo tratando de animarla-.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y poco después, lentamente cayeron aquellas rosas rojas que terminaron esparciéndose en el suelo; Travis se quedó perplejo al ver que Carol había despertado.

-Carol!...Has vuelto!

Con gran ansiedad corrió hasta la cama pisoteando algunas de las rosas esparcidas en el suelo y quiso tomarle la mano…pero entonces ella gritó:

-Vete! No quiero verte nunca más!

Esta vez Carol lloraba de rabia y apretaba con sus puños aquellas sábanas de hospital; Lo miraba como si fuese un animal repulsivo, como si el solo imaginar que la tocara, le resultara algo aborrecible.

-Pero Carol yo… -Esta vez Travis lloraba también-.

-No quiero escucharte! Aléjate de mi vida para siempre!

Travis palideció ante aquellas palabras, no supo qué decir, no supo si tenía derecho a suplicar que Carol no le echara de su lado; Con una mirada triste, confusa y llena de dolor miró al Sr. Grant y éste solo le hizo un gesto que le dejaba muy en claro que era mejor que se fuera.

-Esta bien…me iré…Carol…perdóname.

-Desaparece de mi vida de una buena vez! –Exigió ella-.

Él arrastró lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad y miró las rosas en el suelo, se limpió aquellas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y salió de ahí, cabizbajo y en silencio. Cerró la puerta y se acurrucó ahí mismo, como un niño: Sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta y cubriéndose sus ojos con el brazo. Se odió a sí mismo, quiso haber podido regresar el tiempo atrás hasta el momento en que se atrevió a hablarle a ella por primera vez; Deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haberla conocido, no porque estuviera enojado por su rechazo, sino porque al menos de ese modo no la habría herido como lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Suzette y Taylor se enteraron del despertar de Carol y decidieron que era mejor que ella primero la visitase y la pusiera al tanto de lo ocurrido durante todo ese mes que había pasado. Carol se veía repuesta en tan solo unos días y al parecer su estado de ánimo acostumbrado también lo recuperó.<p>

-Me alegra ver que estás completamente recuperada!

-El Dr. Hewson dijo que pronto me dará de alta.

-Es verdad… Carol… -Recordó lo que el Sr. Grant le había comentado sobre la última vez que Travis estuvo en el hospital-…Ya no ha vuelto a visitarte él?

-De quién me hablas? –Preguntó sonriente-.

-De Travis –Aclaró con timidez Suzette-.

Escuchar ese nombre le borró la sonrisa del rostro instantáneamente y luego respondió con indiferencia:

-No. Y espero que nunca se aparezca en mi camino otra vez.

La respuesta de Carol fue tajante y en seguida cambió de tema; Suzette vio que ella seguía muy dolida por todo lo ocurrido y temía que las heridas más graves se encontraran no en el cuerpo…sino en el alma de su amiga.

Finalmente Carol fue egresada del Hospital Jacob y volvió a casa, junto a Suzette. Los primeros días transcurrieron tranquilamente e incluso Carol animó a Suzette a salir con Taylor sin preocuparse por dejarla sola.

Suzette se resistió a salir frecuentemente, así que solo un par de veces a la semana tenía una cita con Taylor. Una noche, decidió regresar antes de lo acostumbrado y el entrar al departamento vio todo sumergido en la oscuridad.

-Debe estar dormida ya…Quería alcanzarla para cenar algo juntas…pero ya mañana será…

Al entrar en la recámara tratando de no hacer ruido, escuchó los sollozos de Carol, encendió la luz y ambas se observaron en silencio; Carol tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Sin decir nada, Suzette se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras seguía llorando desconsoladamente; Carol no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué sentir… Cómo reaccionar ante el dolor causado por la persona que se ama?

-Estoy sola…Me siento completamente sola! –Dijo entre sollozos-.

-Perdónalo–Dijo Suzette concretamente-.

-Cómo podría yo perdonarle que me haya causado tanto sufrimiento?

Y entonces Suzette permaneció en silencio y la miró a los ojos seriamente, después de unos segundos, en su rostro apareció una tierna sonrisa y le dijo:

-Desde que te conozco, siempre has sido una persona honesta y bondadosa, incapaz de guardar rencor…Eso me lo has demostrado una y otra vez: Primero como Cándida al darme un lugar para vivir, luego como Candy al renunciar al hombre que tanto amabas…y aquí como Carol, guardándote todo el dolor que debiste sentir al recordar lo que yo te había hecho y aún así has estado a mi lado…

-Suzette yo…

-Sé que estás muy dolida también con él…pero creo que vale la pena que le des y te des una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz… Travis te ama de verdad Carol…

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

-Porque él hizo algo parecido a lo que yo hice…

Carol no comprendió de qué hablaba Suzette así que la miró en silencio esperando una explicación. Suzette respiró profundamente y después de un momento, con la mayor tranquilidad de la que fue capaz, le dijo:

-Él también estuvo dispuesto a vivir entre las sombras, por amor… Esperaba poder encontrar el momento adecuado para decirte esto y creo que ese momento ha llegado: Carol… Travis no es realmente Terius de Granchester.

Carol palideció al escuchar a Suzette decir eso con tanta seguridad; Se preguntaba qué tipo de pruebas podría tener para afirmar algo así y cómo es que lo habría descubierto. No sabía si realmente quería enterarse de más o preferiría ignorar todo lo relacionado con Travis. Una cosa era segura: Suzette no se atrevería a jugar con algo tan importante a estas alturas de la vida…o sí?

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! Una disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar! Hace unos días mi compu murió finalmente y ahora he tenido que usar una que es del año de uuufff y para colmo de dificultades, el programa y el teclado están en japonés...y tardo en adivinar cómo funciona! jejeje<p>

Miriam! Así es, una de nuestras protagonistas no se podía morir! Y en este capítulo se dignó a despertar jejeje...Suzette parece que ahora sí piensa más en frío...pero creo que ahora te he dejado con otra duda verdad?...bueno de eso se trata este asunto jejeje ;)

Sayuri Moon! Ya te había comentado la tragedia de mi compu...aun ando de duelo snif snif, no cabe duda que uno le agarra cierto aprecio a las cosas...pero nimodo, cosas son cosas y afortunadamente se pueden sustituir jejeje.

Chicas que me leen silenciosamente, mil gracias por su tiempo, pero no sean malas! Envienme sus comentarios para asi saber si voy bien o ya meti la pata! En realidad saber sus opiniones es lo que me anima a continuar la historia! (por cierto hoy me apareció una nueva idea para otra historieta jeje ya se me había demorado la inspiración!)

Bueno, andaré medio lenta en esto de subir los capítulos, pero trataré de no tardar demasiado en actualizar!

Por el momento me despido.

Saluditos!


	14. Chapter 14: Pintor de Ilusiones

"PINTOR DE ILUSIONES"…

-14-

Solo en su departamento, tumbado en la cama, había encendido un nuevo cigarrillo y lo fumaba mientras observaba como aquel humo negro desaparecía. Recordaba una y otra vez las palabras que ella le había dicho…sobre todo recordaba el tono en que se lo dijo y su rostro al decir todo aquello.

-No quiere volver a verme… Me dijo que saliera de su vida para siempre…

Una lágrima furtiva salió de sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla, la secó con el dorso de su mano y luego agregó resignado:

-Pues si eso quiere…eso es lo que haré. Ya ha sufrido bastante por mi culpa y tal vez lo único bueno que puedo hacer por ella es precisamente alejarme de su lado.

Miró a su alrededor, por primera vez se sentía como un extraño en su propio departamento; Era bonito y hasta cierto punto más lujoso de lo que cualquier otro muchacho de su edad podría pagar y aunque lo había decorado a su gusto…ahora le resultaba frío y extraño.

-Hace falta cambiar todo…Unos cuadros nuevos no me vendrían mal…

Y entonces súbitamente recordó el día en que fue a buscar a aquel famoso pintor: En aquel momento estaba preocupado por el estado de Carol pero bien sabía que no podía cambiar la situación aunque hubiese permanecido ahí en el Hospital Jacob, pegado a ella; Así que se dispuso a cumplir el favor que aquel hombre le pidió. Manejó por casi cuatro horas hasta una ciudad vecina y entonces tuvo que buscar un mapa y orientarse mejor; Finalmente encontró el lugar que tanto buscaba, un edifico de cuarenta pisos, muy lujoso en medio de todo aquel rugir de la ciudad.

-Qué lugar tan extraño para que viva un pintor…siempre pensé que a esos tipos les iba más vivir en el campo o en una zona periférica de la ciudad…pero éste veo que es una excepción. –Dijo decepcionado Travis-.

Entró al edificio y subió al elevador, presionó el botón que tenía grabado el número 37 y se dispuso a llegar ahí; Aunque al principio tuvo curiosidad por conocer a aquel famoso pintor, en realidad ahora ya no pensaba tanto en eso y se diría que estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad.

Finalmente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se encontró frente a una puerta, se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia allá y tocó el timbre; El sonido suave de una campanilla y los pasos que escuchó ahí dentro le avisaron que pronto alguien abriría esa puerta.

-Sí? Qué se le ofrece? –Dijo una voz-.

Frente a Travis apareció un hombre casi de su misma estatura y probablemente de su misma edad; Con cabellera castaña pero de un tono tan claro que fácilmente podría confundirse con rubio, ojos color miel, no tenía aspecto atlético sino más bien era un poco delgado, de piel blanca; Vestía un traje azul marino de una tela parecida al terciopelo con una camisa blanca y en lugar de usar corbata, traía una pañoleta de seda anudada al cuello, eso resaltaba aún más su aspecto elegante y delicado. El hombre miró de pies a cabeza a Travis y con todo detalle parecía describir en su cabeza a aquel joven. Después de que Travis permitiera su propio escrutinio silencioso quiso comenzar a presentarse:

-Soy…

-Pasa. No es necesario que me lo digas, te he reconocido al instante: Alto, espalda ancha, complexión un tanto atlética, la cabellera castaña oscura y ya un poco crecida, los ojos marrón…Todo eso es inconfundible para mi. Cuando él me llamó para decirme que vendrías, no imaginé que podría reconocerte al primer vistazo… Cómo está él?

Le pareció extraño todo lo que aquel "flacucho" (como ya lo había bautizado) le acababa de decir y empezó a sentir una extraña antipatía hacia aquel personaje.

-Quiere que le hagas otro cuadro –Respondió cortante-.

-Vaya! Sigue con sus fantasías eh?... Hace mucho que no pinto nada para él… Pobre! Seguramente sigue pensando que algún día encontrará una preciosidad como la que me pidió plasmar en casi todas esas pinturas! –Y el hombre rió burlonamente-.

Travis apretó los puños y lo miró seriamente; dejó de lado toda caballerosidad para dirigirse nuevamente a aquel hombre que parecía divertirse con el sufrimiento ajeno:

-No he venido a escuchar chistes malos de un pintor que por lo visto antes fue un comediante fracasado! Solo vine a decirte personalmente lo que él me pidió…pero de ninguna manera te permitiré que le faltes al respeto de ese modo!

El "Flacucho" cerró la boca y después de unos segundos de silencio, pareció recordar los buenos modales:

-Disculpa…no fue mi intención. Es solo que no comprendo porqué se aferra a buscar a alguien que no existe.

-Eso es asunto de él y nadie tiene porqué meterse –Dijo Travis cruzándose de brazos-.

-Siempre eres tan brusco? -Preguntó en tono conciliador-.

-No. Suelo comportarme como un caballero cuando convivo con otros caballeros –Le respondió sarcásticamente-.

-Bueno, entonces me presento: Mi nombre es Nathan Alessandro Laurent y como ya sabes, soy "pintor de ilusiones" –Y al mismo tiempo hizo una breve inclinación cortés-... Vamos a ver a tu amigo ahora mismo?

Travis solo le respondió con un asentimiento y se limitó a pasear como león enjaulado, mirando insistentemente todo lo que había dentro de ese departamento mientras esperaba al pintor que hacía una pequeña maleta con sus pinceles y demás; Realmente se sentía inquieto e incómodo en ese lugar…aunque no sabía exactamente porqué.

* * *

><p>Suzette vio el rostro de estupefacción de su amiga y entonces supo que tendría que narrarle lo ocurrido con más detalles de los que en realidad hubiera querido mencionar.<p>

-Recuerdas que te dije cómo descubrí que Travis confesó ser Terry?... Bueno, unos días después tuve valor para llamarlo y pedirle que me permitiera verlo; Aunque al principio se negó, finalmente accedió… Entonces, hubo un momento en que yo le dije…

Evocó con la mayor exactitud de la que fue capaz, aquella visita que le hizo a Travis…junto con aquellas preguntas y respuestas:

_-"En el fondo sabías que aunque por fuera siguiera siendo Cándida, por dentro ya no lo era!... Es que ya te olvidaste de todas aquellas veces que entre gemidos de placer me decías que disfrutabas más que antes hacerme el amor? Ya te olvidaste que después me dijiste que anhelabas que tuviéramos hijos?" –Preguntaba Suzette aquella vez-._

_-"Será posible que tan enferma estés como para torcer las cosas interpretándolas a tu conveniencia?... Todas esas palabras, deseos y caricias que dije y que hice no eran para ti! Eran para mi esposa Cándida!..." –Respondió Travis en esa ocasión-._

Para Suzette resultó bochornoso revelar detalladamente esta parte de aquella conversación, pero solamente así haría comprender a Carol lo que aquello significaba.

-Tenía serias dudas de que él fuera realmente Terry…pero no me atrevía ni sabía cómo enfrentarlo... Hasta que en aquel momento ambos hablamos de eso.

-Eso no significa nada…él pudo mentir nuevamente…tal vez se enfureció cuando le dejaste al descubierto que él en realidad llegó a amarte como Samanta…

-No Carol! Ese día confirmé que mi sospecha era cierta: Él no es Terry! Y estoy segura de ello porque yo fui quien le mintió! Jamás pasó nada de lo que le dije a Travis!

Carol se sintió confundida y nuevamente Suzette tuvo que ser más directa:

-En aquel tiempo, Terius solo accedió a estar conmigo como marido y mujer un par de veces poco después de tu ejecución en la Plaza… Supongo que pensó que algo no estaba bien…que algo había cambiado. Él te amaba tanto que te conocía más allá de la apariencia y eso yo nunca lo tomé en cuenta! Yo… traté de borrar sus sospechas diciéndole que ver aquella ejecución pública me había impresionado demasiado… Pero…realmente después de eso, no volvió a tocarme. Terius jamás quiso tener hijos conmigo… de hecho yo fui quien se lo pidió una y otra vez…pero él simplemente me rechazó… y la prueba más evidente de ello fue que un día, sin darme explicaciones… decidió que tuviéramos dormitorios separados.

Escuchar todo eso dejaba aún más sorprendida a Carol y por más vueltas que daba al asunto, no lograba comprender nada de nada.

-Pero entonces porqué Travis mintió de esa manera?

-No lo sé…Eso es lo que te corresponde averiguar a ti. Lo que sí te puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme es que ese muchacho, aún sin ser Terius de Granchester, te ama… Te ama realmente, al grado de estar dispuesto a vivir siempre bajo la sombra de una identidad que no es la suya solo para estar contigo. El amor tiene rostros distintos, tú misma alguna vez me lo dijiste Carol... Desafortunadamente, el amor nos ciega en ocasiones y tomamos decisiones erróneas…eso también tú me lo dijiste y ahora lo entiendo.

-Pero eso no justifica lo que hizo! –Dijo elevando la voz-.

-Pero al menos sí es comprensible su actitud… Carol… Es que de verdad estás dispuesta a olvidarte de Travis?

No supo qué contestar y permaneció en silencio; Sabía que Suzette tenía razón en decir que era comprensible la conducta de Travis y que probablemente realmente la amaba, pero…

-No será que…a ti es a la que le esta sucediendo de algún modo lo que una vez me preguntaste? –Insistió cuidadosamente Suzette-.

-De qué hablas?

-De aquella vez en que Taylor me preguntó si lo amaba a él por ser quien era…o lo amaba por creer que era Terry…Aunque en tu caso más bien sería preguntarte si es que estás descargando todo tu enojo por Terius en Travis…

Carol se mordió los labios, Suzette tenía razón, probablemente ese enojo que sentía hacia Terius era lo que estaba impidiendo que ella le diese una oportunidad a Travis de explicar la situación. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio y después se atrevió a hacer una pregunta:

-Suzette…porqué querías realmente averiguar si Travis era Terry?

-Porque quería ser libre…

-Libre?...Libre de qué o para qué?

-Libre del pasado…y libre para amar a Taylor… Pasé…un periodo de confusión en mis sentimientos…Llegué a pensar que tal vez sí había amado a Taylor solo por creer que era Terry…hasta que comencé a poner en orden mis recuerdos y mis ideas. Cuando descubrí que Taylor no era Terry, me sentí feliz al reconocer que lo amaba aún más que antes…pero saber que Travis sería Terry fue…la prueba final para mí.

Suzette se levantó de aquella cama y caminó hacia la ventana; Abrió lentamente la cortina permitiendo el paso de la luz de la luna y miró en silencio aquel halo resplandeciente que rodeaba al astro. Después continuó hablando:

-En realidad…todo lo que te acabo de decir es solo una de las dos razones por las cuales decidí enfrentar a Travis… -Dijo sin mirar a Carol-.

-Y cual es la segunda razón?

-Tú. –Y ahora sí la miró a los ojos-… Supe porqué estabas hospitalizada…y supe que seguías inconsciente porque sufrías. Así que…quise de algún modo hallar la manera de mitigar tu dolor…y tal vez ayudarte a ser libre también del pasado…

Carol la miró sin decir palabra alguna; Esta vez estaba segura de que ella era sincera y ahora volvía a confiar plenamente en Suzette porque había vuelto a ser su mejor amiga, su hermana.

* * *

><p>Se levantó de su cama y tomó su paquete de cigarros; Encendió uno y lentamente se dedicó a contemplar aquel humo que en breve se disipaba. Hace mucho que no fumaba con tanta frecuencia.<p>

-Parece ser que la misma personita que me hizo olvidarme de fumar, me ha recordado ese viejo hábito –Y rió nostálgicamente-.

Se sirvió una taza de café que solamente abandonó en la mesita de noche junto a su cama; Nuevamente se recostó y trató de hacer a un lado el recuerdo de Carol para volver a hundirse en recordar los últimos días transcurridos...

Finalmente el pintor terminó de empacar sus instrumentos y algo más; Subió al coche de Travis y unas horas después se presentaba de nuevo en la casa de aquel hombre que tanto insistió en ese favor. Justo antes de entrar a la casa, el pintor se detuvo y contempló todo cuidadosamente.

- Vaya! Parece que nada cambia aquí eh?... Todo está igual que cuando vine por primera vez!

Travis ignoró su comentario y prefirió entrar rápidamente a la casa; Mientras más rápido presentara a ese pintor, más pronto podría salir de ahí y perderlo de vista.

-Ya hice lo que me pediste. –Dijo entrando a la habitación de aquel hombre- Está en la sala, le diré que pase...Te dejo con tu artista.

-Tanta prisa tienes por irte?

-No me apetece estar aquí mientras ese "Flacucho" también esté aquí –Dijo con desdén-.

-Veo que no ha sido de tu agrado.

-Para ser sincero...No sé de donde pudiste conocer a semejante tipo; Será un "artista" pero a mi no me parece gran cosa, solo es uno más de esos "pintorcillos de brocha gorda" tratando de darse importancia –Dijo despectivamente-.

Justo en ese momento, Nathan entró a la habitación sin esperar a que lo llamaran e interrumpió la conversación:

-No imaginé que estabas enfermo!... Aunque ciertamente me pareció extraño que enviaras a un mensajero por mi –Dijo mirando de reojo a Travis-...Siempre sueles ser directamente tú quien me busca.

-Esta vez no me fue posible hacerte la visita personalmente, pero supongo que Travis ya te dijo para qué te pedí que vinieras.

Travis se sintió incómodo nuevamente ante la presencia de Nathan y decidió retirarse poniendo como excusa tener una cita con alguien; Se despidió únicamente de su amigo y dejó a ambos hombres solos.

-Esa fue la primera vez que vi a ese "flacucho"... -Dijo volviendo a la realidad- Me pregunto qué relación tendrá con él y desde cuando se conocen... Supongo que eso podría averiguarlo cuando logre tolerar la presencia de ese tipo... No sé porqué me resulta tan...antipático. Aunque estoy seguro de que no lo había visto antes, hay algo en ese pintorcillo que me parece de cierto modo...familiar.

Una y otra vez Travis repasaba el rostro de Nathan en su mente y reconocía que pese al aspecto agradable del artista, por alguna extraña razón le evocaba una sensación de rechazo...pero también había algo más: Era como si tuviera la certeza de que Nathan realmente era un amenazante rival que fuese capaz de quitarle a Travis aquello que tanto amaba.

Estando así, recostado en su cama, sin siquiera haberse puesto la pijama, recibió los primeros rayos de luz del nuevo día; Permaneció toda la madrugada sin poder cerrar los ojos aunque fuera un momento, estaba agotado de haber tratado de descansar sin conseguirlo. Una y otra vez el rostro de Carol y el de Nathan le asaltaban sin tregua.

Decidió levantarse y bañarse, era aún muy temprano pero no podía seguir en su departamento encerrado; Se vistió y salió en su auto, ahora lo que más necesitaba era hablar con un buen amigo.

* * *

><p>Aquellos dos hombres se estaban quedando solos cuando otro se despedía y salía rápidamente de la habitación...<p>

-Se nota que no soy de su agrado –Dijo Nathan viendo salir a Travis-.

-Eso no importa ahora. Te pedí que vinieras porque...quiero que hagas un último cuadro para mi.

-Un "último cuadro"? –Preguntó evidentemente confundido y sorprendido a la vez-.

-Te pido un último cuadro porque mi búsqueda terminó al fin.

-Has decidido olvidarte finalmente de la misteriosa joven de ojos verdes, cierto?... Creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer...Hace mucho tiempo que vives solo con la fantasía de encontrar a una joven que ni siquiera sabes si existe.

-En realidad mi búsqueda terminó...porque al fin la encontré.

Las palabras de aquel hombre dejaron sumamente sorprendido a Nathan y no supo qué decir al instante; Sin embargo se sobrepuso rápidamente y después preguntó:

-Cómo que la encontraste? Ella realmente existe?... Un momento, si dices que la encontraste, debieras estar contento!...pero realmente te veo aún más triste que antes!

-Ella realmente existe Nathan...pero tal vez justamente ahora que al fin la he encontrado...la perderé dentro de muy poco tiempo sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de decirle quién soy...

Aquel hombre se dispuso a confesarle al pintor todo lo acontecido desde que descubriera que la "misteriosa" joven de ojos verdes no era un simple invento de su imaginación o de sus sueños, sino que era un ser de carne y hueso existente en este mismo tiempo y espacio.

Mientras escuchaba cuidadosamente cada palabra de aquel hombre, más se quedaba boquiabierto el pintor; No se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno porque no quería interrumpir aquella historia que simplemente le parecía fascinante e increíble. Cuando finalmente el relato concluyó en los días actuales, Nathan continuó en silencio porque no sabía qué podría decir.

-No me crees? –Preguntó tranquilamente aquel hombre-.

-No es eso, es que...todo lo que me cuentas es...imposible de imaginar!...Yo mismo en muchas ocasiones te decía que la joven de esos cuadros era un bello sueño y que no tenía sentido siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que fuese real!

-Pero es muy real, tan real como tú o como yo aquí, ahora.

Nathan sintió que repentinamente el corazón le latía más aprisa; Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo sabía perfectamente que no solo modificaba la vida de aquel hombre sino la suya propia. Todo lo que había creído posible y probable hasta ese momento, se desvanecía y tendría que cambiar el rumbo de su existencia, el motivo de su vida aquí y ahora.

Aquel hombre no imaginaba que sus palabras no solo influían en su propia vida…sino que pronto influirían en la de alguien más…y probablemente no todos esos cambios resultarían favorables para todos los involucrados.

* * *

><p>Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, poco más de un mes, para ser exactos. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y sabía donde encontrar a la persona adecuada. Con cierta ansiedad se dirigió a aquella casa y tocó el timbre; Poco después la puerta se abrió:<p>

-Qué sorpresa! Hace mucho que no te veía! Se nota que has estado ocupado cuidando a Carol desde que salió del Hospital Jacob, verdad? Vas a verla tan temprano?

Travis experimentó una extraña sensación al escuchar eso; Era a la vez felicidad por Carol...y tristeza porque él no podía estar a su lado en ese momento.

-No he visto a Carol...desde el día en que recobró el conocimiento-Respondió con voz ronca-.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de James y no pudo entender a qué se refería Travis. Una cosa era evidente: Su amigo, que siempre cuidaba demasiado su aspecto ahora lucía maltrecho y demacrado, nunca lo había visto así.

-Las cosas no están bien verdad?... Pasa y cuéntame qué pasó.

-No quiero molestarte mucho tiempo, yo solo quería...

-Platicar con un buen amigo?... No me molestas, casualmente tengo el día libre y aún no he desayunado!

-Gracias James.

Travis sabía perfectamente que James había mentido en lo de "tener el día libre", sin embargo también sabía que su intención era ayudarlo así que entró a la casa y lo acompañó a la cocina.

-Estoy solo, pero estoy acostumbrado a hacerme mi desayuno, así que no te preocupes, lo que cocine seguro que será comestible! –Rió James de buena gana-.

-No tengo mucha hambre...

-Pero no me gusta comer solo así que tendrás que acompañarme con algo.

James tenía la cualidad de ser sumamente persistente y conseguir lo que quería; Minutos después servía en la mesa dos desayunos y obligaba a Travis a acompañarlo. Mientras desayunaban, James evitó hablar directamente de Carol porque sabía que entonces Travis dejaría de comer. Después de lavar los platos, creyó que había llegado el momento de comenzar esa conversación que probablemente sería muy larga.

-Ahora sí...vamos al asunto más importante, qué pasó con Carol?

-Ella no quiere volver a verme jamás.

-Qué? Pero si ambos estaban bien! Recuerdo que en una de las veces que platicamos por teléfono me dijiste que incluso habías comenzado a salir con ella! Qué pudo pasar para que cambiaran las cosas?

Travis comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido desde la noche en que Carol sufrió ese horrible accidente. James desconocía hasta ese momento lo que en realidad había ocurrido, solo sabía que estaba hospitalizada porque Taylor se lo había dicho.

-Pero...si esa noche ella salió prácticamente huyendo del restaurante, fue por algo que le dijiste, no es así?

Sin ser capaz de seguir callando aquello que podía hablar con un solo hombre, quiso confiar en la amistad que le unía a James ya desde hacía muchos años y le reveló lo que esa noche habló con Carol.

-Creo que ahora empiezo a comprender todo mejor...

-A qué te refieres James?

-En realidad yo sabía muy poco o casi nada de todo esto...pero lo que sí sabía es que tú te presentaste como Terry Granchester ante Taylor...y que Suzette estaba ligada a tu pasado...

-Te lo dijo Taylor verdad?

-Así es. Recuerdas el día en que viniste a verme en plena noche?

-Sí, después de verte, fui a la dirección que me diste de Taylor.

-Y después de que tú hablaste con él, él vino a verme...y me dijo lo poco que le dijiste.

Travis no esperaba que James estuviese enterado de aquello que habló con Taylor esa vez y mucho menos se imaginó que podría permanecer callado sin tratar de averiguar nada más…al parecer lo había subestimado.

-Si ya sabías eso...porqué no me preguntaste nada más?

-Porque sabía que no me dirías nada...hasta que tu quisieras. Travis, somos amigos desde que éramos niños y nos conocemos bien...bueno, al menos en este mismo tiempo y espacio porque yo no sé nada de otras vidas...creo que eso es algo ya más complicado para mi –Sonrió ligeramente-.

-No te imaginas lo que soy realmente...No lo creerías jamás.

-Ponme a prueba –Sugirió enarcando las cejas-.

Y con esa sencilla invitación de James, Travis comenzó a narrarle la historia completa, con todos los detalles que fue capaz de describir; Sintió que por primera vez lograba desahogarse permitiendo que aquello que tanto guardaba desde hace un tiempo, fluyera como el cauce de un río.

* * *

><p>Todo lo que acababa de escuchar le había tomado por sorpresa; Conocía a ese hombre desde hace varios años y pocas veces se había planteado la verdadera posibilidad de que resultaran así las cosas y mucho menos había pensado en la manera en que podría modificar su destino una persona que conociera "casi por accidente".<p>

-No sé qué decirte. Parece que después de todo, el Destino o el azar los unió nuevamente...Bueno, al menos permitió que se reencontraran. Pero por lo que me dices de esa joven...

-Ahora comprendes porqué quiero un último cuadro? Sé que podría perderla nuevamente y...esa es la única manera que tendré de retenerla a mi lado.

Nathan se detuvo a pensar con calma lo que respondería; Inicialmente lo había considerado como un trabajo más, pero ahora sabía que tenía más importancia quedarse y aceptar aquel reto.

-Está bien. Haré el cuadro que me pides.

-Gracias. Instálate en casa a tu conveniencia, ya sabes que puedes considerar esta casa como tu casa.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco. Aún recuerdo los buenos días que pasé aquí mientras pintaba cada uno de los otros cuadros...que imagino, siguen en tu Estudio, verdad?

-Así es. Son parte de mi vida, por eso siempre los tengo cerca de mi.

Después de esa larga plática, Nathan se instaló con la única maleta de equipaje que llevaba además del pequeño estuche de sus instrumentos. Eligió libremente la habitación que esta vez ocuparía y se dedicó a crear su propio espacio, en el cual tendría que sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo para comenzar a trabajar en un cuadro más especial que los anteriores.

Después de ducharse, se miró insistentemente al espejo y sonrió con cierta vanidad; Llamó al mayordomo y le indicó exactamente lo que quería cenar esa noche y desayunar a la mañana siguiente. Era evidente que se desenvolvía en completa libertad en aquel lugar.

-Nuevamente en casa...Después de todo...quizás esta vez decida quedarme aún más tiempo...o quizás para siempre –Dijo para sí y sonrió enigmáticamente-.

Un solo objetivo tenía ahora en su mente: Comprobar con sus propios ojos la existencia de aquella joven sin que nadie sospechara nada.

-Qué haré en caso de que todo resulte ser cierto?...Tengo mucho qué pensar y planear... Bueno por el momento no me preocuparé, mañana encontraré el modo de comenzar mi investigación personal.

Finalmente bajó al comedor principal y se dispuso a disfrutar de aquella cena preparada solo para él. Miraba alrededor y aunque sabía que nada de eso le pertenecía, tenía la certeza de que eso y más, era lo que realmente merecía.

Una media hora después, la puerta principal se abrió: Era Travis que volvía a visitar al dueño de la casa. Inevitablemente alcanzó a ver que alguien estaba sentado en el comedor principal y sin dudar, hacia allá se dirigió.

-Me alegra ver que te has levantado de la cama! Supongo que... –No pudo terminar la frase al ver que se había equivocado de persona y que quien se encontraba ahí era el pintor-.

-Qué cara! –Sonrió Nathan-.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Lo que cualquier persona hace en un comedor a estas horas: Cenar. No sé porqué te sorprendes si cada vez que hago un trabajo para tu amigo, me quedó a vivir aquí por una temporada...acaso él no te lo dijo? – Y plácidamente siguió devorando sus alimentos-.

Travis se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras; Entró a la habitación y se encontró a aquel hombre leyendo un libro.

-Es cierto que ese "Flacucho" se quedará aquí una temporada? –Preguntó directamente y con evidente molestia-.

-Sí, siempre que trabaja para mi, se queda un tiempo en esta casa.

-Porqué confías tanto en él?

-Acaso no debiera? –Preguntó suspicaz-.

Travis lo miró fijamente en silencio y aquel hombre recordó que él apenas se había enterado de la existencia de Nathan A. Laurent, razón por la que le era comprensible la desconfianza que sentía hacia ese personaje y decidió explicarle:

-Conocí a Nathan hace aproximadamente 10 años; En ese tiempo él era casi un adolescente aún y se dedicaba a ser un aprendiz de pintor e iba con frecuencia a los parques para practicar, comenzamos a coincidir en varias ocasiones y nos hicimos amigos. Poco después le pedí que hiciera un primer cuadro para mi...Vi que su trabajo era bastante bueno y después le pedí que hiciera los demás.

-Y cómo es que hizo el primer retrato de Candy?

-Yo se la describí con todo detalle y él hizo un bosquejo...luego creó el retrato en sí.

-Y nunca te preguntó quién era esa joven y porqué te interesaba tanto que repitiera su imagen en los demás cuadros?

-Sí, me lo preguntó...Obviamente yo tuve que decirle porqué esa joven era tan importante para mi.

-Le confiaste todo el pasado a un desconocido?

-Solo le hablé de mi historia al lado de Candice White...aunque esa vez disfracé el relato como si fuera un pequeño cuento de hadas sin aclararle que yo fui uno de los protagonistas…Sin embargo él sabía que yo buscaba a esa joven porque estaba convencido de que realmente existía en alguna parte.

-Y ahora sabe la verdad? –Insistió sin rodeos-.

-Travis, él es mi amigo y me ha ayudado mucho durante todo este tiempo porque gracias a él mis recuerdos siguen intactos, merece saber realmente lo que me pasa… Sé que no te agrada Nathan pero créeme, él es un muy buen muchacho; Si le das una oportunidad, lo descubrirás e incluso si se llevaran bien podría ser como un hermano para ti.

Travis sintió que la ira le invadía pero no supo explicar porqué. Tal vez era el simple hecho de saber ahora que ese hombre tenía a alguien más en quien confiar...Sin embargo, nuevamente se sintió inseguro respecto a su propia situación y con más insistencia que antes, se repitió a sí mismo que tenía que recordar en donde había visto el rostro de Nathan Alessandro Laurent antes.

Sería real la percepción que tenía Travis de haberlo visto antes? Y si es así, dónde lo vio y qué interés podría tener en todo esto? Para Travis era demasiada ingenuidad creer que ese pintor se encontraba ahí por mero interés artístico, tendría que apresurarse a averiguar algo sobre aquel desconocido para poder adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! Como ven se ha involucrado una nueva personita que no parece ser del agrado de Travis...qué será? En realidad será que hay motivos para desconfiar del dulce pintor? O solo celillos de nuestro terco Travis?<p>

Hola Andrea! Bienvenida a la historia! Jejejeje bueno no os preocupeis, en este capítulo ya se incluye a otro "nuevo" personaje...mmm esto se complica un poco más jeje.

Hola Miriam! Bueno el teclado físicamente no me trae problemas (tiene caracteres japoneses y alfabeto afortunadamente)...lo que me crispa los nervios es el softwear(no sé si lo escribi bien jeje)...pero aqui ando! Trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible amiga, te lo aseguro jeje. Y bueno, pobrecilla Suzette, pero tal vez no es tan mala como se ve...o sí? Jejeje Nooooo no te diré nada aún (porque si no, qué chiste que suba la historia!). Travis me gusta mucho a mi también jeje...veremos qué pasa con este buen chico.

Angelnr Bienvenida! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historieta! Bueno, debo confesar que mientras escribía ese capítulo a mi también me entraron ganas de linchar a ese par! Aunque sinceramente lo que tuvo que aguantar Suzette al descubrir a su supuesto novio con Carol, tampoco fue miel sobre hojuelas :( Ah paciencia amiguita! Poco a poco verás quién es quién!

Akemyanngel Bienvenida! Wow muchas gracias por dedicar un tiempo a esta historia! Me alegra que sea de tu agrado! Espero que este capitulo te haya dejado con más dudas jejeje

Bueno chicas, por hoy me despido, en unos cuatro dias vuelvo por aqui!

Hasta luego!


	15. Chapter 15: Fiel Amante

"FIEL AMANTE"…

-15-

Travis no se atrevió a decir nada más ya que no tenía razón aparente o lógica para justificar su antipatía hacia el pintor. Se despidió de aquel hombre con cierto desgano y se retiró en silencio pensando para sí sobre las palabras que acababa de decirle:

-Sí claro, un hermano para mí… -Y sonrió sarcásticamente-.

Su intención era salir inmediatamente para no entretenerse en el comedor y soportar el tener que hablar con el pintor, sin embargo, cruzó frente a la puerta de una habitación que en ese momento capturó su atención; Dudó un instante pero finalmente decidió entrar ahí, era el Estudio.

-Seguramente aquí encontraré algo que me haga salir de mis dudas…pero dónde?

Inmediatamente se dirigió al escritorio, encendió la pequeña lámpara que ahí se encontraba y abrió cada uno de los cajones cuidando de no hacer ruido; Comenzó a buscar entre todos los documentos que encontró sin saber exactamente qué era lo que deseaba hallar.

-Algo…algo sobre aquel pintor flacucho…pero qué!

Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda sin éxito, se sintió algo frustrado y lo único que atinó a hacer es sentarse reclinado en aquella silla; Paseó su mirada por el techo lentamente y después, casi como descuido, posó su mirada en uno de aquellos cuadros que tantas veces había mirado brevemente por simple rutina. En ese momento…

-Eso es! Este cuadro! Lo sabía!

Súbitamente sintió que sus energías se renovaban y dejaba de lado la frustración al observar especialmente aquel cuadro en donde aparecía la imagen de tres muchachos con expresiones sonrientes. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar lo que en alguna ocasión le platicó aquel hombre sobre esos jóvenes.

-Recuerdo que mencionó que uno de ellos fue de algún modo su "rival"…

Trepó a un pequeño banco de madera y descolgó ese cuadro para verlo aún más de cerca e inspeccionar cuidadosamente cada uno de esos rostros.

-Es él!... Sabía qué había visto su rostro en alguna parte!

Volvió a observar cuidadosamente toda la imagen buscando algún dato escrito…pero nada encontró, ni siquiera la firma del que lo pintó; Lo volteó al revés y fue entonces cuando descubrió que había unas letras muy pequeñas justamente detrás de cada uno de esos rostros:

-"Anthony Brower Andley"… -Susurró al ubicar el nombre que deseaba conocer-.

Para Travis ya no hubo duda de haber descubierto el secreto del pintor…pero entonces su propio rostro se tornó sombrío al recordar qué implicaba lo que acababa de descubrir…

-Este sujeto debe ser el pintor…pero eso significa que…él también ha vuelto del pasado y…quizás quiera recuperar aquello que más amó…Y si no recuerdo mal la historia...ella...ella también lo amó!

Recordar esto último, le provocó sentir que el corazón se le desgarraba. Sin ser capaz de permanecer ni un minuto más ahí, sacó su celular y tomó una fotografía a ese cuadro, volvió a colocarlo en su lugar y acomodó todo tal cual estaba para no despertar sospechas.

-No puedo seguir aquí sin saber qué quiere ese tipo exactamente, debo dejar al descubierto su identidad… y sé quien me va a ayudar.

Con la firme intención de descubrir los planes del pintor, Travis bajó silenciosamente las escaleras; Se sintió aliviado al descubrir que el comedor ya se encontraba vacío y sin hacer ruido, salió de aquella casa.

Pensativo caminó presurosamente a su automóvil, muy dentro de él sentía que lo que encontraría no sería nada agradable para él, pero ciertamente no podía soportar más aquella incertidumbre.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varios días desde que egresara del Hospital Jacob y aunque el Sr. Grant le insistió en tomar varios días más de descanso, ella se negó y decidió que era momento de volver al trabajo.<p>

Aunque parecía haber estado más tranquila, en realidad aún rondaba su mente una y otra vez la confesión que Suzette le hiciera sobre el pasado y no sabía qué postura tomar frente a Travis. En todo este tiempo no se había preocupado por eso porque permanecer en casa le hacía sentir segura: Sabía que Travis no se aparecería por ahí, pero al salir a la calle…existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con él.

-Y entonces sí…no sé que haré en ese momento… -Se decía a sí misma-.

Entrar a "Destello" borró por un momento todos aquellos pensamientos y nuevamente se sintió tranquila, como el primer día en que llegó a esa tienda; Fue en ese instante en que verdaderamente comprendió lo mucho que extrañaba ese lugar y con más ánimo que antes, comenzó a limpiar, ordenar y hacer todo lo que se supone que debía hacer.

La mañana parecía transcurrir tranquila, pero entonces…

-Buenos días! En qué podemos servirle? –Preguntó animosamente a la persona que entraba a la tienda-.

Sin embargo enseguida su rostro palideció y no supo qué decir porque el momento que tanto había temido…acababa de llegar.

-Carol! –Travis no supo cómo reaccionar al chocar casi de frente con ella-.

-Qué haces aquí? –Gritó furiosa- Te dije que no quería volver a verte jamás!

Travis sintió aquellas palabras como la punta de un picahielos hundiéndose en su pecho; Cerró los ojos por un segundo como si tratara de tragar o asimilar aquellas amargas palabras y después su mirada se tornó un tanto fría e indiferente.

-Perdona, en realidad no pensé encontrarte aquí porque supuse que aún estarías en casa, descansando –Explicó brevemente como si nada tuviera importancia-.

Súbitamente su actitud cambió completamente y su mirada se dirigió hacia uno de los muros de la tienda; Entonces caminó despreocupado hasta el fondo sin dejar de hablar tranquilamente.

-No he venido por ti. Solo vine a buscar algo en especial… Cuanto cuesta esta pintura? –Dijo señalando aquel cuadro del "Portal de rosas"-.

-No está en venta! –Volvió a gritar Carol- Nada de lo que está aquí se encuentra en venta, no para ti, así que es mejor que te vayas!

Al escuchar esto, Travis sacó su celular y tomó una fotografía del cuadro; Enseguida se acercó un poco más tratando de ver la firma del autor o algún tipo de inscripción.

-No puedes hacer eso! Te dije que te fueras! -En ese momento Carol impulsivamente lo jaló del brazo tratando de obligarle a salir de "Destello"-.

-Suéltame! –Levantó un poco la voz él al mismo tiempo que sujetó de ambas muñecas a Carol- No es necesario que grites, solo quiero ver si hay algo escrito en este cuadro.

Nuevamente recobrando la tranquilidad, Travis volvió a enfocar su atención en aquella pintura, la tomó entre sus manos y la revisó al derecho y al revés. Carol solo atinó a tocarse sus muñecas porque era evidente que él la había sujetado con fuerza, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada más.

Cuando al fin, terminó de revisar el cuadro, volvió a ponerlo en su lugar y entonces miró fijamente a Carol y le dijo:

-Disculpa si fui rudo hace un momento, pero ya que no quisiste venderme el cuadro, tuve que revisarlo aquí...-Entonces caminó hacia la puerta-... Sabes? De verdad no tenía idea de que te encontraría aquí. No todo el mundo gira en torno a ti… debieras ser un poco más madura –Dijo con cierto desdén-.

Y después tranquilamente metió las manos en sus bolsillos y salió de "Destello" sin siquiera mirar atrás. Carol comenzó a llorar en silencio al ver que se alejaba y ella no había sido capaz de decirle nada más. Una vez que se quedó sola ahí dentro, se apoyó en el mostrador y sollozó a lágrima viva.

Travis alcanzó a escuchar ligeramente los sollozos de ella y cerrando sus ojos apresuró el paso para alejarse lo más rápido posible de la tienda.

-"Perdóname Carol…perdóname" –Fue lo único que pudo decir en voz baja-.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente recurría a su mejor amigo de la infancia para ayudarle a descubrir la verdad sobre el pintor. Obviamente primero tuvo que ponerlo al tanto de sus sospechas y suposiciones.<p>

-Así que, según tú, ese pintor fue antes Anthony Brower Andley…pero la descripción que me has dado y la imagen de este cuadro no coinciden mucho –Dijo James mirando fijamente la pantalla de su computadora-.

-Bueno, en ese cuadro tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, pero si fuera castaño claro y los ojos color miel, te darías cuenta que es exactamente la misma persona!

-Mmm no estoy seguro porque hay algo en su gesto y en su mirada que es distinto…pero suponiendo que has acertado, qué quieres que yo haga?

-Que busques todo lo que puedas sobre él.

-Sobre quién: Nathan Alessandro Laurent o Anthony Brower Andley?

-Ambos.

-Muy bien…pero creo que no hallaré nada que no sepas tú sobre esos personajes.

-En realidad, yo no sé mucho sobre ellos…Él nunca ha querido hablar demasiado de ninguno de los dos…

James puso manos a la obra y se dedicó a buscar en la red todo lo que le fue posible conseguir; En cuestión de minutos, James le desmenuzó a Travis el árbol genealógico de los Andley y le explicó todas la relaciones existentes entre los miembros así como hábitos, actividades y fechas de fallecimientos…prácticamente todo lo que fue capaz de encontrar en ese momento.

-Con que un "jardinero" en la familia Andley eh? –Dijo Travis sorprendido- Candy se enamoró de un flacucho y débil jardinero rico, nada que ver con…

-William Albert Andley o Terry Granchester? –James rió al ver la expresión de molestia de Travis-...Para mi resulta sorprendente el hecho de que el tío, William Albert Andley, fuera muy parecido a su sobrino Anthony físicamente, aunque unos cuantos años mayor.

-Eso es verdad… Tal vez al morir Anthony...ella quiso sustituirlo con él -Travis entristeció al mencionar esta posibilidad-.

-Ciertamente eso podría haber sido posible porque en realidad William no era un anciano como hicieron creer un tiempo… Pero hay más, estos son sus primos: Alistir y Archibald Cornwell...

-Sí, los mismos que aparecen en aquel cuadro...

-Y hay otros dos "primitos": Elisa y Neil Leagan…Según lo que dice aquí, Elisa Leagan estaba destinada a casarse con Anthony Brower, pero…

-No contaban con que Anthony moriría demasiado joven…

-No solo eso Travis, Candice era hija adoptiva del Sr. Andley, razón por la cual sería más conveniente que Anthony se casara con ella… Todo para preservar la herencia familiar…aunque eso significa que poco importaba si ellos se amaban o no.

-Sé muy bien que ella lo amaba…y él le correspondía…pero ese plan no pudo llevarse a cabo obviamente…

-Crees que Anthony ha vuelto para poder finalmente quedarse al lado de Candice?

-No lo creo…estoy seguro de ello –Dijo preocupado Travis-.

-Si es así, significa que Terry Granchester y William Albert Andley…

-Ya nada tienen qué hacer en la vida de Candice…

-Y pese a todo esto, él no te dijo nada más acerca del pintor?

-No…y solo puede ser por dos motivos: Él ha decidido renunciar a ella definitivamente o…

-Él no sabe quién es realmente el pintor! –Exclamó James-.

Ambas cosas eran posibles, así que nuevamente James se sumergió en la red para averiguar todo sobre Nathan Alessandro Laurent, pero…

-Esto es muy extraño… -Dijo en tono sumamente serio-.

-Qué pasa James? Qué encontraste?

El rostro de James palideció y sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de leer, miró a Travis y le dijo:

-Nathan Alessandro Laurent murió hace cinco años!

Travis sintió que caía en un abismo; No lograba entender lo que estaba pasando ni cómo era posible que un muerto pudiera estar hospedado en aquella casa! Si aquel pintor estaba muerto…entonces quién era realmente el impostor creador de aquellos cuadros que desde hace casi diez años adornaban el Estudio?

* * *

><p>Nathan salió esa mañana al jardín y pensó que ya se había tomado suficientes días de descanso así que comenzó a trabajar en lo que sería "el último cuadro de Candice White"; Puso toda su concentración en realizar un bosquejo perfecto, sabía que en aquel último cuadro ella aparecería acompañada de un caballero.<p>

A medio día decidió hacer una pequeña pausa y entonces él apareció.

-Me alegra ver que finalmente te levantaste de la cama! –Dijo sonriente el pintor-.

-Hoy me siento mejor.

-En realidad comenzaste a sentirte mejor en cuanto supiste que ella había salido del Hospital, cierto?

-Así es. Por lo que me han informado, también ha vuelto al trabajo –Dijo emocionado-.

-Me dijiste que trabaja en una tienda de antigüedades verdad?

-Sí, trabaja en una tienda llamada "Destello".

-Me gustaría…ir a verla –Dijo con cautela-.

-Verla? Para qué?

-Creo que si la observo con mis propios ojos en realidad podré plasmar mejor su imagen en este trabajo…Es el último retrato de Candice White, lo recuerdas? Quiero que sea mi obra maestra!

Aunque inicialmente él se mostró suspicaz, el último comentario de Nathan lo convenció de que sería una buena idea y accedió.

Poco después, Nathan salía de aquella hermosa casa utilizando un taxi ya que se había negado a usar el carro que él le ofreció. Indicó la dirección al chofer y se sentó en el asiento trasero contemplando el paisaje citadino y pensando en la manera en que abordaría a aquella joven ya que no estaba dispuesto a mirarla solamente de lejos como le había dicho a él.

Finalmente llegó justo frente a "Destello", descendió del vehículo despacio y permaneció unos segundos afuera, admirando la tienda en sí. Vio la figura de una mujer moverse y entonces supo que ella estaba ahí; Entró fingiendo buscar algo y una alegre voz le recibió.

-Buenas tardes! En qué le podemos servir?

Lentamente paseó la mirada por el suelo cubierto con una alfombra hasta encontrar un par de zapatillas; Gradualmente recorrió aquellas piernas, el vestido blanco con flores negras y la bella piel blanca de aquellos brazos con hombros descubiertos hasta llegar al inicio de un rostro enmarcado en largos rizos dorados.

* * *

><p>Escuchaba incrédulo aquella información y le parecía que James se había equivocado en su búsqueda:<p>

-Cómo que está muerto?... Apenas lo vi y créeme que tenía un aspecto bastante "sano"! –Dijo sarcásticamente Travis cruzándose de brazos-.

-Pues aquí dice que Nathan Alessandro Laurent fue un pintor famoso que murió relativamente joven, a los 60 años de edad…

Travis decidió leer con sus propios ojos todo eso y aún así le resultaba difícil aceptarlo; Poco después una nueva idea pareció dar coherencia a este asunto:

-Y entonces debe ser su hijo el que ahora es pintor!

-Mmm…Pues aquí no lo menciona…Déjame buscar nuevamente…Ahhh! Es verdad! Tiene un hijo!

Nuevamente James se mostraba un poco confuso ante la información que había encontrado y después de unos segundos le explicaba a Travis el hallazgo:

-Pues si el que conociste en realidad es su hijo y dice ser pintor, entonces su técnica ha mejorado bastante en estos años porque él no era pintor profesional, sino meramente un aficionado, al parecer no tenía el talento de su padre así que prefirió dedicarse a bienes raíces!

-Qué? Eso es imposible! Los cuadros que hay en el Estudio no son de un aficionado!...

-Y aún hay más… Resulta que precisamente por ser un aficionado solo en una ocasión presentó la exposición de sus obras y fue un total fracaso!...Supongo que por eso mismo prefirió cambiar de actividad... Además desde hace más de una década vive en el extranjero y solo regresa ocasionalmente a este país!

-Hay imágenes suyas?

-No. Solo hay una precisamente de su primera exposición que fracasó…pero…

-Déjame verla! –Dijo Travis abalanzándose sobre la computadora-.

Aquella imagen solo mostraba a distancia a un joven vestido en un traje gris, con gran parte del rostro cubierto por unos lentes oscuros.

-No sirve de mucho, los detalles de su rostro se dejan solo a la imaginación –Explicó James-...Tal vez fue demasiado humillante para él ser comparado con su padre y luego tener este estrepitoso fracaso y por eso prefirió no dejarse ver más.

La incógnita se hacía cada vez mayor y sencillamente Travis no sabía por donde continuar su "investigación". James pensaba en silencio y después de unos minutos se atrevió a decir:

-Vamos a su departamento!

-Qué?...Pero si ya te dije que por ahora ese pintor está hospedado en la casa de él!

-Por eso mismo! Significa que su departamento está solo y podremos averiguar más!

-Sí, claro…y cómo se supone que entraremos?...Es un edificio con cámaras de seguridad y personal de vigilancia en la recepción! Además…cómo se supone que abriremos la puerta?

-Seguramente en la recepción guardan llaves de repuesto… Entonces necesitaremos una buena distracción para el personal…y algo que apague las cámaras unos minutos…y yo sé quien es la persona adecuada para hacer ambas cosas!

-"Persona adecuada"? –Preguntó Travis sin comprender lo que estaba pensando exactamente James- A quién te refieres?

-A Taylor Graum!

Escuchar este nombre dejó boquiabierto a Travis. Una cosa era segura: Tendrían que involucrar a un tercero para poder meterse en aquel departamento y eso implicaba también hacerlo partícipe de todo lo descubierto hasta ese momento. Travis no estaba muy seguro de querer otro cómplice en este asunto y tampoco de querer ventilar una historia tan inverosímil a un extraño…pero tampoco estaba tan dispuesto a pedir ayuda precisamente a Taylor Graum!

* * *

><p>Con aire decidido finalmente se atrevió a mirar el rostro de aquella joven que se encontraba justo frente a él y entonces palideció y boquiabierto apenas si alcanzó a susurrar:<p>

-Los mismos bellos ojos verdes!

-Disculpe? –Preguntó Carol confundida-.

-No es nada. Discúlpeme, es que usted tiene unos bellos ojos sabe? –Se justificó torpemente-.

-Muchas gracias… Busca usted algo en especial?

-Ya encontré lo que estaba buscando –Agregó aún absorto en los ojos de Carol-.

-No comprendo…

-Me refiero a… A ese cuadro del fondo! –Dijo señalando distraídamente-.

Acto seguido, caminó a hacia aquel cuadro del "Portal de rosas" y comenzó a preguntar detalles sobre él. Carol trató de enfocarse en lograr una buena venta e hizo de lado la conducta extraña de aquel joven.

-Lástima que el autor de este bello cuadro no haya dejado escrito su nombre!...Muy bien, lo compraré!

-Imagino que ese cuadro debe traerle buenos recuerdos! –Dijo animosamente Carol-.

El pintor miró fijamente a los ojos a aquella joven y después miró atentamente el cuadro, como si quisiese descubrir qué había más allá de todas esas rosas adornando aquel portal; Luego de un suspiro dijo:

-Este cuadro me hace evocar los momentos más felices de mi vida… Yo viví en un lugar muy parecido a este… Oh discúlpeme! Seguramente le estoy aburriendo con todo esto!

-En absoluto –Dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-.

Repentinamente sintió una extraña simpatía -o mejor dicho nostalgia- hacia ese joven…como si se reencontrara con un viejo conocido.

-El perfume que usted usa es exquisito!... Es como la fragancia de estas rosas!

Súbitamente el joven se acercó más a Carol y aunque ella inicialmente de manera tímida esquivó el contacto de su mirada, después se sobresaltó al notar que él seguía acercándose peligrosamente hacia su cuello con el pretexto de percibir el aroma de su perfume presionando al mismo tiempo firmemente su cintura para atraerla aún más hacia él.

-Discúlpeme creo que debo envolver su cuadro –Dijo al tiempo que suavemente obligaba a aquel joven a alejarse de ella-.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Nathan apretó uno de sus puños con rabia al percatarse del movimiento con el que ella lo había rechazado hábilmente y continuó mirándola de pies a cabeza, sin pudor alguno, casi como si la quisiera devorar.

Aunque Carol no lo miraba directamente, podía percibir claramente que la mirada de él prácticamente la desnudaba y se sintió sumamente incómoda ante esta situación; Razón de más para darse prisa y lograr que aquel cliente saliera pronto de la tienda.

-Listo! Ha hecho usted una magnífica compra! –Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-.

-Muchas gracias… Ehh… Tal vez en otra ocasión pudiéramos salir a tomar un café o algo así, no le parece?

-Lo lamento pero no me es permitido salir con los clientes.

-Bueno, si yo hablo con su jefe, probablemente…

Justo en ese momento la puerta de "Destello" se abrió y una joven entró como un salvavidas para la angustiada Carol.

-Suzette! –Exclamó con alivio-.

Nathan se sorprendió al ver ligeramente la figura de aquella otra joven que acababa de llegar; Se despidió de Carol y agradeció la venta para después salir cabizbajo y a toda prisa de ese lugar.

En su rápida "huida" prácticamente Nathan empujó a un lado a la recién llegada y con pasos veloces terminó por desaparecer al cruzar la puerta.

-Qué tipo tan raro! –Dijo siguiéndolo con la mirada-.

-Suzette gracias al cielo que apareciste!

Suzette se sorprendió ante lo que Carol le dijo pero minutos después se enteraba de lo ocurrido con aquel extraño cliente.

-Así que se quería pasar de "fresco" eh?

-No lo sé, pero la sensación que me provocó fue extraña: Inicialmente sentí nostalgia, como si fuera un viejo conocido…pero después…cuando insistió en acercarse más a mi…verdaderamente me sentí horrorizada!

Suzette había atinado a ir a "Destello" para invitar a comer a Carol; Estando en una cafetería se enteró de lo acontecido esa mañana.

-Así que apareció Travis!...y luego este tipo "fresco"… Mucha acción para ser tan temprano verdad?

Por extraño que pareciera, Carol no podía distinguir cual de los dos encuentros le había provocado mayor inquietud: Ver a Travis o ver a ese cliente desconocido.

* * *

><p>Oscurecía ya y apenas lograban presentarse ante aquella casa donde encontrarían al nuevo "cómplice"; James no logró convencer del todo a Travis, pero aún así consiguió llevarlo casi a rastras hasta aquel sitio:<p>

-Te digo que no lo necesitamos! –Renegaba Travis cruzándose de brazos-.

-Y yo te digo que él es el más indicado para ayudarnos en todo esto! Además, no sé de qué te quejas: Él ya sabe toda esa historia de las vidas pasadas!

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió y Travis ya no pudo seguir discutiendo con su amigo.

-Hola Taylor! –Dijo James sonriendo de oreja a oreja-.

-Hola… Pasen.

Entraron a aquella pequeña y cómoda salita y enseguida descubrieron que Taylor no estaba solo:

-Tal vez es mejor que hablemos afuera –Increpó Travis-.

-Si es algo referente a Carol, creo que también a Suzette le incumbe, así que solamente aceptaré participar en sus planes si ella también es incluida –Dijo decididamente Taylor-.

Viendo que no había elección, Travis y James se miraron y mutuamente asintieron aceptando que lo que Taylor decía era verdad: Aquello referente a Carol en realidad involucraba a todos los ahí presentes de una u otra manera.

En cuestión de minutos pusieron al tanto a aquella pareja sobre la existencia del pintor, de todos aquellos cuadros que realizó, del verdadero Nathan Alessandro Laurent ya fallecido y de la sospecha del mismo Travis al deducir que ese joven pintor en realidad era un Andley.

Finalmente, les mostraron las imágenes de todos aquellos cuadros que Travis se encargó de fotografiar; Ambos quedaron sorprendidos al descubrir que todas aquellas pinturas mostraban el rostro de Carol con tanta perfección.

-La pintó…como si él la hubiese tenido enfrente miles de veces realmente! –Dijo Taylor-.

-Su trabajo es bastante bueno… Todos los detalles están ahí, incluso aquellas pecas en su nariz…como si la hubiese tenido tan cerca siempre!... Esto solo puede ser producto de un profundo amor… o de una horrible obsesión! –Dijo asustada Suzette-.

Escuchar este ultimo comentario provocó escalofrío en Travis… pero bien sabía que Suzette había dado en el clavo; Fue hasta ese momento que experimentó una especie de temor inexplicable.

El resto de la noche, buscaron todos aquellos datos que les serían útiles y trazaron un plan que parecía perfecto…y de hecho así tenía que ser si esperaban tener éxito en ello. Luego, decidieron partir inmediatamente para llegar cuanto antes.

Lograron llegar a la ciudad vecina, al centro donde se encontraba aquel lujoso edificio de cuarenta pisos; Con discreción inspeccionaron los alrededores y miraron el reloj: Ya casi eran las 8am.

-Seguros que este es el mejor momento? –Preguntó Suzette preocupada-.

-En este momento hay mucho movimiento en las calles…porque precisamente todos salen a trabajar, a la escuela, de compras u otras cosas… y también es el cambio de turno de los vigilantes! Así que aprovecharemos todo ese caos para pasar desapercibidos! –Guiñó un ojo James-.

-Además, averigüé todo lo necesario sobre la empresa que se encarga del mantenimiento de las cámaras y seré bastante convincente! –Sonrió arrogante Taylor-.

-Solo espero que sea verdad lo de tu habilidad como "hacker" –Dijo desconfiado Travis-.

-No soy un "hacker"…solo soy bueno en algunas "cosillas" –Se defendió sarcásticamente Taylor-.

-Bueno, bueno, déjense de peleas y apúrense porque yo no me siento muy cómoda metida en esto! No entiendo porqué me tengo que disfrazar así! –Dijo Suzette jalándose el vestido evidentemente corto y completamente "embarrado" al cuerpo-.

-Porque necesitamos que algo verdaderamente atractivo obligue al guardia a salir olvidándose de todo lo demás… Y la única razón por la que un hombre pierde la cabeza completamente…es precisamente una mujer! –Explicó con exasperación Travis-.

Así, comenzaron a realizar su plan; Taylor y James entraron al edificio dirigiéndose hacia la recepción. El vigilante recién llegado los observó sin mucho entusiasmo y…

-Buenos días. Venimos de "London Systems"…

-La revisión mensual verdad?... El tiempo pasa muy rápido, ya se cumplió un mes más! Mi compañero debió haber olvidado avisarme que vendrían. Pasen… yo me quedaré por aquí, prefiero no estorbar.

-Gracias. En realidad es solo una revisión extra por eso será breve, la revisión mensual vendrá después –Explicó gentilmente Taylor-.

Taylor y James se sorprendieron de lo afortunados que fueron, en realidad resultó más fácil de lo que pensaron. Inmediatamente pusieron manos a la obra: Taylor fingió comenzar a revisar el sistema de vigilancia y entró al programa de cómputo central apagando todas las cámaras internas y externas.

Poco después Suzette apareció en escena: Fingió pasar frente al edificio y casualmente preguntó aparentemente confundida sobre una dirección; El vigilante inicialmente solo le indicó el camino que buscaba, pero al ver que aquella guapa jovencita no lograba comprender la ubicación, decidió acompañarla a la esquina más cercana y explicarle mejor.

Justo en ese momento Travis entró a la recepción, Taylor tomó las llaves pertenecientes al departamento del piso 37 y se las entregó rápidamente; Para evitar ser sorprendidos, puso un juego de llaves que ocuparan el sitio de las verdaderas y fingió seguir con su labor.

James y Travis subieron las escaleras del primer piso y luego subieron al ascensor; El corazón parecía salírsele del pecho a ambos, pero confiaban en que Suzette se las arreglaría muy bien. Al fin, llegaron al piso 37, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Travis insertó la llave en la chapa de la puerta.

Entraron y sigilosamente cerraron tras de sí la puerta; Miraron cuidadosamente alrededor, todo parecía bastante normal: Los muebles, la decoración, todo en perfecto orden.

-Aquí no hay nada que nos sirva –Observó James rápidamente-.

-Es su habitación la que quiero ver –Dijo Travis-.

Se dirigió hacia aquella habitación seguro de que ahí encontraría lo que buscaba…aunque no sabía lo que era exactamente. Abrió la puerta y entonces una mezcla de horror, estupefacción y nauseas le encogió el estómago.

Al ver que Travis súbitamente se había paralizado, James se acercó y también observó el interior; Lo que vio le llenó de horror y fue el primero en hablar:

-Suzette tenía razón!

Las paredes de aquella habitación estaban literalmente tapizadas de cuadros en cuyos lienzos aparecía siempre como tema principal una hermosa joven rubia de ojos verdes y pecas en la nariz…pero en posiciones y escenarios muy diversos: En algunos se le podía ver sonriente oliendo las rosas como una niña pequeña de diez años, en otros se le veía convertida en una mujer adulta con un peinado y vestidos evidentemente costosos. En otros más, aparecía en su etapa adolescente corriendo alegremente…y al fondo de la habitación, cerca de la cama, estaban todos aquellos cuadros que James supuso, eran la obra más preciada del pintor: En esos cuadros aparecía la misma joven convertida en adulta…posando completamente desnuda y en posturas inimaginables.

Pero lo que más le causó un indescriptible horror a Travis, no fueron las características de estos últimos cuadros, sino descubrir que en todos, absolutamente en todos esos cuadros, no aparecía ella sola, sino que la "acompañaba" un joven con una sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro.

-Es un monstruo! –Gritó Travis llenó de ira-.

Aturdido por el hallazgo y cubriéndose los ojos para no seguir viendo todo aquello, fue incapaz de seguir con lo planeado y James se percató de ello.

-Ve a la sala Travis… Yo… haré el resto. –Fue lo único que atinó a decir James-.

Al quedarse a solas en aquella habitación, James se dedicó a fotografiar todos y cada uno de los cuadros. Al terminar, fue con Travis a la sala y trató de asegurarse de que todo acabaría bien.

-Es hora de irnos Travis…

-Viste todo eso? Quién es capaz de hacer cosas así y llamarlas "arte"? –Preguntó Travis confundido y enojado-.

-Travis…todo esto es horrible pero no es momento de hablar de ello, tenemos que salir de aquí… Sabes que no podemos cometer errores ni llamar la atención… Bajaré yo primero y en cuanto sea posible te daré una señal para que salgas sin que te vea el guardia.

En silencio Travis asintió y siguió a James, salieron de aquel departamento dejando todo como lo habían encontrado y rápidamente se dirigieron al ascensor.

Mientras tanto en la recepción, Taylor comenzaba a preocuparse por el tiempo; Aunque realmente solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos estaba claro que no podría tener apagadas las cámaras por más tiempo sin levantar sospechas. El guardia volvía a entrar a la recepción y entonces…

-Es guapa verdad? -¨Preguntó Taylor refiriéndose a la chica con la que había estado hablando el vigilante-.

-Sí, no se ven jovencitas así por aquí! –Dijo contento el guardia-... Y su compañero?

-Justamente aquí viene –Dijo aliviado-... Revisaste aquella cámara? –Preguntó distraídamente Taylor-.

-Sí, no era nada, solo un desajuste en el enfoque, pero creo que ya estará bien! –Agregó James siguiendo la corriente-.

Taylor y James comenzaron a comunicar al guardia los supuestos últimos detalles de la "revisión" y al mismo tiempo dieron la señal a Travis para que saliera; Sin embargo al pasar ya cerca de la puerta principal, el vigilante lo vio:

-Busca usted a alguien? –Preguntó aquel hombre-.

-Sí, pero me acabo de enterar que no está aquí –Dijo alzando su teléfono celular como ademán de haber terminado una llamada-.

Ese instante lo aprovechó James para devolver las llaves del departamento a su sitio original y finalmente ellos dos también se despidieron y salieron de aquel edificio. Inmediatamente dieron vuelta en la esquina y poco después un carro los alcanzó y subieron: Era el auto de Travis conducido por Suzette.

-Qué pasó? Encontraron algo? –Preguntó nerviosa-.

-Encontramos mucho más de lo que imaginábamos!... Y tú tenías razón… -Respondió James-.

Suzette y Taylor se miraron sin comprender nada, pero sería ya más adelante que todos pudieran hablar sobre lo sucedido. James decía la verdad: En realidad ninguno de ellos cuatro se había imaginado qué sería lo que descubrirían en esa habitación; Todo eso les había llenado más de preguntas que de las ansiadas respuestas que esperaban.

Aunque sin saberlo, muy probablemente uno de ellos tenía la clave para poner todas las piezas en orden y descubrir lo que verdaderamente estaba detrás de todo esto…pero eso tendría un costo, un costo muy alto y doloroso.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola Miriam! Gracias por esperar pacientemente la actualización! Como ves ya al menos han empezado a desmadejar la bola de estambre estos muchachos jejeje Mmmm helado! A mi también me encanta el helado!...y es verdad: quieres comerlo todo...pero no quieres que se acabe jejeje. Gracias por los saludos, igualmente espero que estes muy bien!<p>

Akemyanngel! Chispas entonces me has descubierto?...Bueno, solo espera entonces a constatar tus deducciones (no olvides decirme si en verdad acertaste al final eh?)

Angelnr!...creo que ya al menos queda claro lo del pintorcillo jejeje...pero...y ahora?

Saludos chicas. Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Y las que aún no se animan a enviarme uno, porfa háganlo! Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo! (ya falta poco).


	16. Chapter 16: Sin Máscaras

"SIN MÁSCARAS"…

-16-

Durante el camino de regreso James y Travis iban en completo silencio pero ni Taylor ni Suzette se atrevieron a preguntar nada. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de James y fue él mismo quien comenzó a hablar:

-Suzette tenía razón… El pintor ama a Carol…o está obsesionado con ella. En la sala y alrededor no hubo nada extraño…pero al entrar a su dormitorio…

-Basta! –Gritó súbitamente Travis-...No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra de todo eso tan asqueroso que estaba ahí!

-Pero tenemos que saberlo para poder descubrir las intenciones de ese pintor –Agregó Taylor con voz neutra-.

James bajó la mirada un instante y después encendió su computadora; Insertó la memoria del celular de Travis y entonces:

-Tal vez será mejor que lo vean con sus propios ojos…así no será necesario dar detalles.

La pareja se acercó a la pantalla e inicialmente tranquilos y en silencio se disponían a ver aquellas fotografías que revelaban lo que hallaron en esa habitación; Sin embargo, unos instantes después ambos quedaban boquiabiertos.

-En ese cuarto hay por lo menos unos cuarenta cuadros! –Se atrevió a decir Taylor-... Todos son sobre Carol!

-No –Interrumpió repentinamente Suzette- Esos cuadros no son solo sobre ella…son también sobre aquel hombre que aparece a su lado… incluso en aquellos últimos cuadros abominables y nauseabundos!

La actitud de Suzette cambió, súbitamente pareció enfurecerse, sin embargo, enseguida hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tranquilizarse y mirando fijamente a Travis, le dijo:

-Necesito ir a ver con mis propios ojos todos los cuadros que hay en aquella casa donde el pintor ahora se hospeda.

James recordó que inicialmente Travis tomó la fotografía de un solo cuadro: El cuadro donde aparecían aquellos tres jóvenes del clan Andley y luego fue a "Destello" para tomar la fotografía del "Portal de rosas". Pero después el mismo James le pidió a Travis que volviera a esa casa para fotografiar todos los demás cuadros del Estudio y de ese modo tratar de obtener más pistas; Comprendió que en realidad Travis había tenido mucha suerte al no ser descubierto en esa segunda ocasión que volvió a aquella casa.

-Suzette, es muy arriesgado volver justamente a ese Estudio y además llevándote a ti… Si esta vez se encuentran con el pintor o con el dueño de la casa, inevitablemente sospecharán algo y harán preguntas. Además, Carol lo vio al entrar a "Destello" buscando el otro cuadro… Ella seguramente ya se estará preguntando porqué le interesa ese cuadro a Travis! –Explicó James-.

-No le diré nada a Carol, lo prometo! Pero por favor! Necesito ver con mis propios ojos esos cuadros y al pintor que los creó! –Dijo en tono suplicante Suzette-.

Los tres muchachos observaron atónitos a aquella joven de ojos azules; Parecía haberle afectado profundamente ver las fotografías más recientes como si de ello dependiera su propia vida y era obvio que insistiría en ver esos cuadros.

-Está bien, te llevaré –Accedió Travis-.

Ella lo miró con infinita gratitud aunque ninguno de los tres podía comprender el motivo de su necedad al querer ir a esa casa y mucho menos comprendían porqué quería ver a ese pintor.

Travis metió las manos a sus bolsillos y sin decir palabra se dirigió a la puerta. En ese momento James los detuvo:

-Esperen muchachos! Hay algo más… No solo fotografié los cuadros en el departamento del pintor… sino que alcancé a notar que al pie de cada uno de esos cuadros estaba escrita con letra muy pequeña la misma leyenda: "Neil y Candice Leagan".

-"Neil y Candice Leagan"? Pero, pero… Candy se casó con el hermano de Elisa? No puede ser! Ese compromiso jamás se llevó a cabo! –Decía desesperado Travis-.

-Creo que es mejor averiguar algo de ese supuesto matrimonio antes de que lleves a Suzette a alguna parte –Intervino Taylor serenamente-.

Nuevamente todos rodearon la computadora pero esta vez fue Taylor quien realizó la búsqueda ya que era el más experto en asuntos cibernéticos. No sabían lo que encontrarían al respecto, pero era obvio que ese supuesto matrimonio podía transformar lo que ocurriría después.

Por un momento, solo por un momento, Travis recordó un comentario previo de James y tuvo la sensación de que de cierta manera había tenido razón: Probablemente ni William Albert Andley ni Terry Granchester tendrían ya nada que hacer en la vida de Candice pero no por Anthony Brower…sino por Neil Leagan!

* * *

><p>Había acudido a sus clases como siempre, pero le pareció extraño no encontrar a su amiga; Recordaba la llamada que le había hecho la noche anterior, pero aún así le resultaba extraña su ausencia.<p>

-Suzette me llamó ayer ya muy tarde diciendo que se quedaría en casa de Taylor, pero… pensé que vendría a clases hoy… Me pregunto si habrá decidido volver a casa esta mañana y quedarse ahí… Sinceramente no creo que haya ocupado la noche en "descansar" si estaba con Taylor!

Carol rió traviesamente al tener este último pensamiento, pero se sentía preocupada por Suzette; Decidió no entrar a su última clase para poder ir a casa y averiguar si ella estaba bien. Ya después podría irse a "Destello" tranquilamente a trabajar.

Entró a casa y todo estaba en silencio, era obvio que Suzette no estaba ahí.

-Y si esta dormida?

Carol se dirigió en silencio a la recámara pero lo único que encontró fueron las camas gemelas perfectamente arregladas, tal cual las dejó esa mañana.

-No, no ha regresado aún… Qué estará haciendo?

Se acostó en su cama y en silencio miró el techo tratando de mitigar todos aquellos malos pensamientos que asaltan nuestra mente cuando nos preocupamos por nuestros seres queridos ausentes.

-Han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos meses…cosas malas y cosas buenas…tal vez es solo "compensación del Karma"…bueno, sea lo que sea al menos Suzette es feliz… Yo sigo sola como un murciélago…no, porque hasta los murciélagos tienen pareja!... Ojalá pronto esta mala racha mía acabe pronto…

Súbitamente recordó a aquel cliente que compró el cuadro del "Portal de rosas" y nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Qué hombre tan extraño!... Por fuera su aspecto es agradable, pero… cuando se acercó a mi…fue como sentir que él era en realidad una mala persona… Si solo me fijo en su apariencia diría que es muy parecido a Anthony…pero Anthony era muy bueno y generoso…

Sin proponérselo, Carol estaba haciendo las mismas conjeturas que Travis antes hizo; Pero Carol, es decir, Candice, sí había conocido al verdadero Anthony Brower, razón por la cual fácilmente desechó ese pensamiento y entonces pensó en algo más:

-Porqué Travis quería el cuadro del "Portal de rosas"? Ya antes lo había visto pero no le había interesado… Qué pasará?... Ni siquiera intentó hablar conmigo sobre lo ocurrido desde que estuve en el Hospital Jacob!... Tal vez, finalmente se ha olvidado de mí…

No sabía si pensar que esto último le producía alivio o tristeza, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que se quedaría con una duda enorme:

-Por lo visto jamás sabré realmente porqué me mintió al decirme que él era Terry Granchester…

Evocó la explicación que Suzette le daba sobre la conducta de Travis pero esta vez sintió que era pérdida de tiempo seguir haciendo conjeturas al respecto; No estaba dispuesta a hablar con Travis, así que se quedaría sin saber nada más sobre eso…y al parecer estaba dispuesta a vivir así.

Con pereza se levantó de la cama y se preparó para salir nuevamente, pero esta vez hacia "Destello".

* * *

><p>Aunque solo habían pasado unos minutos, para ellos resultó eterna la espera, especialmente para Travis. Finalmente Taylor suspiró extenuado y les informó:<p>

-No hay nada respecto al matrimonio de Candice White con Neil Leagan o algún otro hombre… Ella fue enfermera e incluso se ofreció como voluntaria durante la segunda guerra mundial…después de eso, sus datos se pierden…pero no solo sus datos…sino los de toda la familia Andley…

Escuchar todo eso daba a Travis alegría y tristeza ya que confirmaba que Candice no se casó con Neil…pero tuvo una vida solitaria y al parecer murió durante aquella guerra. Taylor volvió a hablar y al mismo tiempo girar la pantalla de la computadora para que todos pudieran ver lo que les mostraría enseguida:

-Pero además conseguí imágenes de nuestro "sospechoso": Neil Leagan.

Bastó un solo vistazo para confirmar a Neil Leagan como el "acompañante" de Candice en los cuadros del departamento del pintor; A los cuatro ya no les quedaba duda de que pese al aspecto actual que ahora tenía, era realmente su encarnación ya que esa era la única explicación posible a la existencia de aquellos cuadros en los que plasmaba no solo la belleza de Candice White, sino también todas sus horribles fantasías guardadas durante cien años.

-Aún así insistes en querer ir a la casa donde ahora se hospeda ese pintor? –Preguntó Travis a Suzette-.

-Necesito hacerlo –Fue su única respuesta-.

Los tres volvieron a mirarse entre sí y después fue el mismo Taylor quien los invitó a retirarse:

-Vayan entonces ahora…pero por favor piensen en lo que dirán si alguien los descubre… James y yo nos quedaremos a averiguar algo más: El paradero del verdadero hijo de Nathan A. Laurent.

Sorprendidos los demás, observaron que tranquilamente Taylor se volvía a sentar frente a la computadora sin agregar nada más. Entonces Suzette y Travis se fueron mientras que James se acercó a Taylor y le preguntó en voz baja:

-Seguro de que no quieres acompañarles?

-James…tú mejor que nadie sabe que ellos dos tienen aún un asunto pendiente por resolver…y eso deben hacerlo solo ellos dos. –Fue lo único que Taylor respondió-.

James comprendió que Taylor comenzaba a tomar una actitud más madura frente a todo esto y eso le pareció muy bueno; Sin decir más se sentó a su lado y comenzaron la nueva búsqueda de datos.

* * *

><p>Suzette y Travis iban solos en el auto, en completo silencio; Después de unos minutos, él pensó encender la radio para eliminar aquel incómodo silencio, pero sabía que era mejor esperar… Unos instantes después, Suzette se atrevió a hablar:<p>

-Se lo he dicho a Carol… Ella sabe que no eres Terry Granchester… Quise esperar hasta que tú mismo se lo confesaras, pero no pude resistir más verla sufrir…

Suzette le narró a Travis aquella plática que tuvo con Carol revelándole que él no era realmente Terry y la forma en que lo había descubierto. Travis se puso pálido y se limitó a escucharla en silencio mientras se aferraba fuertemente al volante del auto; Vio que para Suzette había resultado relativamente sencillo descubrir su mentira y comprendió porqué ella no había hecho ningún cuestionamiento durante este tiempo en que los cuatro habían trabajado en "complicidad" respecto al tema del pintor.

-Resulté ser un "libro abierto" para ti eh? –Confirmó Travis-.

-No exactamente…Aún no entiendo qué razones tuviste para mentirle a Carol de ese modo…pero sé que tú la amas de verdad y por eso es que estás empeñado en descubrir quién es ese pintor realmente y qué intenciones tiene con ella.

Travis escuchó en silencio y mirando al frente solamente; Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla y rápidamente la secó con el dorso de su mano derecha. Por primera vez pensó que tal vez era tiempo de que el "baile de máscaras" terminara y le resultaba gracioso que justamente fuera Suzette la primera en enterarse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente.

-"Es verdad, no soy Terry Granchester, pero sí soy…" –Fue lo único que se atrevió a decirse a sí mismo en ese momento-.

El resto del camino no hablaron nada más, pero Travis estaba ocupado pensando en la mejor forma de comenzar lo que sería su confesión frente a esa rubia de ojos azules.

Llegaron a aquella hermosa casa y atravesaron el jardín frontal sin problema. Entraron en silencio sin esperar a que alguien les abriera la puerta y segundos después el mayordomo se acercó a recibirlos:

-Buen día joven Travis, veo que viene acompañado, pasen por favor.

-Buen día. Cómo está él?

-Descansando en su habitación… Apenas comenzó su siesta… Desea que le avise que usted está aquí?

-No, déjelo dormir, últimamente no ha podido descansar mucho y le hará bien… Y el pintor?

-Está en el jardín de atrás… Ha comenzado una obra maravillosa!

-Sí, lo imagino –Dijo Travis apretando los dientes-.

-Desea el joven o la señorita algo de tomar?

-No, gracias.

-Entonces me retiro. Si en algún momento necesitan algo por favor llámenme.

-Gracias –Respondió Travis y esperó pacientemente a que el mayordomo se retirara hacia la cocina-.

Suzette observó todo en silencio; Le pareció demasiado extraña la familiaridad con la que el mayordomo trató a Travis, era como si él viviese también ahí…y lo que más curiosidad le causó fue saber quién era "él", aunque supuso que sería obviamente el dueño de esa casa.

Travis miró en silencio a Suzette y después la invitó a subir las escaleras y la dirigió al Estudio; Para ambos pareció un largo camino el que recorrían pero por distintos motivos. Abrió lentamente la puerta y le cedió el pasó a ella, poco a poco entró y ante ella quedaron todos aquellos cuadros que adornaban las paredes. Todos le parecían una verdadera maravilla: Aunque en gran parte de ellos se observaba la imagen de Carol, también estaban otras personas que no conocía y fue en ese momento que Travis comenzó a explicarle:

-Como ves, no todos los cuadros son de Candice White… también están aquellos que de alguna manera se relacionaron con ella… Ese cuadro es del "Hogar de Ponny", ahí fue donde Candy se crió, Terry lo visitó una vez cuando recién llegó a Estados Unidos… Aquí aparecen la Señorita Ponny y la hermana María, ellas son las dos madres de Candy… Estos tres son los jóvenes Andley: Stear, Archie y Anthony…

-Pensaste que el pintor era Anthony porque sus rasgos son muy parecidos verdad?

-Así es…pero ahora sé que me equivoqué: Candy jamás se hubiera enamorado de Anthony al ver que tenía pensamientos como este "pintor de brocha gorda"… -Dijo Travis con desprecio-.

-Y este otro hombre de aquí? –Preguntó Suzette señalando la imagen de un hombre solitario con cabellera rubia y larga cuyo rostro tenía unos ojos azules llenos de nostalgia y una sonrisa amable-.

-Él es William Albert Andley, cabeza de los Andley y protector de Candy… Recuerdas la imagen del "Portal de rosas"? Esa es solo una parte de la mansión que los Andley poseían y en la que William vivió una temporada, la propia Candy también vivió ahí un tiempo… Tanto ella como Terry le deben mucho a este hombre porque gracias a él, ellos se conocieron…

-Sabes mucho sobre todos estos cuadros…sabes la historia que realmente guardan… -Afirmó Suzette en tono suave-.

Travis adivinó lo que enseguida vendría pero no estaba dispuesto aún a eso, antes era necesario terminar con las descripciones de los cuadros así que continuó con la explicación:

-Este otro es del "Mauritania", en ese barco Terry y Candy se vieron por primera vez… Este de aquí es de Candy con Annie y Patty, eran muy buenas amigas… En este aparece el colegio San Pablo, ahí estudiaban Terry, Candy y sus amigos… Este es del Duque de Granchester, el padre de Terry…y aquí están…

-Terry y Eleanor Baker, su madre… Para nadie en la compañía de teatro fue un secreto que su madre era la gran actriz Eleanor Baker –Agregó con una sonrisa nostálgica ella-.

-Supongo que esa etapa de la vida de Terry la conoces mejor –Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos-.

Suzette sonrió con tristeza y siguió paseando la mirada por los siguientes cuadros y entonces una imagen muy familiar apareció:

-Madre!...

-Sí, en este cuadro aparecen tu madre y tú, ambas conocieron a Candy aunque muy brevemente…

-Lo suficiente para saber que era una buena persona –Dijo avergonzada Suzette-.

Travis supo a qué se refería Suzette al decir aquello y prefirió no abrir viejas heridas así que desvió la atención de ella hacia el siguiente cuadro:

-Es nuevamente William Andley verdad? Pero aquí luce muy distinto!

En aquel cuadro aparecía simplemente Albert: Sonriente, rodeado de animales del bosque, vistiendo sus botas, pantalones y chaqueta de siempre.

-Porque así es como realmente vivió: Libre de todo prejuicio social y naturalmente, por eso es tan especial –Le explicó él-.

Después pasaron a observar otro cuadro y fue entonces que Suzette sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

-Quienes son ellos? –Preguntó con reserva-...No se ven muy amigables...

-Tienes mucha razón, pero incluso ellos son parte importante de la historia de Candy, son los hermanos Leagan: Elisa y Neil. Aunque causaron muchos problemas, en realidad fue gracias a ellos que Candy estuvo más cerca de los Andley que posteriormente la adoptaron… Supongo que hasta las personas más desagradables pueden transformar nuestra vida de manera favorable en algún momento.

Ella escuchó atentamente y en silencio cada una de las palabras de Travis; Probablemente tendría razón ya que lo que somos, en parte se debe a todas las personas agradables y desagradables que se cruzan en nuestro camino.

El resto de los cuadros era una combinación de personas: Candy y Albert sonrientes, Candy con Stear y Archie, Candy y Annie, Candy y Terry, Candy trepada en un árbol, etc.

Unos instantes después, la mirada de Suzette se clavo en el cuadro que se encontraba hasta el fondo de la habitación y entonces su rostro se llenó de nostalgia y tristeza a la vez; Repentinamente un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y resbalaron por su rostro, con su mano temblorosa las secó lentamente y luego con un susurro dijo:

-Candy fue…muy afortunada…porque nunca estuvo realmente sola…pero yo…

-Tampoco estuviste sola. Ese cuadro fue hecho porque él sabía que también eras una persona importante en todo esto, nunca quiso olvidarte, quería que absolutamente todos sus recuerdos siguieran intactos…

Suzette se giró rápidamente hacia Travis mirándolo fijamente; Travis supo que el momento había llegado, tendría que explicarle quién era "Él" y estaba decidido a hacerlo, a revelarle toda la verdad.

-Suzette, tienes razón, yo no soy Terry Granchester…pero soy… -Esta vez sí hablaba en voz alta-.

Sentada en una de las sillas, en completo silencio y sin interrupción durante unos minutos escuchó atentamente todo el relato de Travis; Se sentía muy cansada, había llorado bastante sin poder evitarlo.

-Ahora comprendes porqué le mentí a Carol?... Además de amarla…tenía que estar a su lado para protegerla…

-Pero eso no es justo para ti!

-Lo sé…pero creo que si hay alguien que puede entenderme, esa persona eres tú Suzette… -Caminó hacia la ventana y con tristeza miró hacia afuera-… Poco importa quién soy yo en realidad…lo importante es que ella esté bien.

-Si no te hubieses enamorado de ella…aún así estarías dispuesto a estar a su lado?

-Si él me lo pidiera, sí, lo haría…y tú sabes ahora porqué.

-Puedo…verlo? –Preguntó temerosa-.

-De hecho soy yo quien iba a pedírtelo…es tiempo de dejar de usar las máscaras.

Todo su cuerpo tembló y lentamente se levantó; Ambos salieron del Estudio y se digirieron a una de las habitaciones. Travis giró la perilla de la puerta despacio y vio la habitación en penumbras, las cortinas estaban cerradas. Una voz masculina lo tomó por sorpresa y le indicó:

-Abre las cortinas y dile a ella que pase también…el mayordomo me dijo que no llegaste solo.

La luz del atardecer se filtró en aquella habitación y Suzette tímidamente recorrió todo con la mirada…hasta ver la cama en la que se encontraba aquel hombre. Entonces volvió a derramar lágrimas y cubrió su boca para no emitir sollozos.

Aquel encuentro resultó extraño no por lo imprevisto sino por toda aquella historia que Suzette ahora bien conocía. Ella y ese hombre hablaron durante mucho tiempo, comenzaba a oscurecer y supieron que era hora de despedirse; En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró: Era el joven pintor.

-Hola Nathan –Dijo el hombre-.

Travis y Suzette se miraron mutuamente sin saber qué decir. Nathan vio de espaldas a los dos acompañantes de aquel hombre y enseguida reconoció a Travis luego vio que una joven rubia le acompañaba; Tranquilamente se acercó a la joven y se presentó ante ella. Fue hasta ese momento en que Nathan vio el rostro de Suzette y súbitamente palideció!

Cuando la mirada de Suzette chocó con la de Nathan, sus ojos se abrieron aún más pero de su boca no salió ni una palabra. Nathan repentinamente tartamudeó y tontamente se disculpó:

-Creo que estaban hablando de algo importante verdad? Lamento haberles interrumpido, los dejaré solos para que terminen sus asuntos –Dijo saliendo de la habitación-.

Después de aquella interrupción, terminó la despedida. Suzette y Travis salieron en silencio, subieron al auto y regresaron a la casa de James. Ella pensaba en la extraña sensación que le produjo ver directamente a los ojos a Nathan, ya no le quedaba duda de que finalmente había acertado en sus sospechas, pero no diría nada a nadie, al menos no todavía.

Por su parte, Travis respiraba de cierta manera tranquilo, el encuentro entre Suzette y él fue favorable; Escasamente reparó en la palidez de Nathan al ver a Suzette, supuso que el pintor únicamente había recordado que antes pintó la imagen de aquella joven aún sin saber que ella también existía.

-Crees que sepa que lo hemos descubierto? –Preguntó Travis cortando el silencio-.

-No lo creo…pero…tal vez no queda mucho tiempo… -Respondió Suzette-.

-Le dirás a Carol lo que ahora sabes? –Preguntó un poco temeroso-.

-No. Eso solo le corresponde a él revelarlo no lo crees? –Dijo inmediatamente-.

-Tienes razón…Carol tendrá que encontrarse finalmente con él.

-No te preocupes, todo resultará bien…Ella entenderá porqué no le dijimos nada antes -Dijo Suzette sonriendo tranquilamente-.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron mutuamente; Al parecer, los malos entendidos de antes desaparecían y quedaban en paz, tal vez no como amigos, pero algo cercano a eso.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la casa de James y Travis se detuvo un poco antes de llamar a la puerta, se giró hacia Suzette y después de unos segundos le hizo otra pregunta:<p>

-Le dirás algo de todo esto a Taylor?

-Entre nosotros no hay secretos, él sabe todo sobre mí.

-Está bien, a decir verdad, James también lo sabe porque poco antes de pedir ayuda a ustedes, yo necesitaba revelarle todo lo demás.

Después de esto, firmemente tocó el timbre, enseguida se abrió la puerta y ellos entraron; Tanto Taylor como James los esperaban ya con cierta impaciencia para contarles los otros descubrimientos logrados.

-Parece que la plática fue un poco extensa verdad? –Dijo Taylor acercándose a Suzette y besándola en la frente-.

-Así es cariño…ya sabrás los detalles después –Dijo apoyándose en su pecho-.

-Por ahora es mejor que se sienten porque tenemos muchas cosas que contarles, verdad James?

Trayendo unas tazas de café, James asintió y así, los cuatro se dispusieron a hablar en la pequeña sala. Después de un instante de silencio para dar más dramatismo al asunto, James comenzó a hablar.

-Mientras ustedes estaban admirando "arte", nosotros nos enteramos de cosas muy…"curiosas"-Dijo haciendo un guiño-.

-El hijo de Nathan A. Laurent lleva el mismo nombre de su padre obviamente, vive en Italia desde hace varios años y continúa trabajando en el área de bienes raíces… -Dijo Taylor-.

-Muy pocas veces visitó a su padre, al parecer su relación no era tan estrecha. Incluso cuando su padre murió...él se enteró unas semanas después! –Exclamó James-.

-Lo curioso de todo esto es que solo una persona estuvo presente durante la lectura del testamento…y ese fue Nicholas Leman.

-Tenía otro hijo o algo así? –Preguntó Travis-.

-No. Por esa razón, tuvimos que hacer una llamada de urgencia…a Italia –Dijo pícaramente James-.

-Italia? –Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Travis y Suzette-.

-Logramos encontrar un número telefónico de una de las empresas de Laurent hijo…y bueno, el caso es que conseguimos hablar con él –Abrevió Taylor-...Según lo que nos dijo, supuestamente esa fue la voluntad del finado Laurent. Lo más extraño fue que en el testamento se declaraba que un 40% de sus propiedades pasarían a ser posesión de Nicholas Leman y por supuesto, el resto para su hijo. Su hijo ya tenía su propia fortuna así que no le molestó en absoluto lo dictaminado en el testamento y tampoco le sorprendió…

-Pero porqué? –Preguntó Suzette-.

-Porque Nicholas Leman fue un joven que el viejo Nathan A. Laurent apoyó siempre económicamente…digamos que lo acogió como si fuese un hijo aunque nunca lo adoptó o algo así; La principal razón por la que le ofreció todo su apoyo fue porque Nicholas sí tenía talento para llegar a ser pintor profesional! –Respondió James-.

-El talento que su propio hijo no poseía, cierto? –Señaló Travis-.

-Exacto! –Exclamó jubiloso James-...Pero a nosotros nos sigue pareciendo muy extraño que un padre prácticamente divida a la mitad su fortuna entre un desconocido y su propio hijo.

-Sospechan que este pintor "flacucho" fue capaz de falsificar el testamento? –Inquirió Travis-.

-Pues si fue capaz de utilizar el nombre de su protector hasta ahora, lo más seguro es que haya mentido en algo más –Dedujo Taylor-.

-Ese hombre es un impostor! –Grito furioso Travis-.

-Bueno, al menos sí ha correspondido con un trabajo excelente para los que lo contratan porque nadie se ha quejado de él… Pero me pregunto porqué es que se siente con demasiada confianza en la casa del que ahora lo hospeda? –Preguntó James-.

-El hijo Laurent mantiene contacto con Nicholas Leman? –Preguntó Suzette-.

-No. En realidad poco después de que se enteró de la muerte de su padre vino solo a constatar lo que decía el testamento y sin mayor problema volvió a irse. Desde entonces no ha vuelto.

Al parecer para el joven pintor había resultado bastante fácil aprovechar las circunstancias y vivir cómodamente con aquella herencia además de utilizar un nombre que no le pertenecía.

* * *

><p>Después de aquel sorpresivo encuentro, aún la sangre se agolpaba en sus venas y el corazón le latía desbocado. Se negó a bajar a cenar al comedor y se limitó a permanecer en aquella habitación que hace unos días le habían asignado.<p>

Se paseaba de un lado a otro desesperadamente, recordando el momento en que había estrechado aquella diminuta mano femenina de piel blanca y visto aquellos hermosos ojos azules; La hermosa cabellera rubia le incitó a acercarse pero jamás imaginó lo que se encontraría finalmente.

-Maldición! No puede ser! No puede ser! Es ella!... Él nunca me dijo que ella también había aparecido! Qué voy a hacer ahora? Seguramente ya sabe quién soy! Su gesto al verme me hace sospechar que me reconoció! –Gritaba furioso el pintor-.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez lo mismo, pero en vista de no hallar respuesta, hizo el esfuerzo de calmarse. Después de lograr finalmente tranquilizarse, otro rostro ocupó su mente: Recordó el momento en que fue a "Destello" y encontró a Carol.

-La vi frente a mi…la tuve tan cerca…pero la muy ilusa volvió a rechazarme!... Ya veré la forma de acercarme nuevamente, esta vez tengo una ventaja muy importante…

En realidad aparte de la ira que sentía al sospechar que finalmente la joven de ojos azules lo reconoció, también experimentaba cierto placer al recordar con todo detalle la apariencia de Carol:

-Debo reconocer que pese a todos estos años, tuvo la suerte de conservar su hermosura…Debe estar muy contenta de que aún en esta vida pueda conservar su aspecto original… En cambio yo…

Se paró frente al espejo y una vez más se miró insistentemente: Sí, su aspecto había cambiado mucho o poco, pero lo que le parecía risorio era precisamente su aspecto actual.

-La "máscara" que me tocó portar esta vez, ha sido la mejor! A simple vista se diría que soy la viva imagen de mi primito Anthony!...Aunque mis ojos no sean azules y no sea realmente rubio…Dicen que "de noche, todos los gatos son pardos" –Y rió burlonamente-...Ay hermanita! Si supieras que yo sí estoy a punto de lograr lo que no pude hacer hace cien años!

Sí, aquello que consideraba su ventaja más importante era precisamente el aspecto que ahora tenía. Se había valido de eso para engatusar al viejo Nathan A. Laurent fingiendo inocencia y desamparo, se había valido de eso para ganar la confianza de aquel hombre que ahora lo hospedaba en su casa como si fuese de su propia familia…y se valdría de eso ahora para acercarse a Carol y lograr que ella lo amara.

* * *

><p>El día había sido muy largo y cargado de muchas emociones. Taylor acompañó a Suzette a su casa mientras en el camino platicaban sobre todo lo ocurrido. Una vez más a Taylor le pareció que todo era como una historia ficticia, sin embargo él sabía que era todo bastante real.<p>

Nuevamente Suzette confirmó que no pensaba revelarle nada a Carol y que solo esperaba conseguir convencerla de hablar con Travis cuanto antes para que ella también supiera toda la verdad. Además ciertamente le preocupaba que el pintor comenzara a moverse para acercarse a Carol sin que ella lograra aún identificar quien era realmente.

Se despidió de Taylor y poco después avanzaba hacia la entrada del edificio donde vivía, una vez más volteó a verlo y le dijo:

-Entonces mañana nos veremos!

Taylor asintió; Suzette le había pedido llevarla a un lugar mañana pero no quiso decirle a donde. De cualquier manera él estaba tranquilo al saber que pese a todo lo ocurrido, Suzette había reaccionado favorablemente.

Mientras ella llegaba al cuarto piso, pensaba en ese otro asunto que decidió guardarse todavía para ella sola, ese asunto era ya más personal y no quería involucrar a los muchachos en eso.

-"Si se lo hubiese dicho a alguno de ellos, seguramente habría sido fatal…es mejor que lo arregle yo sola…" –Pensó para sí-.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y entró en silencio pensando que Carol ya estaría dormida, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver luz en la salita y que justamente Carol estaba sentada ahí, esperándola.

-Qué bueno que volviste! Ya me estaba preocupando! –Dijo Carol abalanzándose al cuello de Suzette-.

-Pero si te llamé durante el día diciéndote que volvería tarde!

-Desde ayer que no te veo! Sí, me dijiste que pasarías la noche con Taylor, pero…

-Te preocupaste por mí. Gracias!... Y como te fue hoy? Volvió a aparecer el tipo ese? –Preguntó inquieta Suzette-.

-Cuál tipo?...Ah te refieres al que compró el cuadro de "Portal de rosas"?

-Ese mismo.

-No. Pero sabes…estuve pensando en él…tuve una sensación extraña cuando lo vi esa vez…se parece mucho a Anthony, mi primer amor…

Escuchar esto le heló el corazón a Suzette y sin ser capaz de mirar de frente a Carol, continuó quitándose su chamarra y le preguntó:

-Entonces estarías dispuesta a salir con él si vuelve a pedírtelo?

-No. Aunque por fuera se parezca a Anthony, lo cierto es que es muy desagradable!...Me recuerda justo el modo en que Neil Leagan me hacía sentir! A él fue al único que le dije que lo odiaba, sabes?

-Y eso era verdad? –Preguntó asustada Suzette-.

-Claro que era verdad!...Y lo sigue siendo! No soportaría tener que volver a lidiar con él!...Estuve recordando que aquel hombre, el que compró el cuadro, dijo algo extraño…

-Qué cosa?

-No estoy segura pero…al entrar y verme podría asegurar que él dijo "Los mismos ojos verdes…" como si conociera a alguien relacionado a mi!

-Tal vez solo te confundió.

-Pero también dijo que había vivido en un lugar muy parecido al del cuadro del "Portal de rosas"!

-Eso pudo haber sido una pequeña mentira para hacerte plática… Dime, cómo era Neil Leagan?

Carol le habló sobre su convivencia con el hermano de Elisa. Suzette trató de que aquella plática resultara aparentemente sin importancia; Después de bañarse y cenar algo ligero, ambas se fueron a la recámara y luego desvió el tema hacia lo que quería conseguir:

-Y…no has sabido nada de Travis? –Preguntó intencionalmente-Tal vez…sería bueno que hablaras con él…ya te dije que él no es malo y que realmente te ama…

-Si me amara no me habría mentido!

-Pero y si no tuvo otra opción? Y si se vio obligado a mentirte?

-De qué hablas?

-No quieres averiguar cómo es que él sabe tanto de ti? Estoy segura de que él te daría una buena explicación!... Debieras de darle una oportunidad de explicarte…

Carol guardó silencio, lo que Suzette le acababa de decir realmente no se lo había preguntado a sí misma. Ella tenía razón: Tal vez tenía que averiguar de qué modo Travis se enteró de tantas cosas sobre la vida de Candice White y Cándida Wellington.

Suzette en cambio guardó silencio y se limitó a pensar en lo que haría al día siguiente: Iba a enfrentarlo y resolver "viejas cuentas" porque esta vez no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin pelear, acabaría con todo esto de una buena vez y así se aseguraría de que Carol y ella podrían vivir tranquilas en esta ocasión.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! Disculpen la demora, pero aqui ya está el capítulo 16, qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado! Qué será lo que Suzette descubrió al conocer finalmente al dueño de esos cuadros? Y qué relación le une al pintor?<p>

Miriam! Hola! Me tardé un poquitín en actualizar, sorry :( pero ya estoy aquí jojojo. Wow has dado un golpe certero en cierto aspecto! Como ves, aún quedan unos asuntillos pendientes entre estos chicos...Bueno, bueno, tal vez ya Susana merezca perdón no crees? Ya hasta a la hoguera fue a dar! jeje Cuidate mucho, espero que también estés bien!

Andrea! Espero que este ultimo capítulo te haya aclarado alguna que otra duda! Calma, calma, que todo quedará al descubierto, te lo prometo! Ehhh...no todas las personas tienen vidas pasadas, recuerda que existen también las llamadas "almas nuevas" y esas no han reencarnado.

Angelnr! Jejeje así que te tomó por sorpresa el pintor! Bueno, por eso desde el principio puse la advertencia: No todo es lo que parece jejeje. Ya casi acabamos la historia, por si aún quedan trozos confusos, se aclararán, eso te lo aseguro! Saludos!

Parnaso! Me alegra que te hayas animado a enviarme un review! Gracias por tus palabras! Jejeje me gustó la descripción que hiciste de mi forma de escribir, creo que un estilo "oscuro" ha sido la palabra más acertada jejeje Bueno, originalmente Susana y Candy tenían nombres que no se asociarían en nada con sus vidas pasadas, pero pensé que al menos debía dar una base de la cual partir a quienes leyeran la historia, por eso es que las hice demasiado obvias como bien dices. Tú también has acertado en un punto importante de la historia! Lo único que creo que no te agradará mucho es saber que estamos ya cerca del final :(

Cilenita79! Bienvenida a la historia! Jejeje sí, resulta confuso, la verdad es que yo tuve que releer varias veces los capítulos previos para enlazarlos y saber qué había escrito y que no! jejeje Te sugiero que leas con calmita para poder desmenuzar el rompecabezas y así pongas cada pieza en su lugar. Una pista: Solo dos personas en casi toda la historia no tienen nombre!

Bueno, espero que no me haya faltado ningún comentario por responder! Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y acompañarme en esta historia!

Prometo actualizar pasado mañana.

Cuidense mucho!

Saludos!


	17. Chapter 17: Ironías

"IRONIAS"…

-17-

Aquella noche realmente ninguna de las dos pudo dormir, irónicamente ambas habían permanecido en silencio en sus respectivas camas pensando en un mismo hombre aunque por distintas razones: El pintor.

Amaneció y Suzette fue la primera en levantarse, trató de no hacer ruido y simplemente dejó una pequeña nota sobre su cama. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió. Abajo, a unas cuantas calles, estaba ya Taylor esperándola:

-Hola preciosa! –La saludó dándole un abrazo-...Y bien, a donde iremos?

-Vámonos, no quiero que Carol nos encuentre aún aquí… En el camino te explico.

Taylor tuvo que conformarse con esa respuesta; La invitó a subir al auto y empezaron un viaje que sería breve. Mientras tanto, Suzette iba callada, viendo hacia la nada, hasta que Taylor se atrevió a sacarla de sus pensamientos:

-Qué pasa Suzette? Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Es Nathan…es decir, Nicholas Leman…

-No debes preocuparte demasiado; Hoy mismo James y yo seguiremos averiguando sobre él, buscaremos los supuestos documentos que presentó ante el abogado del finado Laurent…Si todo eso es falso, entonces pasará una linda temporada en prisión.

Aunque Taylor estaba muy seguro de que se haría justicia contra Nicholas Leman acusándole por algún delito, en realidad Suzette esperaba que otro tipo de "justicia" recayera sobre aquel hombre, una justicia que estaba más allá de la simple prisión terrenal a la que podría ser sometido en este mundo.

Poco después, ella le indicó a Taylor detenerse porque finalmente habían llegado al lugar al que ella quería ir.

-Y esta casa de quién es? –Preguntó Taylor confundido-.

-Travis me trajo ayer aquí…en este lugar están los cuadros y ese pintor…

-Pero Suzette! No podemos estar aquí! –Dijo dando un brinco- Tenemos que irnos de inmediato!

La rubia de ojos azules le detuvo sujetándole el brazo con fuerza para impedir que él nuevamente pusiera en marcha el automóvil; Taylor se sorprendió ante este acto y al mirarla a los ojos vio que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Por favor Taylor, debo hacerlo, no me queda mucho tiempo! Por favor ayúdame!

-Es muy importante esto verdad? Porqué no me dices qué pasa? No es suficiente todo lo que ya escuchaste de labios del dueño de los cuadros? Qué más falta por descubrir?

-Ya no se trata de ese hombre, sino de mí…debo enfrentarme a esto yo sola…Cuando vuelva te prometo que te diré absolutamente todo.

Taylor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para aceptar que aún entre pareja, hay asuntos que no corresponde a ambos arreglar directamente; Tenía que respetar las necesidades de Suzette y confiar en ella, darle libertad de resolver sus propios asuntos…y la dejó ir.

-Está bien, aquí te espero.

-Gracias.

Se dirigió a la entrada y llamó a la puerta, el mayordomo le abrió y la dejó entrar; Supuso que visitaría al Señor de la casa y le explicó que en ese momento no se encontraba, pero…

-En realidad vengo a ver al Sr Nathan A. Laurent –Dijo firmemente-.

-El Sr. Laurent está en su habitación, hoy no quiso salir al jardín para continuar su obra.

El mayordomo gentilmente le llevó hasta la habitación que ocupaba el pintor.

-Sr. Laurent? Hay una joven que desea verlo –Le avisó el mayordomo sin abrir la puerta aún-.

-Está bien, que pase por favor! –Respondió animosamente-.

Al ver que una diminuta mano de piel blanca abría la puerta, el corazón del pintor se estremeció porque anhelaba que aquella mano perteneciera a cierta rubia de ojos verdes, sin embargo no fue así. Al momento de tener frente a él a Suzette, nuevamente palideció e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, le saludó cortésmente y fingió sorpresa por su visita.

-Tal vez le apetezca salir a caminar al jardín, no es muy bien visto que una joven tan hermosa se encuentre a solas en la habitación de un caballero –Dijo haciéndole una reverencia-.

Suzette permanecía ahí parada, en silencio y mirando fijamente a aquel pintor con unos ojos fríos y penetrantes, sin expresión alguna en el rostro...

-En esta habitación no hay ningún caballero! –Súbitamente respondió- No me engañarás nuevamente como hace muchos años!

-De qué me habla señorita? –Dijo aparente confundido-.

-Tanto tiempo ha pasado que ya no me recuerdas? En cambio yo te recuerdo cada día, a cada momento, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer!... Eres inolvidable Nathan...o debo llamarte Nicholas Leman?...

El pintor sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima, había sido descubierto su fraude y no supo qué decir; En cambio Suzette tenía mucho más que agregar:

-Tal vez prefieras que te llame con tu nombre original... "Nemrod, el Alquimista"!

Sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, efectivamente Suzette lo había descubierto! Pero no solo respecto a su nombre, sino a todo su pasado! Hizo una mueca de ira, pero supo que ya no tenía caso seguir fingiendo y luego sonrió burlonamente.

-Así que me has reconocido!... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquellas noches en que retozábamos juntos en mi cama –Dijo lascivamente-.

-Qué has venido a buscar? –Preguntó ignorando su último comentario-.

-Lo que me pertenece! –Grito ya sin importar que alguien pudiese escucharlos-.

-Carol no te ama! No te amó antes como Neil Leagan y ni siquiera supo de tu existencia como Nemrod hace casi quinientos años!

-Y crees que eso me importa?... Después de tantos años, aún no me conoces! Te tuve a ti y la tendré a ella también!

-No te dejaré hacerle daño a ella!

-A ti qué mas te da lo que suceda con Cándida! Tantos años deseándola! Tantos años imaginándome como sería el momento de estar con ella!... Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que es vivir con un deseo insatisfecho así que también sabes que no me detendré hasta conseguir lo que quiero!

El pintor tenía razón, irónicamente Suzette comprendía la fuerza de ese deseo y sabía de lo que podría ser capaz.

-Todos esos cuadros son el reflejo de tus deseos verdad?... Pero también son reflejo de tu alma podrida!... Qué crees que dirá ella cuando los vea? De verdad crees que correrá a tus brazos?... Si tanto la amas, porqué hacerle daño a ella despojándola de su propio cuerpo dejando que se quemara en una hoguera? Qué clase de amor puede ser ese? -Finalmente Suzette había perdido el control y le gritaba a viva voz en cuello-.

-Amor? Yo no sé qué es amar! Deseaba a Cándida! Pero ella solo tenía ojos para Terius! Siempre me consideró un pordiosero lunático! Al ver que ella nunca se entregaría a mi, en realidad no me importó arrancarle el alma y quedarme solo con su precioso cuerpo!...

Suzette sintió que la sangre se le congelaba, ahora las cosas eran bastante claras: En realidad el alquimista siempre tuvo en mente quedarse con Cándida a cualquier precio y ella había sido solo un instrumento para los fines que aquel hombre perseguía. Lloraba de ira, hubiese querido destrozar al pintor con sus propias manos!

- Y yo sin darme cuenta, te serví en charola de plata la oportunidad de poseerla!

-Vaya, no eres tan tonta como creí! -La miró de pies a cabeza y agregó- Lo único que lamento es no poder tenerlas a ambas otra vez!

-No lograrás hacerla igual de infeliz que a mi! -Dijo al tiempo que lo miraba ferozmente-.

-Y qué harás para impedírmelo? Tú fuiste su verdugo aquella vez y ahora quieres ser su salvadora?

La discusión estaba subiendo de tono y Suzette sabía que esto podría acabar mal, sin embargo, deseaba que esta vez él también pagara por todo el dolor que le había causado, deseaba justicia, deseaba poder descansar en paz. Entonces la pregunta que asaltó su mente fue: Por quién estaba haciendo todo esto realmente? Por Carol o por ella misma? Seguramente por ambas.

* * *

><p>Carol despertó y se sorprendió al ver que Suzette ya no estaba acostada, no tenían clases porque ya era sábado; Pesadamente se levantó y vio su reloj:<p>

-Las 8am, tengo suficiente tiempo para arreglarme e ir a "Destello"… A donde fue esta vez Suzette?

Casi al salir de la recámara alcanzó a ver un pequeño trozo de papel sobre la cama de Suzette, era la nota que le dejó antes de salir:

-"Buen día dormilona! Saldré con Taylor. Nos veremos más tarde"… Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con él Suzette! Bueno, supongo que así debe ser –Y salió de la habitación-.

Llegó a "Destello" y le sorprendió ver que la tienda ya estaba abierta, se alegró al ver eso porque solo significaba una cosa:

-Señor Grant! –Decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

-Hola señorita! Me alegro de verte!

Después de su hospitalización Carol no había visto a su jefe y solo mantuvieron contacto escaso por teléfono, además hasta hace poco que volvió a trabajar, así que tenía mucho que contarle y de algún modo, esa mañana le pareció diferente a todas las demás.

-"Sabía que este día sería diferente…" –Se dijo a sí misma-.

Juntos arreglaron y limpiaron los objetos de la tienda, el Sr. Grant preparó un poco de té y Carol lo puso al tanto de las ventas. Todo parecía estar bien pero…

-Dices que compraron el cuadro del "Portal de rosas"?

-Así es! El comprador pagó el precio inicial sin decir nada.

-Quién lo compró? –Preguntó seriamente-.

-Pues no lo sé señor, pagó en efectivo así que no me dio ningún dato… Hice algo mal? –Dijo con zozobra-.

-No, lo que pasa es que ese cuadro lo compré hace tanto tiempo que lo consideré decoración de "Destello" más que un objeto en venta…

Escuchar esto alarmó a Carol porque eso significaba que tal vez ella se había deshecho de algo importante para su jefe.

-Disculpe mi torpeza…yo no quería…

-No te preocupes Carol, ese cuadro me gustaba mucho…pero supongo que algún día tenía que salir de aquí…

-Donde consiguió ese cuadro? –Por primera vez Carol preguntaba sobre la procedencia de un objeto en "Destello"-.

-Bueno, un joven me lo vendió…aunque inicialmente lo conocí por otra cosa…

Carol lo observó con rostro de interrogación y por eso el Sr. Grant comenzó a narrarle una breve historia:

-Poco después de que abriera esta tienda, un día un joven vino a venderme una joya: Era un anillo de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes, decorada con grabados delicados, precioso y al parecer bastante antiguo…

-La sortija a la que usted llama "La prueba del amor de papel"?

-Así es. Me dijo que había pertenecido a sus antepasados pero por problemas económicos se veía forzado a venderla y decidí comprársela. Después de unos meses, curiosamente volví a encontrar a ese joven…bueno, yo no lo recordaba, pero él me reconoció y platicamos un rato; Al parecer su suerte había cambiado y fue entonces cuando me mostró ese cuadro…

Carol escuchaba atentamente el relato y por primera vez se preguntó quién sería aquella persona que pudo tener en su poder la sortija de matrimonio que alguna vez le perteneciera a ella misma.

El Sr. Grant notó que Carol nuevamente se quedaba callada, como si se fuera lejos, a su propio mundo, pero no quiso interrumpir su "viaje" interno.

Poco después de eso, el Sr. Grant salió a atender algunos negocios y dejó sola a Carol como siempre. La mañana transcurría tranquilamente…pero quién podría siquiera imaginar lo que vendría después?

* * *

><p>Se dirigió hacia la puerta y fue entonces cuando Suzette tuvo un mal presentimiento que le heló el corazón; Sintió la imperante necesidad de detenerlo e impedir que saliera de aquel lugar.<p>

-No te dejaré hacerle daño a ella! –Dijo sujetándolo del brazo con todas sus fuerzas-.

-Sueltame! Qué te importa si ella vive o muere!

Escuchar estas palabras hizo sentir aún más temor a Suzette, no se perdonaría jamás si Carol resultaba herida por todo esto. El pintor la empujó violentamente y salió corriendo de aquella casa subiendo a uno de los autos que pertenecía a su anfitrión. Tan absorto iba en sus planes que ni siquiera notó el auto de Taylor estacionado cerca de ahí; Poco después apareció Suzette y desesperadamente subió al auto de su novio, suplicándole que manejara a toda velocidad... Sabía bien que el pintor ya no tenía nada que perder al verse descubierto, razón por la que sin duda iría detrás de Carol; Tenían que encontrarla lo antes posible...antes de que el mismo Neil Leagan o mejor dicho, Nemrod "el alquimista", la encontrara.

-Qué está pasando Suzette? –Preguntó confuso Taylor-.

-Él es capaz de matarla! Taylor debemos impedir que le haga daño a Carol!... Él no solo es Neil Leagan, sino también Nemrod, el alquimista!

Mientras Taylor manejaba, Suzette lo ponía al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, de sus sospechas, de sus recuerdos al respecto…y de sus conclusiones.

-Debiste decírmelo antes Suzette! Ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos! Si fue capaz de hacerte algo así hace quinientos años, creo que lo volvería a hacer ahora!

-No quería que ustedes resultaran lastimados con todo esto!... Si Travis o tú lo hubiesen sabido antes, seguramente habrían querido matarlo con sus propias manos!

El pintor logró adelantarse por mucho y llegar rápidamente a "Destello", que era el lugar donde imaginó que seguramente estaba Carol en ese momento; Entró apresuradamente sin importarle saber si Carol estaba sola o con algún cliente; Ella asustada lo reconoció simplemente como aquel que compró el "Portal de rosas"…

-Qué le pasa? Porqué entra así?

-Candy! Ya no puedo seguir ocultando más mi identidad! Tenemos que irnos de aquí! –Al decir esto último, la tomó del brazo con fuerza tratando de sacarla de la tienda-.

-Pero de qué me habla? Qué quiere? Suélteme!

-Es que no me reconoces Candy? -La sujetó por ambos hombros con fuerza y le dijo- Soy Anthony!

-An…Anthony?

-Por favor Candy, no hay tiempo! Tenemos que salir de aquí! Después te explicaré todo! Confía en mi!

Al mismo tiempo Taylor y Suzette estaban casi por llegar, pero en ese momento el semáforo cambió a luz roja.

-No puede ser! –Gruñó Taylor golpeando el volante-.

-Me adelantaré!

-Suzette espera!

Taylor no tuvo tiempo de tratar de detenerla porque ya había dado un portazo y enseguida atravesaba la calle. Tuvo que conformarse con desear que ojalá Carol no estuviese ahí en ese momento; Siguió a Suzette con la mirada hasta que llegó a "Destello" y la vio entrar.

-No creas nada de lo que él te diga Carol! Es un farsante! Un mentiroso! Él es Neil Leagan! -Gritó Suzette desesperadamente-.

-Qué? –Preguntó asustada Carol sin poder comprender nada de lo que sucedía-.

En cuestión de segundos, Nicholas sacó de su bolsillo una navaja y se dirigió hacia Carol, Suzette apenas si alcanzó a reaccionar y correr hacia él! Ambos forcejearon y por un instante el filo de aquella navaja quedó a la deriva, poco después se escuchó un lamento…

-Qué está pasando? –Gritaba Carol horrorizada-.

Gradualmente Suzette se desplomaba al suelo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo; Negándose a rendirse, con sus manos trataba de aferrarse a las piernas de Nicholas intentando evitar que se acercara a Carol.

-Suzette! –Gritaba Carol al ver que tenía una mancha roja en el pecho haciéndose más grande cada vez, tiñendo de rojo aquel vestido que originalmente era azul-.

Nicholas se liberó de aquellas manos, machacó sin piedad los finos y delgados dedos de Suzette y le pateó la cara provocando que ella emitiera un grito de dolor. Luego se dirigió hacia Carol que, paralizada, estaba en un rincón llorando desesperadamente, con la mirada fija en Suzette.

-Vendrás conmigo quieras o no! –Le amenazó-.

Cuando ya estaba a solo unos pasos de poder tocar a Carol, algo o alguien cayó sobre Nicholas: Era Taylor! Carol solo atinó a ir con Suzette y abrazarla con fuerza, mientras Nicholas lograba zafarse de Taylor y huía de "Destello"; Taylor rápidamente aventó su celular hacia Carol y salía detrás del pintor al mismo tiempo que decía:

-Llama a una ambulancia Carol!

Con manos temblorosas, Carol logró marcar el número de ayuda viendo al mismo tiempo salir a Taylor detrás de Nicholas.

La persecución se tornó feroz: Cruzaron un par de callecitas y la siguiente era la avenida principal, Nicholas estaba logrando escapar pero Taylor parecía estar a punto de alcanzarle. En un último intento desesperado, se atrevió a cruzar a toda velocidad la avenida y…

El chirrido de unas llantas derrapando sobre el asfalto, el ruido de un golpe, la visión de algo que salía volando por los aires, el sonido de un cráneo rompiéndose al chocar contra el asfalto, luego, aquel cuerpo rodando unos metros como si fuera un costal de papas.

No había nada más que hacer, la visión del cuerpo era bastante clara, sin perder más tiempo se giró y volvió hacia "Destello", ahí encontró a Carol llorando como niña pequeña, sosteniendo en brazos a Suzette.

-Suzette! Suzette! Abre los ojos! Por favor Suzette! –Le gritaba desesperadamente Carol-.

-Qué…pasó? –Respondió confusa y lentamente sus parpados se abrieron, viendo una imagen borrosa de alguien frente a ella-.

Trató inútilmente de enfocar mejor la imagen de ese rostro para poder verlo con claridad y entonces vio que algo parecido a pintura, escurría sobre unos cristales que la separaban de esa persona. Nuevamente hizo un esfuerzo por enfocar la visión y finalmente el rostro de Carol se hizo visible aunque al mismo tiempo descubrió que aquello escurriendo no era pintura sino su propia sangre; Fue entonces que recordó aquel sueño que tuvo hace poco estando sola en su departamento y comprendió que en realidad era la predicción de su propia muerte, irónicamente ese había sido su "sueño vital".

-Suzette por favor despierta! –Le ordenó la rubia de ojos verdes-.

-Suzette! –Gritaba desgarradoramente Taylor llegando hasta ella y levantándola ligeramente entre sus brazos-.

-Donde…está...Nemrod? –Preguntó con dificultad-.

-Él esta muerto –Le respondió con voz entrecortada mientras de sus ojos emanaban lágrimas- .

-Per-dóname...Taylor...Sabes que tenía que...hacerlo… Te...amo...

-Lo sé, Suzette...lo sé... –Dijo Taylor tratando de tranquilizarla-.

-Porqué Suzette? –Preguntó Carol aún confundida y horrorizada-.

-Él era Neil Lea-gan...y también...el al-qui-mista...-Dijo con pocas fuerzas-.

-Alquimista?

Carol quiso decir algo más pero entonces Suzette comenzó a cerrar los ojos, el profundo sueño de la muerte le invitaba a entrar en él para ya no volver. Taylor la abrazó con más fuerza y entonces balbuceó:

-Cuando yo esté preparada…vendrás…por mi? –Preguntó Suzette con débil voz-...Prométeme que… vendrás por mí –Suplicó finalmente-.

Sin tener tiempo de esperar la respuesta, aquellos ojos azules se cerraron para no volver a abrirse, dando un último suspiro casi imperceptible, despidiéndose de este mundo y de su existencia como "Suzette".

Pese a todo lo ocurrido, en el rostro de Suzette se dibujaba una sonrisa tranquila; parecía haber muerto en paz, satisfecha al saber que logró evitar que Carol, su amiga, sufriera daño nuevamente.

Finalmente la ambulancia llegó, pero era demasiado tarde, no había vidas qué salvar pero sí dos cuerpos qué levantar.

* * *

><p>Aturdido, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cual dolor sería mayor: El dolor físico o el dolor que sentía su alma, su única reacción fue llamarlos y pedirles que vinieran. No podían creer lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, no había tiempo de dar detalles ni de sorprenderse, los trámites legales, los trámites del funeral, todo tuvieron que hacerlo solo ellos dos.<p>

Obviamente se hizo una averiguación y tuvieron que explicar a grandes rasgos los descubrimientos cibernéticos acerca de Nicholas Leman y su supuesta relación con el finado Laurent. Aquellos días fueron difíciles, los medios de comunicación cubrieron la noticia convirtiéndola en un escándalo al dejar al descubierto que Nicholas Leman era un falsificador, un fraude, un ladrón!

Pero pese a todo eso al menos algunas cosas sí lograron manejarlas con mayor discreción gracias a la presión que ellos ejercieron sobre la policía y los periodistas, al menos así no resultarían más dañadas aquellas personas que últimamente habían entrado en contacto con Leman.

Aún sin conocer los detalles importantes de lo ocurrido, fueron ellos dos quienes se encargaron de cuidarlos y trataron de sanar sus heridas…o al menos ayudarles a mantenerse en pie ya que ambos habían perdido a una persona importante en sus vidas: Uno perdió a la mujer que amaba y otra perdió a la que consideraba su hermana.

Decidieron dividirse las tareas: Uno se llevaría a Carol y otro se llevaría a Taylor. Por comodidad, James se llevó a su casa a Taylor y Travis fue quien se mudó temporalmente a casa de Carol.

-En el último momento decidió decirme porqué era tan importante para ella el pintor…

-A qué te refieres? –Preguntó James confundido-.

-Sabía que algo le preocupaba pero… Si la hubiese obligado a decírmelo tal vez yo…

-Taylor, Suzette sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ella tomó esa difícil decisión…

-Y si se equivoca?... Y si jamás vuelve?

James no comprendía mucho de lo que Taylor decía ya que éste parecía tener un monólogo sin siquiera notar la presencia de nadie más. El rostro de Taylor era pálido, sus ojos rodeados por unas profundas ojeras, los labios secos, la mirada triste al principio y recientemente vacía. Por un instante, James consideró que Taylor podría perder contacto con la realidad en cualquier momento… Después de todo, no es tan raro que eso le ocurra a alguien que no logra asimilar ni superar una pérdida tan dolorosa.

-Quién volverá? –Preguntó James deseando escuchar una respuesta lógica-.

Pero Taylor no contestó; Como un sonámbulo, o mejor dicho como un zombi, se dirigió a una silla vacía que estaba cerca de una ventana y se sentó mirando hacia afuera como si esperara la llegada de alguien.

* * *

><p>-Debes comer un poco…al menos toma agua sí?<p>

-Porqué tiene que morir quien menos lo esperas?...

-Cómo dices?

Carol miraba fijamente a Travis con los ojos cristalizados de tanto llorar, estaba ojerosa y pálida, había perdido peso, dormía poco y comía menos que poco, casi nada. No había dicho nada desde que él y James recibieron la llamada de Taylor aquel fatídico día. De hecho ella ni siquiera quiso alejarse del cuerpo de Suzette, tuvo que ser Travis precisamente quien le obligara a soltar la mano de su amiga y después la llevara en brazos al auto.

Físicamente no había resultado con alguna lesión…pero por dentro sabía muy bien que su corazón estaba destrozado. Se negó a moverse, se negó a hablar y pareció tener la firme intención de dejarse morir; Pero Travis sabía que solo con tiempo se podrían curar ese tipo de heridas. Esta era la primera vez que Carol hablaba y era para preguntar justamente aquellas cosas que no tienen explicación concreta porque tal vez son solo ironías de la vida.

-Porqué las personas buenas se mueren demasiado pronto?...Porqué la gente malvada es la que gana siempre?... Porque no fui yo quien murió antes en el Hospital Jacob?

La voz de Carol subió de tono gradualmente hasta convertirse en un grito desgarrador al preguntar esto último. Travis no supo qué decir y solo se apresuró a abrazarla presionándola contra su pecho, tal vez lo único que tenía que hacer es estar ahí, a su lado, en silencio, escuchándola sin necesidad de hacer o decir nada más.

-Yo estuve ahí y no pude hacer nada! Traté de detener la sangre que le salía…pero no pude hacer nada por ella!

Carol lloró amargamente golpeando débilmente el pecho de Travis con sus pequeños puños, negándose a aceptar lo que había ocurrido. Finalmente, estando en el regazo de Travis por casi dos horas más, sintiéndose fatigada de tanto llorar, durmió profundamente.

* * *

><p>Ambas situaciones eran difíciles pero por mucho que fuera el deseo de una recuperación rápida, en realidad ese tipo de cosas no dependían de ellos dos solamente. Por la noche, los "cuidadores" intercambiaban llamadas y se comentaban lo sucedido durante ese día, trataban de animarse uno al otro para no perder a esperanza.<p>

-Otro día bastante largo verdad? –Dijo James por teléfono-.

-Así es… Esto no solo resulta cansado para el que sufre…

-También resulta agotador para los que están cerca, no es así?…

-Pero finalmente hoy habló! –Respondió Travis con cierto ánimo-.

-Y qué pasó?...

James permaneció en silencio unos segundos después de que Travis le mencionara las preguntas que hizo Carol y después se atrevió a decir:

-Tal vez…es tiempo de darle respuestas aunque ella no haya hecho las preguntas adecuadas…

Travis sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero sinceramente le atemorizaba que eso en vez de ayudar, perjudicara más el estado de Carol. El resto de la noche se la pasó en vela pensando en la sugerencia de James, probablemente tenía razón…pero cómo comenzar a decir algo que tal vez ella no quiera escuchar?

A la mañana siguiente, Travis llamó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró a la recámara; Carol estaba aún cubierta con la colcha pero sus ojos estaban abiertos.

-Buen día! –Dijo él animosamente-.

-Jamás habrá buen día para mí otra vez! –Respondió con enojo-.

-Carol, amanecer vivo un día más es maravilloso, eso lo convierte en un buen día…

-Cómo puedo sentirme feliz de vivir un día más si he perdido a la persona más querida para mi? Porqué las personas que más quiero tienen que dejarme sola? Porqué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?

Carol volvía a hacer preguntas que no tenían una respuesta en sí; Travis guardó silencio un momento, después en tono más serio le dijo:

-Es tiempo de acabar con la autocompasión, levantarte y dejar de hacer preguntas que tal vez no tienen respuesta…O es que de verdad piensas que eres la única que sufre? Te olvidas de Taylor?

Al decir esto último, Travis había elevado un poco la voz; Esto hizo que Carol lo mirara asustada pero no se atrevió a decir nada más y entonces él agregó:

-Te preparé el baño, así que levántate y báñate.

-No quiero ir a ninguna parte, déjame en paz!

Sin siquiera esperarlo, Travis jaló con rudeza las cobijas que cubrían a Carol, ella gritó y se encogió en un rincón de la cama.

-Qué haces? –Preguntó asustada-.

Travis no dijo ni una sola palabra, miró a Carol por unos instantes, súbitamente la jaló de uno de sus tobillos y se abalanzó sobre ella tratando de desabrochar la blusa de la pijama, ella le arañó los brazos tratando de impedirlo; Él se enfureció y con una sola mano la sujetó con fuerza de ambas muñecas mientras que con la mano que le quedaba libre optó por hacer trizas la pijama que usaba.

Carol gritaba más y más, pero eso no hizo que él se detuviera. Trozo por trozo fue desprendiendo la pijama hasta dejarla solo en ropa interior. En ese momento, él la miró en silencio y sin expresión en su rostro…pero unos segundos después, de un par de tirones la despojó de aquellas dos últimas prendas dejándola ahora sí completamente desnuda!

Travis parecía haber perdido los estribos, parecía ser otra persona! Realmente se había desesperado ante la postura de autocompasión que ella tomó durante todos estos días, por eso es que parecía que finalmente estaba decidido a obligarla a cambiar de actitud.

Estando solos ellos dos en aquella habitación, Travis de pie frente a Carol, en silencio y observándola; Carol trataba de cubrirse los senos con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba abrazar sus piernas, no sabía qué sucedería ahora, no podía imaginar lo que Travis estaba pensando ni lo que intentaría hacer enseguida.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! Qué les pareció este capítulo? Pobre Suzette T-T...pero todo pasa por alguna razón, de eso no hay duda.<p>

Elemental mi querido Watson, digo mi querida Parnaso, elemental! Vaya que haces deducciones certeras...aunque...(tiruriru-tiruriru...música de suspenso jeje). Ese otro punto también lo verás pronto!

Andru110! Bienvenida a la historia! Me alegra que te mantenga con los ojitos pegados al monitor jeje. Ehhh...sip, te sugiero que esperes a hacer el juicio final sobre ese personaje jeje. Gracias por tus palabras. Espero que este capítulo te haya resuelto algunas dudas (si es que las tenías, claro).

Cilenita79! Bueno, en realidad ya solo falta que nuestro personaje misterioso se digne a actuar...y de eso dependerá lo que ocurra con Candy...ella tomará la mejor decisión (eso supongo).

Miriam! Así es, las máscaras caen poco a poco...No te preocupes, que aún cuando lo que deseamos no se nos conceda, podremos ser felices de otra manera...si Candy comprende eso, entonces lo logrará...Y eso se aplica a Terry también...Pero veremos qué pasa con estos dos. ) Al menos por ahora Neil recibió un poco de lo que se merecía, no crees?...Por otro lado, de algún modo tu corazonada es cierta.

Chicas me despido por ahora. Abrazos a todas! Nos leemos en cuatro dias!

Cuidense mucho.


	18. Chapter 18: Pandora

"PANDORA"…

-18-

La miró nuevamente sin decir nada y entonces se acercó lentamente; Probablemente en esos instantes ella tuvo miedo de que algo malo sucediera y por eso es que trató inútilmente de alejarse.

-Suéltame! No me toques! Qué me vas a hacer? –Gritó con desesperación-.

Esta vez, con movimientos veloces la tomó de la cintura y la echó sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal, atravesó el pequeño pasillo y abrió la puerta que estaba enfrente: Era el baño. Carol se retorcía como un gusano, tratando de bajar para poder correr, pero Travis se negó a soltarla y la arrojó a la tina llena de agua tibia.

-Ella murió protegiéndote! –Gritó abiertamente- Y aunque no lo creas, Taylor está destrozado! Te sacaré a rastras de aquí si es necesario, para llevarte hasta él y que vea que el sacrificio de su novia no fue en vano! –Sentenció finalmente-.

Carol se sobresaltó cuando él le dijo todo eso a gritos, no se atrevió a protestar ni siquiera a sollozar o emitir un leve quejido; Tomó la esponja y el jabón y comenzó a asearse. Al ver esto, él pareció tranquilizarse y sin decir nada más salió, dejándola sola en el baño.

Después de terminar, jaló la toalla que él le había dejado; Abrió la puerta con cautela, temiendo que él estuviese ahí, furioso aún. Al ver el pasillo vacío, cruzó hacia la recámara y al entrar descubrió que su cama estaba ya en perfecto orden. Se vistió rápidamente y unos minutos después:

-Puedo pasar? –Preguntó con voz ronca e insegura-.

Carol no contestó, pero abrió la puerta, entonces la encontró de frente y la observó detenidamente; Nuevamente parecía encontrar a la chica sana y risueña que tanto amaba, aunque esta vez no sonreía precisamente…

-El desayuno está listo, saldremos en cuanto terminemos –Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver al comedor-.

-A donde iremos? –Se atrevió a preguntar en voz baja-.

-A casa de James…para ver a Taylor.

Escuchar eso le estremeció el corazón, tal vez Taylor la culparía de lo ocurrido a Suzette y…lo peor es que la misma Carol estaba convencida de que era así. Nuevamente en sus ojos se asomó la tristeza y miró temerosa a Travis; Él comprendió lo que Carol pensaba en ese momento y tomándola de la mano le dijo:

-Taylor no te acusa de nada…sabe que fue decisión de Suzette llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias…supongo que él mejor que nadie entiende porqué ella actuó así…

-No has hablado con él?

-En realidad es él quien no ha querido decir nada…Igual que tú, se sumergió en su propio dolor sin dar oportunidad a nadie de acercarsele… James lo cuida tanto como le es posible…pero tal vez tú logres que él tome la fuerza necesaria para empezar a vivir otra vez.

Después de desayunar, hizo una llamada y enseguida salieron rumbo a la casa de James. Antes de subir al auto, Travis encendió un cigarrillo y lo aspiró un par de veces, después torpemente dijo:

-Discúlpame por ser tan rudo contigo…sinceramente fue mi último recurso para sacarte de ese estado…

-Me estuviste cuidando todos estos días…

-Sí, pero creo que no tengo tanta paciencia como pensé…

-Pero al final resultaste bastante "persuasivo"…gracias –Dijo sonriendo levemente por primera vez-.

-Dijiste que todas las personas que te quieren, te abandonan…bueno, ahora sabes que no siempre es así –Fue su única respuesta-.

Subieron al auto de Travis y minutos después llegaron a casa de James, sin embargo Carol se quedó ahí parada sin dar un paso más; Travis se acercó y nuevamente tomándola de la mano le dijo:

-Ya te dije que no debes temer… O acaso me obligarás a volver a cargarte como un costal?

Ella lo miró en silencio, sabía que si se resistía él haría lo que le dijo y emitió un suspiro como si esto le ayudase a fortalecer su voluntad; Se sujetó al brazo de él y caminaron hacia la entrada.

* * *

><p>James abrió la puerta poco antes de que ellos llegaran, los estaba esperando. En cuanto entraron pudieron ver a Taylor, sentado en aquella misma silla viendo a través de la ventana hacia afuera, como si esperara la llegada de alguien...en los últimos días esto se había convertido en un ritual para él.<p>

-Taylor… -Fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento-.

Taylor la miró inicialmente de manera extraña, como si no la conociera; Sin embargo unos segundos después salió de su mutismo…

-Suzette quería que tú estuvieras bien…por eso no le importó sacrificarse en el último momento…

Carol se acercó y lo abrazó, ambos comenzaron a llorar. Después de un instante, Taylor pareció reunir fuerzas para salir de aquel ensimismamiento de varios días y volver al mundo real.

-Ella no quiso decir nada a nadie porque quiso resolverlo sola… Ese día fuimos a la casa donde se hospedaba el pintor, yo ni siquiera sabía dónde estábamos… Entró a enfrentarlo, a quitarle la última máscara…

Los tres escucharon atentamente cada palabra de Taylor y entonces fue James quien se atrevió a preguntar:

-Qué última máscara?

-Tal vez es mejor comenzar desde el principio…no crees Travis? –Dijo Taylor mirándolo fijamente-.

Travis supo que el momento había llegado y no sabía cómo comenzar el relato, tal vez una manera sencilla sin tantos detalles…pero cual sería esa manera sencilla? Después de unos segundos de silencio, carraspeó y con voz ronca indicó que seria mejor que todos se sentaran pues sería una plática un poco extensa; Cuando ya los cuatro estaban en aquella pequeña sala empezó a hablar:

-Carol…sinceramente todo este tiempo estuve buscando la mejor manera de decirte esto…pero tal vez no existe esa mejor manera, así que… Mientras estuviste hospitalizada, recibí la indicación de buscar a un pintor llamado "Nathan A. Laurent", al momento de verlo en persona, tuve la sensación de que ese rostro ya lo había visto en alguna parte…y no me equivoqué, ese rostro era muy parecido al de un hombre que tú conoces muy bien: Anthony Brower Andley…

-Anthony? –Súbitamente Carol recordó lo ocurrido en "Destello"-... El hombre que apuñaló a Suzette me dijo que él era Anthony!

-Ese hombre era precisamente aquel pintor al que me refiero…Yo no estaba seguro de que realmente fuera Anthony, por eso es que decidí pedir ayuda a James y a Taylor para investigarlo…y también Suzette se involucró en esto.

-Descubrimos que ese hombre era un completo fraude, no era pintor profesional y ni siquiera se llamaba "Nathan A. Laurent"; Supimos que su verdadero nombre, al menos en este tiempo, era "Nicholas Leman"…-Intervino James-.

-Su nombre en este tiempo? –Preguntó Carol confundida-.

-Llegamos a la conclusión de que ese hombre tuvo una anterior reencarnación y fue una persona que también conociste bien Carol: Él era Neil Leagan… -Esta vez fue Travis quien habló-.

-Por eso es que Suzette me dijo que no creyera nada de él, que no era Anthony, sino Neil Leagan?

-Así es… Para colmo de males, Suzette fue la única que pudo descubrir que él no solo tuvo una reencarnación previa… –Y Taylor no supo si debería continuar-.

-Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó temerosa-.

-Que Nicholas Leman hace cien años fue Neil Leagan…y hace quinientos años fue "Nemrod, el Alquimista", el responsable de que Suzette y tú pudiesen intercambiar cuerpos durante aquella ejecución en la Plaza Central –Concluyó Taylor-.

Carol no fue la única sorprendida ante esta revelación; James permanecía boquiabierto y los ojos de Travis se abrían como platos. Pasado el momento de estupefacción, fue Travis quien pareció perder el control.

-Ese hombre fue el que ocasionó que el cuerpo de Suzette se quemara en la hoguera mientras que el alma de Carol era condenada a desaparecer? Y Suzette no dijo nada! Porqué?

-Suzette no quería que tú o yo fuéramos tras ese hombre…no quiso que nosotros estuviésemos en peligro… Fue por eso que ella quiso enfrentarlo sola…quiso asegurarse de que no podría hacer daño nuevamente, ni a ella ni a Carol ni a nadie más… Aquel día, poco antes de lograr llegar a "Destello", me lo confesó…ni siquiera yo fui capaz de protegerla –Dijo con tristeza-.

Al escuchar esto y ver que nuevamente se hacía evidente el dolor que estaba sintiendo Taylor, Travis optó por tratar de calmarse y agradecer la fortaleza que tuvo Suzette para proteger a Carol.

Por otra parte, Carol cerraba los ojos y recordaba el momento en que se había enfrentado a Suzette descubriendo aquel horrible y doloroso pasado de hace quinientos años que ambas compartían.

-A decir verdad, Suzette jamás describió con detalle al alquimista, ni siquiera me dijo su nombre… -Reconoció Carol-.

-En realidad quien estuvo en contacto con él fue ella desde el principio hace quinientos años, no es así? –Dijo Travis mirando a Taylor-.

En ese momento fue Taylor quien se encargó de narrar un viejo recuerdo que Suzette le contara alguna vez…

_Era una tarde soleada, Samanta logró inventar una buena excusa para poder pasar un tiempo a solas con él._

_-Saldré al jardín a cortar unas flores para mi señora Cándida…_

_-A ella le fascinan las rosas!_

_-Quién podría elegir las mejores sino mi señor Terius?_

_Terius sonrió y aceptó gentilmente acompañar a Samanta al jardín, se sentía dichosa al saber que podía compartir al menos unos instantes a su lado, teniendo toda su atención solo para ella; Tan distraída estaba en crearse castillos en el aire que súbitamente sintió un pinchazo y sus dedos comenzaron a sangrar._

_-Te has hecho daño?_

_Terius la tomó de la mano y con un pañuelo presionó delicadamente la herida producida por las espinas de las rosas, ella lo miraba embelesada… Sin embargo, en ese momento una voz femenina gritó su nombre y él a toda prisa se dirigió hacia la casa, de regreso a los brazos de Cándida que reclamaba su presencia._

_Samanta se quedó sola, observando que él se alejaba con tan solo escuchar la voz de Cándida sin importarle nada más._

_-Parece embrujado ante aquella voz! –Dijo con cierto enojo- Algún día tendré la dicha de verlo correr a mis brazos de la misma manera en que ahora corre hacia ella?_

_-Eso puede ser posible si usted lo desea realmente –Irrumpió una voz masculina-._

_Samanta se sobresaltó al percatarse de que alguien le había escuchado; Temerosa se giró hacia aquella voz y vio a la orilla del jardín a un hombre alto y blanco, vestido con una capucha negra que le cubría prácticamente de pies a cabeza. Ese hombre intuyó el temor de Samanta y se apresuró a decir:_

_-No sienta temor…No es culpable de desear que ese hombre se enamore de usted, siendo tan bella como un ángel caído del cielo…_

_Aquel hombre sabía que hasta el más desconfiado sucumbe ante los halagos y con Samanta no fue la excepción; Ella le abrió su corazón, confió en él y le reveló su anhelo de convertirse precisamente en la dueña del amor de Terius._

-Esa fue la primera vez que vio al alquimista… Él le prometió ayudarla a conseguir el amor de Terius…pero nunca dijo cuál era el precio de todo eso… y ya saben cómo terminó ese asunto aquella vez -Finalizó Taylor-.

-Pero cómo es que Suzette logró descubrirlo esta vez? Qué ocurrió entre ellos Taylor? –Preguntó James-.

-Suzette entró sola a enfrentarlo, pero minutos después vi que él salía apresuradamente en un carro y enseguida apareció ella diciéndome que manejara lo más rápido posible…

Esta vez Taylor evocaba un recuerdo más reciente, que también resultó ser la última vez que viera a su novia con vida…

_-Qué está pasando Suzette? –Preguntó confuso Taylor-._

_-Él es capaz de matarla! Taylor debemos impedir que le haga daño a Carol!... Él no solo es Neil Leagan, sino también Nemrod, el alquimista! –Le gritó Suzette a viva voz-._

_A toda prisa puso en marcha el auto y sin ser capaz de esperar ni un minuto más comenzó a preguntarle:_

_-Cómo sabes que el pintor es también el alquimista?_

_-Cuando James y Travis nos mostraron aquellos cuadros asquerosos…tuve la sensación de que algo malévolo había en la mirada de ese hombre que aparecía junto a Carol…_

_-Claro, es Neil Leagan! Travis nos dijo que él no fue precisamente una persona "agradable" en la vida de Candice White!_

_-No fue solo eso!...Esa mirada perversa y fría… ya la había visto antes…y recordé que esa misma mirada tenía el alquimista!... Además hay algo que ni tú ni los muchachos pudieron notar en esos cuadros…_

_-De que hablas?_

_-En esos cuadros no aparece realmente el rostro y el cuerpo de Candice White…sino de Cándida Wellington!_

_-Pero Candice y Cándida son la misma persona Suzette!_

_-Pero no tuvieron las mismas edades en la época en que se encontraron con Nemrod y con Neil! Neil conoció a Candy cuando apenas era una niña y después una adolescente… Pero Nemrod el alquimista conoció a Cándida adulta y siendo esposa de Terius!_

_Taylor permaneció perplejo ante las palabras de Suzette, ella tenía razón: Un detalle aparentemente insignificante pero de gran importancia! Cómo podría haber retratado Neil el cuerpo tan detallado y en plena adultez de Candy?_

_-Si hay alguien, además de Terius, que pudiese reconocer el cuerpo adulto de Cándida…esa persona soy yo…porque estuve dentro de ese cuerpo varios años –Dijo avergonzada Suzette-._

James, Travis y Carol escuchaban atentamente cada palabra de Taylor; Les resultaba sorprendente que Suzette hubiese reparado en detalles que ninguno había considerado.

-Por eso es que pudo reconocerlo aunque su aspecto como Neil Leagan fuera un tanto distinto al que tuvo como alquimista… Sin embargo ya como Nicholas Leman, el parecido resultó mayor… -Finalizó Taylor-.

-Ahora entiendo porqué era de suma importancia para ella, ver al pintor con sus propios ojos! Por eso me pidió que la llevara con él! –Reflexionó Travis-.

-También me confesó lo que sucedió en esa casa… Lo que le revelaste sobre los cuadros y sobre…el dueño de ese lugar… -Dijo pausadamente Taylor dando pie a que Travis decidiera si continuar o no con esa revelación para Carol-.

-Cuál casa? Qué cuadros? Cual dueño?... De quién están hablando? –Preguntó nerviosa Carol-.

Travis miró en silencio a Taylor y a James, ambos parecieron indicarle con la mirada que ya era tiempo de terminar con los secretos, si ellos ya sabían todo lo que ocurría, lo más justo era que Carol siendo la principal afectada en todo esto, también supiera toda la verdad. Se paseó nervioso por unos segundos y nuevamente carraspeó; Después, con la mayor tranquilidad de la que fue capaz, le dijo:

-Tal vez eso deba explicártelo en otro lugar…

En seguida tomó su celular y rápidamente marcó un número, la llamada fue breve y después de terminar, miró a Carol, le pidió que esperase unos minutos y salió; Poco después regresó con una caja en brazos y se la extendió diciéndole:

-Espero que sea de tu medida.

James le ofreció su recámara para que se cambiara de ropa, ella quiso hacer preguntas, pero comprendió que lo verdaderamente importante ocurriría después. Mientras en la sala, Travis esperaba nervioso y hasta cierto punto, temeroso.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer –Le decía James-.

-A fin de cuentas, no tiene sentido mantener oculto todo esto por más tiempo –Recalcó Taylor-.

Después de unos minutos la voz de Carol los sorprendió y lo que encontraron frente a ellos fue a una hermosa dama luciendo un vestido carmín con un ligero escote al frente y una cinta marrón que se entrelazaba en el pecho a modo de corsé ajustándose perfectamente al cuerpo, unas mangas largas que a nivel de los codos se hacían más anchas, una falda amplia retocada con un encaje color marrón en las orillas; El cabello rizado recogido con un listón de terciopelo carmín y finalmente unas zapatillas.

Travis la miró como si esa fuese la primera y también la última vez que podría tenerla frente a él; Vio que aquellos ojos brillaban como si en ellos se reflejara una joya, no, en realidad eran dos joyas las que brillaban al mismo tiempo: Unas hermosas esmeraldas verdes.

-El vestido te ajusta perfectamente… Es hora de…irnos –Y le ofreció su brazo para salir de ahí-.

James y Taylor no dijeron nada, simplemente lo miraron y sonrieron ligeramente como si con eso le enviaran un mensaje de buena suerte. Sí, en realidad necesitaría toda la suerte del mundo para que todo resultara bien. Le abrió la puerta para subir al auto y juntos, emprendieron aquella pequeña travesía cuyo destino final sería aquella caja de secretos que estarían a punto de abrir.

* * *

><p>Al quedarse solos, Taylor pareció volver a la vida; Estaba contento de ver que Carol estaba bien y que pronto terminaría por saber todo lo que Suzette supo antes que ella. Entonces pudo recordar que aún tenía un asunto pendiente por resolver.<p>

-Debo ir a mi casa…

-Porqué no te quedas al menos el resto de este día? –Le sugirió James-.

-Tengo que averiguar lo que Suzette estaba buscando en aquellos libros…

-Libros? Cuales libros? –Preguntó intrigado James-.

-Poco después de que Suzette y yo nos reconciliáramos, ella comenzó a llevar varios libros a mi casa, decía que si los llevaba a su departamento Carol podría verlos y no quería preocuparla…Tal vez, de alguna manera…Suzette sabía que algo grave ocurriría en los siguientes días…

-Puedo ir contigo? –Preguntó James-.

Poco después James y Taylor salían rumbo a la casa de éste último; En realidad James estaba aún bastante preocupado por Taylor ya que recordaba perfectamente las preguntas que recientemente éste había hecho: "Y si se equivoca?...Y si jamás vuelve?".

En silencio llegaron a su destino, Taylor abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar a James, todo parecía en orden y demasiado tranquilo…

-Mis padres están de vacaciones…-Explicó Taylor-.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación donde Taylor y Suzette habían pasado sus últimos momentos juntos. En una pequeña mesa James observó que había cuatro o cinco libros empastados…

-Esos son los que ella estaba leyendo?

-Así es…Buscaba algo…pero no pude saber exactamente qué. Aunque ella ya no esté con vida…quiero saber qué fue lo último que quería encontrar.

James entonces comprendió que todo aquello era importante para Taylor, probablemente sentía la obligación de completar la búsqueda que su novia comenzó…pero que no pudo terminar. Sin decir más, imitó la conducta de Taylor: Abrió uno de esos libros y comenzó a leer.

* * *

><p>Durante el camino ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada…aunque ambos deseaban lo contrario. Llegaron a aquel lugar, aquella casa que era tan familiar para Travis pero que resultaba ser una hermosa novedad para Carol. Se preguntaba una y mil cosas: Quién sería la persona que vive ahí? Qué relación tendría con ella? Y tal vez la pregunta que más le carcomía en curiosidad: Qué tenía que ver Travis con todo esto?<p>

-Bienvenido joven Travis –Le saludó como de costumbre el mayordomo-...Desea que le diga al señor que ya están aquí?

-Sí, pero dígale que nos permita unos minutos en el Estudio –Ordenó gentilmente-.

-Así será, joven.

El mayordomo se retiró sin más, no pareció inmutarse por la presencia de Carol pero sí la había visto por unos segundos con una especie de sorpresa, aunque no dijo ni hizo nada fuera de lugar.

Travis nuevamente ofreció su brazo a Carol y juntos subieron las escaleras; Al llegar frente a esa puerta, con mano temblorosa sujetó el picaporte y lo giró, le cedió el pasó y finalmente cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Aquella habitación estaba un tanto en penumbras ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas aún cuando ya pasaba del medio día, lo único que Carol podía diferenciar era que se encontraba en un Estudio, con escritorio, libreros, sillas y un montón de cuadros en las paredes.

-Recuerdas cuando nos vimos por primera vez? –Preguntó él-.

-Sí, fue en el "Meijikan Café"…

-Debo confesar que ese encuentro no fue casual…

-No comprendo.

-Pasé mucho tiempo antes observándote, siguiéndote… Y fue hasta esa vez que me atreví a entrar a la cafetería, para preguntarle a Greta sobre ti…

-Observándome y siguiéndome? Porqué?

Carol siempre había considerado el encuentro con Travis como una fascinante casualidad del destino; Aún cuando en aquel tiempo ella era novia de Taylor, no podía negar que al reencontrarse por segunda vez con él, su corazón se sintió perturbado.

-Por esto… -Dijo al tiempo de que abría las cortinas y permitía que la luz del sol inundara la habitación-.

Frente a Carol quedaron todos aquellos cuadros que plasmaban su vida como Candice White hace cien años, aquellos cuadros que poco antes de morir también contemplara Suzette. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole cada tramo de su piel, era una extraña sensación de familiaridad hacia todos aquellos lienzos, como si ya antes los hubiese visto…seguramente eso se debía a que todas aquellas pinturas eran de las personas más importantes en su vida anterior, de aquellas personas que de algún modo, en algún momento, estuvieron relacionadas con ella.

-Todos estos cuadros los hizo aquel pintor que terminó con la vida de Suzette…pero fueron hechos bajo la indicación de él…

-Quién es él?

-El dueño de esta casa. Él fue quién contrató al pintor para que realizara estas obras, anhelaba conservar perfectamente sus recuerdos… por eso es que todos estos cuadros están aquí. Él me pidió que te buscara…y al encontrarte me encargó seguirte, averiguar dónde y cómo vivías, averiguar si estabas bien… Lo que ni él ni yo imaginábamos es que…en todo este tiempo que estuve siguiéndote…me enamoraría de ti…y mucho menos imaginábamos que terminaría amándote.

La mirada de Travis cambió; Observaba a Carol fijamente a los ojos, pero no parecía contento u orgulloso de reconocer sus sentimientos abiertamente…más bien parecía sentirse culpable, culpable por haber hecho lo indebido, culpable por haber sobrepasado un límite. Sintiendo que el tiempo se le acababa, que el momento de perderla se acercaba, con pasos firmes se puso de pie frente a ella y con voz temblorosa agregó algo más:

-Carol…necesitaba que vinieras aquí para darte las respuestas que tanto deseas conocer…que no pude decirte antes porque no me fue permitido... Pero ahora…creo que es momento de que lo sepas y seas tú quien decida qué hacer después...seguramente él comprenderá...

En ese momento, el sonido de unos pasos les indicó que alguien se aproximaba a aquella habitación, la puerta se abrió lentamente y la sombra de una persona quedó en el umbral. Una voz grave y masculina dijo:

-Quien debe darte una explicación…soy yo.

Aquel hombre entró completamente al Estudio y Carol abrió aún más sus bellos ojos verdes al reconocerlo inmediatamente…pero menos entendió lo que estaba sucediendo…

-Señor Grant! –Exclamó sin entender porqué su jefe estaba ahí-.

Sí, el Sr. Grant era el dueño de aquella hermosa casa y en consecuencia, era la persona que pidió al pintor hacer todos esos cuadros. Por unos segundos miró fijamente y en silencio a Carol, no sabía qué decir ni cómo iniciar aquel acto de confesión. Sus labios temblaron y lentamente se abrieron para decir:

-Perdóname por guardar silencio tanto tiempo…Pero, esta vez no pude llegar al mismo tiempo que tú…"Pequeña pecosa"…o tal vez prefieras que te llame "Tarzán pecosa"…

Las palabras del señor Grant, le provocaron escalofrío a Carol; Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuchara que la llamaran así, recordaba muy bien lo que significaba para ella ese sobrenombre: "Tarzán pecosa"...

-Porqué me llama así?...Cómo es que usted sabe que…

-Que Terry Granchester te llamaba de ese modo? –Completó él-.

-Cómo conoce el nombre de Terry Granchester?... Travis qué está pasando?

Travis veía la cara de confusión de Carol pero no se atrevía a pronunciar ni una sola palabra, sabía que ahora ya no le correspondía a él aclarar la situación y sinceramente tampoco quería ser él quien por segunda vez le ocasionara tanto dolor. Tenía miedo de la reacción que ella pudiera tener al enterarse de toda la verdad.

-Él no es quien debe darte explicaciones, pero yo sí…Candy –Insistió el Sr. Grant-.

Carol recordó que en alguna ocasión comparó al Sr. Grant con Albert, aquel vagabundo que resultó ser el Tío abuelo William… Muchas veces se preguntó si alguien más habría "despertado" al igual que ella en esta época, pero jamás se imaginó que algo como esto podría suceder realmente!

Ante esta posibilidad evidentemente hecha realidad, sintió que el pánico la invadía, sin darse cuenta comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás intentando poner algo de distancia entre ella y él.

-No…esto es una broma verdad?... Usted solo quiere jugar con mis recuerdos, con todo lo que soy!...Que yo haya sido su empleada y haya confiado en usted, no le da derecho a intervenir de esta manera en mi vida!... Qué tiene que ver mi persona con usted?

-Mucho Candy…Más de lo que crees…Y lo primero que debo hacer es pedirte que me perdones por no haber podido llegar antes…para evitarte todo este sufrimiento y confusión.

-A que se refiere? –Preguntó Carol al borde de la exasperación-.

-Candy…es que no me reconoces? No puedes ver más allá de mi aspecto actual?

Entonces Carol trató de huir pero el señor Grant la sujetó del brazo con firmeza, lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos le suplicó:

-Por favor Candy…mírame bien…mírame a los ojos detenidamente…

Con reticencia ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y accedió a mirarlo; Pausadamente recorrió aquel rostro ya marcado por las arrugas desde el mentón hasta aquellos ojos marrones y estando así, a unos escasos centímetros sus ojos de los de él, súbitamente todo fue enceguecido por una luz brillante que inundó su mente…y lo que vio en unos cuantos segundos, le produjo un gran dolor en el pecho que casi pudo sentir su corazón romperse, como si el cristal de una ventana se rompiese en mil pedazos.

-Noo…No puede ser…No es verdad…No es verdad! –Repetía una y otra vez tratando de convencerse a sí misma que todo era una más de sus pesadillas-.

Entonces nuevamente comenzó a retroceder lentamente, quiso correr pero la fuerza de sus piernas se esfumó, solo atinó a caer de rodillas y con ambas manos se cubría el rostro una vez más bañado en lágrimas negándose a seguir mirando a aquel hombre.

Al verla así, el señor Grant se arrodilló frente a ella, él también lloraba en silencio, eran las lágrimas más amargas que había derramado en esta vida y sabía que a ella le ocurría lo mismo. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, solo pudo estrechar con sus manos, aquellas manos blancas y diminutas:

-Perdóname por favor Candy! –Suplicó una vez más-.

-Cómo puede ser esto posible? Cómo pudiste dejarme sola tanto tiempo? Cómo pudiste después elegir a tu antojo el momento de hacerte presente frente a mi? –Súbitamente ella zafó sus manos de entre las de él y se levantó dispuesta a marcharse-.

-No Carol, no te vayas! –Travis alcanzó a sujetarla con fuerza- Escúchalo! Si te niegas a hacerlo jamás sabrás qué más sucedió en el pasado! Por favor, solo un momento, te lo suplico!

-Tú sabías esto y aún así lo ayudaste?... Me mentiste! Porqué te involucraste? -Le dijo mirándolo con rabia-.

-Porque él es mi abuelo! –Gritó Travis para obligarla a escucharle-.

Al escuchar esto, Carol quedó perpleja, le parecía algo tan inverosímil que pensó que era una mentira más; Sin embargo Travis aprovechó los segundos de silencio y siguió hablando:

-Hasta hace un par de años que me reveló su historia: Me pareció una locura, una fantasía! Pero me pidió que lo ayudara!…No pude negarme porque yo lo he visto sufrir todos estos años por una persona que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que existiera en este tiempo!… Por favor Carol, sé que tú entiendes bien el sufrimiento de mi abuelo, así que escúchalo!

En esa habitación se encontraba Carol frente a aquellos dos hombres que podrían terminar resolviendo todas sus dudas; Tanto tiempo teniendo la cabeza llena de preguntas, esperando y deseando que algún día pudiera conocer las respuestas…y ahora ya no estaba tan segura de querer continuar con todo esto, porque simplemente no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si saber todo le aliviaría o le causaría más dolor al abrir viejas heridas. La caja de Pandora se abrió…y ya no había modo de cerrarla otra vez…

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! Antes que nada una disculpa por el título de este capítulo (suena a grupo de música pop ochentero jejeje) pero realmente no se me ocurrió otro nombre! T-T Waa comenzará una larga explicación para Candy...El Sr. Grant bien podría haber sido la reencarnación de Albert pero no es así...cuál será su reacción al final?<p>

Angelnr! gomen gomen, sé que me tardé...pero aqui ya estuvo la actualización!jejeje me imaginé al productor diciendo "corteee!" e indicandote que tomes el sitio de Carol para esa escena jejeje...

Parnaso! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! Bueno, ya puedes anotarte palomita en algunas de tus deducciones! Cuantos aciertos llevas?...Ahhh Sip, Travis es...bueno ya sabes que es!...Sí, también se me arrugó el corazón con lo de Suzette :( Waa no había pensado que Taylor podría hacer eso! (tendré que vigilarlo por lo menos hasta el siguiente capítulo)...Ahora falta escuchar al Sr. Grant, supongo que retomará algunas cosillas (como eso de la procedencia del anillo)...pero recuerda que algunas cosas se deben al azar!

Cilenita79! Me tardé un poquillo pero espero que te haya dejado con más dudas la actualización jejeje...aunque realmente ya solo será la explicación que une las piezas en un par de capítulos más!

Anngel! Sí quedó tu rev! Jejeje mi plan malévolo para conquistar el mundo? Noooo yo quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta este capítulooo...jejeje me sentí como en Pinky y Cerebro jojojo...Sip, pobre Suzette, pero ya le vendrán tiempos mejores(en otra vida)...Ahhh, Travis es encantador y ahora sabemos porqué o no?...Sí el pintor era demasiado perfecto jejeje...algún defecto tenía que tener no? XD

Miriam! Ya te extrañaba! Muy buenas observaciones! Como ves, resultaba complicado imaginarse el papel de Travis en todo esto al principio...y ahora es comprensible la razón por la que muestra "cierto comportamiento" tan "familiar"...Jejeje sí, soy mexicana, así que entiendo el sentido de esa frase (muy adecuada, por cierto jeje), pero yo también sentí feíto cuando se murió Suzette :(..

Bueno chicas, la siguiente actualización será después de dos días (más breve la espera no?)...y me temo que será el penúltimo capítulo! De pasó las invito a leer mis otras dos historietas y dejarme reviews: "Algo de mi, algo de ti" y "Superticiones", esas están completas.

Cuidense mucho y nos leemos dentro de muy poco tiempo!

Saludos y abrazos!


	19. Chapter 19: Perspectivas

"PERSPECTIVAS"…

-19-

Carol quiso irse, se sentía traicionada por aquel muchacho en el que llegó a confiar incluso más que en su ex novio Taylor, también se sentía traicionada por aquel hombre que ella había idealizado como un protector…y recordar los momentos en que Suzette y ella se enfrentaron, alimentó aún más ese deseo de escapar de ese lugar.

-Me pides que comprenda? Me pides que le de la oportunidad a él de que me explique todo lo ocurrido? Qué hay de Suzette? –Y entonces miró fijamente al Sr. Grant- Ella anhelaba encontrar a Terry tanto como yo o hasta más!

Carol estaba furiosa, apretaba los puños con rabia y agregó:

-Desde que Suzette pudo recobrar sus recuerdos, siempre tuvo la esperanza de encontrarte!...Y simplemente murió sin siquiera tener oportunidad de enterarse de todo esto!

-Te equivocas! Un día antes de que ella muriera estuvo aquí! –Intervino Travis- Suzette quiso enterarse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo! Ella sí le dio una oportunidad a mi abuelo y lo escuchó!

Esto la tomó por sorpresa; Si bien es cierto, le dijeron que Suzette se había involucrado en la investigación sobre el pintor…pero no le habían dado más detalles sobre todo lo demás en que intervino.

-Suzette estuvo aquí frente a ti? –Preguntó al Sr. Grant-.

-Así es…Aunque fue Travis quien primero le habló sobre mí…

Tocó el turno a Travis de recordar lo que habló con Suzette en esa habitación después de que le informara sobre la historia de cada uno de los cuadros…

_Suzette se giró rápidamente hacia Travis mirándolo fijamente; Travis supo que el momento había llegado, tendría que explicarle quién era "Él" y estaba decidido a hacerlo, a revelarle toda la verdad._

_-Suzette, tienes razón, yo no soy Terry Granchester…pero soy… una persona ligada a él estrechamente..._

_-Eres su amigo?_

_-No._

_-Qué relación puede ser más estrecha que la amistad?_

_Suzette comprendió inmediatamente la respuesta a la pregunta que ella misma acababa de hacer; Supo que se encontraba justo frente a un familiar de Terry Granchester!_

_-Cómo es posible que tú seas un familiar suyo? –Preguntó aún sin poder creerlo-._

_-En esta época...mi madre fue hija de Terry Granchester, por lo tanto…yo soy su nieto._

_Suzette pareció quedarse como de piedra! Lo más que había pensado era que Travis fuera hermano de Terry!_

_-Quieres decir que él no llegó a esta época al mismo tiempo que nosotras? Entonces eso significa que Terry ahora…_

_-Es un anciano… Comprendes ahora porqué no quiso mostrarse frente a ustedes desde el principio?_

_Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla, simplemente no alcanzaba a entender porqué razón Terry se había "adelantado"…o ellas se habían "demorado" en su llegada a este mundo, a este tiempo; No lograba entender el capricho del Destino al desfasar de este modo sus vidas haciendo aún más caótico su encuentro._

_Travis notó que en este momento Suzette estaba pensando lo que justamente él mismo pensara hace un par de años, al descubrir que "Candice White", la mujer que tanto amaba su abuelo, no era una anciana, sino una hermosa joven de menos de 20 años de edad!_

_Después de unos segundos, Suzette pareció recobrar la cordura y le preguntó:_

_-Entonces sabías quién era Carol desde mucho antes que ella te confiara sus recuerdos y te hablara de su reencarnación?_

_-Sí…pero me resistía a aceptar que ella fuese la misma "Candice White" que mi abuelo ansiaba encontrar… Desde que tengo uso de razón, recuerdo que mi abuelo ha sido un hombre bueno y generoso pese a su carácter… Sin embargo, al comenzar mi adolescencia también pude ver que había momentos en los que parecía ausente y nostálgico… Siempre me pregunté el motivo de esa tristeza que se empeñaba en ocultar…ni siquiera mi madre sabía nada. Cuando mi madre murió en un accidente de auto vine a vivir con él aquí, a esta casa que resultaba enorme para él solo; Poco después todos estos cuadros comenzaron a aparecer aquí. Además, la convivencia diaria y más estrecha me ayudó a notar que nuevamente él volvía a estar inquieto y cada vez más preocupado…Una noche, escuché que gritaba y fui a su recámara…Al llegar a la puerta, pude escuchar claramente que gritaba un nombre: "Candy"…_

_-Fue en ese momento que te enteraste de su existencia?_

_-No. Tú mejor que nadie, sabes que Terry Granchester siempre ha sido reservado con sus asuntos y sus sentimientos, además de ser bastante necio también, cierto? –Sonrió Travis-...Tuvo que pasar un tiempo en el que esas pesadillas se hicieron más frecuentes y casi todas las noches despertaba gritando ese mismo nombre desesperadamente…solo hasta después de eso finalmente un día me llamó y me reveló su historia…Debo confesarte que en un principio me asusté al considerar la posibilidad de que mi abuelo estuviese perdiendo la razón o se estuviese volviendo senil!_

_-Y entonces qué te hizo creer en él?_

_-Su dolor. -La mirada de Travis se tornó triste al recordar aquellos días-... Dormía y comía poco, todo el tiempo estaba metido aquí…y fue cuando me convencí de que aquel nombre que tanto repetía entre sueños, realmente tenía un rostro actualmente… Entonces decidí contratar a un investigador privado para buscar a una mujer que físicamente compartiera rasgos con la pintura de "Candice White"… No sabía si tendría una apariencia similar en este tiempo pero, era la única pista para encontrarla…_

_-Y el investigador dio con Carol, verdad?_

_-Así es… Eso fue devastador para mi abuelo…y para mi fue inconcebible! Ambos habíamos esperado encontrar a una mujer casi de la misma edad que mi abuelo…pero increíblemente no resultó así. Por eso decidí ser yo quien continuara averiguando y me encargué de vigilarla…A decir verdad, quedé bastante sorprendido al verla por primera vez porque era la viva imagen de estas pinturas!_

_-Por eso le dijiste a Carol que tú eras Terry Granchester? Para ocultar que él era ya un anciano?_

_-Mi abuelo pensó que si él había llegado mucho antes a esta época, aunque ya no podía estar con Candy tal vez podría ayudar a que su destino fuese distinto esta vez…así que al saber que ella ya había recuperado todos sus recuerdos, él me hizo prometerle que yo me quedaría a su lado para hacerla feliz…_

_-Y la manera más segura de que ella se quedara contigo fue diciéndole que tú eras Terry..._

_-Ahora comprendes porqué le mentí a Carol?... Independientemente de que yo la amara…tenía que estar a su lado para protegerla…_

_-Pero eso no es justo para ti!_

_-Lo sé…pero creo que si hay alguien que puede entenderme, esa persona eres tú Suzette… -Caminó hacia la ventana y con tristeza miró hacia afuera-...Poco importa quién soy yo en realidad…lo importante es que ella esté bien._

_-Si no te hubieses enamorado de ella…aún así estarías dispuesto a estar a su lado?_

_-Si él me lo pidiera, sí, lo haría…y tú sabes ahora porqué._

_-Puedo…verlo? –Preguntó temerosa-._

_-De hecho soy yo quien iba a pedírtelo…es tiempo de dejar de usar las máscaras._

_Todo su cuerpo tembló y lentamente se levantó; Ambos salieron del Estudio y se digirieron a una de las habitaciones. En ese momento, al estar frente a la puerta de esa recámara, Suzette le tocó el brazo como si acabara de recordar algo que la hiciera dudar en el último momento:_

_-Pero entonces tal vez no sea buena idea que me vea porque él no supo que yo también estaba en esta época buscándole!_

_-Claro que lo supo!...Y eso complicó las cosas…él también se preocupó por tu bienestar… Esta vez ustedes eran buenas amigas…y nosotros no queríamos que eso cambiara, pero…no pudimos evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento… Sin embargo, pese a eso, vimos que la amistad entre ustedes se fortaleció y él se alegró mucho al saber que tu destino sí se había modificado y que habías encontrado a alguien que realmente te amara…_

Travis terminó su relato sobre aquel momento, Carol escuchó todo en completo silencio. Le pareció risorio que justamente Suzette fuese la primera en encontrarse con el verdadero Terius Granchester esta vez.

-Suzette no me mencionó nada de esto… -Dijo hasta cierto punto, decepcionada-.

-Ambos le pedimos que no te dijera nada, hasta que pudiera traerte yo mismo a esta casa –Aclaró Travis-.

Y ahora el Señor Grant recordaba un fragmento de aquella plática con Suzette...

_-Finalmente nos encontramos...Aunque mi apariencia no me favorece demasiado esta vez..._

_-Terry..._

_-No digas nada..._

_-Jamás imaginé encontrarte de este modo, en estas circunstancias! -Y Suzette lloró silenciosamente arrodillándose junto a la cama-._

_-En ocasiones el destino es caprichoso...Pero me alegro de ver que tú y ella están bien...Eres hermosa y libre de ir a donde tú lo desees! Y lo más importante: Has encontrado a alguien que sí podrá darte todo el amor que yo no pude...y Candy...Carol tendrá seguramente a quién amar después..._

_-Candy debe saber que tú estás aquí!...Ha sufrido mucho por tu ausencia!_

_-El momento llegará...pero no sé si ella querrá siquiera tenerme frente a sus ojos...tal vez me despreciará..._

_-No es así! Sin importar el nombre que ahora tenga, ella sigue siendo la misma Candy que bien conoces y que has amado!_

Suzette le aseguró que Carol seguía siendo la misma Candy que él siempre amó y recordar esto le dio fuerzas para suplicar a Carol nuevamente que le escuchara.

* * *

><p>Carol comprendió que la única manera de saber lo que había pasado en aquellas otras vidas, era escuchar a T. J. Grant. Quería saber toda la verdad, poder dormir tranquilamente sin temor a que una nueva pesadilla se presentara, quería continuar viviendo su nueva vida sin tener temor al futuro solo por no conocer su pasado completamente. Decidida, se giró hacia aquel anciano y con voz firme le dijo:<p>

-Te escucho –Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, se sentó en una silla cercana, cruzó los brazos y guardó silencio-.

Sin más preámbulo, el Sr. Grant permaneció de pie, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Carol, trató de no volver a llorar y de la forma más calmada que pudo, comenzó a hablar:

-Ojalá existiera un manual para aquellas almas reencarnadas...al menos así uno sabría qué hacer... Pero por lo visto, nada de esos "despertares" de aquellas almas están programados y solo ocurren al azar... Cuando desperté en esta vida yo ya tenía 25 años, estaba casado y ya tenía una hija de dos años; Me sentí confundido y no sabía qué hacer con todos esos recuerdos... No sabía donde podrías estar, no sabía lo que podría haber pasado contigo…ni siquiera sabía si existías en el mismo tiempo y espacio que yo... Por un tiempo decidí continuar mi vida sin remover más en el pasado…

-Pensaste olvidarte de mi y abandonarme igual que lo hiciste hace poco más de 5 siglos?

Carol ya no lloraba, ahora preguntaba con tono de reproche directamente aquello que tanto ansiaba saber. El Sr. Grant solo bajó la mirada y con tristeza respondió:

-Mi amada Cándida…Tal vez sea mejor comenzar por el principio…Aunque vuelva a surgir ese horrible dolor en mi corazón…Es importante que sepas toda la verdad: Después de que el cuerpo de Samanta se quemara en la hoguera, aparentemente todo volvió a la normalidad, sin embargo..."Cándida" se comportaba extraña, como si desconociera los aspectos más íntimos de nuestra vida. Los sacerdotes dijeron que eso se debía a la impresión de haber visto a una persona morir en la hoguera, me dijeron que debía tenerle paciencia y ayudarle a volver a ser la misma de antes…

El Sr. Grant pareció perderse en aquellos ojos verdes hasta lograr que el tiempo retrocediera y que su memoria evocara aquel pasado, aquellos años nuevamente…

_Terius notaba cada vez más diferente a su esposa, al principio ella se justificaba diciendo que ver aquella ejecución le había afectado demasiado, después argumentó olvidos simplemente, pero cada vez le era más difícil convencer a Terius de aquellas excusas porque él repentinamente insistió en preguntarle cosas que solo ellos dos sabrían como matrimonio, cosas tan intimas que era imposible que ella las hubiese olvidado!_

_Por si fuera poco, una noche un sirviente descubrió que la señora Cándida salía de casa y lo avisó a Terius; Una punzada de traición le atenazó el corazón y desde ese momento, se dispuso a ser él mismo quien vigilara los pasos de su esposa... No tardó en descubrir que aquellas salidas a media noche se habían convertido en una rutina para la hermosa Cándida…y eso le abrió una grieta en el corazón._

_Había pasado casi un mes desde la ejecución de Samanta; Él se sentía cada vez más inquieto porque no lograba encontrar explicación alguna convincente acerca de la conducta de su esposa, la sentía cada vez más lejana…como si fuese completamente una extraña para él. Para colmo de males, los celos terminaron por contaminar su corazón y la desconfianza creció._

_Una noche, Terius fingió dormir y cerca de la media noche notó que Cándida salía de la recámara, se vistió rápidamente y la siguió sin que ella lo descubriera. La luz de la luna le ayudó a seguir sus pasos a cierta distancia y lograr esconderse entre los arboles y arbustos exitosamente. Descubrió que llegaba hasta una cueva y que caminaba sin temor hacia las profundidades._

_-En qué momento Cándida perdió el temor a la oscuridad? –Se preguntó Terius al recordar las muchas veces en que ella había sollozado como niña pequeña ante la oscuridad-._

_Poco después él también entró a esa cueva y palpando la pared se guió tratando de no tropezar; Después de unos metros descubrió que en el fondo había una luz tenue, escuchó algunos ruidos, algunos jadeos, algunos gemidos..._

_Sin poder contener más su incertidumbre y ya presintiendo lo que encontrarían sus ojos, se asomó discretamente hacia aquella luz...y lo que vio le heló el corazón: Cándida, su esposa, yacía en la cama completamente desnuda, en los brazos de aquel hombre que igual que ella, estaba desnudo y se unía a ella como si fuesen una pareja._

_Terius se cubrió la boca con su propio puño, tratando de guardar el mayor silencio posible. Una ira enervante parecía intoxicarlo lentamente y convertirle la sangre en veneno; Su primer impulso fue dirigirse hacia la cama y jalar de aquellos hermosos rizos dorados a su amada obligándola a salir del lecho de su amante! Mataría a golpes a aquel reptil que osó tocar a aquella mujer que a él le pertenecía!_

_Pero nada de eso pudo hacer porque junto a aquella ira intoxicante también estaba el dolor que experimentaba mientras su corazón se destrozaba… Sin embargo...algo en escena le parecía extraño. Nuevamente miró a aquellos dos y entonces se percató de lo que le resultaba extraño: Cándida y ese hombre realizaban su acto con naturalidad, sin preocuparse por ser descubiertos, seguros de su intimidad perfectamente escondida en lo profundo de aquella oscura cueva!_

_-Qué estúpido he sido!... Esto es lo que ha hecho mí amada Cándida todas las noches en que ha salido de casa... Desde cuando habré sido engañado?_

_Terius, a pesar de ser un hombre fuerte y de carácter enérgico, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas silenciosas, le dolía en el alma la traición de su amada. Sin poder soportar más, se dispuso a retirarse pero entonces los escuchó hablar el lenguaje humano de las palabras y no el lenguaje animal del acto sexual:_

_-Ahhh te dije que un día lo disfrutarías tanto como yo… Aprendes rápido mi preciosa Samanta… -Dijo el alquimista-._

_Al escuchar ese nombre, Terius no comprendió absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, asique pensó fríamente y regresó al lugar en el que había permanecido oculto unos instantes antes:_

_-Lo cierto es que…Tú eres el único que me da lo que necesito… Al menos sabes quién soy realmente y me llamas por mi nombre! –Dijo Samanta con un poco de amargura-._

_-No te satisface estar al lado de aquel que dijiste amar locamente? –Preguntó burlándose el alquimista-._

_-Dicen que "aquel que amas es el que más te hará sufrir"…Terius es cruel conmigo! Siempre me llama Cándida!...Para él no existe nadie más que Cándida, Cándida, Cándida!...Si mi cuerpo no hubiese sido consumido por el fuego aquel día, entonces lo recuperaría sin dudar! Fui una estúpida al pensar que apropiándome del cuerpo de ella, Terius me amaría a mí! Maldigo la hora en que cambié mi cuerpo por el de ella!_

_Los ojos de Terius se abrieron como platos! Todo lo que escuchó le pareció incluso absurdo…pero esa era la única explicación posible a aquel cambio total en la personalidad de su esposa. No le cabía la menor duda de que aquella mujer ya no era Cándida realmente!_

_-Sabía que llegaría el día en que dirías eso pero no pensé que sería tan pronto –Rió el alquimista-...Aunque al menos yo fui beneficiado de un modo o de otro..._

_El alquimista siguió acariciando aquellos rizos dorados entre sus dedos de manera despreocupada, mientras que Terius en su escondite permanecía estupefacto pues todo lo que acababa de oír le parecía una horrible pesadilla!_

_Terius volvió a casa rápidamente, apenas si logró acostarse poco antes de que "Cándida" apareciera en la recámara; Él quedó de espaldas a ella y fingió dormir profundamente, pero en realidad lloraba en silencio porque por primera vez meditaba sobre lo que había ocurrido: Si Samanta se encontraba en el cuerpo de su esposa...entonces su esposa estaba en el cuerpo de Samanta el día de la ejecución!_

_A la mañana siguiente, él se despertó muy temprano…aunque realmente ni siquiera pudo dormir. Se aseó y desayunó mucho antes de que su esposa se levantara y comenzó a hacer sus labores diarias. Avanzada la mañana, ella apareció en el pasillo, justo en el momento en que Terius y uno de los sirvientes trasladaban unos muebles, de una habitación a otra:_

_-Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? –Dijo confundida-...Tendremos visitas?_

_Pero la sorpresa le hizo palidecer al percatarse de que eran las ropas de Terius las que ahora transitaban por el pasillo rumbo a una nueva habitación:_

_-Terius! Qué harás con todo eso?_

_Tranquilamente él suspiró y después, sin importar que sus sirvientes estuviesen ahí presentes, le respondió:_

_-No compartiré más mi lecho contigo –Y siguió en su mudanza-._

_Ella se quedó ahí, parada como una tonta, sin saber qué responder o qué preguntar y los sirvientes seguían trabajando como si ella no estuviese ahí; La había humillado con una frase tan corta frente a la servidumbre y no había sido capaz de pensar rápidamente en una buena frase defensiva._

_Pasado el medio día, decidió acercarse a Terius y tratar por primera vez de averiguar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos:_

_-Terius, qué te sucede? –Dijo con una dulzura empalagosa-._

_-Donde está tu sortija de bodas? –Preguntó secamente-._

_-Cómo?_

_-Donde está tu sortija de bodas? Siempre, durante cada día de todos estos años de matrimonio, la has llevado en tu dedo, sin separarte ni un minuto de ella…Dónde está ahora?_

_-De eso se trata todo esto?... Por una sortija mi señor hace tremendo berrinche? –Preguntó en un tono casi maternal que resultó exasperante para Terius-._

_Ella intentó acariciar la mejilla de él como si fuera un pequeño niño, sin embargo él la rechazó y con un movimiento brusco evitó que ella lograra tocarlo. La había rechazado una vez más y de manera más directa! Esto la hizo enfurecer y entonces…_

_-Está bien! Te diré lo que pasó con aquella sortija! Samanta me la robó! Si quieres recuperarla, entonces ve a la plaza central y búscala entre las cenizas de lo que se quemó hace más de un mes! Seguramente ahí encontrarás aquella maldita sortija! –Dijo gritando de rabia-._

_Terius no pudo contenerse más, súbitamente y sin pensar, la abofeteó con tal fuerza que la tiró al piso. Ella emitió un lastimero quejido, desde el suelo lo miraba ferozmente, su labio sangraba…pero la vergüenza de aquella nueva humillación pudo más que el dolor del golpe al ver que todos los sirvientes estaban ahí alrededor suyo, observando atentos la escena._

-A partir de ese día todo fue distinto: Yo quedé como un muerto en vida…como si me hubiesen arrancado el corazón…y parecía que lo único que podía sentir era una incontenible ira contra Samanta, contra ese alquimista, contra todo, contra todos… Busqué por todos los medios, la posibilidad de recuperar tu alma, de hacerte volver…pero nada sirvió. Afortunadamente la Muerte acudió en mi auxilio y pocos años después dejé de existir…en realidad, esa fue mi liberación.

Carol ahora recordaba brevemente aquella ocasión en que Suzette le reveló que Terius repentinamente decidió que permanecieran en dormitorios separados, evitando toda posibilidad de convivir como marido y mujer a partir de ese momento, ahora comprendía porqué.

-Entonces…después de la ejecución jamás pudiste recobrar mi sortija de bodas?

-No. En ese tiempo solo quedó la mía, recordándome todos esos años felices que tuve a tu lado, antes de que ocurriera aquello terrible.

* * *

><p>Carol iba a preguntar algo más, pero prefirió dejar que Terius continuara su relato…ahora en la etapa que vivió como Terry Granchester…<p>

-Sobre aquella vida, no hay mucho que desconozcas: Por azares del destino nuevamente los tres volvimos a coincidir…y nuevamente terminé quedándome con Susana a costa de perderte. Aquella vez…

_Candy acababa de despedirse de Susana en aquella habitación del Hospital Jacob, se apoyaba contra la puerta y lloraba silenciosamente; Terry estaba ahí, mirándola en silencio, sin saber qué decir._

_-Adiós –Le dijo mirándolo brevemente y dirigiéndose a las escaleras-._

_-Te llevaré a la estación._

_-Será mejor que no –Y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras-._

_Al ver que ella se empeñaba en alejarse a toda prisa de ahí, Terry corrió detrás de ella._

_-Candy! Te llevaré a la estación! –Le dijo con tono más firme logrando sujetarla del brazo derecho-._

_-No. Dije que no. No! –Y esta vez sí se dignó a mirarlo- Eso hará las cosas más difíciles!_

_Terry se sorprendió ante sus palabras y al ver que ella se liberaba bruscamente de su mano y bajaba casi corriendo aquellos últimos escalones, supo que en ese justo momento la estaba perdiendo, esa era la despedida. Entonces su reacción inmediata fue correr tras ella, impedir que se alejara de su lado:_

_-Candy! –Logró abrazarla firmemente de la cintura como un náufrago se aferra a la única tabla de salvación- No quiero perderte! Quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre!_

_-Terry! –Y nuevamente las lágrimas fluían-._

_-No digas nada… -Sus ojos le traicionaron desbordando el llanto y el dolor contenido desde tiempo atrás- Déjame estar así un momento…_

-Aquella vez me dejaste ir aún más fácilmente –Dijo Carol cortando abruptamente aquel recuerdo tan doloroso-.

-De verdad creíste eso? Tan buen actor fui? En realidad…tenía la esperanza de que al menos si te acompañaba a la Estación, tendría tiempo para poder hacer que desistieras de tu decisión de alejarte de mi…pero te conocía demasiado bien: Eras tan terca como yo y no cambiarías de opinión…mucho menos sabiendo que Susana estaría siempre entre nosotros… Aquel último abrazo fue…fue con el desesperado deseo de que te dieras cuenta que yo no podría vivir sin ti…que en realidad te marchabas llevándote todo de mi: Mi alma, mi vida entera!

Le mencionó lo que comenzó a ser su vida al lado de Susana, le hizo saber de aquella vez en que desesperado y borracho llegó hasta Chicago para verla, pero a fin de cuentas solo habló con Albert… Por otra parte, Carol le confesó su absurda conducta de creer inmediatamente todo lo que se relacionaba con él, como aquella vez en que Neil Leagan enviara una limusina argumentando que era Terry Granchester quien deseaba verla.

-Crees que fuiste el único que sufrió con esa separación? Yo tontamente cedía a los deseos de mi corazón de volver a estar contigo! Por eso es que aquella vez fue muy fácil para Neil engañarme!

El viejo corazón de Terry pareció recobrar fuerzas al saber que Candy no había logrado eliminar su recuerdo tan rápidamente como siempre creyó a partir de esa despedida en el Hospital Jacob.

-Yo tampoco pude olvidarte…pese a estar con Susana…a quien amé siempre fue a ti…Pasé los siguientes años escribiéndote una carta alguna vez…pero al ver que no me respondías, dolorosamente acepté que era tiempo de dejarte en paz, de dejarte ir… Vino la segunda Gran Guerra y todo quedó en manos del caos…La familia Andley desapareció…y junto con eso, desapareció mi única manera de saber de ti. El teatro dejó de darme los pocos ánimos para seguir con vida…y Susana irónicamente fue la que me cuidó en mis últimos días…no pude cumplirle mi promesa de cuidar de ella aunque no la amara.

-En aquella ocasión ninguno de nosotros recordó lo sucedido en nuestras vidas pasadas...Entonces lo que nos dejó vivir en paz aquella vez a los tres fue precisamente el no recordar lo ocurrido siglos antes… -Dijo Carol con tristeza-.

-Tal vez si hubiésemos recobrado esos recuerdos, el curso de nuestras vidas habría resultado diferente… Creo que de alguna manera nuestra forma de apreciar las cosas habría sido diferente…

Carol lo miró fijamente, ambos parecían responderse en silencio una misma frase: "Jamás sabremos lo que podría haber sido".

* * *

><p>Después de un instante, supo que ya era el turno de aquella última historia, tal vez era la más difícil de explicar porque aún se encontraban escribiéndola y no podrían saber cómo terminaría esta vez, al menos no todavía.<p>

-Como te dije antes, esta vez mi "despertar" comenzó a través de mis sueños; Para entonces yo tenía ya 25 años de edad, tenía una esposa y una hija de dos años…y vivía en Inglaterra; Sinceramente no supe que hacer al principio: De qué me serviría buscarte si seguramente ya tendrías tu vida hecha al lado de alguien más justo como yo…Sin embargo, tenía la necesidad de saber que estabas bien, que ahora sí eras feliz… Finalmente comprendí que era una locura cruzar el océano solo para encontrarte y destruir la vida que ya tuvieras en ese momento; Aquellos sueños desaparecieron por un tiempo y eso me ayudó a mitigar la incertidumbre…

-Eras feliz con tu esposa? –Carol se mordió los labios, no sabía si tenía sentido hacer esta pregunta, pero quería saber la respuesta-.

-Fui feliz…hasta que recordé quién era yo realmente. Después me sentí como un extraño, ajeno a todo lo que me rodeaba…pero traté de disfrazar lo más que pude esta soledad que se apoderó de mí y cumplir mi compromiso con ella, después de todo, ella no era culpable de que yo súbitamente recuperara mis recuerdos junto con un amor adormecido en mi interior. Diez años después mi esposa falleció y fue entonces que decidí venir a este país, traje a mi hija conmigo y adoptamos una nueva forma de vivir... En realidad, vine deseando que el Destino nos hubiese dado otra oportunidad…y comencé a buscarte yo mismo…pero no obtuve resultados.

-Por eso es que decidiste dejar de buscarme?

-Muchas ideas vinieron a mi mente: Tal vez estabas en otra parte del mundo, tal vez tenías otra apariencia completamente distinta, tal vez no sabías quién eras realmente…o tal vez habías recuperado tus recuerdos pero quisiste continuar viviendo tu vida actual…incluso, llegué a pensar en la posibilidad de que…ya hubieses muerto…

Escuchar esto y ver el rostro melancólico y cansado de él le hicieron imaginar al menos algo de lo que pudo estar sintiendo durante todos estos años.

-Una y otra vez recordé aquella fría despedida que tuvimos en el Hospital Jacob, con mi última petición para ti…

_Seguían ahí, los dos clavados en ese lugar, ella a punto de desaparecer de su vida y él aún abrazándola fuertemente de la cintura, ambos lloraban ya. Luego, Terry finalmente abrió sus brazos, liberándola de su prisión y solo sujetándola suavemente de los hombros, le dijo:_

_-Candy vas a ser feliz verdad? Tienes que prometérmelo Candy, promételo…_

_Ella solo pudo tocar suavemente su mano izquierda y forzar una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que le respondió:_

_-Terry, tú también._

Esta vez Carol no pudo aguantar más, nuevamente sus ojos se inundaban por las lágrimas que fluían pareciendo no tener fin. Entonces el Sr. Grant tuvo la certeza de que finalmente había conseguido penetrar en el corazón de Carol nuevamente.

-Por aquellas últimas palabras que nos dijimos, me propuse firmemente dejarte vivir en paz… Mi vida transcurrió sin mayores cambios, mi hija cumplió 18 años y se embarazó; Al nacer mi nieto se convirtió en madre soltera y obviamente registramos al bebé solo con mi apellido: Travis Grant.

Fue hasta ese momento en que Carol volvió a recordar que Travis se encontraba ahí, frente a ellos, sentado en un rincón y esperando ver cómo terminaría todo esto. Los ojos de Travis reflejaban angustia e incertidumbre, pero Carol no supo si eso era por lo que pasaría con su abuelo…o lo que pasaría con él después de todo esto.

-Años después, mi hija y mi nieto fueron a vivir a una ciudad vecina, yo los visitaba con regularidad…y ahí fue donde casualmente encontré a un hombre que quiso venderme una vieja armónica blanca, justo como la que tú me regalaste en el Colegio San Pablo… Eso me dio la idea de fundar "Destello" y dedicarme a la venta de antigüedades, me dediqué a ese proyecto desde entonces.

-No entiendo. Si habías decidido dejarme en paz…qué te hizo reanudar mi búsqueda?

-Hace casi seis años murió mi hija y Travis vino a vivir conmigo, poco después de eso, un hombre vino a "Destello" y me vendió una sortija que dijo era una herencia de familia, la traía envuelta en un pañuelo de seda, dijo que necesitaba dinero y que por eso es que quería venderla… Al verla, supe sin duda alguna que esa sortija fue la que siempre te perteneció Cándida!... Supongo que eso fue suficiente para que los sueños volvieran a hacerse presentes, pero esta vez se convirtieron en algo más frecuente e intenso…sentía que me estaba volviendo loco…Y entonces tuve miedo…

-Miedo?

-Sí, tuve miedo de olvidarte, me di cuenta que yo tenía ya sesenta años y que tal vez un día, mi memoria querría evocar tu bello rostro…y simplemente sería incapaz de conseguirlo! En una de las ocasiones en que volví a la ciudad vecina para visitar la tumba de mi hija, encontré por casualidad nuevamente al hombre que me vendió antes tu sortija…Pero para entonces su situación económica había cambiado radicalmente y resultó que se desempeñaba como aprendiz de pintor, aprovechó para mostrarme el cuadro de "Portal de rosas"…Luego le pedí que hiciera todos estos cuadros…y ya sabes qué pasó con él.

Sí, recientemente Carol se había enterado de todo lo concerniente a Nicholas Leman, antes Neil Leagan, antes Nemrod el alquimista. Y entonces quiso preguntarle sobre eso, quiso saber si realmente no había logrado reconocer antes a Neil, pero automáticamente ella misma se contestó: En realidad Terry no convivió demasiado con Neil Leagan como para recordarlo demasiado, además de que su apariencia en esta vida era muy parecida a la de Anthony, incluso el mismo Travis le confesó haberlo confundido!

-Cuando Travis comenzó a sospechar de mi conducta, me resistí a confesarle lo que me estaba ocurriendo, no quería correr el riesgo de que inmediatamente decidiera internarme en un hospital o en un asilo –Dijo bromeando ligeramente-... Pero al final terminé revelándole todo mi pasado...Él decidió contratar a un investigador y cuando al fin encontró información tuya, me llené de felicidad…pero también de un enorme dolor y amargura al ver que yo vine mucho antes que tú a este mundo, a esta época…

Escuchar aquello le provocó aún más tristeza pero al mismo tiempo cierto consuelo apareció: Terry realmente no la había olvidado.

-Gracias a Travis pude saber más de ti…e incluso fue él quien te llevó hasta mí…

Carol recordó que Travis fue precisamente quien le sugirió un nuevo empleo y le dio aquella tarjeta de presentación de "Destello" donde figuraba el nombre del propietario: T. J. Grant.

-Y de esa manera T. J. Grant terminó convirtiéndose en mi jefe… -Dijo Carol ya sin sorpresa al comprender que todo había sido planeado-.

-Mi nombre es Terrence Joseph Grant… pero al preparar la tarjeta que Travis te entregó preferimos dejarla solo con las iniciales para que no pudieras asociar nada.

-Y Travis resultó bastante escurridizo porque no pude saber su nombre inmediatamente…y jamás me mencionó su apellido…Pero…porqué nuestros nombres...

-No coinciden? –Completó la pregunta-... Supongo que el Destino quiso cambiar algunas cosas, tal vez darnos una nueva oportunidad de tener realmente vidas diferentes y así liberarnos de la condena de repetir nuestro fatal destino por tercera vez…

-Pero aún así, yo no…Cándida no pudo quedarse con Terius…tampoco Candy pudo quedarse con Terry…y obviamente yo no podré quedarme contigo…

La tempestad al parecer ya había pasado, Carol no parecía enojada ya, sino más bien, invadida por cierta tristeza y melancolía. No se puede llorar por la leche derramada…así que solo quedaba pensar en lo que ahora podría ser o no ser.

Sin duda alguna, para todos quedó bastante claro que solo podían poseer su propia perspectiva de las cosas y esto les había dejado algunos huecos en la historia, sin embargo, al darse la oportunidad de escucharse entre sí, lograban armar el gran rompecabezas de su existencia.

Travis permanecía en silencio sentado en un rincón, escuchaba cada palabra de Carol y de su abuelo, cada vez le resultaba más evidente ver el gran amor que existía entre ellos, un amor nacido hace poco más de cinco siglos…y cada vez surgía en sí mismo una pregunta que comenzaba a desgarrarle su propio corazón: "Podría realmente ella amarme tanto como a él lo amó?".

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola nuevamente! Esta vez me tardé un poco en terminar de arreglar este capítulo pero aquí esta! La historia se va completando verdad? Bueno, respondo reviews (en el orden en que me llegaron jeje):<p>

Parnaso! Así es, no fallaron tus congeturas! Qué te pareció la historia del ?...No sé si eso sea suficiente para Candy, espero que sí. Jejeje me mataste de risa con esa frase de "cuando pele el bollo" jamás la había escuchado!...waaa no crees que sería algo radical que el Sr. Grant pida que lo entierren al estilo egipcio? (cuando el faraon moría lo enterraban junto con su esposa o su mascota viva!) jejeje. Chispas pues creo que el conflicto que enfrenta Travis es dificil no?...No tengo idea de lo que ese jovencito está pensando...pero creo que al final de este capítulo quedó con "el corazón rompido" :(...

Cilenita79! Claro que has dado en el clavo con la primer observación!...y nop, no es broma :( El destino es azaroso en ocasiones...Que Candy decida quedarse con alguien o sola...eso dependerá de ella...Aunque sinceramente espero que esta vez haga algo bueno para ser feliz porque de lo contrario me darán ganas de ahorcarla! jaja :)

() No mencionas tu nombre asi que solo pongo el signo con el que apareció tu review jeje Gracias por leer esta historia que comparto con ustedes! No te preocupes, a lo largo de la historia voy dando los datos necesarios para ir identificando a cada personaje y por supuesto en estos capitulos finales se revela completamente todo eso! Asi que si leiste toda la historia, te resultará muy sencillo comprender el final.

Miriam, yo también amo e idolatro la idea del amor entre Candy y Terry...sin embargo no ocurrió en el ánime ni en el manga...una y otra vez durante todos estos años, he visto el ánime tratando de entender porqué él optó por quedarse con Susana y Candy optó por reforzarle esa idea de un compromiso por gratitud...Rayos! siempre que veo el capítulo donde Candy se despide de Terry en el hospital Jacob, estoy al borde de la silla esperando que esta vez Terry y Candy hagan algo distinto...pero no ocurre :(...Pero después de tanto darle vueltas al asunto al menos llegué a cierta conclusión...que les mostraré en mi siguiente Fic titulado "El ayer se fue"! Coincido contigo: Para mi Albert también es solo un protector, un hermano mayor...pero no una pareja para Candy, no sé porqué, pero nunca he podido verlo de otra manera. Así es, Travis no es él, pero de alguna manera quise que este jovencito heredara la esencia de él y que en consecuencia pudiera ser capaz de hacer lo que Terry no hizo...aunque todavía no sé si se animará a actuar o no!

Bueno, creo que son todos los reviews por ahora, cuidense mucho, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Saludos!


	20. Chapter 20: Corazones Rotos

CORAZONES ROTOS.

-20-

Se encontraba solo, en plena calle, pronto anochecería. Aquella reunión le había producido una sensación difícil de identificar: Incertidumbre, tristeza, miedo, dolor...tal vez todo al mismo tiempo.

-Todo es demasiado evidente...ni siquiera recordaban que yo estaba ahí, viéndolos, escuchándolos...siendo testigo del renacimiento de ese amor que hace cien años murió la última vez...Y pese a que yo soporté todo aquello que fue como la más prolongada y dolorosa tortura, ella no se dignó a mirarme...

Travis volvió a recordar lo ocurrido hace unas horas en casa de su abuelo: Carol y el Sr. Grant, no, Candy y Terry, uno frente al otro, reuniéndose finalmente después de tantos años de espera...

_-Pero aún así yo no...Cándida no pudo quedarse con Terius...tampoco Candy pudo quedarse con Terry...y obviamente yo no podré quedarme contigo..._

_-Eso es algo que tú solamente debes decidir..._

_Al escuchar esto Travis se tensó como una cuerda de violín. No daba crédito a las palabras de su abuelo, no podía creer que pese a su edad considerara la posibilidad de que Carol se casara con él!_

_-Un momento! Abuelo no puedes estar hablando en serio! Ella es incluso más joven que yo! Cómo podrías siquiera imaginar que ella podría ser..._

_-Basta! Esa decisión no te corresponde!_

_Travis sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban al escuchar que esto ultimo lo había dicho, no su abuelo...sino Carol!_

_-Pero Carol acaso de verdad consideras que casarte con él es una opción para tu felicidad?_

_Carol cerró los ojos, apretaba los párpados para ya no llorar, después de unos segundos, sin desviar la mirada hacia el joven, comenzó a decir:_

_-Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo..._

_Terrence J. Grant vio que ella no tenía el valor para mirar de frente a su nieto y que con esa simple frase lo sacaba de su vida en ese mismo instante; Su nieto tampoco tuvo valor para reclamar a Carol su proceder. Entonces aprovechó para ofrecerle un "trato":_

_-Ve a casa, piensa muy bien mi propuesta...en cuanto hayas tomado una decisión...hazmela saber... Si decides quedarte a mi lado, te prometo que seré tu esclavo...todo lo que me resta de vida lo dedicaré a ti para hacerte feliz..._

_Carol salió de aquella casa sin decir ni una palabra más. Travis quiso ir tras ella, detenerla, hacerla entrar en razón...pero justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta del Estudio su abuelo lo detuvo:_

_-Hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados...anhelando reencontrarnos...Nuestro amor no ha envejecido con el paso del tiempo, por el contrario, se ha fortalecido...Ella será incapaz de amar a alguien más porque su corazón me ha pertenecido siempre y así seguirá siendo...No dejaré que el Destino sea ahora quien me la arrebate...Nada, ni nadie me alejarán de su lado..._

_Con estas palabras Terrence J. Grant daba la última estocada al corazón de su nieto; Travis se quedó ahí, clavado en el piso como una estatua de sal a punto de desmoronarse, sin embargo, reunió sus pocas fuerzas y en tono apagado pero firme le respondió:_

_-Y quedarse a tu lado será SU felicidad...o TU felicidad?..._

_Travis salió de aquella casa sin siquiera esperar respuesta o comentario alguno por parte de su abuelo. Subió a su auto, aceleró lo más que pudo; Si tan solo hubiese podido correr a la velocidad de la luz, lo habría hecho sin dudar, deseaba irse lejos, donde las palabras de su abuelo no pudiesen herirlo más._

-Encerrarme en mi departamento no fue de mucha ayuda, por eso salí a dar este paseo, con el deseo de despejar mis pensamientos...No logro entender porqué todo tiene que ser así...Abuelo...Tú me pediste que me quedara a su lado para hacerla feliz...pero siempre tuve la certeza de que, llegado el momento, nunca podrías renunciar a ella tan fácilmente...y por lo visto, ella tampoco está dispuesta a renunciar a ti...ella no te ha olvidado.

Acaso Travis tendría razón respecto a sus pensamientos? De ser así, entonces era evidente que tal vez él estaba de más en aquella situación, era Travis quien estaba entrometiéndose en un asunto que no le pertenecía, en donde no tenía futuro y en donde solo quería usurpar un papel que no le correspondía desempeñar.

* * *

><p>Con su mente invadida de múltiples pensamientos, siguió caminando por aquellas solitarias y oscuras calles, viendo sin realmente observar, por lo tanto se detuvo hasta que súbitamente chocó contra algo...o contra alguien...<p>

-Vaya! Finalmente te encuentro!

-James! Cómo supiste donde estaba?

-Digamos que...sé que lugares y calles frecuentas –Dijo sonriendo-.

James se disponía a preguntarle qué había sucedido durante la tarde en casa de Terrence J. Grant, pero al ver el semblante de Travis no supo si sería lo más adecuado ahora. Caminaron en silencio unos minutos más y después fue el mismo Travis quien comenzó a narrarle todo lo ocurrido. James escuchaba atentamente y después de una larga pausa se atrevió a decir:

-Imagino que tu cara es precisamente por aquellas últimas palabras que él te dijo, verdad?

-No solo por eso...Carol también me sacó de toda "jugada" posible...

-Trata de tener paciencia, dale un respiro...

-A quién? A Carol? A mi abuelo?

-A ambos.

James emitió un suspiro y luego estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo, estaba cansado por la larga jornada al lado de Taylor, pero aún así ahí estaba, junto a su mejor amigo. Se volvió hacia Travis y dándole palmaditas en el hombro le comenzó a explicar:

-Tal vez ambos no saben con certeza lo que es mejor hacer, sus vidas han dado un giro de 180 grados...Carol podría ignorar todo lo que se le ha revelado en estas ultimas horas, podría seguir su vida como si nada de esto estuviera sucediendo...pero crees que realmente los recuerdos la dejarían vivir en paz?

-Lo dudo mucho...

-Por otra parte, tu abuelo se aferra a una pequeña esperanza, desea con todo el corazón que esta vez su esposa vuelva a su lado...pero tal vez ni siquiera ha considerado la posibilidad de que Carol ya no resulte ser al 100% la misma Candy que él conoció...

-Pero entonces crees que ella no acepte...

-Lo que yo creo es que el tiempo no retrocede y por lo tanto aún cuando Candy y Terry se hayan encontrado nuevamente, las circunstancias son distintas. Simplemente tienes que darle tiempo a ambos para darse cuenta de ello. Tu abuelo le dijo que pensara bien y tomara una decisión no es así? Bueno, cuando ella le comunique esa decisión final, seguramente tú te enterarás...

Las palabras de James menguaron el dolor y la incertidumbre en el corazón de Travis al menos momentáneamente; Él tenía razón, no tenía otra opción mas que esperar y ver qué decidía Carol.

* * *

><p>Regresó a casa, se sentía con el cuerpo demasiado pesado, demasiadas emociones para un solo día; Se quitó los zapatos, liberó su cabello de aquella cinta que lo aprisionaba. Entró a su recámara, se miró fijamente al espejo. Por escasos segundos su rostro pareció retomar aquellos rasgos de hace cien años, cuando aún su corazón temblaba de emoción al recordar aquel primer beso que Terry le dio en Escocia, durante la escuela de verano...<p>

-Ese fue...el primer y único beso que me dio... –Dijo tocándose suavemente los labios-.

Pero enseguida sus ojos se tornaron acuosos al recordar lo sucedido después de aquella despedida en el Hospital Jacob de Nueva York:

-En aquellos días, sentí que el corazón se me había hecho polvo...solo Albert fue capaz de darme el consuelo que yo necesitaba...Albert...mi querido Albert, ojalá estuvieras aquí, conmigo...

Pese a su resistencia, sus ojos derramaron lágrimas nuevamente y de su boca salieron discretos lamentos. Aunque llamara a su buen amigo Albert, simplemente éste no aparecería, no esta vez, no en este tiempo.

-Después de eso, era tanto el dolor y mi soledad que opté por regresar al Hogar de Ponny...Pero finalmente me sobrepuse, volví a sonreír, volví a trabajar...y me alegré al saber por los periódicos que Terry había vuelto a los brazos de Susana...No, no es verdad...no me alegré en absoluto, más bien me resigné al ver que se desvanecía toda posibilidad de que él volviera a mi lado...Por eso es que traté de mantener mi mente ocupada...para acallar los lamentos de mi corazón!...Me refugié en mi trabajo porque solo deseaba escapar, irme lejos...cuando la Segunda Gran Guerra se desencadenó, yo...yo hice lo que años antes dudé: Fui como enfermera voluntaria al frente...

Carol retrocedió en sus recuerdos y entonces vio con claridad que en aquellos años, sin siquiera notarlo, fue ella quien pareció perder todo sentido de temor; Los bombardeos, los heridos en plena línea de fuego...nada parecía asustarle...o mejor dicho, nada parecía importarle respecto a su seguridad física.

-Hasta que ese terrible bombardeo...me impidió continuar el camino que había elegido...

Durante uno de los bombardeos, Candy resultó herida de gravedad, perdía mucha sangre y las esperanzas de salvarle la vida eran prácticamente nulas. Sin embargo, pese a lo terrible de la situación, ella permaneció tranquila, con una sonrisa en el rostro...

-Me sentí feliz porque había cumplido mi travesía por aquella vida, de la mejor manera de la que fui capaz...

Lo que Candy no supo es que justo en el momento en que emitía el último suspiro despidiendose de aquella vida terrenal, había alguien a millones de kilómetros de distancia que la recordaba y que súbitamente sentía un pinchazo en el corazón, sí, aquella persona era Terry Granchester que sin saber porqué, se llevaba bruscamente la mano al pecho sintiendo que una extraña opresión le impedía respirar:

_-Te sucede algo Terry? –Preguntaba una rubia de ojos azules-._

_-No sé... –Trató de levantarse de la silla pero la opresión en el pecho fue mayor y cayó de bruces-...No puedo...respirar... –Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que cayera desmayado-._

_Susana gritó pidiendo ayuda; Casi al instante se apareció una mucama y el chofer para levantar a Terry y llevarlo a su habitación. Ella permaneció todo ese tiempo a su lado, Terry parecía ser invadido por un estado febril inexplicable, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y se estremecía al tiempo que con voz débil decía:_

_-Candy...no...me...dejes..._

_Entonces Susana tuvo la certeza de que algo malo había ocurrido con Candy. A la mañana siguiente, Terry no recordaba lo sucedido, pero desde ese día sintió en su corazón una soledad y un vacío insoportable que gradualmente le consumieron dejando su vida sin razón de ser. Se alejó del teatro, que era su segunda razón de vivir y se abandonó a la desesperanza. Susana, al verlo en ese estado cada vez más profundo de depresión, una y otra vez le pidió que buscase a Candy, estaba segura de que con solo verla, él recuperaría las ganas de vivir. Cuando finalmente logró convencerlo de ello, la búsqueda resultó ser en vano, la Familia Andley había desaparecido._

_Pese a los ruegos de Susana, se negó a volver a actuar y poco a poco enfermó, al punto de permanecer en cama y tener que ser alimentado por aquella rubia de ojos azules que tanto amor le profesaba. Noche tras noche, su mente y sus sentidos le jugaban malas bromas, confundía a Susana con aquella enfermera pecosa que tanto deseaba tener a su lado._

_-Candy! Has vuelto! Nunca te separarás de mi otra vez verdad?_

_Susana al verlo sonreír como un niño, aferrándose a su mano, perdonaba aquellas palabras que resultaban crueles a su propio corazón y simplemente le correspondía la sonrisa diciendole:_

_-Así es Terry, he vuelto y jamás te dejaré otra vez!_

_Aquellos años no solo fueron duros para Terry, sino también para Susana que desde ese entonces tuvo la certeza de que el amor de Terry jamás le perteneció ni le pertenecería en aquella vida._

Lentamente se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo recordó toda aquella revelación.

-Esta vez nuestro encuentro demoró demasiado...seguramente no nos queda mucho tiempo para ser felices... –Dijo sonriendo amargamente-.

Por unos segundos se sorprendió ante aquella ultima idea, eso solo podría significar una cosa: Realmente consideraba la posibilidad de quedarse al lado de Terrence J. Grant!

-Es una locura! –Se dijo a sí misma moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-.

En consecuencia y aún tratando de evitarlo, en su mente apareció el rostro de Travis y recordó todos aquellos momentos vividos a su lado desde aquel día en que se vieron por primera vez en el "Meijikan-Café".

-Desde que lo vi por primera vez sentí que...algo me atraía hacia él...Pese a que fui novia de Taylor, la verdad es que al estar con Travis...todo era perfecto. Más tarde me di cuenta de que algo familiar había en él...Por un momento tuve la certeza de que finalmente había encontrado a Terry en él...y de alguna manera resultó ser así, pero...

En seguida recordó su expresión de confusión cuando ella le dijo que no interviniera entre ella y Terrence.

-Seguramente ahora me desprecia...lo he alejado de mi vida así, de repente, sin siquiera darle una explicación...

Guardó silencio durante unos minutos y después se dijo en voz baja:

-Es mejor así, que me desprecie! Que aleje de su cabeza toda posibilidad de que puede estar conmigo de una manera distinta a...

Distinta a qué? A ser su "abuela"? Por Dios! Todo parecía demasiado risorio; Años antes el bisabuelo William resultó ser un guapo joven...y ahora Candy tomaría una postura similar?

* * *

><p>-Ha vuelto mi nieto?<p>

-No señor. El joven Travis salió rápidamente y no ha vuelto ni ha llamado –Respondió el mayordomo-.

-Está bien. Si acaso apareciera...avísenme inmediatamente.

-Así será señor.

El mayordomo procedía a retirarse y dejar solo a su patrón, pero poco antes de girar el picaporte se detuvo y dudando un poco finalmente se atrevió a preguntar:

-Señor, cree que el joven Travis volverá alguna vez?

-Eso es lo mejor que puede hacer. Aunque le sea difícil, tendrá que aceptar a su nueva "abuela"...

-Entonces la Señorita Cándida finalmente ha decidido que...

-No. Aún no, pero eso es lo que finalmente decidirá sin duda alguna...Eso es lo que finalmente debe ser.

-Por un momento pensé que la señorita amaba realmente al joven Travis...

-Eso simplemente fue enamoramiento adolescente, Carol...Cándida necesita a un hombre a su lado...

-Comprendo señor.

El mayordomo vio que su patrón estaba decidido a tomar por esposa a Carol y que confiaba en que ella lo aceptara. Sintió pena por Travis ya que pudo ver claramente en qué terminaría toda aquella situación.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente se paseaba como león enjaulado solo en su departamento, meditaba sobre lo que James le había dicho unos días antes.<p>

-Él tiene razón, sé que debo esperar y dejarla decidir, pero...me es imposible soportar esta incertidumbre por más tiempo!

Mientras hablaba consigo mismo sobre esto, unos golpes suaves se oyeron en la puerta...No esperaba visitas, por lo tanto se sorprendió al ver que...

-Puedo pasar?

Ahora era Taylor el que inmediatamente reconocía en el rostro de Travis que las cosas no estaban muy bien. Después de enterarse detalladamente de lo ocurrido en casa de su abuelo, Taylor muy seriamente le aconsejó:

-Es verdad que Carol debe ser quien decida qué hacer, pero...no crees que debes ayudarla a tomar esa decisión?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Porqué no hablas con ella?

Travis dudó de aquella sugerencia por lo que Taylor agregó:

-Han pasado ya algunos días y ella no ha dado señales de nada...James es prudente y comprendo que al principio haya sido una buena opción decirte que esperaras...pero, tal vez ha llegado el momento de actuar...

-Pero...no querrá escucharme...además mi abuelo...

-Entonces no estás dispuesto a luchar contra el hombre que quiere apartarte de su lado, solo porque es tu abuelo?...Me sorprende que te rindas tan fácilmente, pensé que la amabas de verdad...

Escuchar estas palabras, le hicieron sentir que la sangre le hervía; Se giró bruscamente y le respondió elevando la voz:

-Claro que la amo! La amo más de lo que se imaginan todos!

-Entonces, seguirás cruzado de brazos? Hay muchas maneras de decir las cosas...y de obligar a otros a que nos escuchen...

-Otras maneras?

Taylor sonrió y se recargó sobre la puerta para después decir enigmáticamente:

-Tu abuelo conoce perfectamente a Candice White...pero no sabe nada de Carol Williams. Tú mejor que nadie, sabes la manera más adecuada de que Carol escuche.

Travis escuchó atentamente cada palabra que Taylor decía, era verdad! Terrence J. Grant conocía muy bien a Candy, a Cándida...pero ignoraba cómo era realmente Carol! Esa podría ser su única ventaja en esta ocasión, podría ser suficiente para acercarse a Carol, para hacerle ver que no podría ser feliz con nadie mas que no fuese Travis.

Taylor vio que finalmente Travis comprendía a lo que se refería, vio que su mirada cambió y se llenó de una esperanza, tal vez pequeña, pero esperanza a fin de cuentas. Sonrió para sí y se despidió, saliendo tranquilamente de aquel departamento y confiando en que Travis supiera ahora exactamente qué hacer.

* * *

><p>Había llovido todo el día y al parecer continuaría el mismo clima toda la noche; Una sola luz iluminaba tenuemente la sala; Acurrucada en el sillón, cubriéndose con una franela, se limitaba a mirar hacia la nada, simplemente se conformaba con escuchar las gotas de la suave lluvia, golpeando el cristal de la ventana.<p>

Aún traía puesta la bata de baño, se abrazaba a sus piernas mientras apoyaba su mentón en las rodillas, el cabello aún húmedo caía sobre su espalda; Todavía no terminaba de asimilar toda la información recibida hace unos cuantos días y por supuesto tampoco había logrado tomar una decisión firme sobre el curso que ahora tendría su vida. Solo una cosa tenía en su mente...

-El pasado ya no volverá y lo hecho, hecho está...

Realmente eso era así respecto a su vida como Candice White y como Cándida Wellington y muy bien sabía que nada se podía hacer al respecto; Considerar la posibilidad de quedarse ahora con Terrence J. Grant sinceramente al principio lo consideró una locura, pero ahora...

Prometí darle mi respuesta pronto...y ya han pasado varios días...debo pensar muy bien lo que hago porque de lo contrario...corro el riesgo de hacer infelices a dos personas más...

Estando sumergida en aquellos pensamientos, se sobresaltó al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta; Sin mucho ánimo de averiguar quién estaba ahí, volvió a acurrucarse y entonces un ruido más discreto la hizo mirar nuevamente en aquella dirección: Vio que suavemente un sobre era deslizado bajo la puerta. Aguardó unos minutos más y finalmente decidió levantarse para recoger aquel sobre sin remitente, el contenido le pareció un poco extraño:

-Un CD?

El CD era de un cantante que a Carol le fascinaba…solo una persona sabía eso en particular; Sacó el disco y entonces descubrió que dentro del sobre estaba escrito solamente "#6". Regresó a la sala y se sentó mirando fijamente aquel disco, pero no hizo nada más.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y nuevamente unos golpes en la puerta le sacaban de esa especie de trance y una voz masculina le hizo ponerse en pie:

-Carol estás ahí?

Entonces se apresuró a sujetar bien su bata y se dirigió hacia la puerta; Esta vez no dudó en abrir ya que había reconocido aquella voz:

-Pasa –Le dijo directamente sin siquiera detenerse en formalidades de saludos-.

-Disculpa que haya venido hasta aquí a buscarte…pero en "Destello" me dijeron que habías renunciado…

-Así es, no pienso volver a ese lugar.

-Por lo que veo, imagino que para ti tampoco las cosas resultaron muy favorables ese día verdad? –Le preguntó en un tono suave pero sin rodeos-.

"Para mí tampoco?" se preguntó Carol en silencio; Era evidente que Taylor ya había hablado con Travis al respecto. Por un instante tuvo el deseo de preguntarle lo que habían hablado, lo que Travis pensaba de todo esto...pero prefirió no hacer tal pregunta, tal vez saber todo eso solo complicaría más las cosas.

-La verdad es que no sé como es que tú pudiste asimilar rápidamente algo tan extraño e impensable… -Le respondió con desgano-.

-Pude aceptarlo con menos dificultad probablemente porque yo no estaba implicado en realidad…

-Pero pudo resultar perjudicial para ti también –Aseguró ella-.

-Nunca lo consideré así… Para ese entonces, yo ya estaba seguro de que Suzette me amaba solo a mi…y no tenía porqué sentirme amenazado ante la reaparición de Terry Granchester, independientemente de la situación actual de él…

Al decir esto último Taylor había bajado la voz ya que estaba consciente de que para Carol tal vez esto era lo que en verdad le causaba conflicto y dolor; Carol lo miró en silencio y él pudo adivinar lo que cruzaba por su mente:

-Carol, siendo honestos en realidad Terry no tiene la culpa de que ahora haya resultado ser cuarenta y tantos años mayor que tú, pero…en verdad has considerado la posibilidad de regresar a su lado?

Al no obtener respuesta, Taylor sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo y comprendía que la preocupación de Travis era bastante aceptable; Sabía perfectamente que en estos tiempos no es tan raro ver que jovencitas veinteañeras se casan con hombres que podrían ser sus padres, abuelos o hasta bisabuelos pero, pocos de esos casos eran por amor. En el caso de Carol, tal vez también resultaría ser algo parecido: Consideraría permanecer al lado de Terry no por amor ni por dinero, sino por algo más…

Taylor se acercó un poco más y la miró fijamente a los ojos al tiempo de que la tomó de las manos suavemente y le dijo:

-Carol, el hecho de que él sea Terry y que hace cinco siglos haya sido tu esposo, no te obliga a permanecer a su lado ahora también… O es que realmente al encontrarlo nuevamente ha resurgido el fuerte amor que sentías por él?... Si es así, entonces qué sucederá con Travis? Es que acaso has descubierto que no sientes nada más intenso por él?

No pudo soportar mirarlo sin que sus ojos se tornaran acuosos, nuevamente las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia y simplemente respondió:

-No sé qué sentir…y por lo tanto no sé que hacer…

Taylor la observó y se limitó a abrazarla comprendiendo la confusión que en estos momentos la invadía. No se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente, pero al fin parecía que los ojos de Carol se habían quedado secos o se habían desahogado lo suficiente. Entonces Taylor pudo mencionarle el motivo principal de su visita:

-Carol...Disculpa que cambie de tema repentinamente pero...quiero que veas algo que Suzette estaba buscando…No estoy seguro de lo que sea, por eso es que creo que tu eres la única que puede entender lo que ella ansiaba encontrar...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio; Carol no sabía a qué se refería Taylor pero la sola mención de Suzette le hizo olvidar por el momento aquella decisión que dentro de sí ya había tomado, solo que no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, ni a los demás ni a ella misma.

* * *

><p>Pese a que ya era de madrugada, aún faltaban unas horas para que la luz del sol anunciara el nuevo día; Ella se vistió y decidió que sería mejor ir en ese mismo instante a casa de Taylor y revisar aquello que Suzette dejó inconcluso.<p>

Poco después entraba a su casa y ella le seguía; La dejó esperando en la sala y luego apareció cargando un montón de libros…

-Qué es eso?

-Lo que Suzette estuvo leyendo poco después de que nos reconciliamos y que tú saliste del hospital…

Carol se sorprendió al ver los títulos de todos aquellos libros sin alcanzar a entender qué podrían tener en común para Suzette; Sin embargo Taylor le ahorró tiempo y energía en descubrirlo…

-Todos tratan sobre reencarnación…

-Reencarnación?... Pero porqué?

-Eso no lo sé, lo único que sé es que ella comenzó a traer estos libros y pasaba mucho tiempo leyéndolos, como si buscara algo en especial, incluso señaló algunos párrafos…

Abrió uno de esos libros y le mostró justamente aquellos párrafos que al parecer habían llamado la atención de Suzette. Después de pasar leyendo un par de horas, Carol ni siquiera pestañeó pero su semblante cambió, entonces Taylor le comentó:

-Puedes imaginar porqué razón para Suzette era importante saber la visión que Pitágoras tenía respecto a la reencarnación? –Preguntó Taylor aún sin lograr comprender nada-.

-Tal vez…tal vez Suzette sabía lo que le ocurriría…-Dijo insegura Carol-.

-Como dices?

-Tal vez ella sabía que pronto moriría… -Aclaró con voz baja-.

-Pero cómo podría enterarse de eso? Nadie sabe el día en que morirá!

Taylor se mostraba sorprendido y a la vez enojado al considerar que de ser cierto lo que Carol decía, entonces era evidente que Suzette no quiso evitarlo, no quiso evitar su muerte ni evitar abandonarlo.

-Pitágoras pensaba que el cuerpo moría pero el alma no; Él suponía que el alma se purificaba en el infierno y después renacía en otro cuerpo…

-Sí. Y una y otra vez tendría que pasar eso para que el alma finalmente se liberara de ese ciclo, pero acaso no podía entonces hacer algo Suzette para no morir tan pronto? Para no abandonarme justo ahora que comenzábamos a ser felices?

-Taylor, tal vez son pocas las cosas que realmente podemos controlar en nuestras vidas; Lo único que ahora se me viene a la mente es la existencia del Karma…

-Quieres decir que Suzette se merecía morir de esa manera? –Preguntó evidentemente molesto-.

-El Karma no es una especie de venganza, castigo o ajuste de cuentas con el Destino como la gente cree… Solo es la consecuencia de nuestros actos, sin importar si son buenos o malos esos actos…Lo importante es alcanzar el equilibrio… Buda decía: _"__"Tu eres lo que eres y lo que haces, como resultado de lo que fuiste e hiciste en una reencarnación anterior, lo cual a su vez fue resultado inevitable de lo que fuiste e hiciste en reencarnaciones anteriores"._

-Espera un minuto; Realmente no te veo tan sorprendida de haber visto lo que Suzette buscaba…Podrías explicarme porqué?

-Yo también he estado "estudiando" Taylor… Y veo que no solo yo estaba preocupada por esta situación de reencarnar… Seguramente Suzette también anhelaba descubrir si había el modo de terminar con esta rueda de reencarnaciones…o por lo menos estar segura de que algún día terminaría… Hasta en eso resultamos ser parecidas…

Se quedó un poco más en casa de Taylor y después sin decir nada más regresó a su departamento; Taylor la llevó en su auto y además consideró que sería mejor que ella conservara todos aquellos libros de Suzette.

Al entrar a su departamento y ver todo en penumbras, sumergido en un silencio sepulcral, no pudo evitar sentir aún más la ausencia de Suzette; Sin encender ninguna luz, se dirigió a la sala y encendió una vela aromática para después contemplar en silencio aquella fotografía enmarcada cuya imagen mostraba a aquellas dos jóvenes rubias, sonrientes y felices.

-Si estuvieses aquí, seguramente me dirías si lo que estoy a punto de hacer será lo mejor…

Unas gotas cayeron sobre el cristal del retrato; Después de unos segundos, lo volvió a poner en su lugar y entonces lo que estaba al lado, llamó su atención:

-Ese sobre es el que llegó esta mañana…

En sus manos estaba aquel CD que hace unas horas alguien había dejado debajo de su puerta...sabía la razón de ese CD, sabía el mensaje que contenía...pero si se atrevía a escucharlo, no sabía si después tendría el valor de continuar con aquella decisión ya tomada.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! esta vez actualicé un poco más rápido, ahora sí, este es el penúltimo capítulo, traté de terminarlo lo antes posible jeje.<p>

Cilenita79! No te me deprimas! :( Seguramente Candy hará lo que deba hacer...bueno, espero que no meta la pata al menos...Anímate, ya el siguiente capítulo es el final!

Angelnr! Nop, no me olvidé de ti, al contrario, esperaba tu review precisamente para subir ese capítulo...pero no me llegó :( De cualquier manera sabía que aparecerías pronto :) Sí, he visto que hay muchas partidarias de Albert, supongo que la ventaja que tuvo en el ánime fue que precisamente él sí tuvo chance de convivir más tiempo y más cerca con Candy (por obvias razones)...pero a Terry no le dieron ese chance :( Es cierto que inicialmente era un patán...pero ya después se vio que iba madurando un poco, lástima que Susana perdiera la pata y con eso él perdiera su chance de estar más con la pecas...ese punto es lo que aún me enfurece jeje.

Irenelc81! Bienvenida a la historia, aunque ya muy cerca del final jeje...de hecho el próximo capítulo es el desenlace! Pero bueno, me da gusto que te animaras a enviarme un review! Ahhh pobre Terry, también quieres que "cuelgue el arpa" pronto? Aunque pensándolo bien, la opción que planteas pudo funcionar eh! jeje bueno así le deja el lugar al otro susodicho (ñaca ñaca ñaca...risa malévola).

Parnaso! Jeje eso de "Gadejo" estuvo bueno ja! Waaa pues sí, pobre Terry! pero...bueno esta vez la suerte parece favorecerlo...no sé si puedo decir lo mismo de Candy :(...Algo tiene que hacer Travis al respecto! T_T Ahhh pero algo bueno es que ya sabemos qué onda con lo que buscaba Suzette ñ_ñ waaa todo un rollo esto de la reencarnación verdad? ó_ó

Miriam! Siiii pobre Terry!...pero al parecer esta vez será el "ganón"...Bueno dos de tus preguntas ya han sido contestadas jeje...Es cierto, falta lo del sueño de Carol!

Bueno chicas, me despido por el momento. Si recuerdan algún otro "misterio" que me falte aclarar, diganmelo!

Nos leemos en dos días para el desenlace!

Cuidense mucho! Saludos y abrazos!


	21. Chapter 21: Estaré Esperando

"ESTARÉ ESPERANDO"…

-21-

Pasó largo tiempo viendo detenidamente aquel sobre, nuevamente quiso dejarlo sin abrir, sin embargo algo dentro de ella le dio fuerzas para sacar aquel CD, una vez más leyó el mensaje numérico en su interior y procedió a meterlo en su equipo de sonido, avanzó hasta la pista #6 y entonces se recostó en el sofá escuchando aquel sonido de piano que era el inicio de esa melodía que tantas veces había escuchado en compañía de él:

_Él rompió tu corazón y se llevó tu alma. Estás herida y necesitas algo de tiempo para estar sola, entonces encontrarás lo que siempre supiste: Soy el único que realmente te ama… he estado llamando a tu puerta._

_Mientras siga viviendo, estaré esperando, mientras siga respirando, estaré ahí, cuando me llames, estaré esperando, cuando me necesites, estaré ahí._

_Te he visto llorando, siento tu dolor…Puedo hacerlo yo mejor? Eres la única persona que he conocido y me hace sentir así…quiero estar contigo hasta que nos hagamos viejos. _

_Tienes el amor que necesitas justo frente a ti, por favor, vuelve.*_

Carol volvió a sentir que el corazón se le oprimía y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, al tiermpo que se decía:

-Cuando tuvimos nuestra primer cita oficial no logré entender porqué había elegido llevarme a un "Karaoke"...me pareció un lugar poco romántico...hasta que él comenzó a cantar esta melodia para para mí...

Sin embargo su mente volvió a transportarla sin saber porqué hasta el recuerdo de aquel día en que poco después de egresar del Hospital Jacob, Suzette le preguntaba algo aparentemente sin importancia:

_-No será que...a ti es a la que le está sucediendo de algún modo lo que una vez me preguntaste?...De aquella vez en que Taylor me preguntó si lo amaba a él por ser quien era...o lo amaba por creer que era Terry..._

Pero no solo esa parte de la conversación sacudió su memoria, nuevamente vino la voz de Suzette diciendo poco después:

_-Quería ser libre...Libre del pasado y libre para amar a Taylor...Pasé...un periodo de confusión en mis sentimientos...Llegué a pensar que tal vez sí había amado a Taylor solo por creer que era Terry...hasta que comencé a poner en orden mis recuerdos y mis ideas. Cuando descubrí que Taylor no era Terry, me sentí feliz al reconocer que lo amaba aún más que antes...pero saber que Travis sería Terry fue...la prueba final para mí._

-Esta vez...sé quién es Terry sin lugar a dudas... -Se dijo en voz baja-.

Negándose a recordar más, se apresuró a secar aquella lágrima solitaria con el dorso de su mano y simplemente susurró:

-Es mejor así…

Temiendo que al pasar los minutos su voluntad se quebrantara, buscó su celular en el bolso y marcó un número; Después de unos segundos alguien respondió su llamada y ella solo dijo:

-Iré mañana temprano… -Fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar-.

Con estas palabras daba por hecho que su decisión estaba tomada, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer…o al menos lo que ella consideró más adecuado hacer.

Se dirigió a su recámara y trató de dormir; El día siguiente resultaría probablemente largo y de cierta forma difícil de sobrellevar.

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban ya por la ventana de su habitación, tomó un baño y se vistió acorde para la ocasión; Al verse al espejo notó que parecía una princesa, pero en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza en vez de una inusitada alegría. Se acercó hasta la superficie del espejo, acarició su propio reflejo y entonces recordó las palabras que no hace mucho Travis le dijo: "Es tiempo de acabar con la autocompasión".<p>

Al salir del edificio un hombre vestido con uniforme impecable se le acercó y le anunció que lo habían enviado a recogerla. No quiso hacer comentarios y simplemente accedió, dejándose conducir al interior de un vehículo negro.

Poco después había llegado a su destino: La casa de Terrence J. Grant. Al entrar a esa casa se sintió un tanto extraña, ajena a todo lo que ahí se encontraba, como si fuese la primera vez que estuviera en ese lugar. El mayordomo la saludó cortésmente:

-Bienvenida señorita Cándida.

"Cándida"? Sí, ese era su nombre real y sin embargo, pese a saber eso, no podía evitar sentir que le hablaban a alguien más.

El mayordomo al parecer no notó ni una pizca de su turbación ya que la dirigió enseguida al Estudio, que era el sitio donde más pasaba su tiempo T. J. Grant. Estando ya frente a la puerta, sintió que sus piernas carecían de la suficiente fuerza para sostenerla, pero ya no había marcha atrás, tendría que comunicar su decisión.

-Me alegró mucho que me llamaras ayer, por eso es que envié a mi chofer desde poco antes del amanecer…

-No era necesario, conozco el camino para venir aquí –Dijo sin ocultar su desgano-.

-Supongo que ya has tomado una decisión…por eso estás aquí…verdad? –La miró inquieto-.

-Así es…

En su mente había preparado las palabras que diría en cuanto estuviera frente a él…pero ahora nada le venía a su memoria…o tal vez las palabras se negaban a salir. Suspiró profundamente como si eso le ayudase a tomar valor para finalmente decir:

-He decidido…quedarme contigo, Terry… -Dijo apenas con un hilo de voz-.

T. J. Grant quedó mudo al escuchar esto, sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza y de felicidad, sus manos y su voz temblaron de emoción y sin poder soportar un minuto más, se acercó hasta ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Tan feliz estaba que ni siquiera notó que Carol evitó tener contacto visual con él al tenerlo tan cerca y simplemente se agachó mirando al piso, como si ahí hubiese algo qué buscar, lo cual lo obligó a conformarse con besarla tiernamente en la frente.

-Mi "Tarzán pecosa"! Volveremos a estar juntos y esta vez seremos felices! Recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido! Te compensaré por…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que súbitamente la puerta del Estudio se abrió de golpe! Era Travis que de la nada aparecía y al saber por el mayordomo que Carol estaba ahí, no pudo resistir el deseo de permanecer detrás de la puerta del Estudio para escuchar todo lo que su abuelo y Carol hablaran.

-No es verdad! Dime que no es verdad lo que acabo de escuchar Carol! No puedes quedarte con él!

Travis parecía fuera de sí, desesperado, apretaba los puños y sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos como si en cualquier momento le amenazaran con derramar lágrimas; Había soportado no ver a Carol en estos días con la esperanza de que ella finalmente decidiera quedarse a su lado pero ahora, al saber que se convertiría en la esposa de su abuelo, sentía que le arrancaban el corazón.

-Y porqué no se puede quedar al lado del que desde un principio fue su marido? –Preguntó furioso T. J. Grant-.

-Eres ya un anciano! Qué harás viviendo con una joven que es más de cuarenta años menor que tú? Qué felicidad podrías darle ahora? Cómo puedes siquiera imaginar que te verá como su marido si bien podrías ser también su abuelo? –Gritó desafiante y sin importarle nada más-.

Ciego de ira, Terry derribó de un solo golpe a su nieto; Sin embargo, al verlo tirado en el suelo, cayó en cuenta que jamás le había pegado en todos estos años, era su único nieto, su única familia.

Carol asustada solo alcanzó a interponerse entre ambos y sujetando con fuerza a Terry le dijo:

-Me casaré contigo, así lo he decidido y así será! No tienes porqué tratarlo de este modo!

Al escucharla, Terry quiso recuperar su frio temple y logró contenerse, se dirigió al escritorio y sacó su chequera:

-Travis, quiero que llames al mayordomo; Él se encargará de llevar a Cándida a comprar su ajuar de novia… Nos casaremos lo más pronto posible… Volveremos a ser marido y mujer como siempre debió ser…le pese a quien le pese –Enfatizó-.

Travis se levantó lentamente mirándolo con desprecio, toscamente se limpió la sangre que de su labio emanaba, luego buscó la mirada de Carol, pero ella simplemente lo evitó, confirmándole así que casarse con Terry era su decisión final.

-Si quieres preparar tu boda, tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo! Yo no seré el que te ayude a hacer infeliz esta vez a Carol –Y luego la miró- Si ella cree que permanecer contigo la hará feliz…entonces yo nada tengo que hacer aquí.

Y sin decir nada más, Travis salió de esa habitación dando un portazo; Bajó con rapidez las escaleras, la servidumbre trató de detenerlo pero él abandonó enseguida esa casa.

* * *

><p>Escuchaba atentamente a Travis pero por más que trataba de ordenar sus ideas y asimilar lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente no lo podía creer:<p>

-Que Carol qué? –Preguntaba escandalizado- Pero porqué no interviniste? Es que acaso no te importa que ella…

-Claro que me importa!...Traté de que él se ubicara en su situación actual, pero…tal parece que lo único que cuenta para él es el pasado…Y yo…no tengo cabida en eso…

James observaba a Travis, veía que pese a estar furioso, estaba sufriendo…pero ya daba por perdido el amor de Carol; Seguramente la posición de Travis era complicada, competía con su abuelo por la misma mujer y de alguna manera terminaría perdiendo a una persona importante en su vida: A Carol o a su único familiar vivo. Sintió que de algún modo tendría que ayudarlo pero, qué podría hacer?

Pasaron más días y Travis permaneció en casa de James, se negaba a volver siquiera al departamento que su abuelo le había obsequiado desde hace un tiempo; Había comenzado a buscar un empleo y se negó a volver hablar sobre aquella boda que en breve se celebraría. En cambio su amigo sin saber qué más hacer, decidió visitar a alguien más.

-James!

-Hola. Disculpa que viniera así sin previo aviso.

Al ver el semblante de James, Taylor supo que algo grave estaba ocurriendo nuevamente; Sin rodeos le pidió que lo pusiera al tanto de la situación y al escuchar que Carol estaba a punto de contraer nupcias, los ojos parecieron salírsele de sus orbitas:

-No es posible! Pero es que acaso Carol no ama a Travis?

-Claro que lo ama! Yo supongo que todo esto que está haciendo es porque…

-Ella se siente obligada a volver al lado del que fue su esposo en otra vida, cierto?

Ambos hablaron durante un par de horas más; Sabiendo que James había tratado de hacer que Travis se movilizara e intentara impedir la boda sin mucho éxito, decidieron ellos mismos que tendrían que actuar inmediatamente.

Salieron en el auto de Taylor, habían planeado lo que ambos dirían, aunque bien sabían que se meterían en asunto que no era de su incumbencia…o sí?

Al llegar a la casa de T. J. Grant fueron dirigidos al Estudio, ahí estaba como siempre él, sentado frente a ese escritorio, con una gran montaña de papeles pendientes por firmar. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, los recibió y les invitó a tomar asiento.

-Así que ustedes son amigos de Travis… Y en qué puedo servirles?

James y Taylor se observaron mutuamente en silencio, en realidad no sabían cómo comenzar a explicar la razón de que ellos estuviesen ahí. Finalmente fue James quien decidió a hablar:

-Señor Grant, soy amigo de Travis prácticamente desde que éramos niños, sé todo de él…y me refiero a todo. Sé que hace unos días discutió con usted y por eso está viviendo en mi casa ahora.

T. J. Grant enarcó las cejas cuando vio que James hacia énfasis al repetir "todo"; Se levantó de su silla y rodeó el escritorio, quedando de pie justo frente a esos dos jóvenes:

-Y qué es lo que quieren? –Preguntó con arrogancia como si el asunto no tuviera mayor importancia-.

-Queremos saber si hay algún modo de arreglar todo lo que pasó entre ustedes.

-Y qué suponen ustedes que pasó?

-Usted se va a casar con la mujer que Travis ama –Dijo James sin rodeos-.

-Eso no es asunto de ustedes!

-Lamento contradecirlo señor, pero sí es asunto nuestro –Esta vez fue Taylor quien habló-.

-Cómo se atreven a decir eso? –Preguntó elevando la voz como lo hacía cada vez que se exasperaba-.

Taylor se puso de pie y mirando fijamente a T. J. Grant le dijo sin parpadear:

-Es asunto nuestro porque Suzette y Carol han estado con nosotros desde antes de que todo esto saliera a la luz; Fuimos testigos de lo mucho que ellas han sufrido precisamente por no poder liberarse del pasado… Pero no solo ellas sufrieron…sino que también Travis y yo resultamos afectados por ello…

-Además, nosotros tratamos de evitar que esta vez aquel alquimista volviera a causarles daño…aunque desafortunadamente Suzette se nos adelantó al final… Señor Grant, por culpa de ese pasado ya Taylor tuvo que renunciar a Suzette y a su vez Suzette no pudo tomar esta nueva oportunidad de ser feliz…Quiere que también Travis se quede sin nada? Que Carol también desperdicie esta nueva oportunidad? –Preguntó finalmente James-.

Grant permaneció en silencio y por primera vez bajó la mirada como si reconociese su responsabilidad en todo esto que ahora podría ocurrir… Sin embargo pudo más el dolor y el amor propio; Con el fuego reavivado de la ira que le invadía y voz amenazante los corrió de su casa.

-Crees que todo fue en vano? –Preguntó Taylor mientras se dirigían a la salida-.

-No lo sé… El Sr. Grant es aún más necio que Travis…y por lo visto se resiste a olvidar el pasado…

James dijo esto último como si implícitamente reconociera que comprendía la situación de aquel hombre mayor…y que tal vez no había mucha esperanza de un cambio en su decisión.

* * *

><p>Los días transcurrieron y la boda se planeó de manera acelerada, pero cuidando detalles ya que él esperaba ofrecerle una boda hermosa, una boda que jamás pudiese olvidar. No quería iglesias y multitudes, por eso es que hizo construir una pequeña y hermosa Capilla en el jardín.<p>

Carol iba a su casa a revisar los detalles acordados pero ni siquiera mostraba emoción o fascinación al ver su vestido de novia, simplemente era como… la boda de alguien más.

Varias veces T. J. Grant la descubrió con la mirada fija a través de la ventana, llena de nostalgia y melancolía...como un ave que mira el cielo azul a través de los barrotes de su pequeña prisión; Pero sentía miedo al tratar de averiguar el origen de esa nostalgia, de esa melancolía…tal vez en el fondo sabía perfectamente la respuesta y eso no era lo que él quería escuchar de ella.

Finalmente el gran día llegó, los únicos asistentes eran el mayordomo, el chofer y demás personal que trabajaba en aquella casa. Sonaron las campanas que anunciaban el inicio de la ceremonia y poco después se escuchaba a un coro interpretando un angelical "Ave María".

En las puertas de la capilla apareció la hermosa novia, era Carol que usaba un hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas, con flores bordadas en hilos de plata a las orillas de la falda, unos guantes blancos y largos cuyos dedos se dejaban al descubierto, el cabello recogido en un chongo dejando algunos rizos caer libremente enmarcando su bello rostro y rematando con una tiara de diamantes, unos aretes a juego con una gargantilla de perlas blancas cuyo dije era un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón. Sin duda alguna lucía como una princesa de cuento de hadas, sin embargo, algo no encajaba en esa visión…su rostro carecía del brillo de su sonrisa, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y su mirada era triste y resignada; Las rosas blancas que formaban el ramo parecían marchitarse más rápido de lo usual...y una pregunta asaltaba su mente una y otra vez: _"Quién soy yo?"._

Al fondo, a un lado del altar, estaba el novio que vestía pantalón y saco negro, corbata plateada, chaleco gris y camisa blanca; Prendía de su ojal una hermosa rosa blanca y observaba impaciente y emocionado el avance de la novia.

Recorrer ese pasillo le pareció eterno, finalmente cuando llegó frente al que pronto sería su esposo, trató de esforzarse por obsequiarle una sonrisa…pero solo logró emitir una mueca de dolor.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar el enlace matrimonial de Carol Williams y Terrence Joseph Grant…

La ceremonia continuó sin novedad, ocasionalmente Carol miraba de reojo hacia atrás, hacia la puerta, como si pensara en la posibilidad de poder salir corriendo de ahí…o en la posibilidad de que algo o alguien llegara a impedir que aquella ceremonia concluyera…Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió.

-Tú, Terrence Joseph, aceptas por esposa a Carol?

-Sí, acepto –Dijo sin vacilar-.

-Tú, Carol, aceptas por esposo a Terrence Joseph?

Carol abrió sus labios para emitir su respuesta, pero simplemente su voz no salió, el ramo de rosas que sostenía, débilmente comenzó a temblar y entonces palideció. Súbitamente las puertas de la Capilla se abrieron estrepitosamente y solo una sombra se encontró justo en el centro:

-No permitiré que esta locura continúe!

Todos permanecieron callados y ni siquiera el sacerdote hizo comentario alguno, entonces Travis avanzó con pasos firmes hasta el altar, quedando en medio de los novios; Se giró lentamente hacia su abuelo y le dijo seriamente:

-Comprendo que quieras aferrarte al pasado…

-Cómo te atreves! -Terrence levantó su puño contra Travis, pero esta vez el joven le sujetó el brazo con fuerza-.

-No puedes borrar la existencia del presente… La persona que está a tu lado ahora es Carol Williams y no Candice White o Cándida Wellington...Yo la amo y sé que ella ahora me ama a mí… No permitiré que la obligues a cumplir un compromiso que ahora no existe… No permitiré que la obligues a renunciar a esta nueva oportunidad de ser feliz en esta vida!

Terrence bajó el brazo, lo miró seriamente sin mover siquiera un músculo de su rostro y después de unos segundos, pasó su mirada hacia Carol; Ella estaba completamente blanca como un papel y temblaba como una hoja.

-De verdad lo amas ahora a él? –Preguntó con ronca voz-.

-Ssí… -Respondió con débil voz-...Sí, amo a Travis! –Esta vez su tono era más firme y convincente- Lo lamento Terrence, no puedo casarme contigo, ya no en esta vida…porque no te amo a ti…sino a él.

Al pronunciar esto último señaló a Travis con la mirada. Terrence volvió a quedarse callado por unos segundos y después se dirigió a la silla más cercana dejándose caer pesadamente.

-Dios! Travis por un momento sospeché que no vendrías!… -Y sacó un pañuelo para secar el sudor de su frente- La verdad mi última esperanza comenzaba a ser que Carol respondiera negativamente a la pregunta del sacerdote…

Travis y Carol se miraron confundidos…y por supuesto todos los demás presentes tampoco comprendían lo que estaba pasando.

-Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Travis aún sin lograr entender nada-.

-Durante todo este tiempo pude descubrir poco a poco que en realidad Candy ya no ocupaba este cuerpo -Y miró a Carol-...Están sus recuerdos...está su apariencia...pero no está su corazón, no es ella en verdad...Sin darme cuenta, yo estaba actuando igual que el pintor: Anhelaba tener a Carol cerca sin importarme si seguía siendo y sintiendo lo mismo que Candy y Cándida. Además, supe que la amabas y que ella te correspondía…pero tenía serías dudas de que sobrevivieran como pareja ante todo lo ocurrido… No quería convertirme en una sombra que se interpusiera entre ustedes de algún modo y que terminase por separarlos...Así que en el último momento supuse que la mejor forma de averiguar si el amor de ustedes era verdadero...era amenazando quitártela.

-Terry! –Exclamo Carol- Quieres decir que todo esto fue solo teatro?

-Sí, sigo siendo un buen actor verdad? –Dijo haciendo un guiño- Y realmente quedé sorprendido al ver que estuviste dispuesta a llegar hasta el final aún sacrificando tu felicidad…o es que acaso le hubieses dicho al sacerdote que no aceptabas casarte conmigo?

Carol se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada; Terry muy bien sabía lo que ese gesto significaba: Se acercó hasta ella y suavemente tocó su mentón obligándola a mirarlo directamente.

-Hace mucho tiempo aprendí que no es bueno ser tan terco… Por mucho que te empeñaras en cumplir tu supuesto "deber moral", no tenías porqué ser infeliz… Es de sabios cambiar de opinión –Le dijo Terry en tono comprensivo-.

Carol recordó lo que Terry le había mencionado acerca de aquella separación en el Hospital Jacob:_ "…te conocía demasiado bien: Eras tan terca como yo y no cambiarías de opinión…"_ Ahora comprendía claramente lo que quería decirle al enfatizar que no es bueno ser tan terco.

-Nos alegra ver que todo terminó como debía ser! –Dijeron a coro los que entraban a la Capilla en ese momento-.

Eran Taylor y James quienes llegaban en ese momento, al parecer ellos también habían planeado acudir en auxilio de sus amigos.

-Bueno y ya que estamos todos aquí…podemos continuar con la ceremonia, no les parece? –Sugirió Terry-.

De la bolsa de su saco extrajo una pequeña cajita y al abrirla dejó al descubierto aquel par de sortijas de matrimonio que hace quinientos años usaran, los miró con nostalgia, como si evocara un recuerdo y luego les dijo:

-Estos son los anillos que Cándida y Terius usaron aquella vez y ahora permanecerán guardados así: Uno junto al otro, tal cual debe ser.

Cerró esa cajita y volvió a guardarla; De su bolsillo contrario sacó otra cajita de cristal y al abrirla…

-Y estos son los anillos que Carol y Travis usarán, claro, si son de su agrado…

Aquellos anillos eran de oro rosa con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes que emitían destellos como si estuviesen cubiertos con polvo de estrellas; En su interior tenían ya grabados los nombres de los que serían sus dueños: Carol y Travis.

En apariencia, T. J. Grant estaba renunciando completamente a aquello que más amó durante siglos, pero realmente no era así...Terrence sabía muy bien que el amor de Cándida, de Candy, siempre le pertenecería y que ni siquiera el tiempo podría desvanecerlo. Fugazmente tuvo la visión de que aquella joven pareja lucía como Terius y Cándida lucieron el día de su boda. Sonrió y se sintió dichoso al ver que aquellos dos jóvenes serían felices, en este tiempo, en esta vida…y estaba seguro de ello porque aquella joven estaría al lado de un buen hombre y ese hombre era su nieto.

Por su parte, Carol parecía haber despertado de una larga pesadilla, se sentía cansada y un tanto nostálgica por aquel amor que ella describía inicialmente como "perdido".

-No, no es un amor perdido…Terius amó a Cándida siempre…Terry amó a Candy siempre y aún en esta vida…él siguió amándola…No es un amor perdido…Tuvieron su propio tiempo y su propio espacio…las circunstancias los separaron…pero nada fue en vano…de alguna manera, gracias a ese amor ahora soy lo que soy…y podré aprovechar mi oportunidad de ser feliz.

La ceremonia terminó y se escuchó la marcha nupcial que invitaba a los nuevos esposos a salir de esa Capilla y ver el mundo que les esperaba lleno de vida…y de nuevas oportunidades. El destino de Carol…finalmente había cambiado.

* * *

><p>Más de un año ha pasado desde entonces, cuando se es feliz, el tiempo parece transcurrir más rápidamente. Travis comenzó a administrar los negocios de su abuelo, si bien aún no fungía como presidente, si era la mano derecha de T. J. Grant.<p>

Una noche en que Carol dormía sola ya que Travis se encontraba de viaje de negocios, sin motivo aparente tuvo un sueño muy especial:

_Frente a ella se encontraba una calle solitaria teñida de una luz naranja, el sol estaba cayendo, caminó sin rumbo fijo; Todo el lugar parecía desierto, las tiendas, los restaurantes, todo estaba vacío y silencioso. Caminó hasta el final de esa calle y unos metros más adelante, alcanzó a ver una casa que sobresalía de todas las demás._

_Se acercó y observó que aquella casa no era muy grande pero era hermosa: Sus paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y los marcos de las ventanas y la fachada pintados de un suave color lila; Tenía un pequeño jardín al frente con pinos japoneses y varias rosas de colores, en el centro de ese jardín había un árbol que parecía un bonsái gigante y bajo su sombra había un par de columpios nuevos. Entonces escuchó un sonido peculiar…era la risa de un bebé. Se acercó temiendo que aquel bebé también estuviese solo, como ella ahora lo estaba._

_A medida que se acercaba y se asomaba a ese jardín, descubrió que ahí había dos personas: Un hombre y una mujer, ambos sentados en aquellos columpios pero la mujer era quien sostenía a ese bebé sonriente…_

_-Es preciosa! Cómo le llamaremos? –Preguntó emocionado el varón-._

_-Tengo el nombre perfecto para ella! Se llamará… Suzette…si es que tú estás de acuerdo… –Respondió suavemente-._

_-Me parece un nombre hermoso… -Dijo él con una sonrisa-._

_Carol insistió en acercarse aún más y entonces pudo ver claramente los rostros de aquella pareja: Eran Travis y ella misma! Después de eso, vio claramente la pequeña cabeza del bebé cubierta por un fino cabello rubio y su pequeña manita de piel blanca con un aspecto suave y terso sujetando el pulgar de Travis. Entonces un viento intenso apareció meciendo las ramas de aquel enorme "bonsái" provocando una suave caída de copos blanquecinos._

_-Nieve?... Está nevando!... Está nevando!... Está…ne…van…do…_

_Y en la palma de su mano cayó uno de esos pequeños "copos"…que en realidad era un diminuto pétalo blanco: Aquel árbol no era un "bonsái" gigante, era un árbol de Sakura (cerezo) y lo que parecían copos de nieve, eran los pétalos de aquellas hermosas flores blanquecinas que se deshojaban con el viento._

Tranquilamente abrió sus ojos, miró a su alrededor y confirmó que seguía en la recámara, el sueño había terminado; Entonces recordó algo que ocurrió en casa de Taylor aquella vez que le mostraba los libros de Suzette:

_-Recuerdas…el día en que Suzette murió? –Le preguntó Taylor aquella vez-._

_-Claro que lo recuerdo –Dijo tristemente Carol- ...porqué?_

_-Poco antes de que ella…Yo la sostenía en mis brazos y ella preguntó algo, ella dijo: "Cuando yo esté preparada…vendrás…por mi?… Prométeme que…vendrás por mí"._

_-Sí, es verdad, pero desafortunadamente no pudo escuchar tu respuesta…_

_-No Carol! No me hablaba a mí! Te hacía esa pregunta a ti! En realidad esa pregunta te la hacia a ti! –Gritaba lleno de alegría Taylor-._

Recordando todo esto, volvió al momento actual, abrió lentamente su puño y descubrió un pétalo blanco en la palma de su mano! Una extraña sensación en su corazón le hizo levantarse bruscamente de su cama y corrió a la sala para abrir nuevamente uno de los libros que Taylor le había entregado aquella vez; Aprisa pasaba las páginas hasta encontrar específicamente aquel párrafo que el mismo Taylor le leyera antes:

"_Los tlingits de Alaska piensan que la reencarnación es una forma de continuar la identidad personal. Antes de nacer, la madre o algún pariente tienen un sueño en el que se le revelará a quién perteneció el espíritu que ahora habitará en el pequeño bebé. Una vez que nace debe ser reconocido y se le pondrá el mismo nombre que el antiguo poseedor de su alma. Si no se hace así, el bebé pierde el derecho de gozar de la gloria de sus antiguas reencarnaciones".**_

-Eso es! –Exclamó Carol- Por eso es que tuve este sueño mientras estuve hospitalizada…pero esta vez fue completo!

Entonces, en ese momento, las palabras que Suzette pronunciara poco antes de morir, ahora tenían coherencia: Ella volvería unos años después y sería justamente Carol quien se encargara de cuidarla y verla feliz!

* * *

><p>Cerró aquella libreta de apuntes pues había terminado de leer la última página escrita, guardó silencio unos segundos y entonces…<p>

-Qué opinas? Te gusta?... O crees que es demasiado inverosímil? –Preguntó con tono de angustia-...Seguramente me reprobarán verdad?

-Toda esta historia la inventaste solo partiendo de la tienda de Antigüedades?

-Sí… Bueno, sabes que me pidieron escribir una historia y la verdad no soy tan buena en eso, así que tomé como "inspiración" varias cosas: La tienda de Antigüedades, el libro que estabas leyendo sobre la Santa Inquisición, algunos sueños que ya te he platicado…

-Y seguramente también fue muy "inspirador" ese guapo joven que apenas conociste y por el cual conseguiste este trabajo, cual era su nombre?...ah sí! Travis verdad? –Dijo pícaramente haciendo un guiño-.

-Suzette! No te burles! –Dijo ruborizándose-.

-No me burlo Carol! La verdad es que es muy guapo…pero no tanto como mi Taylor –Dijo sonriente moviendo de un lado a otro su dedo índice frente a su amiga-...Por otra parte, tu historia me gustó mucho…excepto la parte en donde tengo que morir! –Y cruzó los brazos fingiendo sentirse ofendida-.

-Sí, esa parte tampoco me resultó agradable… -Y en silencio miró hacia la nada-.

-Qué piensas Carol? –Preguntó curiosa-.

-Suzette…qué pasaría si realmente sucediera todo esto que escribí?

Suzette no supo qué decir y se limitó a guardar silencio también mirando hacia la nada, pero segundos después sonreía y tomando la mano de Carol, tranquilamente le decía…

-Estoy segura de que cuando yo estuviese lista para renacer, tú vendrías por mí!

Sí, esas fueron las palabras de Suzette aquella vez y Carol lo recordaba perfectamente. Si en aquel momento alguien le hubiera dicho que en verdad pasaría lo redactado en esas páginas (aunque con una que otra pequeña variación)…probablemente se habría reído, pero ahora…

-Buenas tardes –Saludó un hombre vestido elegantemente-.

Carol lo atendió de buena gana, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al enterarse de lo que aquel cliente deseaba encontrar en "Destello" especialmente:

-Instrumentos de tortura? –Preguntó sorprendida-.

-Así es. Me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con la Edad Media y he decidido comenzar una "pequeña colección"…

Carol no pudo evitar recordar específicamente al alquimista. En realidad, ni Carol ni Suzette ni el mismo T. J. Grant tuvieron oportunidad de saber que la única persona que hace cien años sí pudo recordar su anterior vida durante la edad media, fue precisamente Neil Leagan, razón por la cual, súbitamente se obsesionó con la idea de casarse con "Candice White" al reconocerla como la reencarnación de Cándida Wellington, aún en contra de los deseos de Sara Leagan y de su hermana Elisa.

Mucho menos se imaginarían que en la época actual, Nicholas Leman fue el primero en "despertar" al hallar por accidente la sortija de Cándida, dedicando después todos sus esfuerzos a encontrar a Terius de Granchester y envolverlo en sus mentiras para posteriormente esperar pacientemente a que éste ultimo le condujera hacia la mujer que seguía siendo objeto de su enfermizo deseo. Sin duda, Neil Leagan terminó llevándose una parte de la historia a su propia tumba.

-Esa época me parece simplemente fascinante! Se imagina si aún se practicara la cacería de brujas? –Dijo emocionado ese hombre sacando de sus pensamientos a Carol-.

-Supongo que ver gente morir en la hoguera sería algo…bastante peculiar actualmente –Y rió sarcásticamente ella-.

-Bueno, la brujería es un tema controversial… Pero si en verdad esas mujeres eran brujas y habían hecho daño a alguien, entonces merecían morir en la hoguera…Un verdugo merece morir en manos de otro verdugo, no lo cree?

-Dudo que hayan solamente "Víctimas" o solamente "Verdugos"…en realidad, tal vez…todos somos ambas cosas en algún momento de nuestras vidas –Respondió tranquilamente Carol-.

Ese hombre sonrió y la miró pícaramente, reconociendo que el argumento de esa joven era bastante razonable.

NOTAS FINALES.

Espero que esta historia les haya gustado..aunque tal vez algunas chicas se habrán desilusionado al ver que no cumple con alguno de los típicos finales: Candy y Terry, Candy y Albert, etc. Es mi historia favorita...precisamente porque no todo es lo que parece y porque no todo es blanco o negro...creo que la vida tiene diferentes matices.

Debo mencionar que agregué una canción que para mí es muy especial, así que esta vez traduje una parte al español para poder mostrarles la letra que a mi parecer, es muy hermosa...y con la cual me pidieron matrimonio jejeje:

*"I´ll be waiting" interpretada por Lenny Kravitz, compositores: Craig Ross & Lenny Kravitz.

Y tomé un parrafito de un libro que me pareció muy interesante:

**RELIGIONES Y CULTOS: BUDISMO, LA ESENCIA DE ORIENTE. Erica rueda, Igor Zabaleta. Edimatlibros. España.

Parnaso! Mis más sinceros respetos, ni yo hubiese podido explicar mejor lo que ocurriría y porqué! Y bueno, en efecto, Terry vio a tiempo lo que pasaba y por eso es que pudo desprenderse de sus deseos en esta ocasión sin sufrir porque vio que realmente no perdía nada al notar que Carol no era ya Candy en esencia. El papel de Taylor y James fue especial...fueron como esas personas que se cruzan en tu camino brevemente y sin motivo aparente pero que al final descubres que algo muy importante te dieron o te enseñaron.

Miriam! Como ves las cosas no siempre son tan complicadas como parecen y simplemente Carol tenía que poner cada cosa y cada sentimiento en su lugar...fue doloroso pero lo logró y esa fue la clave para que ella pudiera hallar el camino a su felicidad.

Dicho lo anterior, solo me queda decir: Gracias por leerme y acompañarme en esta historia! Contestaré a sus últimos reviews en la página de reviews ñ_ñ

PD: Les invito a leer mi siguiente fic, "El ayer se fue", es mi continuación personal de la serie de Candy y mucho más corto que este...y además es el primer fic que hice jeje

Abrazos y saludos!

Inuky666


End file.
